


Confide in Me

by blazingEmblem



Series: Confide in Me Series [1]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Interrogation, Persona 5 Spoilers, shumako
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-03-02 08:18:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 137,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18807298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blazingEmblem/pseuds/blazingEmblem
Summary: The interrogation had gone poorly. Despite his best efforts, Ren was unable to convince Sae to help him.Desperate, he attempts to strike a deal.A deal where he'll tell her about all the confidants he's made in Tokyo.Contains Persona 5 spoilers.A TV Tropes page can be found here:https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ConfideInMe





	1. A New Confidant

Well, here he was. So far, the plan had gone off without a hitch. He was going to fake his own death in order to fool Akechi, the traitor. Now came the hardest part.

Convince Sae Niijima to assist the Phantom Thieves.

The group that she had been hell-bent on taking down.

She entered the room, and sat across the table.

“...I didn’t expect it’d be you.” she said.

He slowly turned my head up towards her, but the look on her face surprises him. She almost seemed...sad. Maybe regretful? Or maybe she’s simply stressed out.

He knew that Makoto managed to talk to her shadow before we left the palace. That must have helped.

“Now it’s my turn,” Ren thinks to himself. “It’s proof that she’s not all gone. Even if we can’t take her treasure, I can still change her heart. I won’t let the others down.”

“I’m actually kind of surprised you didn’t know until now.” Ren said.

“Well, it’s not as if any of you go around shooting that you’re the Phantom Thieves in public.” Sae stated.

“You’d be surprised.” Ren thought to himself.

“Now then, why don’t you start from the very beginning.” Sae ordered. “Tell me everything, and be honest.”

He had no choice. He would have to tell her absolutely everything if he wanted her on his side. If a single thing went wrong, he’d be dead.

He would never be able to help anyone else.

He’d never enjoy another cup of coffee.

Never play another match with of Shogi or Gun About with friends.

Never chat with the owners of Untouchable or the clinic.

Never attend another class at Shujin.

Never achieve his dream.

Never see his friends again.

Never see her again…

He remembers one of the first real conversations they had…

* * *

 

“Hey Ren, I think that girl’s stalking us.” Morgana warned, his body partially hidden by Ren’s bag.

“I know. First it just at school, but now it’s here too.” Ren replied.

“You know? How?” Morgana asks.

“Focusing in Palaces has made me very alert to my surroundings.” Ren responded.

Ren sees the girl drop something out of her bag, and quickly moves to grab it.

“Hey, what are you-”

“Relax. I’ll handle this.” Ren assured him.

He grabs a Buchimaru-Kun pencil case off the ground, and hands it back to her.

“Oh, thank you Amamiya-San.” she said. As soon as those words leave her lips, her eyes go wide in shock. “A-Amamiya-San!” she squeaks out.

“Niijima-Sempai, right? Ren asks. “I was looking for you at school, but I couldn’t find you anywhere.”

“You were...looking for me?” She asked.

“I was having a problem back at Shujin, but I don’t think that the teachers would take it seriously if I told them, so I was hoping you would.”

She immediately focused, confidence flooding into her. “Of course.” She responded. “As Student Council President, it’s my duty to assist the student body whenever I can. What can I help you with, Amamiya-San?

He smirks. “Well, lately...I can’t help but feel like someone’s stalking me.

Her face immediately pales. “S-Stalking? A-Are you sure?” she stammered.

He nods. “I’ve actually seen them behind me a few times at school, and on my way home. The weirdest thing is that they’re not a bully or anything. They’re a really cute girl.”

Her face goes from pale to bright red. “C-Cute?!”

She hides behind the manga she’s carrying.

“Yeah.” Ren said, getting close enough to peak over her manga. “Very cute.”

He sees a notebook, which would explain why she went to grab a pencil. He also notices the manga she’s supposedly reading.

“Buchimaru-Kun and shonen manga? That’s quite the combination.” Ren commented.

He didn’t think it was possible, but her face grew even redder. “The B-B-Buchimaru-Kun pencil case is only due to nostalgia!” she says, a little too quickly. “And this manga is actually quite engrossing!”

“Hey, don’t worry, I won’t judge.” Ren replied. “I mean, did you know that I picked up some cheesy teen drama from the Rental Shop? Bubbly Hills, I think.”

“Because I bet you did know that.” he thinks to himself.

“Oh, I... I definitely didn’t know that!” Makoto asserted.

The only reason he had bought that DVD was because Morgana had insisted that it would raise his charm, which was important for a Phantom Thief.

Seeing the blushing girl in front of him, Ren figured it was great investment.

“So, about my request…?

She finally looked up from her manga. “Oh, I almost forgot! Don’t worry, I’ll...bring it to the school’s attention.”

“Thanks.” he said. He turned his back to her, walked a few steps, then stopped once again.

“Amamiya-San?” she questioned.

He turns his head slightly, just enough so that she can see the smirk on his face.

“By the way, Niijima-Sempai.” he says. “You’d probably enjoy that manga a lot more if you weren't holding it upside down.”

He continues walking, hearing a gasp and shifting paper behind him. He chuckles, and walks away.

* * *

 

He smiles at the memory, and all the others he’s made throughout the year.

With as much determination as he can muster on his bruised face, he looks Sae right in the eye.

“Ok. I’ll tell you everything.”

* * *

 

He hadn’t expected her to immediately believe him, but it wasn't until he started explaining to her that he realized how insane he must have sounded.

*SLAM*

“Is this a joke to you?!” Sae yelled. “Personas?! Other worlds?! Shadows?! You expect me to believe this?!”

“But it would explain the mental shutdowns, wouldn’t it?” Ren argued.

“Are you saying that you caused them?”

“No. But someone else could have.”

“Are you really going to try to shift the blame onto someone else?!” Sae snapped.

Ren sighed. “This is going to be a long day.” he thought to himself.

* * *

 

“And then the SIU director started saying evil things to himself again.” Ren continued.

“...How did you know about the parts you weren't there for?” Sae countered.

“Well, I, um…”

Wait, that was actually a good point. How did he know that?!

“Oh, well, they injected me with some kind of truth serum.” Ren offered.

“Those don’t make you psychic.” Sae argued.

“Well-”

“And don’t even try to tell that you’re a psychic.” Sae interrupted. “Those don’t exist.”

“I know one. Well, technically she’s a fortune teller.”

She crosses her arms. “Of course you do.”

* * *

 

*SLAM*

“Don’t be ridiculous! Sae spat. “Are you saying that your new ally was Makoto?!”

Out of everyone, Ren realized that hiding her involvement would probably be the hardest out of everyone. At one point, they had even had her take data from Sae’s laptop.

“I’ll need to avoid answering her directly.” Ren thought.

“You’re really clueless, aren’t you?” Ren chided.

“Back there, was she running from the police as well?!” Sae asked.

“Why don’t you ask Makoto?” Ren suggested.

Sae’s eyes narrowed. Ren wondered what he had done wrong this time.

“Makoto? Not Niijima-Sempai? That’s a rather familiar way of referring to her.” Sae questioned.

Ren cursed under his breath, realizing his slip up.

“I-Is that really important right now?” Ren stammered.

Sae continued to glare at him for what seemed like forever, before finally speaking.

“It might be important.” she said. “But I suppose what’s more important right now is that you tell me more about your other targets.”

* * *

 

“I didn’t have enough money to ride the train after I got ripped off 100,000 yen, so I was stuck.” Ren explained.

“So then how did you get to school that day?” Sae wondered.

“My cat told me about his secret stash and spotted me for the train ride.” Ren explained. “Later in the day, Fox and I pooled our money together so that we could share a small fry at Big Bang Burger for dinner.”

“...”

“Is something wrong?” Ren asked.

Sae sighed “This is going to be a long day.” she thought to herself.

* * *

 

“Did I, or, my shadow, rather, really wear something so...revealing?” Sae mumbled.

“Yes. Yes they did.” Ren responded.

“And was there a reason that you went to such extensive detail about it?” Sae grumbled.

“I was told to be as meticulous as possible.”

“Are you sure that you aren’t just trying to annoy me?” Sae asked.

“It might be a little bit of both.” Ren admitted. “Truth serum, remember?”

*SLAM*

“Don’t you realize the situation you’re in?!” Sae yelled “You must think you’re real clever, don’t you?!”

“Well, my friends and girlfriend seem to think so.” Ren responded.

Sae raised an eyebrow.

“You have a girlfriend? Is she involved with the Phantom Thieves?”

Ren thought carefully about his response, but quick enough to not arouse suspicion.

“She doesn’t know where I am right now. She’s...probably very worried about me.”

Technically not a lie. The others only assumed he was being interrogated in this underground area at the moment. Obviously, they couldn’t confirm it, even if it was true.

Sae shook her head.

“A girlfriend? Really? Out of everything you’ve told me today, that’s probably the part I believe the least.”

* * *

 

“And then I was brought down here, and someone came to interrogate me, and told me to begin from the beginning.”

Ren cleared his throat before speaking again.

“And then I told them that it had all began with a train ride t-

“Stop talking.” Sae interrupted. “We’re done.”

She stood up from her chair.

“How long have we been sitting here?” Ren asked.

“About an hour.” Sae responded.

It felt more like a hundred hours to him…

“What you’ve told me wasn’t good enough, even assuming that it was all true.”

He had been afraid of this. He had intentionally been vague about the identities of the others, not wanting them to be discovered.

“So, I want to make a deal.” she said.

“A deal?” Ren asked, surprised.

“Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, and…”

She hesitated, but only for a moment.

“Makoto Niijima. They were all members too, weren't they? And I’m sure you had others helping you. If you tell me who they are, then it might help lessen your sentence.

“A plea deal. Of course.” Ren thought. “It’d be much easier to convict the others if they had his confession.”

So there was no way he would confess.

“No”, Ren lied.

She shook her head. “Then what about Goro Akechi?” There were rumors that he was working with the Phantom Thieves.”

“I can’t have him suspect anything”, Ren mused to himself.

“Not one of us.” Ren said.

“Why are you doing this?” Sae asked. “You were sold out by one of your teammates. So why? Just how close are the Phantom Thieves to each other?”

“Thick as thieves” joked Ren. “Although I guess we bicker sometimes.”

He recalled another memory, this one from Mementos.

* * *

 

“Oracle, what have I told you about hacking into government networks?!” Queen asked, worry seeping into her voice.

“Come on, just one more?” Oracle pleaded.

“If you don’t stop, I _will_ turn this car around!” Queen scolded.

“Then perhaps we could stop for ramen after we get back?” Fox suggested.

“No way. Inari!” Oracle yelled. “We should get some sushi instead!”

“Fatty tuna!” Mona yelled excitedly. “Get some fatty tuna for me!”

“That reminds me. Noir said. “My vegetables should be ready by now.”

“That’s great, Noir.” Joker added. “I’ll help you plant some new one’s later.”

“Thank you, Joker!” beamed Noir.

“Well...I suppose we could grab something. We haven’t gone out to celebrate as a group in a while.” Queen said.

“For real?!” Skull exclaimed. “Man, this is goin’ to be awesome!”

“Yes!” Oracle cheered. “It’s sushi time!”

“Excuse me, but I do believe that I asked for ramen first.” Fox argued.

“Shut up, Inari! No one cares about your dumb ramen.” Oracle bickered.

“What did you say?!” Fox asked, seemingly in disbelief. “You would compare mere sushi to a complex dish such as ramen?!”

Joker chuckled at their silly argument, before offering his own suggestion.

“You know, I heard of this nice place that sells crepes.” Joker offered. “What do you say, Crow? Want to come?”

“Huh? Oh, well, I was actually just going to have an apple for lunch.” Crow mentioned. “I’m very busy today. Maybe another time.”

“Oh, I’ll come, Joker!” Panther said. “I love crepes! Especially with chocolate or creme!”

“Don’t you already have enough crepes?” Skull questioned. “We should have something more special!”

“Actually, I agree with Panther! Let’s get crepes!” Mona gushed.

“Oh come on! You don’t even eat crepes!” Skull yelled.

The Phantom Thieves spent the rest of the Mementos trip talking and gushing about what they were going to eat for lunch.

* * *

 

Ren wasn't sure how they had gone from talking about hacking government networks to food, but the memory still brought a smile to his face.

He wouldn’t trade his friends for the world.

So he’d have to think of something.

“I’m sorry.” Ren said. “But I could never sell them out. I can refer to the other members as their code names, but for the non-members, I’d rather just tell you about what I did with them, not who they are. And I want to stress that non-members had no idea about all of the members and methods of our group when they were helping us.

He desperately fought the effects of the drug, trying to convince himself that what he was saying was technically true.

They did know that he was a Phantom Thief.

But they didn’t know who the others were, or how they changed hearts.

After he had said those words, the room was filled with an eerie silence.

He hoped.

He prayed.

That she would accept. Because this was the best he could come up with.

Sae sighed. “You’re really not in any position to be making deals, you know?”

“Please.” Ren begged, and for the first time, he let the desperation show in his face.

15 seconds.

It took her roughly 15 seconds to respond.

The longest 15 seconds of his life.

“I suppose...” She said, just loud enough for him to hear. “...that will do for now.”

She sat back down.

Ren thanked whatever Gods were looking out for him.

“Now then, tell me about your...confidants.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P̶l̶e̶a̶s̶e̶ ̶h̶e̶l̶p̶ ̶I̶'̶ve ̶b̶e̶c̶o̶m̶e̶ ̶o̶b̶s̶e̶s̶s̶e̶d̶ ̶w̶i̶t̶h̶ ̶t̶h̶i̶s̶ ̶g̶a̶m̶e̶.̶  
> I originally intended this to be a silly little one shot, but the more I wrote down, the more ideas started coming to me, before it morphed into this. I figured that I would make one chapter per confidant, excluding the twins, Igor, Akechi, and obviously Sae. 
> 
> Next Up: Skull, the Chariot Confidant.
> 
> Thanks for reading, everyone!


	2. Chariot

“How should I go about this?” Ren thought to himself. “There’s not much to say about my relationship with Igor and the twins, and I’d rather not mention Akechi more than I have to. So that leaves...seventeen people.”

“Ok then.” Ren responded. “We’ll start with Skull. He actually came up with the idea of the Phantom Thieves in the first place.”

“Then why isn’t he the leader?” Sae wondered.

“Well, after we formed, we held a vote, and  I had the most votes.” Ren answered.

“And what kind of person is ‘Skull’?” Sae inquired.

Ren thought back to the times to two of them spent as Shujin.

* * *

 

“I hear he’s part of a gang.”

“I heard he carries around a gun.”

“Exams are coming up. He’s totally going to fail.”

“I know, right? Did you remember when Ms. Kawakami called on him to answer a question? He didn’t have a clue!”

“He’s hanging out with Sakamoto and Takamaki, right? Figures that those three would get along.”

Ren continues to walk down the hall, doing his best to avoid letting the latest rumors and insults get to him.

And just like every other day, he failed.

Ryuji walks besides him, fists clenched at his sides.

“Drugs, alcohol, I bet he’s done it all.”

“It’s always the quiet ones…”

“I hear he needs an emotional support animal.”

“Did you see the look on his face when Mr. Ushimaru hit him with the chalk? Man, that was priceless!”

“Don’t look straight at him! What if he attacks us next?!”

Ren sighs to himself, resigning himself to the fact that he’ll just have to deal with this every day.

“WOULD ALL OF YOU JUST SHUT THE HELL UP!”

Ren looked at Ryuji in surprise. He had just yelled at everyone in the halls.

“If this guy is as dangerous as you think he is, which he’s not, then why the hell are you all talkin’ about him?! I didn’t see any of you assholes say anything half as bad about Kamoshida, and we all know what he did!”

One of the students spoke up.

“But if we had said anything about Kamoshida, then he would-”

“He would what?!” Ryuji yelled “Assault you?! Like you keep saying Ren’s going to do?! Did you ever stop and think that if he was so dangerous, that he would have done somethin’ to you bastards cause you’ve done nothin’ but talk shit about him for weeks?! If you're so damn scared, then why don't you piss off and leave him alone?!”

The people gathered around them started to disperse, whispering among themselves.

“Assholes.” scowled Ryuji.

“You didn’t need to do that.” Ren mumbled.

“The hell I didn’t!” Ryuji said. “I wasn’t just going to let them keep talkin’ crap about you.”

“It’s fine.” Ren lied. “I’m actually used to it but now.”

“You shouldn’t have to get used to that shit in the first place!” Ryuji shouted. “Cause your assault charge was a load of crap in the first place!”

“To be honest, I’m still surprised that you believed me.” Ren stated.

“Course I believe you!” Ryuji said. “You believed me when I told you what Kamoshida did to me. And besides, I know that you’re the kind of guy who would help anyone in trouble, just like that woman.”

“You think so?” Ren asked.

“Well, yeah! You saved my ass back when we were at Kamoshida's Palace.” Ryuji explained. “You awakened your Persona and totally busted me out of there, and we hadn’t even known each other for a day.”

“Not so loud!” Ren chided. “But thanks.”

“Listen, I already told you I’ve got your back” Ryuji promised. “So, if anyone starts givin’ you shit, just let me help out, ok?

Ren nods, but he can’t help but feel conflicted.

On one hand, he wishes that the others didn’t feel obliged to help him with his problems.

On the other hand, he’s glad that it feels like he finally has someone on his side.

“Thanks, Ryuji.”

* * *

 

“Skull is...probably the best friend a guy could ask for.” Ren confessed. “He was the first friend I made here. After the incident that got me arrested...the few friends I had made in my hometown stopped talking about me. And the other students at Shujin wouldn’t stop spreading rumors about my criminal record.”

“How did they figure out about that?” Sae inquired.

“You see, someone had actually leaked the fact that I had gotten arrested.” he explained.

She rolled her eyes. “Let me guess. You changed their heart too.”

“Well, we did.” Ren thought. “But probably not for the reason she suspects.”

“They were being blackmailed by Kamoshida.” Ren said. “If anything, that just made us hate Kamoshida even more. And... I admit, I was a little annoyed at the guy for agreeing to it, but I would never, nor would I even be able to, change someone’s heart just because of that.”

“And yet, you tried to change my heart because I was investigating you.” Sae accused.

“First of all.” Ren asked. “If we wanted to go after the people who were investigating us, we wouldn’t have waited this long, or we would have gone after someone with more power. While the idea that we were being investigated scared us, I wasn't going to change someone’s heart just for doing their job.”

*SLAM*

“Then why go after me?!” Sae yelled.

“Well, I can’t tell her that it’s because I need her help.” Ren thought. “Not yet.”

“Because, your heart was filled with distorted desires. It was so bad, that you had even formed a palace.”

“Don’t mess with me!” she fumed. “Where’s your proof?”

“They said they caught me in a casino.” Ren said. “Do you know of any casinos in Tokyo?”

She seemed to consider his words.

“Ok.” she said, calmer than before. “Then where were the signs of my ‘distorted desires’?”

“Well, what you said to Boss, was uncalled for.” He answers.

“Boss?”

“I mean Sojiro.”

She glares. “There was a chance he was abusing the girl he took in.”

“Is that why you did it?” Ren asked. “Because you actually cared about Futaba? Or did you just want another win under your belt?”

Sae didn’t answer.

Ren sighed. “I’ll talk about Skull some more.”

* * *

 

“He...jumped in front of a moving car just to save someone he barely knew?” she asked in disbelief. “Someone who was blackmailing him, even?”

“That’s just the kind of guy he is. He’ll always stick his neck out for others and hates injustice.” Ren confirmed. “We’re alike in that regard.”

“I see.” she says. “You certainly speak highly of him.”

“Of course. He’s my best friend.” Ren said.

“I admit, that doesn’t sound like the actions of a criminal, but he could still be lying.” Sae thought.

* * *

 

“So, he had a history with Kamoshida too, right?” Sae asked.

“He did. I guess both of us hating his guts was another reason that we hit it off so well.” Ren said. “Kamoshida egged him on until he hit him, just so he’d have an excuse to get rid of the track team. Broke his leg, too. Then the track team blamed him for everything. I guess they thought he was a more acceptable target for their scorn.”

“Well, maybe he shouldn’t have hit his teacher.” Sae said.

“And maybe Kamoshida shouldn’t have mentally and physically abused the team!” Ren countered.

“Your fists are shaking.”

Ren looked down to see that she was right.

“It’s...it’s just not right.” Ren said. “He’s already gone through a lot.”

“Tell me.” Sae demanded.

“I don’t really feel comfortable sharing th-”

“You said you would tell me everything.” Sae said, narrowing her eyes.

“She...probably already knows the identities of the others. She even named all of them except for Morgana.” Ren thought. “Hopefully, as long as I don’t confess who they are, I can give more information about them without worrying…”

He sighs. “I guess I have no choice.”

He takes a few seconds to gather his thoughts together before continuing.

“He...didn’t have the best home life.” he finally says. “He told me that his father was an alcoholic that would sometimes beat him or his mom. Eventually, he just abandoned them.”

“I see.” Sae responded. “Is there anything else…?”

* * *

 

“It seems your school has trouble hiring decent staff.” she said.

“Yeah, Yamauchi was no Kamoshida, but he was still pretty bad.” Ren said. “He was just using his position to enrich himself. He knew one of the members of the track team had a mother who was president of the PTA, so…”

“He thought that he’d make the perfect pawn?” Sae assumed.

“That’s right.” Ren confirmed. “Yamauchi promised that he’d make him captain of the track team if he chased one of the other members off the team, because they had asked that the coach before Kamoshida come back. Now, after making him captain, Yamauchi was going to have him eventually suffer an ‘accident’ because he didn’t think he excelled at track.”

“And then you changed his heart.” Sae said.

“Surprisingly, no. Skull had other plans.”  Ren said, recalling what had happened.

* * *

 

“I’m surprised that you’re not going to change his heart.” Ren said. “Normally, you’d be jumping at the opportunity.”

“Yeah, well, I figured this is somethin’ that the track team needs to work out.” Ryuji said. “Even if we change Yamauchi’s heart, that won’t change all the tension between em’.

“We’ll show them the recording of his plans. Then it’ll be up to them.” Ren said.

“Yeah.” Ryuji agreed. “You know, seein’ the track team goin’ through all of this made it feel really personal.”

“Even if you don’t want to join the track team again, you still care about your former teammates, right?” Joker asked.

“Course I do.” Ryuji said. “And... seein’ them have to deal with this shit reminded me of somethin’.”

“What did it remind you of?” Ren asked.

“The reason we started the Phantom Thieves in the first place!” Ryuji answered. “It was to help people and stop guys like Kamoshida!”

Ryuji stared at the ground, kicking at the dirt.

“I guess I forgot about that for a while.” Ryuji confessed. “I wanted fame and girls and other shit so badly...that I just forgot.”

“Well, it’s never too late to change.” Ren said.

“Yeah, you’re right.” Ryuji agreed. “I thought that I’d be able to fit in better with the fame of being a Phantom Thief, but now I know that I don’t need that. I know that I screwed up a lot. The Kamoshida thing and the fight with Morgana…”

“Those weren’t completely your fault, Ryuji.” Ren said.

“But I do share part of the blame, so I can’t keep making excuses for myself.” Ryuji responded. “I'm also kinda responsible for Makoto finding out about us.”

“I almost feel like I should thank you for that one.” Ren chuckled. “Considering she ended up joining us.”

“Hahaha, yeah, I guess so.” Ryuji laughed. “Man, it feels like just yesterday when it was just the two of us.”

“We’ve got quite the group together, huh?” Ren responded. “We did pretty good for a couple of outcasts, right?”

“Hell yeah we did!” Ryuji yelled. “But I’m not really sure if we’re outcasts anymore, since we belong to a big group know. I feel like we’ve finally found a place where we belong, you know?”

“A place...where I belong?” Ren thought to himself.

“Yeah...I guess we have.” Ren said.

“But hey man, no matter what happens, I’ve still got your back. If you ever have a problem with something, you can come to me. And we can figure things out together, ok?”

“Got it.” Ren said. “And I’ve got your back too.”

* * *

 

“Skull and I recorded a conversation he had where he said let his entire plan slip, and we showed it to the track team. One of them showed it to his mom, who again, was the president of the PTA, and he was gone. Last I heard, they were thinking of bringing the coach before Kamoshida back.”

“So, why not change his heart too?” Sae asked.

“Because if we did, that still wouldn’t have stopped the tension between the different members of the track team.” Ren explained. “Skull wanted to fix that. Of course, some people are much more dangerous or powerful than Yamauchi, so we need to steal their hearts as soon as possible.

“Then let me ask you something else.” Sae said. “Since you didn’t have any sort of attachment to the track team, why did you approve of not changing his heart?”

“Skull didn’t want to. That was enough.” Ren said. “I may be the leader, but we’re all equal. If just one of us doesn’t want to change a heart, we won’t do it.”

“But how do you feel about leaving these things to people to other people in general?” Sae asked.

He mulled over what to say for a few seconds.

“Are you going to answer me?” Sae said.

“Sorry.” Ren said. “I just…listen, I know that, even if I didn’t get caught, I probably wouldn’t have been able to keep doing this forever. But for a lot of people, they…they get shocked when they first hear about some major corruption from people with power, but eventually, they kinda grow numb to it. And…I think that that might be why a lot of this corruption just happens…people just stop caring. It would be nice if people did care, but until then…”

She shook her head. “That’s what the police are for.”

“Are they also for beating people half to death and injecting them with drugs?” Ren asked.

“…Don’t be ridiculous. They’re not all-”

“I know that not all authority figures are like that! But what’s going to happen to the ones that are!?”

“For what’s it’s worth, I don’t entirely agree with their methods.”

Ren sighed, looking downwards at the table. “A lot of us are in the Phantom Thieves partly because the authority figures in our lives failed us. Our caretakers, teachers, principals, and others. So, if even the people that we’re supposed to respect and look up to won’t help us, then what can we do but take matters into our own hands?”

“For starters, you can trust in me.”

He looks up at her.

“Really?”

“Don’t look so surprised. I don’t know about this shadow version of myself, but right now, all I’m interested in is the truth. If everything you’re saying is the truth…if you really aren’t responsible for the deaths of your principal and Kunikazu Okumura…then I will accept that.”

“I see. Then…I will continue to tell you about my confidants, Niijima-San.”

For the first time since this interrogation stated, Ren felt like he just might leave this place alive.

 

 

 

I am thou, thou art I…

Thou hast acquired a new vow.

 

It shall become the wings of rebellion

That breaketh thy chains of captivity.

 

With the birth of the Judgement Persona,

I have obtained the winds of blessing that

Shall lead to freedom and new power…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, everyone! Next up will be Ann Takamaki of The Lovers Arcana.


	3. Lovers

“Hmm…”

“What are you thinking about?” Sae wondered.

 “I was just thinking back to when I mentioned you and boss. Do you go to Leblanc a lot?”

“Sometimes, yes.” She replied. “Why?”

“I just thought it was kinda funny how, this entire time, the Phantom Thieves were right under your nose. The only way it could have been funnier is if you took me in.”

“I’d never take a delinquent like you in.” Sae scoffed. “Especially with Makoto living with me.”

“Hey now, I wouldn’t try anything!” Ren assured. “I’m a true gentleman.”

“According to who?”

“My girlfriend, of course. I wouldn’t force her to do anything she was uncomfortable with. She trusts me enough to invite me over to her house when she’s the only one home.”

“And what exactly do the two of you do?” Sae asked.

Remembering the truth serum, she immediately regretted asking.

 “Well, usually we make out on the couch or in her room, but we also-

“Never mind.” Sae interrupted. “Forget I asked.”

“Well, speaking of lovers, now would be as good as time as any to talk about Panther.”

“Then, are they…” Sae trailed off.

“My girlfriend? No, they’re just the one I associate with the Lovers Arcana. My girlfriend is more...like the Priestess, I’d say.”

“You associate people with Arcana?” Sae questioned.

“Yes, I associate all my confidants with a certain arcana.” Ren said. “It’s just like how every Persona has a different Arcana they fall under.”

“What on Earth are you talking about?” Sae asked.

“Personally, I think the Fool Arcana fits me best.” he continued.

“Finally, something we can agree on.” Sae deadpanned. “Look, I don't care about these Personas or Arcana. Just tell me about what Panther is like.”

“What she’s like, huh…” Ren thought.

* * *

 

“Ren, listen!” Ann exclaimed. “I think I’ve finally found a way to strengthen my heart!”

“Strengthen your heart?” he repeated.

“Yeah! I told you that I want to get stronger, right? Both in the Metaverse and out.”

“How are you going to do that?” Ren asked.

“Well, people with strong hearts don’t let anything get under their skin, right?” Ann said.

“I... don’t really think that there’s anyone out there who doesn’t get fazed by anything.” Ren answered.

She gave him a questioning look.

“Are the people at school spreading rumors again?” Ann asked.

“N-No, it’s fine.” Ren lied.

She shook her head. “Come on, Ren, you’ll have to do better than that if you want to hide things from me.” she claimed. “I know I’m not the best when it comes to book smarts but matters of the heart are my specialty! It’s how I came up with my awesome plan!”

“You still never told me what that plan was.” Ren muttered.

“Well, I was going to just have you insult me, but maybe this can help both of us.” Ann theorized. “Ok, we’re both going to insult each other, and by the end of it, we’ll both have stronger hearts! Ok, you first!”

“Ann, that doesn’t sound like a good idea.” Ren said.

“Oh, that’s a good one, Ren!” Ann replied, completely engrossed in her idea. “Ok, my turn. Um...hey Ren…”

“Yeah…?

“You’ve...got really frizzy hair!

Was that...supposed to be an insult?

“Oh yeah, Ann? Well, you’re...really unique!”

“Oh yeah?! Well, you’re...um...a nasty crimeboy!”

“Wait? Nasty crimeboy?” Ren repeated.

He couldn’t help himself from laughing.

“W-What kind of insult is that?” Ren chuckled.

Soon, Ann joined him in laughter.

“A-At least it’s a better insult than ‘really unique’.” She laughed.

The two continued to laugh at each other for another minute or so.

“Okay, maybe that wasn't my best idea.” Ann admitted. “But seriously, I’m glad that you laughed at the nasty crimeboy thing, because I felt sooo bad insulting you after you agreed to help me.”

“It’s fine, it’s fine.” Ren assured her. “And honestly, I think you might be on the right track.”

“For real?!” Ann exclaimed.

“Yeah. I mean, not backing down, and having the courage to rebel awakened our persona. So, maybe continuing down that path, and overcoming hardship, might end up making us stronger.”

“I knew it!” Ann cheered. “But how are we going to do that?”              

“Well, we don’t need to find it out immediately. For now, we can just go to Mementos to get stronger that way. We could also hang out to brainstorm ideas.”

“Sure, sure.” she agreed. “I just hope it never conflicts with any of my modeling gigs.”

“How did you get into modeling anyway, if you don’t mind me asking”

“Well, my first modeling gig was as a sub at one of my parent’s events.” Ann answered.

“Your parents?” Ren asked, confused.

“Oh, did I never tell you?” Ann asked. “My parents are fashion designers who put on these awesome shows. They’re always jumping from country to country, though, so I probably only see them for about a half of the year...maybe a little less than that.”

“Do you ever get lonely?”

For a second, he thought he caught a sad expression on her face, but it was gone in an instant.

“I actually kinda enjoy the freedom.” she said. “And I have tons of friends now! Shiho, Ryuji, and now you!”

“How’s Shiho doing, by the way?” Ren asked.

“Pretty good!” Ann replied. “She’s going to be starting physical therapy soon.”

“She’s really strong, isn’t she?” grinned Ren.

“She is.” beamed Ann “If I don’t start making myself stronger soon, she’s gonna leave me in the dust!”

“Then we’d better get started then, huh?

“Right! Oh, but I never asked how you were doing, Ren.”

“Can’t complain. I’ve got you, Ryuji, and Morgana. Boss is still a bit of a grump, but he’s not as bad as he was when I first got here.”

“What about your parents?”

He frowned.

“I wouldn’t know. They haven’t called me since I got here.”

“Oh...sorry, I didn’t know.” Ann mumbled.

“It’s fine. I haven’t called them either.” Ren admitted. “I really don’t have any idea what I would even say. Like… hey mom, hey dad, I almost got expelled, everyone at school knows about my record, and I steal people’s heart, but don’t worry, ok? Don’t think that would go over well.”

“Sorry, Ren. I didn’t know.” Ann said.

“Don’t worry about it.” he responded. “It’s not your fault.”

“Still, I didn’t mean for things to get dark so fast.” Ann said. “Oh, wait, I’ve got another idea, Ren!”

“You’re not going to ask me to insult you again, are you?”

“No, I’m over that.” Ann said. “Listen, I heard that there’s this sweet shop nearby, and their chocolate cake is _amazing_! I still feel kinda bad for bringing down the mood, so I’ll get some for us! We can even talk more about getting stronger while we hang out, just like you said.”

“Are you sure this isn’t just an excuse for you for eat cake?” he joked.

“Do you really think I would need an excuse to eat cake?” Ann replied.

“Good point.” he chuckled. “Alright, let’s go.”

* * *

 

“Well?” Sae asked impatiently.

“Sorry.” Ren muttered. “I was just getting my memories in order. Sorry, I... what was your question?”

“What is Panther like?” Sae repeated.

“Right, Panther.” Joker replied. Panther is...confidant. Strong-Willed. Energetic. But she’s also a very kind and forgiving person, and a good judge of character. Once she has her sights set on a goal, she’ll never stop chasing it.”

“Anything else you can think of?” Sae wondered.

“She really is good with matters of the heart. She theorized that by making her heart stronger, she would grow stronger, both in the real world, and in the Metaverse. And that’s something that applied to all of us.”

“What did she mean by ‘making her heart stronger’?” Sae inquired.

“We eventually figured that experiencing strong emotions and overcoming hardship might make us stronger. We helped each other out, both in and out of the Metaverse.” Ren concluded.

“And was there any merit to this theory?” Sae asked.

“There was.” he responded. “Not only did our teamwork grow, allowing us to use new maneuvers in combat, but we learned more individual skills to. Skull could instantly defeat weaker enemies that we ambushed, and Panther became much better at negotiating with enemies, and getting them to do what she wanted. But there was something even greater than that.”

“And what would that be?” Sae wondered.

“First, let me tell you a little more about Panther.” Ren said. “For context.”

“Very well.” she agreed.

* * *

 

“So, she was involved with Kamoshida as well.” Sae concluded.

“She was.” Ren confessed. “Even before Kamoshida came into the picture, she wasn't exactly the most popular student, but things just worse after he got involved.”  

“Worse how?” Sae pressed.

“From what I could tell, Panther...was his favorite. Something about her looking ‘exotic’.”

“Did you not think to at least report this to the staff?”

“There wouldn’t be much point.” Ren mumbled. “The principal was covering for him. And even if it weren’t, how many people do you think would believe some high school students over someone like him?”

“Regardless, what you did was very reckless. Are you absolutely sure that nothing would have been done about him?” Sae asked.

Ren sighed, collecting his thoughts before glaring right at Sae.

“Panther was being blackmailed by Kamoshida. He said he would take her best friend off the volleyball team if she didn’t do what he said. He had already physically abused her, damaging her knee, so Panther did what she had to do to protect her. She endured having to spend time with him, and all of the rumors that followed, just to protect her friend.”

“Even so, you-”

“I’m not finished speaking.” he interrupted.

She glared, but said nothing.

“One day...Kamoshida tried to get her to sleep with him. She said no, trying to pass it off as her not feeling well. So, he sexually assaulted her friend because of that, taking his frustrations out on her. The day after that, her friend tried to kill herself. It was at that point that we realized that we had to do something, because if no one was going to do anything after that, then they would never do anything!”

Sae took a few moments taking in everything that he had said. While she couldn’t say that she approved of his methods per se, the fact that a man like Kamoshida was working at a high school - the high school her little sister attended, no less - unnerved her.

“I suppose...I can understand why you felt that way.” she finally said. “Now, why don’t you talk more about Panther?”

* * *

 

“So, she developed a bit of a rivalry with this other model.” Ren said.

“She seemed rather cunning, from how you described her.” Sae observed. “Is the modeling world usually so…cutthroat?”

“No idea.” Ren shrugged. “But that rivalry definitely helped Panther start taking her modeling much more seriously. Her connections and natural beauty allowed her to get into modeling very easily, but her rival didn’t have that luxury. However, their work ethic, dedication, and knowledge on modeling was on another level.”

“How exactly did she start taking modeling more seriously?” Sae said.

“Well, she started working out more, and she cut down a lot on sweets, even her double chocolate crepes!” Ren exclaimed. “She even bought me one and demanded I eat it right in front of her, to, um…overcome the temptation, or something.”

She had stared at him like an animal watching its prey the entire time. He had never felt so uncomfortable eating before.

* * *

 

“So, she was giving other models the wrong meet up location on purpose?!” Sae exclaimed. “The modeling industry truly is ruthless…”

“Um, I don’t think that they’re _supposed_ to do that.” Ren explained. “Anyway, Panther and her rival met up, and…well, they’re not friends, but I think they came to an understanding. Her rival promised not to pull any more tricks, and they would compete against each other fair and square.

“Fair and square, huh…”

He smirked. “Does that phrase ring a bell, Niijima-San?”

“Hmm…a little bit, yes. I don’t know why, though.” Sae admitted. “So, Panther was doing this to surpass her rival, then?”

“Well, that was definitely a part of it.” Ren confirmed. “But I think the most important thing for her was to grow stronger for her friend.”

“Right, her friend.” Sae recalled. “What…happened to her?”

“She survived.” Ren said. “But she was hospitalized. I heard that she had to go through physical therapy. Afterwards, her mother decided to have her transfer schools.”

Ann had…not taken the news well.

* * *

 

“I’m going to be the number one model around.” Ann declared “For Shiho, and for me.”

“It’s going to be a lot of work.” Ren replied.

“I know. But I’m willing to put in as much work as it takes.” Ann said. “I’ll study how to exercise, eat a healthier diet, maybe pick up some foreign languages to work overseas.”

“Ok, that definitely sounds like a lot of work.” Ren observed. “But I know that if you give it your all, that you’ll be able to do it.”

“T-Thanks…I…I’ll get stronger…for Shiho, and…

Tears started to fall down her face.

“Damn it.” She muttered. “I promised myself that I wouldn’t cry.”

“A-Ann, what’s wrong?” Ren stammered.

“Now that Shiho’s gone, I…I’m all alone again.”

“That’s not true, Ann.” Ren argued. “You’re not alone anymore. You have me, Ryuji, Morgana, and all the others. We’re here for you.”

“…Ren, I…”

She smiled again and started wiping her tears.

“Yeah, you’re right.” She agreed. “Shiho said she would visit, and I still have the Phantom Thieves. That’s a huge part of why I wanted to get stronger in the first place. We need to keep helping people, and maybe even inspire them to act themselves.”

“Inspire more people to act, huh?” Ren mused. “Yeah, that would be nice.”

“We’re here to help, Ann. I’m sure Ryuji would help you work out an exercise plan, and Morgana would love to help you with anything.” Ren suggested. “And I’ll eat enough crepes for the both of us.”

His joke had the desired effect. She started laughing, no more tears streaming down.

“Thanks, Ren.” She said. “You’re like, my guiding light. You and Shiho have been such a great inspiration.”

Ren scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. “Come on, you did most of the work, didn’t you? I just helped out a little bit.”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” She said. “You were really a big help. And I want you to know that if you ever need someone to lean on yourself, I’m here, and so are the others. Neither of us are alone!”

“She’s right.” Ren thought. “I’m not alone either.”

* * *

 

“So, after going through that, she was able to ‘strengthen her heart.” Sae stated. “To the point where she…awakened a new persona?”

“That’s right.” Ren confirmed.

Truth be told, Ren was very surprised the first time he had seen a second awakening. It was when Captain Kidd transformed into Seiten Taisei. At this point, however, everyone except for himself and Morgana had gone through a second awakening. He figured that it was only a matter of time before Morgana did, but he wondered if Arsene would ever transform into something else…

“Well, I’m still not sure about whether these personas are real or not.” Sae admitted. “But everything else that you’ve said seems believable enough.”

“Looks like she’s finally starting to believe me.” Ren thought. “Even if it’s only some parts, it’s something.”

* * *

 

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 2!

* * *

 

“Before we move on, I have a few more questions.” Sae said. “You mentioned something about cognition before, correct?”

“Yeah.” Ren confirmed. “A person’s cognition is how they perceive the world. Kamoshida, for example, viewed Panther and the other female students as his sex slaves. The male students were disposable prisoners, meant to further his glory. The school itself was his castle. And his treasure was his Olympic medal.”

“So, would you say that a person’s cognition only contains what is most important to them?” What…What they really care about?”  Sae asked.

He could have sworn he sensed some hesitation in her voice.

“Yes, I believe so. I mean, the students were important to Kamoshida. Just in a very twisted way.” Ren said. “Why do you ask?”

“Well…” she trailed off.

“Niijima-San?”

“When you were in my palace…was there a cognitive version of Makoto?” she hesitantly asked.

“Oh.” Ren thought. “I…don’t know what I should tell her.”

“Well, um, I mean, we might not…I guess, um- “

“Tell me the truth…and nothing but.” She asked.

“…No, Niijima-San. There wasn’t a cognitive version of her.”

“…I see. Let’s move on then. To your next confidant.”

She had already dismissed everything he had said about personas and palaces and cognition.

“So why did I ask him about the palaces again?” She thought.

It’s true that winning and getting ahead in the world was important to her.

But…that wasn’t the only reason she was doing it, right? They hadn’t completely taken over everything else in her life, had they? Makoto was more important than that, wasn’t she?

“I know that all this talk of palaces and cognitive versions of people has to be nonsense.” She thought. “…So why do I feel so guilty?”


	4. Magician

It had happened before at Okumura’s Palace. There was no cognition of Haru there.

When she asked why, Morgana had been courteous enough not to give her a straight answer, but the implication was there…

Haru’s dad didn’t care about her enough for her to have a cognitive version of herself.

He didn’t love her. He didn’t hate her. He felt nothing towards her. She was just a bargaining chip to be used for political gain.

And, well, it was possible that the reason Makoto didn’t show up in her sister’s palace was also due to apathy...

Still...Makoto was convinced that her sister wasn’t as far gone as the other palace dwellers.

She was so happy when she told him about how she comforted her and offered to spend time with her at the hot springs the day she received the calling card.

And that certainly didn't sound like something she'd do if she didn't care.

Makoto had worked herself to the bone trying to find something, _anything_ that would save both himself and her sister.

She had spent several days coaching and quizzing him, with notecards and everything, about what to say and do while being interrogated.

Doing that, alongside all of her other responsibilities, had completely exhausted her.

Of course, not once had she ever complained about anything or anyone. Only apologizing for taking so long to come up with a plan.

He had noticed the extent of her exhaustion during one particularly tough day studying her sister’s methods.

Upon seeing the bags forming under her eyes, he had made an excuse that he needed a break, offering her his bed to relax in, although she claimed that she would only need to lay down for a few minutes.

She had been sleeping for three hours when he had finally woken her, only due to the final trains leaving soon.

A part of him was angry at Sae, but…

Makoto was both smarter than him and knew Sae better, so if Makoto could forgive her, so could he.

He took a moment to try and gauge Sae’s expression.

Guilt. Regret. Sorrow.

She hadn’t even bothered to hide her feelings, so clearly seen on her face.

Then he knew.

That the Sae that had a strong sense of justice…

That the Sae that Makoto looked up to…

That the Sae that loved her sister more than anything else…

She was there.

Makoto had reawakened those feelings in her sister when she talked to her shadow…

And he would do everything he could to make Sae more aware of those feelings, and bring them to the forefront.

* * *

 

“Is everything ok, Niijima-San? You seem lost in thought.”

She couldn’t believe that she was letting this boy’s nonsense get to her.

“You know, Niijima-San, since she wasn't in you palace, at least that means that you don’t view her in a distorted way.”

“Is he...trying to cheer me up? Me? The one who’s interrogating him?” she thought.

It was comforting to know that she did not at least have a distorted view of her sister, but did she have any view of her at all?

Or did she just not care about her, or anything else that didn’t have to do with winning cases…

These thoughts swirled through her head, and she desperately searched her mind for answers.

And found none.

“I’ve interrogated many, many criminals.” she stated.  “But you may very well prove to be the most exhausting one I’ve ever dealt with.”

To his credit, he didn’t look mad.

“If you’re so exhausted, maybe you should go to sleep when this is over.”

“Tell me about the others first. I’m curious about them.”

“Let’s not do that today.”

*SLAM*

“What?!” Sae yelled.

“Relax.” Ren said, raising his hands in defense. “I’m just kidding. That’s just something Mona would say. It’s a little past my bedtime, you see. Anyway, I’ll tell you about Mona next.”

“Definitely the most exhausting.” Sae mused.

“Now then, Mona is…” Ren trailed off.

* * *

 

“I have to say, Joker, you were pretty cool back there. That wild card ability is as impressive as ever...”

“Thanks, Morgana.” Ren said. “But there’s no way I could have beaten Kamoshida or Madarame by myself. Your knowledge has been really helpful.”

“Well, I am the Phantom Thief with the most experience.” he bragged. “It’s only natural that I would be the most helpful both in and out of the Metaverse. I just wish your backpack wasn't so cramped.”

“Sorry about that.” Ren said, rubbing the back of his head. “I just don’t want to let the cat out of the bag.”

He frowned. “Really Joker? I didn’t give you that codename because of your sense of humor, you know?”

He chuckled. “But seriously, Morgana, thanks for the help. We’d probably be completely lost without you.”

“Yeah, I am pretty awesome!” beamed Morgana. “I can make infiltration tools, I can turn into a car, and all kinds of other things, but…”

“Hmm? Something wrong, Morgana?” Ren asked.

“It’s just...well, when I found out that Yusuke was a painter, it got me thinking about what kind of person I was, or even what I was.” Morgana said. “What do you think?”

“Well, you said that you were a human, right? So that’s probably it.”

“Uugh, what a half-assed answer!” Morgana moaned.

“Well, what did you want me to say?” Ren wondered.

“I don’t know...I just...well, I guess I was hoping you’d have some kind of undeniable answer for me.” Morgana admitted. “But I guess that’s not realistic, huh?”

“Don’t worry, Morgana, I promise that...I’ll reveal your true form!” Ren boasted.

“...You’re a real dork, you realize that?” Morgana deadpanned.

“It’s part of my charm.” Ren claimed.

“Give me a break.” Morgana moaned. “I’m clearly the most charming member of the Phantom Thieves. You, on the other hand, could use some work. So let me teach you.”

“Wait...you're serious?” Ren asked.

“Of course! Our partnership is all about give and take, after all!”

“Yup...this is my life right now.” Ren thought. “I’m getting advice on how to be more charming...from my cat.”

“Ok, what did you have in mind?” he responded.

“Well, I saw this shop on the way home selling DVDs. The Bubby Hills one seemed promising.”

“You think...watching DVDs will raise my charm?”

“Sure!” he beamed. “Trust me, I’m an expert. Being charming is also very important to being a Phantom Thief, you know?”

“Is it really?” Ren thought.

“So Morgana, do you think your human form was like how you are now?”

“Well, I think an honorable person like myself could never had been evil, at least! Instead, I would be a man who saves those in trouble in the west, while punishing evildoers in the east!

“Right, right.” Ren agreed.

“A man who chases people that smoke inside in the south, while saving bullied cats in the north.”

“Um...ok.”

“A man who has a sturdy body and vows to always do one good deed a day; be it rain or shine! That’s the kind of human I was...or, at least I hope so.”

“Well...I guess that’s possible.” Ren said.

“It has to be!” Morgana yelled. “So when I transform back....maybe she’ll finally notice me…”

“You’re still chasing after Ann, huh?” Ren replied. “Is it because her Persona learns sleep spells?”

“What?! No! And I don’t chase after people. People chase after me.” Morgana insisted.

“If you say so.” Ren replied.

Morgana started listing a bunch of date spots to take Ann to, like the movies, an amusement park, a cafe, shopping…

To be honest, he was only half paying attention.

“So, what do you think?” Morgana asked.

“Huh? Oh, um...it sounds like your human form is really the cat’s meow!” he joked.

“.........”

“.........”

The two of them stood there, an awkward silence falling between them.

Finally, Morgana spoke.

“Joker?”

“Yes, Morgana?”

“For your sake, I hope there’s a girl out there who’s just as much of a dork as you are.”

* * *

 

“Ok, Mona is...well, they're pretty crafty. They're also really knowledgeable about what our sort of work entails. They're also pretty stylish...well, most of the time.

“Stylish?” Sae repeated.

“It’s practically a requirement for joining at this point.” he laughed. “I mean, sure, we steal things, but at least we look cool when we do it. Sometimes it feels like we’re living out some kind of crazy fantasy novel or video game.”

“Then allow me to bring you back down to reality.” Sae stated. “This is an interrogation, so tell me more about Mona.”

“Well, because they've got a lot more experience than us, they can be a little...full of themselves sometimes, but they mean well. And, well, it helps that he's pretty cute.”

 “Wait.” Sae muttered. “Is Mona male or female?”

“Oh, he’s male.” Ren clarified. “Well, we both think he is, anyway.”

“You...think?” Sae asked.

“It's complicated.” Ren said “And hey, just because he's a guy doesn't mean he can't be cute. I mean, look at me. I’m adorable.”

“And so modest too.” Sae muttered, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Aww, thanks Niijima-San. You're so kind, just like me!”

* * *

 

“So, he was the one who taught you how to make lockpicks and other tools, then?” Sae wondered.

“Yeah, Mona was sort of like a mentor to us in the beginning. He taught us most of what we know about the Metaverse, palaces, cognition, calling cards, and everything that had to do with our work.”

“If he had so much experience, I’m surprised that he wasn't the leader.” Sae said.

“Well, part of the leader’s responsibilities involve buying supplies.” Ren explained. “And Mona isn't really able to do that.”

“And were these suppliers more of your confidants?” Sae inquired.

“Some of them, yeah. I’ll talk about them after Mona.”

“That's fine. I want every single detail before you move on.”

* * *

 

*SLAM*

“I thought I told you to take this seriously!” Sae yelled.

“I am taking this seriously!” Ren argued. “I know that Mona being able to transform into a car is a little out there, but it's completely true!”

“I know they injected you with drugs, but...I would have expected them not to have injected you with something that would make you utter such ridiculous things.”

“Well, I would have expected them not to drug a teenager in the first place.” he replied. “And I’m telling the truth. The drug really isn't affecting me that much.

So far, anyway. While he had to force himself not to blurt out everything at once, he still felt like he had control over himself.

But even still, the drug’s effects seemed to be getting stronger and stronger the longer this interrogation went on.

Not only that, but ever since he was injected with that drug, he felt as if he was forgetting something. As if there was some sort of memory in the back of mind, just out of reach.

“Listen to me.” Sae muttered. “Can you at least try and tell me something that’s slightly more believable?”

“Well.” Ren muttered. “I suppose that I can tell you something that’s...slightly more believable about Mona.”

“Good.” Sae said. “This has been very helpful. We weren’t aware there was a Phantom Thief codenamed ‘Mona’.”

“M-Morgana isn’t-”

“Morgana?” Sae questioned. “That must be their real name.”

“Well...” Ren mused. “I suppose it might not matter that much if she knows about Morgana.”

Still, he couldn’t afford to make another slip-up like that.

“It seems that you won’t be the only one going to trial after all.” Sae stated.

“Um...how are you going to prosecute them?” Ren asked.

She raised an eyebrow. “The same way I prosecute anyone else. Why?”

“It’s just…Morgana’s a cat.”

Sae blinked, but didn’t immediately say anything.

The more awkward silences that happened between them, the more he began to notice the frequent little noises that occurred in the room.

The drumming of Sae’s right hand on the table.

His shifting in his seat.

Sae tapping her pencil on the table with her left hand.

Him tapping his foot.

Sae snapping her pencil in half.

“Oh wait.” Ren thought. “That’s the first time that’s happened. She’s angry, isn’t she?”

“I must have misheard you.” Sae said, tone as cold as ice. “Now what did you just say?”

“M-Morgana’s a cat.” Ren repeated. “Sometimes we call him Mona, though. Did I not mention this to you?”

Sae was tempted to slam the table again…

This time with the boy’s head.

* * *

 

“Okay, but, out of everything I told you, and even things we know happened, like the mental shutdowns, it’s the talking cat that breaks the camel’s back?”

“That...is a good point, admittedly.” she thought.

“Well, it’s just...I can’t really prosecute a cat, can I?” Sae grumbled.

“I mean...you could try...are you that desperate for a win?”

“No, it’s just...I want to believe what you’re saying...a lot of it matches with the investigation.” she muttered. “But all this talk about the Metaverse and Personas…

“Why would I make up such an elaborate story?” Ren asked. “While having most of it be true.”

“Hmm...I suppose there are only two options here.” Sae stated. “Either you’re lying to me, or you really are telling the truth.”

“A brilliant deduction as always, Niijima-San.”

“Be quiet.” She responded. “Now, is there anything else about Morgana that I should know? Something that’s not completely ridiculous, preferably.”

“Well, there are a few things…”

* * *

 

“So, he has amnesia, does he?” Sae asked. “But he just so happened to remember all of these skills that ended up being helpful to you?”

“To be honest, I found it strange to.” Ren admitted.

“Far too strange to be a coincidence.” Sae stated.

“Probably, but until he regains his memories, we won’t know for sure.”

“Has he regained any so far?”

“He has, but...well, you see, Morgana thinks that he used to be human. And these new memories contradicted that. So, he was going through a bit of an identity crisis. And eventually, that lead to him questioning his place on the team, but we eventually managed to patch things up.”

Although, it take quite a bit of effort...

* * *

 

“Joker.”

“Five more minutes, Morgana…”

“Joker, you’re talking in your sleep!”

“...Need sleep…”

“Joker, I know you need sleep, but this is more important!” Morgana yelled.

Ren immediately shot up, shocking Morgana.

“...Who are you and what have done with Morgana?” Ren frantically asked.

 “Wha- I am Morgana you frizzy haired...urgh, nevermind, I need to ask you something.” Morgana said.

“Imposter!”

“No I’m not!”

“I’ll reveal your true form!”

“Let go of my face, Joker!”

He let out a huge yawn.

“Wait, I am dreaming, right?” Ren asked.

“No! I spent the last ten minutes trying to wake you up! You kept mumbling things like ‘Nice try, Morgana.’ and ‘I got a massage today.’”.

“Oh. Yeah, that sounds about right.” Ren said. “Well, what did you need, Morgana?”

“Joker...have I been pulling my weight on the team?”

“Morgana, we’ve been over this…”

“I know, Joker! I just...want to know if I could improve in anyway.”

“You’re fine.” Ren assured. “I’ve got no complaints.”

“Are you sure. It’s just...I don’t know if there’s something only I can do.”

“Well, you’ve got wind spells.”

“But you just fused an awesome Persona that can do that too!”

“Then your healing?”

“Queen’s got that covered.”

“Knowledge?”

“Oracle is better with scanning enemies.”

“Physical Moves?”

“Skull is better at that!”

“Ok.” Ren said. “You just complimented Ryuji. Now I know something's wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong, I just-

“Come on Morgana.” Ren interrupted. “You’re our guide. And our ride. And our little cat burglar.

“First of all, never call me that again.” Morgana huffed. “And secondly, is that really enough?”

“Morgana, I tell you again. And I’ll keep telling you until you listen.” Ren said. “I don’t care how strong or weak you are, or if you’re a cat, a human, a shadow, or whatever. You’re still my friend, Morgana.”

“Y-You’re right!” Morgana agreed. “It doesn’t matter what I am or any of that. We have the same goal in the end; to make the Phantom Thieves succeed!”

“So can I continue to count on your help with that?” Ren asked.

“Mweh heh heh! What kind of Phantom Thief would I be if I didn’t help someone in need?!”

“Thanks Morgana.” beamed Ren.

The two of them lied down in Ren’s bed once again.

“Hey Morgana.”

“Yes, Joker?”

“I now car burglar is out, but what about meowgician?”

“Go to sleep, Joker.”

He chuckled. “Glad to have you back, Morgana.”

* * *

 

“Hey, listen to me!” Sae snapped.

“Huh?”

“You zoned out again.” Sae muttered. “Are you sure the drug isn’t affecting you much?”

He...was starting to feel a little sick, but wished to keep that to himself for now.

“It’s just a headache, that’s all.” he excused. “This is nothing compared to the side effects of some of the medication I had to take.”

“From one of your suppliers, I assume?”

“That’s right.” he confirmed. “Guess I’ll talk about her next.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have guessed, next up will be Tae Takemi, the Death Arcana. Thanks for reading, everyone!


	5. Death

“Ok, onto my next confidant. This is the first one that isn't part of the Phantom Thieves, so she has no code name.”

“But you still won't give me her real name.” Sae assumed.

“Let's call her the back alley doctor.” he responded.

“My, what a lovely nickname.” Sae snarked.

“Well, it was either that or Dr. Legs.” he explained.

“Excuse me…?” Sae asked, confused.

“Never mind.” he muttered.

“Just tell me everything from the beginning.” Sae demanded.

“From the beginning?” Ren said. “Well, if you insist.”

He cleared his throat.

“You see, the first thing I remember was being in a hospital, covered in blood and other fluids.”

“What?!” the prosecutor exclaimed.

“I was crying, naked, and completely helpless.”

“My God, what happened to you?!” she asked, shock written on her face.

“Oh, my mother had just given birth to me.” he said, a big grin on his face.

Sae’s shock quickly turned into anger.

*SLAM*

“That is NOT what I meant when I said ‘from the beginning’!” she yelled. “I wanted you to tell me about your next confident!”

“Oh, well why didn't you say so?” he grinned. “She's a physician that owns a small clinic.”

“Now, tell me about her.” she asked. “If you don't, then those policemen will ensure that you’ll need a doctor.”

“Pretty sure I already need a-”

*SLAM*

“Ok, ok, I’ll tell you!”

* * *

 

Here he was, sitting in the lobby of a back alley clinic, with a doctor that looked more like she belonged in a punk-rock concert than said clinic.

He had only been in Tokyo for a few days, and he was already getting into some sketchy situations.

“Do you need something?” the woman, whom he knew as Tae Takemi, spoke.

He stiffly walked over to the counter.

“T-That's a nice plant you have there.” he stuttered, attempting small talk.

“It's dead.”

“Oh…”

“Do you need something?” she repeated.

“D-Drugs.” he stammered.

“Yes, people do generally come to a physician if they need drugs.” she deadpanned. “Anything specific?”

“I-I heard that t-there was this… rumored medicine.”

Her eyes narrowed. “You're that kid from the cafe, aren't you? Won't regular medicine work?”

“I… I really need it. For reasons.” he said.

“... Fine.” she relented. “Step into the examination room.”

“Heh, not bad Ren.” he thought to himself.

She followed him into the examination room…

And locked the door behind them.

“Oh my God, she's going to kill me!” Ren internally screamed.

“Did someone send you here?” Takemi asked.

“N-No, I swear! I just wanted that medicine! Who would even send me?!”

“Then why do you need the medicine?” she inquired, ignoring his question.

“I heard… that… this medicine helps you focus and gives you energy. I...need it for exams.”

“Entrance exams?”

“Yeah… those.”

She sighed. “Ok, now why don't you tell me the _real reason_ you need my medicine.”

“H-Huh?”

“Are exams the best excuse you could come up with? What's really wrong with you?” she wondered.

“Well...you tell me. You _are_ a doctor.”

“Well, aren't we clever?” Takemi smirked. “With such a sharp wit, I’m sure you'll have no trouble with your ‘exams’.”

She unlocked the door behind her.

“Why don't you just get an energy drink or something?”

A part of him really did just want to bail right then and there, but he needed that medicine.

“T-Those aren't very healthy, doc.”

“Well, in the short time I’ve known you, you haven't struck me as the type to make healthy lifestyle choices.” she responded.

“What makes you say that?” Ren asked.

She sat down in her chair, crossing her legs.

He gulped.

“Well, you, a teenage boy, are asking me, a physician, to provide you with a rumored new drug. You also lied about the reason you needed it. Right now, you look like some drug addict looking for your next fix. Now, doesn't this seem like a bad idea?” she explained.

“Well...I thought it was a good idea.” he muttered.

“And why did you think that?” she asked.

“Well, my plans usually work out...and I’ve been told that I have a sharp wit.”

An amused smile played at her lips.

“Well, at least one of us is enjoying themselves.” Ren thought.

“Well then, why don't you use that big brain of yours to figure out how to get your hands on my medicine.” she suggested. “Some of which, I might add, is as expensive as a car.”

“W-Well…” he stammered, trying to think of something. “Could I… maybe work for it?”

“You mean like part-time work?” she said, eyebrow raised.

“Y-Yeah.” he confirmed. “I’ll do anything you want!”

“Anything, huh?” she said. “Well, I have been looking to hire someone.”

“So, what would I be doing?” he asked.

“Didn't you say you would do anything?”

“Well…”

“Sit down.”

“Y-Yes, ma'am!”

He sat down in a chair, fidgeting as he saw her pull out a vial filled with an orange liquid, before handing it to him.

“Would you consider yourself someone with a lot of stamina?” the doctor wondered.

“S-S-Stamina…?” he stuttered. “W-What do you mean by that?”

“I didn’t mean to make you blush.” she smirked. “All I meant was that this medicine has some… interesting side effects.”

“Um… this isn't going to kill me, is it?”

“Well, if it does, at least the autopsy will confirm what went wrong.” she laughed. “I wouldn't want to repeat the same mistake twice.”

“S-She's just trying to psych you out, Ren.” he mused.

“Bottoms up!” he yelled, drinking the entire thing in one gulp.

“You actually drank it!” she gasped.

Upon seeing her expression, he started panicking.

“Wait, you were joking about the whole autopsy thing, right?! RIGHT?!”

“Hmm… maybe the side effects aren't as potent as I thought.” she observed. “Since you're a high schooler, I thought you would have collapsed at this p-”

*THUD*

He fell down to the floor.

And everything went black.

“Oh, there we go.” she said coolly. “Game over, I guess.

* * *

 

“Hmm… the first thing I remember is her saying ‘Game over, I guess’... and then I passed out.”

“Anything else?” she asked, growing annoyed.

“Oh, sure, just… give me a minute.” he mumbled.

* * *

 

He awoke on an examination bed.

“Oh good, you're finally up. Good evening.”

He looked around, finding Takemi sitting in her chair, writing something on a clipboard.

“Wait, did you say evening?!” he shouted.

“Don't you remember anything after taking the medicine?” she asked.

“No… what happened?

“It was interesting… you mentioned some strange things while you were under the effects of the drug.” Takemi mentioned.

“O-Oh, really?”

“Yes. Something like ‘Ravage them, Arsene’ and ‘Persona’... you also mentioned a talking cat.”

“Oh, um… geez, that was from… a movie! Yeah, I watched this weird movie last night.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Oh? That makes sense… but was ‘Dr. Legs’ from that movie as well?”

“I… didn't actually say that, did I?”

“You did.” she confirmed. “Several times, in fact. Also something that sounded like ‘step on me’ and wanting a ‘thorough examination’.

“Oh…”

“Yeah…”

“... Well did you give me one?”

“In a sense.” she smiled. “I was able to gather some helpful medical data. Teenage test subjects are quite valuable.”

“R-Right…”

Her expression suddenly turned sour.

“Also, I take back what I said about you having a sharp wit.”

“Huh?”

“You're an idiot.” she bluntly stated.

“H-Hey, I helped you!”

“Yes, by drinking an unknown substance just because I told you to.” she scolded.

“I… exams… and… yeah.” he weakly defended.

“Fine. By the way, it was a foul smell produced by the taste of the medicine mixing with gastric juices that caused you to pass out.” she explained. “It's similar to surstromming.”

“Ah, yes.” he muttered. “Surstromming, of course.”

“You have no idea what that is, do you?” she accused.

“Well… I’ve been told that I'm an idiot.”

She shook her head, smiling again. “Well, regardless, I am thankful. I’ll let you buy some of my original medicine, so long as you continue to work for me, and don't disclose what happens here. So try not to get in trouble with the police.”

“We only use these in the Metaverse.” Ren thought. “And it's not like the police would ever catch me there.”

“Um, sure… and thanks. It was a… pleasure doing business with you.” he said, walking out of the room.

“And it was a pleasure doing business with you… my little guinea pig.”

“G-Guinea pig?”

He looked behind him, seeing her giving a small laugh behind him.

“God, what the hell did I get myself into?!” he thought.

* * *

 

He was surprised, remembering how timid he was when he first arrived at Tokyo.

Thankfully, participating in shady clinical trials of questionable legality tended to make one a tad gutsier.

“She's very chill.” he said. “Really calm, but has a strange sense of humor. Calls me her guinea pig, for example. She gives off a punk vibe, but she's actually really responsible, friendly, and professional.”

“I’m surprised that you speak so highly of her.” she confessed.

“Well, even though she’s not a Phantom Thief, she's still a good friend.” he responded.

“That's not quite what I meant, but let's just continue talking about her.”

* * *

 

“So, you work part time for her, performing these ‘tests’ for her, and, in exchange, she would give you discounts on her medicine.”  

“Yeah, that's about it.”

He was still trying to be a bit vague, not wanting to spill everything about the deal they had.

“I’m pretty confident that whatever you did there was very illegal.” she accused.

“N-Nothing we did was illegal.” he insisted. “She would just do these tests on me… temperature, blood, things like that.”

“Trying to lecture a prosecutor on what's legal and what's not won't turn out well for you.” she countered.

“I’m… not sure what you want me to say, Niijima-san.”

“Let's start with a list of everything you bought at that clinic.”

Ren sighed, starting to list every item he bought there.

“... SP Adhesive 1, SP Adhesive 2, SP Adhesive 3, Hot Compress, and Grudge Gauze.” Ren finished.

“Weird names.” Sae commented. “But I’m still curious why you bought all of that.”

“Because, they proved to be very effective in the Metaverse.”

“Again with this other world nonsense. I don’t believe in any of that.”

“Well Niijima-San, if you can think of a better reason for the Phantom Thieves to hoard a bunch of medicine, then I’m all ears.”

“This is all assuming that you’re telling me the truth.” she stated. “You could very well be lying to me.”

“What can I do to get you to trust me, Niijima-san?”

“I just find it hard to believe that you would be on such good terms with her.”

“Why does she think that…?” he thought to himself. “Well, maybe it's because…”

“It's because she's an adult, right?” he assumed. “You don't think the Phantom Thieves trust any adults?”

“I figured that you would at least have to interact with some of them.” she said. “But I didn't think that you trusted any.”

“I’ll admit, I’m not the most trusting guy in the world, but I know that some authority figures can be trusted.” he said. “My confidants include a teacher and a politician, after all.”

“That...is quite surprising.” she admitted.

“I trust you too, Niijima-san.” he said. “And I want you to be able to trust me too.”

“... We’ll see.” she muttered.

“This'll take a lot of work…” he mused.

* * *

 

“Someone filed false police reports on her?” she asked, surprised.

“Someone was trying to harass her.” he said. “But she handled the situation calmly and professionally.”

“But why would someone want to harass her like that?” the prosecutor inquired.

“Because of an incident that happened at her old job.” he said. “She was leading development on this new drug that would be able to cure a previously incurable disease. But something happened…”

“And what would that be?”

“When the drug was in the final stages of development, she was replaced by the director on the project. He made several mistakes in a rush to finish the medicine, and despite her advising him not to, he administered the medicine to a patient.”

“What happened to the patient?!” Sae exclaimed.

“She survived, but was transferred to another hospital.” he said. “But that director...he was the same person who has been harassing my confidant after she was made into a scapegoat for his mistake. It got worse when, a young girl and her father, dissatisfied with the treatment they received from him, instead went to my confidant for treatment. She tried to refer them to a different hospital, but they wouldn’t budge.”

“And did the director feel jealous?” Sae asked.

“Yeah, he did. She had been getting more and more patients coming to see her through good word of mouth, but that also meant people started to say that her treatments were superior to the hospital that the director worked at.”

“And he did something then, didn't he?” she asked.

He nodded. “After realizing that harassment wasn’t working on my confidant, he lied to her, saying the patient had died. And, a big part of the reason why she made me go through these medical tests was because she wanted to perfect that drug so that she could help that patient. But, when she heard that they died, she lost all motivation, as if everything she had done was for nothing. But that’s not all.”

“There’s still more?!”

“There is.” he confirmed. “The director tried to force her out of business by pressuring her suppliers so that she’d run out of medical supplies. And the hospital, afraid of bad PR, didn't want to admit that she was transferred, I guess.”

“Did you...change his heart?” she asked, hesitantly.

“Why Niijima-san, you almost sound like you hope that we did!”

“Just answer the question!” she yelled.

“We did.” Ren answered. “If we didn't do anything, then my confidant would never have been able to finish her new drug, meaning that the patient, and everyone else suffering from the disease, _would_ have died, all because the director put his own glory over his patients.”

“I see.” She muttered.

“How am I...supposed to feel about that?” she thought.

“People who put their own careers over doing the right thing...they're just horrible, wouldn't you agree, Niijima-san?”

“I don't… why are you asking me?”

“I was just curious about your perspective.”

“Career...over doing the right thing.” she repeated.

“Niijima-san?”

She shook her head. “It's nothing. How did everything turn out for your confidant, then?”

“I’ll tell you.” he smiled.

* * *

 

Takemi had just finished treating the little girl from before, her symptoms finally starting to go away.

“She's gotten so much better.” the doctor happily observed.

“I knew you cared.” he responded.

“Well, of course.” she said coolly. “The entire reason that I became a doctor was to help people.”

“I figured that you weren't that annoyed with all the patient requests, considering you still helped them.” he grinned. “Well, that or you’re a masochist.”

“You got a problem with that?” she replied. “And I wouldn't be talking, considering how many tests you let me do on you.”

“Hey, I like helping people too, you know?” he replied.

“Well, I suppose the Phantom Thieves save people just like doctors do.”

“W-What?!” he stammered.

“Don't you think everything with Oyamada went a little _too_ perfectly?” she asked.

“Well…”

“You should know by now that you can't keep a secret from me, my little guinea pig.” Takemi said. “But honestly, I don't care. I’m not entirely sure how you do what you do, but if you ever find yourself hurt, call me and I'll drop everything to help, ok?”

“T-Thanks...but, you’ve already been a big help, like with Futaba.”

“Idiot.” she joked. “I’m helping you because I want to help you.”

“I… really, I… I’m really thankful.”

“Oh course.” she said. “By the way, that girl that was with you when I took a look at Futaba-chan... is she part of the Thieves too?”

“H-Huh?”

“She stops by here every now and again.” she mentioned. “She says that she's doing some shopping for a ‘guinea pig’.

“Oh...I told her that you would know what she meant.”

“I do.” she confirmed. “So, is she your girlfriend?”

“H-How did...well, I guess if I can't hide anything from you…yeah.”

“I figured, based on the expressions the two of you have whenever you mention the other.” she said. “And that would explain a few things.”

“What do you mean?”

“She came to my clinic recently for...more personal reasons.” she explained. “Her appearance was so prim and proper, which is why I was surprised when she asked about... _that_. The two of you must be in quite a serious relationship.”

“Asked about what?” he said, confused.

“I’m sure that she'll tell you soon enough.” she said. “Have fun, and be safe, guinea pig.”

“Well, now I’m really curious.” he mused.

“Finally, since I’m fully committed to helping you now, I’m going to be putting my strongest medicines up for sale.” she smiled. “I trust that you’ll use them wisely.”

“I will, thank you.”

“You're very welcome. You’ve been a great guinea pig… err, participant.”

“Aw, come on doc, you can't just stop calling me your guinea pig!” he protested. “I was just starting to get attached to it. Although, I wouldn't mind if you didn't call me an idiot anymore.”

“Well, maybe I’ll stop calling you that if you do well on your ‘exams’.” she laughed.

* * *

 

“Everything turned out ok.” he said. “The clinic is still up and running, and she delivered the finished drug to a former schoolmate that works at the hospital that the patient was transferred to.”

“That's… good.” Sae responded. “But something is still bothering me.”

“What is it, Niijima-san?”

“I still suspect some sort of illegal activity.” she answered. “Add on the fact that she has her own pet name for you...has she been giving you ‘thorough examinations?’”

“Huh?”

“Is she the girlfriend you mentioned?”

“What?!” he yelled. “No, no, of course not! Look, the doctor may be in, but I’m not in t-”

“Don't finish that sentence.” she interrupted. “So, you're not dating someone older than you?”

“I mean, technically I am.” he confessed. “But she's not _that_ much older. It's not like she's your age or anything.”

She narrowed her eyes. “How old do you think I am?”

“Well, I mean, your hair color is g-”

*SLAM*

“Next confidant! Now!”

“Ok, ok.” he said. “Now, this one is another adult. She and her...occupation have been really helpful for me.”

“They must be good at their job then.” Sae observed.

“Oh yeah.” Ren smirked. “It's like she was _maid_ for it.”


	6. Temperance

“So, I know that, so far, I probably haven't said a lot of nice things about my school.” Ren stated.

“You're new confident works at the school, then.” the prosecutor assumed.

“Yeah. They're a teacher. Now, I’m a little conflicted… when it comes to school.”

“And why is that?”

“Like… it's where I met most of my closest friends, but aside from that, I don't exactly have a lot of great memories there.”

“How were the other staff members then? Did you just not connect to them as much?” she asked.

“It was the other students I had problems with. Most of the staff were fine, except for you know who.” he said. “Well, ok, my social studies teacher was kind of a jerk.”

“What did he do?”

“He threw chalk at my head.” he complained. “It really hurt, you know?”

“I wouldn't know, because I was a good student.” she said. “You probably deserved it.”

He thought back to how had he hardly ever paid attention in class, instead texting the others or talking to Morgana.

“Ok, maybe a little.” he admitted. “But my exam scores are really good.”

“Oh? How good?” Sae asked.

“Top of all the second years.” beamed Ren. “Although I guess you have to be pretty smart to live a secret life as a leader of Phantom Thieves.”

“Or you cheated.” Sae accused. “Maybe had someone on the inside.”

“What, you think I was looking up answers on my phone or the internet?”

“Well, not during exams, but…”

“Then what, you think my cat helped me…?”

“... Did he?”

“No, he just said ‘Ooh, we can do this’ over and over again.”

“...I’m still not convinced that you didn't cheat.” Sae accused.

“Look, I was allowed to sleep or read in class from time to time, but that’s it. I answered questions in class, studied before exams, and even took the Big Bang Burger Challenge.”

“And how exactly does that last one make you smarter?” Sae questioned.

“I don’t know, ask my cat. He gave some weird explanation.”

“I don’t care about your cat!” Sae yelled. “Just tell me about your study habits!”

“Ok, ok.” Ren said. “Most of the time, I go to a cafe on rainy days, order a coffee, and study. Right before exams, my friends and I hold a big study group. And other times, during weekdays, I have… private study sessions with my girlfriend.”

“I feel like I’m going to regret asking this.” Sae confessed. “But what do you mean by that?”

“It really is just studying. Although, sometimes studying by itself can get a little boring, so I like to make things more exciting with a game.”

“A game?” Sae repeated.

“Whenever she got a question right...” Ren explained. “I would give her a kiss on the cheek, or her nose, or her forehead, and if she was doing really well, then there's her lips or this really sensitive spot behind her ear…”

He had quickly learned, however, not to play around _too_ much, especially right before midterms or finals. They both enjoyed the little games they’d play, but also understood that school studies were very important.

Sae reluctantly continued to listen to him go on and on about all of the games they would play during their study sessions… which then shifted into games that really had nothing to do with studying.

“Seriously?” Sae inwardly groaned. “She was trying to guess what coffee he was drinking by kissing him? Does that even work?”

“Of course, exams weren’t the only thing that we studied, if you know what I mean.” Ren bragged.

“Dare I ask what?” Sae asked.

His eyes widened, realizing what he just said.

“Oh...shit.” Ren thought. “This drug is making me way too talkative.”

She didn’t know about him and Makoto… yet, but she probably would eventually.

And she would definitely remember everything he said to her during this investigation.

So he _really_ didn't want to tell Sae about how he had shared several… passionate moments with Makoto, the most recent of which was just a few days before they sent Sae’s calling card.

He could practically hear Boss hoo boying in his head.

He racked his brain, trying to think of an answer that was both truthful, and wouldn’t result in him eventually getting castrated.

“Anatomy.” he finally settled on. “It was her suggestion. We didn't have a class on it, so we were both kinda new to it, so we learned together. She wanted to… study things that we didn’t have a lot of experience in.”

“Oh.” Sae said. “That’s it?”

“Yeah.”

“I mean...it’s not technically a lie.” Ren thought.

They were, in fact, ‘studying’ different parts of the human body.

Each other's bodies, to be exact.

“You and your girlfriend seem quite studious.” Sae said.

“Yeah, we really, really looooove… studying.” Ren replied.

“Ok then. Why don’t tell me about who was letting you sleep in class then.”

* * *

 “Why are you working out right now?” she asked.

“I was busy all day today, so this is the best time to do this.” he responded.

“Ok, but is it really safe to be doing inverted sit-ups from the rafters?” Kawakami asked.

“Don’t worry, I’ve done this plenty of times.” he assured. “How’s the lockpick coming along?”

“It's finished.” she said. “But I still don’t know why you need these.”

“I’ll tell you if you tell me why you're moonlighting as a maid.”

“And suddenly I’ve lost all interest.” she grumbled.

After making the lockpick, she proceeded to plop down… right onto his bed.

“YAHHHHHHH!” Morgana yelled, being startled out of his sleep.

“Um… that's my bed.”

“I know.” she muttered into a pillow. “I’m going to lay here for a bit.”

“Hey, no sleeping on the job!” Morgana yelled.

“Your cat is really talkative.” she murmured.

“He says it's nice to mee-ow-t you.” he smirked.

“Be quiet.” she scoffed. “Are you almost done with your workout?”

“Give me a minute to finish.” Ren said, still doing sit-ups.

She decided to make small talk in the meantime.

“I didn’t realize you were so… talented at various activists. And you're grades are picking up too.”

“I have a good tutor.” he responded. “But hey, you’re pretty talented yourself. Besides all the services you provide as a maid, you can also teach, and are a master fisher. The only thing you’re not good at is cleaning… weird for a maid.”

“I should charge you extra for every witty remark.” she grumbled. “And I’m really not that good at fishing. I just do it to relax.”

“You’re so humble, _Master_ Kawakami.” he said, putting emphasis on master.

“That’s Ms. Kawakami to you.” she scoffed.

“Whatever you say, Becky.”

“Fifty…” Kawakami mumbled.

“What?”

“That’s fifty extra yen you owe me.”

“You were serious?!”

“I don't get a lot of customers.” she mumbled. “So I need to make the most out of this.”

“Well I don't know about that, but if you're that tired, you can spend the rest of your shift resting.”

“All I did was make a lockpick.” she said. “Are you really ok with that? You spent 5000...well, 5050 yen.”

He hoped down, his workout finished.

“You're exhausted, Ms. Kawakami. I’d feel awful if I overworked you.”

“I’m not going to collapse just from making lockpicks or doing laundry. I’m just tired from working all day, that's all.” she assured.

“Well, the offer to rest still stands. Trust me, making lockpicks or doing laundry is a lot more helpful than you think, so I don't mind paying the 5000-”

“5050.” she corrected.

“Whatever. Point is, I don't mind paying you to do this while I get other work done, especially since it looks like you need it.”

She was silent for a few moments, and he wondered if she had fallen asleep. Before he could check on her, however, she spoke.

“You're… an interesting kid.” she finally said. “From the way you opposed Kamoshida, you seem to have a firm sense of justice. And yet, you called a maid service… are you lonely?”

“H-Huh?!” he stammered. “I mean… I don't have that many friends, but… look, this was Ryuji’s idea! He wanted to call a maid, then chickened out when you actually came!”

“Right… Sakamoto-kun. I’ve seen you talking with him and Takamaki-san before.” she frowned.

“Yeah, but I one more friend at Shujin.”

“Mishima-kun?”

“Oh...right. Him too, I guess.” he muttered. “But I was talking about Makoto. We study together sometimes.”

“Niijima-san?” she asked. “That's surprising. Also an interesting group of friends. Do you all hang out together?”

“Well, most of us do.” he said. “We also hang out with Yusuke, but he goes to a different high school.”

“Well, that's good.” she said. “I was worried that no one would even talk to you, considering…”

“Right, my record.” he mumbled. “It still is kinda like that.” he mumbled. “That and all the rumors are kind of annoying to deal with.”

“I see.” she said. “I’m sorry for prying.”

“Its fine, you don't have to be sorry.”

“I just prefer not to get too involved with my students.” she muttered.

“Why not?” he questioned.

“I just… never mind.” she said. “Look… maybe, if it’d make you feel more comfortable, I could let you slack off in my class. Sleep, read, make lockpicks, whatever.”

“You don't need to do that, Ms. Kawakami. If I get caught-”

“It's fine.” she muttered. “Do you even pay attention to my lectures anyway?”

“Of course I do… sometimes!” he nervously said.

“...Problem child.” she grumbled.

* * *

 

“She was kind of aloof.” he said. “Always tired, distant… just not in a good mood most of the time.”

“And why was she like that?” she asked.

“Well, you see, it all started when Skull had the bright idea to call a maid service.”

“Um… excuse me?” she asked, confused. “What does that have to do with anything?!”

“Well, you see, it turned out the maid that Skull hired… was actually my teacher! She was moonlighting as a maid this entire time!”

“Sorry Ms. Kawakami.” he thought to himself. "But my life is kinda on the line here."

“...Are you messing with me again?”

“No, I swear, it's true!” he said. “She even offered me her services!”

“Services.” she repeated. “Are you sure that she was just a maid and that you didn't… hire a sex worker?”

“W-What?!” he stammered, his cheeks bright red. “She doesn't do that! At least… I don't think so. I never did find out what those other services are. She said I was too young, and she didn't believe me when I said I was a dad.”

“Or maybe… you know all about her services.” she accused. “Because you have a thing for maids, and so now you're dating your teacher. What do you say to that?!”

“God, this is actually going to be a thing, isn't it?” he thought.

“I’d say you've been watching too much anime.” he deadpanned. “Listen, I’m not dating my teacher, and I don't have a thing for maids.”

Except now he was imagining Makoto in a maid costume.

“You're blushing.” the prosecutor observed. “Anything you want to tell me?”

“I’d rather keep on living.” he muttered under his breath.

“What was that?”

“You ask some really embarrassing questions, Niijima-san.” he muttered, face bright red. “Anyway, the reason she was working as a maid was because she really needed the extra money. Unfortunately, she was having trouble getting customers.”

“And why would that be?” she asked.

“Well…”

* * *

 

“So, she wasn't getting many customers because she was a little old for that kind of work.” Ren concluded.

“How old was she?”

“I don't know exactly. Maybe her mid to late twenties? Early thirties at the most. She got mad at me when I asked how old she was.”

“But that's… around my age.” she thought, frowning.

He paled when he saw her expression. “O-Oh, Niijima-san, I didn't mean… you're still youngish, and I’m sure there are plenty of older gentlemen who are into grey hair and-”

*SLAM*

“Enough!” she yelled. “I don't care about silly things like that… and it’s silver, by the way.”

"Yeah, right!" he thought sarcastically.

“Oh, good.” he said. “I thought that you would, like, buy a tub of ice cream and eat it on your couch while watching old crime show reruns or something.”

“I’m not a teenager girl. I’m a grown woman.”

“I can see that, Niijima-san.”

“...I can handle any problems I have in a more mature manner.”

“Like alcohol?” he wondered.

“The more I have to deal with you, the more tempting that sounds.”

* * *

 

“I see. So the reason that she was so distant and aloof was because the last time she had gotten personally involved with a student…” Sae trailed off.

“They died, yes.” he muttered. “And because of that, the boy’s relatives started asking her for more and more money.”

“I… have to be honest.” she responded. “When you started this whole thing by saying you're teacher was a maid, this is the last direction I thought this story would go.”

“It surprised me too.” he admitted. “Before, she had lied about the real reason she needed money, and kept telling me to stop requesting her, because she was a horrible teacher and a horrible maid, according to herself. Also because… she thought she would just end up hurting anyone she got involved with.”

“So why didn't you stop?”

“Because I knew she needed help, and I couldn't just let things be when I knew that. And that boy’s relatives were clearly only in it for the money.”

“You certainly cared quite a lot about her predicament.”

“I did.” he agreed. “I don't think my cat likes her that much, though.”

He still remembered the look of betrayal on Morgana’s face the first time he went out at night after getting a massage.

Sleep be damned, as leader of the Phantom Thieves, he couldn't afford to let a single moment go to waste.

“You changed the hearts of the boy’s guardians, then.” she concluded.

“I had to.” he said. “My teacher was literally working herself to death!” She kept on asking for more and more shifts at her work, and she ended up fainting.”

“was she ok?” she asked.

“She was, but I let her situation continue, she wouldn’t have been.” he stated. “And those people… they had the gall to visit her at the hospital only to demand more money from her, and threatening to sue the Board of Education.”

He had changed their hearts, and he hadn’t felt the least bit guilty about confusing them and having them throw a bunch of money at him.

...Maid services were expensive, after all.

“Thankfully, everything turned out ok, because we changed their hearts.” he concluded.

* * *

 

“Sorry I took so long to get here.” she apologized. “I had a bunch of students asking me for advice.

“No problem.” he said. “I’m glad that you’re getting involved.”

“It’s the only way I make things up to Takase-kun… but it’s what I want to do too.”

“You always were a better teacher than you were a maid.” he joked.

“Very funny.” she said. “But you really should keep your room cleaner, and start cooking more nutritious food! You can’t live off of coffee and curry!”

“Think you could teach me how?” he smirked. “You do have a lot more time for teaching, after all.”

“I suppose I do.” she laughed. “Thanks to you, I feel like I can finally clean up my act… but, I suppose that, if you really want to call me for a massage or something, I wouldn't be opposed. I’ll even do it for free.”

“You're welcome. Although, it's kind of funny.” he responded.

“What do you mean?” she wondered.

“Well, I mean, you cleaning up your act is probably the first time I’ve seen you clean something!”

“Fifty…”

He paled “Wait, I thought-”

“I’ll still charge you for smart remarks.” she smirked.

“Now you're just cleaning out my wallet!”

She started laughing again.

“Relax, I’m joking.” she said.

“Oh. Well, still, I feel kind of bad making you work for free.” he mumbled.

“I don’t mind.” she said. “And besides, it must be rather expensive to hire a maid and be a part of a group like the Phantom Thieves.”

“Huh?!” he gasped.

“You were the only person I told about my predicament.” she said. “Not to mention that those two went through quite a ‘change of heart’, didn’t they?”

“Well… What are you going to do then?” he asked nervously.

“I’m behind you one hundred percent!” she exclaimed. “You helped me, even when I was being stubborn and trying to push you away, and I’m happier for it. And I’m sure that you’ve helped plenty of others as well. So now, I’m going to do my best to support you, just like all of my students.”

“Well, with all the services you offer, I feel like I’ve really got it _maid!”_

“Fifty…”

“W-Wait, but I thought you said-”

“Fifty terms, let's go!” she exclaimed. “I’m not going to let you fail your exams.”

“Oh, I see.” he chuckled. “But really? Only fifty terms? That's nothing. With how I’ve been studying, I can do a hundred terms as a simple warm-up!”

“Oh really? Let's see it then.”

“Sure thing.” he said. “I’ll ace my exams, no problem!”

* * *

 

And pass them he did.

“I see.” she said. “So, I assume she no longer works as a maid, then?”

“No, she doesn't.” he said. “Now she's devoting all of her attention to her teaching and helping her students.”

“Is there anything else that you want to tell me about her?”

“Well, it's more about the kid she tutored, but… he kinda reminded me of myself.” he admitted.

“And why is that?”

“She said he was a ‘problem child’. His grades weren’t very good, and there were rumors that he was a juvenile delinquent. His parents couldn’t take care of him, and he had to do several part-time jobs for money.”

“I thought you said your grades were excellent.” she said.

“Not at first.” he admitted. “My grades were barely passing, and I frequently got questions wrong in class.” he said. “Not to mention, with all the rumors and my record, everything just felt hopeless. I didn’t really have many aspersions or drive in the first place, but it was like I had lost what little I had.”

“What changed, then?” She inquired. “Was it joining the Phantom Thieves?”

“That was part of it.” he admitted. “But it was my friends, for the most part. Not just the ones at school, but all of them. I had people who needed me. Believed in me. Were willing to help me. People who don’t care about my record. Like, I would never have the grades I do if my school friends didn't help me. Now, I feel like I can make something of myself. I have dreams, goals, and the motivation to achieve them.”

“Sounds like coming to Tokyo ended up being a good thing for you.” she responded.

“It’s weird, you know? Coming here was supposed to be my punishment, but I’ve never felt happier.”

“...Then it's a shame that you had to ruin your future with what you did.” she said.

“What, for helping my teacher?” he said, rolling his eyes.

“For murdering your principal, as well as Okumura!” she accused.

“Figures that she’d bring up the principal after I just finished talking about my teacher.” he thought.

“I’m telling you, someone is framing us for both of their deaths.” he insisted.

“Let me ask you something.” she said, ignoring what he just said. “I can understand why you went after Okumura, but why kill the principal?”

That...was a tough question.

He had been vague about what happened with Kaneshiro, but he might just have to tell the truth if he wanted Sae to trust him.

“We didn't kill him.” he stressed. “But we were framed for it...because admittedly, a motive would be easy to prove.

“Explain what you mean.” she demanded.

* * *

 

*SLAM*

“Don't mess with me!” she yelled. “Stop bringing Makoto into this!”

“Look, why would I lie to you about something you could so easily find out yourself. All you’d have to do is talk to her.”

“You… do have a point.” she reluctantly admitted. “But… if what you're saying is true, then…”

After hearing about how Principal Kobayakawa had blackmailed her sister, Ren imagined that any sympathy she might have had, assuming she even had any for him in the first place, was completely gone.

Which was probably a good thing, considering she was trying to prove that the Phantom Thieves had killed him.

*SLAM*

“That bastard!” Sae yelled. “He blackmailed a high school girl into investigating the Phantom Thieves?! A criminal organization?!”

“Ironically...,” Ren thought. “she managed to figure out about us faster than both you and that ‘Ace Detective’.”

“We didn't, nor would we even consider, doing anything to her.” he said.

“I know that.” she said. “But he didn't.”

He began to explain what happened next.

“Students were getting blackmailed by Kaneshiro, so she investigated. She got into trouble with Kaneshiro but we managed to change his heart.”

“And the principal did nothing about him?” she asked.

“I think he was a pawn, same as Kaneshiro.”

“Then why would she do something so reckless?” Sae wondered. “For her to confront someone like Junya Kaneshiro…”

Junya Kaneshiro…

The more he talked about that man, the more he felt a sick feeling in his stomach.

He wasn't sure if it was just the drug messing with his head, or something else, but he couldn't help but feel as if he was forgetting something.

He honestly had no idea what this drug was supposed to do. They said it was a truth serum, but did something like that even exist? Did it really just make him more likely to talk? To make him feel pain so he would talk? Were there side effects?

“Hey.” Sae muttered. “Since you were there, do you have any idea why Makoto acted so recklessly?”

He shook his head, ignoring the sinking feeling in his stomach, and spoke.

“I think she snapped.” Ren suggested. “People kept calling her a pushover or useless, and there was so much pressure on her, so she snapped. She was so desperate to be useful to someone, that she was willing to put herself in danger.”

“Is…that so?” Sae asked, eyes downcast.

“Yeah.” he confirmed. “Do you have any idea why that would be, Niijima-san? Why she thought she was… _useless_? Or did you really have no idea what was going on with her? That your own sister was being blackmailed.”

I couldn't resist the jab, and a small part of him felt glad when he saw look of guilt on her face.

“But I…” Sae trailed off. “I...suppose I wasn’t there...not as much as I should have been.” she confessed.

“Maybe said some things you regret?” he asked.

“H-How do you-”

“Niijima-san, would you have preferred that we left this to you or the police now?” he asked. 

“I… don't know.”

* * *

 

“I acknowledge that Makoto was probably blackmailed.” Sae confessed. “But I still don't believe that you were framed for the principal’s death.”

“We were in an entirely different country at the time.” he countered. “Sounds like a perfect alibi to me.”

“Then you must have just killed him in the Metaverse that you keep talking about!” she argued.

“Why, Niijima-san, I thought that you didn't believe in the Metaverse.” he smirked.

Her eyes widened, as she was taken completely by surprise.

“So, which is it, Niijima-san?” he asked. “Does the Metaverse exist or not?”

He allowed himself to feel a bit of pride at successfully countering her arguments for once.

“... You’re sharper than I gave you credit for. Maybe you didn't cheat.” she finally said. “I suppose that, at the very least, I can listen to you about the Metaverse.”

“Thank you, Niijima-san.” he responded. “Now, there are certain rules when it comes to the Metaverse…”

He preceded to tell her everything he could about the Metaverse and palaces, from the shadows, to the palaces themselves, to keywords, to the location they needed to be in, and anything else he could remember.

“These shadows seem rather deadly.” the prosecutor noted. “How did you manage to deal with them?”

“Well, besides our Personas, we also had access to model weapons that, in the Metaverse, acted as if they were real.” he explained. “I can tell you about our supplier next if you want.”

“That’s fine, but there’s one more thing that I want to tell you regarding the situation with Makoto and Kaneshiro.”

“Oh, um...sure.”

“After you took down Kaneshiro, the popularity of the Phantom Thieves skyrocketed. Is that why you do this? For notoriety?”

He shook his head. “We don't do what we do for fame or recognition. The public doesn't even know who we are, and honestly, I prefer it that way.”

“Really?” she asked. “And why is that?”

“Because if we let all of that get to our heads, we’ll lose sight of the reason we started doing this in the first place.” he explained. “The reason we’re doing this is so that nobody else has to suffer by these people's hands. We’re doing this for the victims. That's our justice.”

“Justice?” she scoffed. “What a joke. What use is justice if you end up dead because of it?”

“Is she… talking about her father?” Ren thought.

Makoto had told him about what had happened to him. About how he had died in the line of duty, and how much her sister had changed since then.

“Well, Niijima-san, what do you think would happen if nobody did the right thing for fear of death? What do you think would happen if no one out there stood up for people in trouble? Like, say… if there were no police officers?”

He tried his best not to shrink in his seat as she shot a fierce glare his way.

“Why don't I ask a question of you, if you think you’re so righteous?” Sae responded, once again ignoring him. “Would you be willing to die for your justice?”

“We risk our lives every time we enter the other world, so yes.” he said. “Whenever the team has doubts, we remember why we're doing this. Nobody likes corruption, but very few people do anything about it. Like I mentioned before, a lot of people are just numb, apathetic, and powerless to stop all the horrible things that are happening. We have the power and the will to change something.”

“By disobeying the law.” she countered.

“For someone who scoffs at justice, you really raise a fuss when someone breaks the law.” he observed. “And is there really a law that forbids people from going into other worlds to change distorted hearts? And even if there was, it's hard to change a corrupt system by playing by said corrupt system’s rules.”

“History doesn't look well on people like you.” Sae countered. “People who try to change society by force.”

“It does if they succeed.” he smirked.

“... Even though you have these powers, you shouldn't use them. You could end up abusing it, assuming you haven't already.”

“Are you saying that you’ve never been tempted by power, Niijima-san? You've never once been tempted to just throw the book at someone whether they were guilty or not… say, for your own benefit?”

“You think you know everything about me, don’t you?” she snarled.

“Not, everything, but I know a lot of things, Niijima-san.” he responded.

She simply stared at him, no doubt thinking how to respond. He decided to press her some more.

“Niijima-san, if we did nothing, Kamoshida would still be physically, mentally, and sexually abusing students. Madarame would still be plagiarizing the work of his students. Okumura would still be forcing his employees to endure inhumane working conditions. And do you have any idea of what Kaneshiro would have done to your little sister, or do I need to spell it out for you?”

It was a low blow, but he needed her to understand.

But when he said those words…

“...taken into custody…”

“...illegal services…”

“...drug induced stupor…”

Bits and pieces of a memory he didn't even know he had swirled around in his world. But the harder he tried to recall what happened, the hazier the memory got...

Sae, meanwhile, was doing some thinking herself.

“Was I so focused on taking down Kaneshiro… that I didn't even notice how much Makoto was suffering?” she thought. “If I had paid more attention to the victims...and to Makoto in general… would I have noticed something was wrong?”

“I have something I want to say to you.” she declared.

“Go ahead.”

He wasn't sure what he was expecting her to say, but it definitely wasn’t what she said next.

“Thank you.”

“H-Huh?”

“I said thank you.”

He honestly couldn't believe his ears.

“I-I’m sorry, I think that this drug is messing with my hearing. Could you repeat that one more time?”

“Thank you for saving Makoto.” she clarified, a little louder. “Thank you for realizing how much she was suffering, and helping her… something I failed to do.”

“Oh, um… you're welcome, Niijima-san.”

She nodded, and took a deep breath.

“I want to believe that, even if you’re not obeying the law, that you're acting in good faith, and seeing as you helped both the doctor and your teacher, it seems that you're not biased against adults, or even those in a position of authority.”

“I’m willing to trust you, Niijima-san. Can you at least hear me out on the Metaverse, and consider its existence?”

“...Very well. Now, let's move onto your next confidant then. The one who sold you those model weapons that act as if they're real in the Metaverse.”

 

* * *

 

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 3!

* * *

 

 


	7. Hanged Man

“Right, so, next up is the guy who sold us our model weapons.” he said. “But we also pawned off treasures we got in palaces to him.”

“And he didn't ask why you were buying all these model weapons?” she asked.

“I told him I was an enthusiast, and we left it at that.” he said.

“Do you do most of the shopping yourself?” she inquired.

“In the beginning, yes, but when my advisor joined, we--” *cough cough*

He was unable to finish his sentence, only managing a loud, violent fit of coughing.

“What's wrong with you?” she asked.

“S-Sorry.” he forced out. ”O-One sec…”

She patiently waited as he continued to cough into his fist.

“I can be rather stubborn.” he admitted. “As a leader, I value efficiency and professionalism. So, I like to handle most things myself.” he said.

“You don't strike me as the professional type.” she stated.

“Well, I’m not acting as the leader right now, so I can relax a bit.”

“Are you really relaxed?” she wondered. “You're being interrogated for your potential involvement in two murders, among other crimes. _Nobody_ would be relaxed.”

He wasn't relaxed, sure.

But she didn't need to know that.

She also didn’t need to know, at least right now, that was life was on the line.

Right now, he would need to channel Joker.

Joker was fearless.

Joker never lost his cool.

Joker was brutally efficient, professional, and great at everything he did.

He took a deep breath to calm himself…

And flinched in the process.

“Why… does it hurt so much to breath?” he mused. “How much did those guys hurt me?”

He fought through the pain, as Joker could endure anything, from fire, to blades, to nuclear energy.

This pain was nothing.

This drug was nothing.

He would keep fighting.

“My advisor, who’s also my second in command, brought to my attention that by splitting up shopping duties, I would lessen the amount of time I spent on my duties, while maintaining the same level of efficiency.” Joker calmly explained.

The prosecutor’s eyebrow rose in confusion.

“What's with the sudden change in demeanor?” she thought.

“Normally I alternate shopping duties with my advisor. One time, however, I was concerned for Fox’s financial status, so I thought that it would be best if we split our earnings and each do our own shopping. My second in command took it upon themselves to make sure everyone was spending their money appropriately.”

“And how did that go?” the prosecutor asked.

“Well, that's when I learned that a lot of my teammates are wasteful spenders.” he deadpanned.

Instead of armor or weapons, Ann had spent most of her money on a new purse.

Ryuji had spent his on new sneakers.

And Yusuke had spent his on anything _but_ food.

Makoto had, thankfully, helped Yusuke by showing him the wonderful world of the internet for deals on art supplies, preventing him from starving himself to death.

Ann and Ryuji… did not get off so easy.

A sweet tone and smile at odds with the intimidating vibe she gave off, it took only a few words from Makoto to have the two of them beg for mercy for their wasteful shopping.

On that day, the Phantom Thieves learned a valuable lesson.

The Queen’s orders… are absolute.

“It didn't work out that well.” Joker admitted. “So, my second in command and I went back to just alternating shopping duties. I care deeply about all my teammates, but sometimes it feels like the two of us are running a daycare or a kindergarten class, not a secret organization.”

“D-Did you just compare the Phantom Thieves… one of the most notorious and infamous criminal organizations of our time… to kindergarteners?!”

“I suppose I did, Niijima-san.” Joker chuckled.

“I… ok, fine. Tell me who your second in command is, then.” she asked.

“I’ll tell you later.” he answered.

“Why?”

“I want to focus on one confidant at a time.” he explained. “And some of my memories are still a little fuzzy.”

He was sure she'd buy his explanation. Joker had a way of convincing people.

“I suppose the order doesn't matter.” she admitted. “But is there anything you can say about your teammates?”

“I can tell you the weapons they use.”

Joker proceeded to tell her everything about the weapon preferences of his teammates, save for Crow.

“Okay, so Panther uses whips.” she muttered. “And Noir… he uses…”

“Noir is female, actually.”

“...You said they use grenade launchers… and a giant axe.”

“Yes.”

“...Ok, let me guess. Your second in command, the one who rides a motorcycle and punches and kicks shadows is female too.”

“Hey, how’d you know?”

“You… know some very intense women, don't you?” she observed.

Pain…

More and more pain was starting to rush through his body.

“Ignore it.” he told himself. “Keep calm. Do whatever you can to keep calm.”

Joker decided that the best way of doing so was to make light of the situation.

“Oh, just wait until I tell you about the woman who keeps assaulting my eardrums.” he said.

“Assault your eardrums?” the prosecutor repeated. “How do they do that?”

“By banging a table.”

* * *

 

*SLAM*

“Can-”

*SLAM*

“You-”

*SLAM*

“Please-”

*SLAM*

“STOP!”

*SLAM*

“What's that?” Sae questioned. “I can't hear you.”

“At this point, I’m surprised I can hear myself.”

*SLAM*

“You hear that?”

“Yes…” he whimpered.

“Good.” she responded. “Now that we’ve established who's in charge, let's continue. Tell me about your next confidant already.”

“Ok, ok…” Joker muttered. “The guy gave me a package to hold onto for him one day, but it took me a while to get back to him.”

“Why?”

“He’s pretty intimidating. Thankfully, I was feeling pretty gutsy one day because I had just take the Big Bang Burger Challenge.” he said with a straight face.

“Burgers again? Really?”

* * *

 

It had taken a while to work up the nerve to do so, but he was finally about to give Iwai his bag back.

Curiously had gotten the better of him at one point, and he hesitantly looked inside.

He wasn't sure what he was expecting. A bomb? Drugs?

It turned out… it was a gun.

But it looked completely real!

“This’ll do wonders for my reputation.” he sarcastically muttered as he entered Untouchable.

“Oh, it's you again.” Iwai grunted.

He took a deep breath, mentally preparing himself.

“Calm down, Ren.” he thought to himself. “You can do this.”

“Are you going to buy something or are you just going to stand there?” Iwai said, growing impatient.

He slowly walked up to the counter, holding the bag in his hands.

“I got your bag back.”

“Didn't I give this to you over two months ago?” he scowled.

“You're a… very intimidating person.” he defended.

“You shop here all the time.” he countered. “Why the hell couldn’t you give it to me any of those times?”

“I… looked inside.” he muttered. “I didn't want to be seen carrying around an actual gun.”

His expression darkened. “You looked inside, huh?”

“Is that why the police are investigating you?” he asked.

“The gun ain't real, kid.” he claimed. “A customer of mine put in a custom order. Wanted the gun to look as real as possible.”

“Why would they want that?” he asked.

“I didn't ask.”

“Oh…”

“Listen, you really helped me out by smuggling that gun out of here.” he said. “So I’ll let you keep that gun.”

“Thanks.” he responded.

“I actually thought this gun was real at first…” he mused. “Imagine how powerful it’ll be in the Metaverse.”

“You're my accomplice now, so don't go snitchin’ on me.” Iwai said. “I’ve got everything on video camera.”

“Well, since I’m already involved, I’d like to see more of these modifications.”

His eyes narrowed, and he glanced around the room, ensuring that no one was, or was about to enter the store.

“Let's talk in the back.” Iwai grunted.

He brought him into the back room of the store.

And locked the door behind him.

“Oh my God he’s going to kill me!” he internally screamed.

“Who the hell are you?” Iwai questioned. “What's a punk like you need a modified model gun for? You planning on robbing a bank or something?”

“Been there, done that.” Ren thought.

“I-I’m a gun enthusiast.” he replied.

“At your age?” Iwai wondered, raising an eyebrow. “Then again…”

He chuckled to himself.

He wasn't sure if that was a good sign or not.

“You know, some of these modifications are really expensive.” the shop owner smirked. “But if you do some work for me, I might be willing to sell them to you at a good price.”

He still wasn't sure if this was a good sign or not...

“This entire situation seems really familiar.” Ren thought. “How do I keep getting myself involved in sketchy situations like this?”

“Listen, you help me with my business… smuggling goods, destroyin’ evidence… and I’ll let you access the special menu.”

“What exactly is your goal with all of this?” Ren asked.

“That's on a need-to-know basis, and you don't need to know.”

While he’d rather not break the law, especially while still on probation, Iwai did have a point.

Like it or not, he was an accomplice now.

“I have to fight evil with evil.” the shopkeeper stated. “So what's it gonna be?”

“Evil with evil, huh?” Ren mused. “Guess I could at least help him out a little.”

“Alright, you’ve got a deal.” he said. “I’ll do what you want, even if it's dangerous. I… really need those modifications.”

“Well, not everything will be dangerous.” he clarified. “I might just have you work around the shop from time to time.”

“That's fine.” Ren responded.

He frowned, a suspicious look on his face.

“I still don't understand why a punk like you needs these things.” he muttered.

“That's… on a need-to-know basis.” he smirked. “And you don't need to know.”

He wasn't sure why he said that. The last thing he needed was for this guy to get angry at him.

He didn't get mad, however.

He actually laughed!

“Heh, fair enough.” he chuckled. “So long as you help me out, I won't ask questions. You should be grateful.”

* * *

 

“He’s the kind of man that doesn't care to sugarcoat things. He’s blunt, and prefers to be responded to in kind.” Joker stated. “He’s intimidating when you first see him, but he's pretty reliable and responsible guy when you get to know him. We were able to make a deal.”

“What kind of deal?” she questioned.

“He’d sell me model gun modifications for a reasonable price, and I’d help him out from time to time.” he clarified. “I’d usually help out around his business, or… keep an eye on things.”

“What does that mean?”

“There were some… less than savory people who stopped by his shop.”

“You mean besides yourself?” she asked.

“They were a lot worse than me.” he frowned. “They were people from his past. I was there to keep an eye on them, either at the store or when my confidant talked to them.”

“That sounds reckless.” she observed.

“I needed the modifications.” he shrugged. “They made the guns more effective the Metaverse.”

“Well, I suppose that that doesn't conflict with what you told me before.” she admitted. “But there's one thing I’m still curious about.”

“And what would that be, Niijima-san?”

“I assume most of the members in your group are teenagers.” she said. “So I’m surprised that your parents didn't notice anything.”

That was kind of surprising…

Then again, when he thought about it.

Boss knew about the thieves now, but he rarely checked up on him in his room beforehand, where he stashed Morgana and his own weapons.

Speaking of Morgana… he didn't really have parents.

Neither did Yusuke.

Or Makoto.

Or Haru.

Futaba had Boss, but she didn't use weapons.

Ryuji only had his mother.

Ann and him were the only ones with two living parents, and hers were away most of the year.

And his…

He sighed.

“This is getting depressing to think about.” he thought.

“Most of us have no parents in our lives.” he mentioned bitterly. “A few of us have only one parent, but Panther and I are the only ones with two living parents.”

“Oh…”

“Panther’s parents are gone most of the year.” he said.

“And yours?” she asked. “Surely they've checked up on yo-”

“They haven't called me once.” he muttered.

While they were never the most social people in the world, it still stung that they never called.

Still, he could never work up the nerve to call them either.

When he first arrived in Tokyo, he would always tell himself that he would call them, only to lose his nerve at the last second, putting it off for another day.

Only for the entire process to repeat itself, until his schedule had become so busy, and living in Tokyo so normal, that he had honestly forgotten to call.

He did feel a little guilty about that.

The only sound that could be heard for the next minute or so was the drumming of Sae's fingers on the table.

“I didn't mean to bring up a sore subject.” she said. “Let's move on then.”

“He’s a parent too…”

“Hm?”

“My confidant. He’s a father. I’ve met his kid.”

“Why don't you tell me about them then?” Sae asked.

* * *

 

“He does have a son.” he mentioned. “He didn't want him getting involved with the wrong crowd.”

“Oh...” she mumbled. “So is he married?”

“Oh, no, his son is adopted.” he said.

“Oh, I see!” she said. “Taking care of an adopted son by himself… he must be very reliable man.”

“The wrong crowd…” he thought. “Right… because Iwai was once a part of the Yakuza… like him.”

Why couldn't he stop thinking about him?

What was this damn memory he kept forgetting?!

Keep calm…

Keep calm…

He tried to take another deep breath, only to go into another coughing fit.

He supposed the best course of action would be to control his breathing, and...

Make light of the situation.

“...Niijima-San, are you about to ask me to set you up with one of my confidants.”

*SLAM*

“That is _not_ what this is about!” she insisted.

“If you say so.” Joker smirked. “Now, my confidant… didn't have the best home life as a child. He mentioned that mother always went out drinking, and always fooling around with different men. Because of that, he kinda… got involved with a bad crowd when he was young. He got out while he could, however. Naturally, he didn't want his son to have a childhood like he had.”

“That's understandable.” The prosecutor said. “But from what you told me about him, he doesn't seem like the type to adopt.”

“Well, the circumstances behind the adoption were a little… unorthodox.”

“Explain.”

“Well… one day, a woman approached him, and offered to sell him her baby for money. He assumed she was a drug addict looking for her next fix.”

“These stories of yours always get so depressing.” she sighed.

“Well, at least they all have happy endings.” Joker smiled. “When he refused to pay, she left the baby and ran. That's what led to him taking in the kid, and opening up his shop to support them.”

“Hmm… a very reliable man.” Sae murmured.

He raised an eyebrow. “You know, Niijima-san, if you want to meet him that badly, I’m sure we could arrange-”

*SLAM*

“Ok-- *cough cough* --ok, I was just kidding!” he yelled.

“Did his son know about what happened?”

He shook his head.

“He didn't know about the circumstances of his father’s past or his adoption at first.” he said. “He had lied to him, telling him he was a family friend that took him in after his parents died in a car crash.”

“Why would he do that?” she inquired.

“My confidant was worried about the stigma that would be attached to him if people found out about his and his son’s circumstances, so he kept quiet.” he clarified.

A part of him was worried that the opposite was also true.

The last thing he wanted was for his parents’ reputation to suffer due to their son the leader of a criminal organization.

“But what?”

“Someone from his past… they were a powerful member of the Yakuza. They had dirt on my confidant and his son. He threatened to tell everyone about his past if he didn't do work for him. They were also keeping tabs on my confidant, and spread false rumors about my confidant’s shop.”

“Yakuza?!” she exclaimed. “But wait… something doesn't add up.”

“What do you mean?”

“If they were a member of the Yakuza, then why bother waiting on modified guns? Why not smuggle in guns?”

“Funny you should mention that…”

* * *

 

“Even excluding all of the Metaverse talk, this is the most insane interrogation I’ve ever done.” Sae muttered, clutching her head. “So, after getting ripped off by the Hong Kong Mafia, who didn't deliver the promised guns he paid for, the Yakuza member tried to cover for himself by blackmailing your confidant into making him numerous modified guns.”

“That's about everything.” he confirmed.

“Insane.” she repeated. “Between this and the teacher maid and your talking cat, I’m just… I don't think anything could surprise me anymore.”

“I can think of one thing.” he said.

Oh yeah?” she muttered. “And what would that be?”

“Who my girlfriend is.” he smirked.

“Are you going to tell me?”

“In due time, Niijima-san.” he promised. “I have to save the best for last. And the wait will be worth it.”

“Will it really?”

“Well, for me at least.” he smirked.

* * *

 

“Why in God’s name would he confront a Yakuza member that was blackmailing him?!”

“He’s… a pretty honorable guy.” he said. “Sometimes to his detriment.”

“I take it things didn't go as planned?” she assumed.

“He got really angry, and he pulled a gun on us.” he recalled.

“He did?!”

“Yeah.” he confirmed. “He said he would kill my confidant, his son, and me if he didn't get those guns.”

“God, and I thought all of those Yakuza movies Makoto owns were ridiculous.” she mused.

“At that point, the Phantom Thieves changed his heart.” he admitted.

He remembered telling the group about Iwai’s situation, and how Makoto had immediately perked up, an intense expression on her face as he told everyone about how the Yakuza were involved.

 “His shadow manifested as a large demon sitting on a toilet.” he continued.

“...Um.”

“Belphegor was the name of the demon.”

“Ok… but why a toilet?”

“I mean… he was kind of a shitty guy.”

“...You were just waiting to tell that one, weren't you?” she deadpanned.

“Just wait until I tell you about the guy whose shadow turned into Mara.” he said. “Dude was a total dick.”

* * *

 

“Even though you changed his heart, things weren't finished?” she asked.

“No, because he had a partner.” he said. “And that partner kidnapped my confidant’s son.”

“You… were able to save him though, right?” she hesitantly asked.

“I told you, this story has a happy ending.” he smiled.

“The other Yakuza member, the one whose heart we changed, confronted him and managed to chase him off, so we all made it out ok. And… my confidant’s son learned about his dad’s past and his real parents, but he didn't mind. He said it was all in the past.”

“That's good, then.” she responded. “At least the boy wasn't hurt.”

“Seems us Phantom Thieves are a lot better at capturing high ranking Yakuza members than the police, eh, Niijima-san?”

“Shut up.” she frowned. “Unless you have anything else to say about your confidant.”

“Well…”

* * *

 

Is was just him and Iwai in the store.

Kaoru had been there for a bit, but quickly left when he realized that he needed to go to the supermarket.

He tensed up when he mentioned the Phantom Thieves, but thankfully he didn't seem to suspect anything.

“Alright, I think it's about time we close up shop.” the shopkeeper declared.

As he went to do so, however, Iwai spoke again.

“One of your weird friends has been coming over recently.” Iwai said. “Said they heard of this place from you. Even placed a custom order.”

“Oh, really?” Ren asked.

“She said she wanted something to make those who lashed out against her feel so much pain that they wouldn’t dare defy her again.” Iwai said. “Had a big smile on her face when she said it.”

“...Are you sure they were one of my friends?”

“Yeah, she mentioned you when she got a revolver and brass knuckles.” Iwai said.

“Wait, but the only person I know who uses those are… oh.” he muttered.

He remembered Makoto mentioning at one point that beating down shadows was good for stress belief.

He always did find her confidence and prowess in battle to be very intimidating.

Also very sexy.

“Lotta strange people in the Phantom Thieves, huh?” Iwai smirked.

He paled.

“Um…”

“Tsuda sure changed pretty quick.” he chuckled. “Sounds like one of those ‘change of hearts’ they're always takin’ about in the news.”

“Could be… I suppose.” he muttered.

“Your friend even tried to pull the same ‘gun enthusiast’ line on me.” he said. “Should’ve known it was a bunch of BS.”

“I… might have told her to do that.” he mumbled.

“It's fine, I won't tell anyone that you're a Phantom Thief.” the ex-yakuza said. “We’re partners, after all, and snitchin’ on partners ain’t exactly honorable.”

“Partners?” he repeated.

“Yeah, you’re not a pawn anymore.” he smirked. “Hell, you’re practically Kaoru’s bro at this point.”

“Then in that case, I won’t tell anyone about you being a thug.” he smirked. “Wouldn't want a negative stigma attached to me.”

“You little punk.” he laughed. “Alright, I don't know how you take down bad guys with model guns and rubber knives, but if it can help save other people like me and Kaoru, then I’ll start offerin’ you the best modifications that the secret menu has to offer.”

“Thank you.” he said. “But I hope you don’t mind if I don’t tell you how we deal with criminals with model weapons. It’s on a need-to-know basis, after all.”

* * *

 

The code of honor of the Yakuza. In a way, that was what he was doing now. He was trying his hardest to give just enough information to satisfy Sae, while also refusing to give up his confidant’s identities.

Although, in his case, it’d probably be more like honor among thieves.

“So, like I said, everything turned out ok.” he recalled. “After that event, he started offering some of his best customizations.”

“I’m surprised you could afford all of that.” she said.

“Thankfully, he also started giving discounts.” Joker muttered. “Outfitting an entire team is expensive.”

“Still, how did you get the money?” she asked.

“We bring things out of the Metaverse all the time.” he said. “Sometimes they're model weapons, and other times it's money or treasures we pawned off.”

“I suppose you would have gone into a financial crisis otherwise.” she said.

“Financial crisis.” he repeated. “OH! That reminds me of another of my confidants.”

“Um...ok?” And they would be?”

“Quite… the colorful character.” Joker stated.

 


	8. Emperor

He was exhausted.

Exhausted and stressed.

His chest and legs hurt, his wrists stung, he had a nasty headache, and he couldn't even take a moment to calm down. 

And he had to deal with all of this, while trying to convince the woman in front of him, who was convinced that he was a criminal, to help him escape from here.

And if he couldn't do that, he would die.

He needed to be Joker, now more than ever.

* * *

 

“You don’t look so good, Niijima-San.” Joker said.

“You're projecting.”

He fidgeted in his seat.

“I was just concerned, that's all.”

She sighed.

 “I’ve been under a lot of stress.” Sae admitted.

“They say that stress is the enemy of beauty, Niijima-san.”

Her eye twitched.

“So I’ve been told.” she said through grit teeth.

“...So is stress why your hair is grey?” Joker asked.

“Do you want to get smacked?”

“...Maybe.”

“What?!”

“Kidding, kidding.” he said. “Although, whenever my partners slapped me in the Metaverse, I would recover from status ailments. Most of them used fans, but Fox actually used his actual hand sometimes. Hurt like hell, but it worked.”

“What, do you want me to smack the drug out of you?” Sae asked, rolling her eyes.

“How about I just tell you about Fox instead?” he asked.

“Ok then, tell me about Fox.” Sae asked. “What’s he like?”

* * *

 

They had brought Futaba to the beach. An attempt to get her to crawl out of her shell.

Now if only he could crawl out of his.

He should be having fun with the others, but here he was, focusing on Phantom Thief business.

“We still have a few Mementos requests.” he mused. “We should probably get on that… no, we’re low on supplies… I’ll need to go to the clinic for more. Except…”

He stared at the sun, slowly setting.

“She’ll be closed by then. Maybe I could just fuse some new personas, although I’ll have to spend some money to summon some. That might be enough to get through Mementos, except if we run out of sp… we don’t have enough to restock our supplies and make more personas, so maybe I’ll wait until I have time to visit the clinic. Maybe I could play a match of shogi with Hifumi. Her tactics always seem to help against shadows. Although, I haven't helped Boss around the cafe in a while. Maybe I could make some coffee to bring to Mementos? Although, that’s still only one healing item. Maybe I could make a lockpick instead. There could be something good in the few Mementos floors we hadn't explored. Or maybe not… if there wasn't, I’d just be wasting my time…”

He shook his head.

These types of thoughts ran through his head every day. Even though this was supposed to be a day for relaxing, he just couldn't bring himself to take his mind off of the Phantom Thieves.

“Maybe I’ll just check and see what the others are doing.” he muttered to himself.

He saw Makoto reach into the cooler.

He saw Ryuji trying to woo some girls on the beach, using Morgana as bait.

Unfortunately for him, the girls paid more attention to Morgana then him.

He saw Makoto start drinking a bottle of water.

He saw Ann, who was following his gaze over from Makoto.

She gave him a knowing smirk.

He saw Makoto smile when Futaba called her over.

He saw Futaba sitting in the sand, trying to make a sand castle.

He saw Makoto bend over to grab a shovel and pail to help her.

“Enjoying the view?”

He whipped around, seeing Yusuke standing right behind him, making a familiar framing motion with his fingers.

“W-When did you...?!”

“I’ve been watching her for a few minutes now.” he answered. “For a purely artistic purpose, unlike yourself.”

He could feel his cheeks start to flush.

He assured himself that it was just from the sun, and nothing else.

It had to be, right? It was just a bikini, after all. 

And he had also seen her in her Queen outfit before.

Her… skintight Queen outfit that made it nearly impossible for him to stop staring at her hips or her nice a-”

“ _As_ I was saying.” Yusuke said, interrupting his thoughts. “Why not speak with her?”

“No need. I just want to make sure some guy doesn’t try to bother her like before.” he said.

That… was probably the truth, right?

Because he was Joker.

Calm. Cool. Collected. Professional.

As leader of the Phantom Thieves, every decision he made was based purely on logic.

Yusuke raised an eyebrow. “I’m quite certain that she can handle herself. Why not keep an eye on the others? Boss would be quite upset if something happened to Futaba.”

Upset would be an understatement...

“Well, why aren’t you looking at Ann?” Ren deflected. “This is probably the closest you’ll get having her model for you in the… well, you know.”

“I feel like now that I’ve gotten to know her, it has tainted the image of perfect beauty I had of her.” he bluntly stated.

“Oh…”

A silence fell over the two of them, as the waves crashed into the shore.

“You seem stressed.”

He turned to Yusuke. “I’m fine. Really.”

“No, you don’t quite seem like yourself.”

He sighed.

He wasn't stressed.

He was Joker.

Joker didn't get stressed.

“What makes you say that?” Joker muttered.

“I do a lot of people watching.” Yusuke responded. “After a while, you start to notice certain things about them and their mannerisms. And sometimes, their emotions. It might even be things that even they don’t realize.”

“I assure you, I’m absolutely fine.” Joker said.

“Still, why not take the time to enjoy yourself?” Yusuke asked. “Does that not seem like the most logical course of action? It's not often we get a break.”

“I don’t have time to relax. I’ve just been thinking about the Phantom Thieves this entire time.”

Yusuke shook his head.

“Let us beat that rubbish mentality into submission.” Yusuke stated.

“What?” 

“You should find some sort of hobby or activity to occupy yourself with. I myself find painting to be fairly relaxing. Perhaps you could use it to express how you feel? A window into your soul, you could say.”

“Are you sure?” he asked. “I know your art supplies are very expensive. Should I pay you back?”

“It’s quite alright.” he said. “The chance to introduce one to the world of art is a priceless experience.”

Despite what Yusuke said, he couldn't help but feel guilty, as if he was taking advantage of his friends. He was supposed to be helping Futaba, but he was too busy sulking, causing the others to worry about him. He felt like he had to make it up to Yusuke somehow.

“Yusuke, do you have enough money to afford the train ride home?” he asked.

His eyes went wide. “Oh.” Yusuke gasped. “I was so mesmerized by the lobsters that I… well, perhaps there is a way you can help me after all.”

“What happened to those lobsters, anyway?” Joker asked.

“Ren! Inari!” Futaba yelled. “Come over here and help us build a sand castle!”

He saw that Futaba and Makoto had made quite a bit of progress. 

He also saw that Futaba was holding up Yusuke’s lobsters.

“She happened.” Yusuke answered, an annoyed look on his face. “She stole Ryoma and Leonardo when I wasn’t looking.”

“Leonardo? Ryoma?”

“I named the two of them.” Yusuke answered. “Also, I ask that you address Leonardo by his full name, Leonardo da Pinchi.”

“...”

“Ren, did you hear me? Yusuke asked. “I said his full name is _Leonardo da Pinchi.”_

“...”

“Perhaps you don’t understand the joke.” Yusuke assumed. “You see, Leonardo da Vinci was a famous artist, and I named my lobster Leonardo da Pinchi, because he is a lobster, and lobsters have-

“Yes Yusuke, I get it.” he interrupted. “I still have a lot on my mind.”

“I see. I had hoped to lighten the mood with humor, but we could still paint-”

“Hurry up you two!” Futaba said.

Yusuke looked as if a lightbulb had gone off in his head. He grabbed Ren’s arm and began dragging him to the girls.

“It seems that a prime opportunity has presented itself to us.” Yusuke said. “Now then, let us ask Makoto to model for you.”

“I-In her swimsuit?!” Ren exclaimed, taken off guard.

“Ah, I see. You’d much prefer her to model in the nude.”

“W-What?!”

Thankfully, Makoto and Futaba didn't seem to have overheard them. 

Unfortunately, the others did.

He tried to call to the others for help, but Ryuji and Morgana burst out laughing at what Yusuke said, and Ann just winked at him.

“Traitors, all of you!” he thought.

“Why can't we just stick to the lobsters?!”

“Nonsense. The female form will provide much more stimulation for you!”

“P-Phrasing, Yusuke, phrasing!”

* * *

 

He smiled at the memory. He was a lot more uptight back then, so he was glad that the others were able to help break him out of his shell.

They ended up building an awesome sand castle, and even played volleyball afterwards.

It was a fun day, just all of them hanging out like normal high school students, not worrying about Phantom Thief business.

He wished more days could be like that…

“Hey, quit spacing out.” the prosecutor said. “Tell me about Fox.”

“Sorry…” he mumbled. “Fox is…”

He took a second to think about what to say.

“He’s… eccentric.” he settled upon. “He can be very blunt, and doesn't always pick up on social cues, but he can be very perspective, and I trust him as much as I do the others.”

“I see… is there anything else you can tell me about his personality?” she asked

“Well, I don't know how much it has to do with personality, but sometimes I like to joke that he's cursed.” he replied.

“Cursed?”

“Yeah, during the firework festival, we got rained on. And for the Hawaii trip, his school was going on a trip to Los Angeles, but because of a storm, they landed in Hawaii instead.”

“Does he go to a different school?”

“Yeah, he doesn't go to Shujin.” Joker confirmed. “And finally, whenever he came over to my place during the summer, there would always be torrential rain.”

“What did the two of you do during the summer?”

“Just hung out at the cafe. I’d make food for him and we’d eat together.”

“Eat together, hm?” she murmured. “Well, why don't you tell me about how he is as a Phantom Thief?”

“Right, of course.” he muttered.

He would, of course, need to be very careful when talking about this. He had talked about Skull and Panther just fine, but he had accidentally let Mona’s real name slip, and the effects of the drug only seemed to get worse from there.

“Can I just have a moment to clear my head, Niijima-san?” Joker asked.

“We don't have time for that. Keep going.” she demanded.

“But I-”

“I thought you were relaxed.” she interrupted. “Why would you need to clear your head?”

She clearly suspected that he wasn't as calm as he let on.

He resisted the urge to take a deep breath to calm himself, as he knew it would only make the pain worse.

For now, he would just have to grin and bear it.

* * *

 

“Well, first of all, he has Susanoo as his Persona.”

“The God of Storms?” Sae wondered.

“Oh, yeah, that's right!” Joker exclaimed. “Guess that explains all the rain, then.”

“Ok, now what about the outfit?” she asked. “I’m curious about it.”

“Sure. Now, you get three guesses as to what kind of mask _Fox_ wears.” Joker said. “And the first two don’t count.”

Sae rolled her eyes “Ok, then a fox mask. Although… while we're on that subject, do you only have these outfits and masks in the Metaverse?”

“Yeah, that's right.” he confirmed.

She nodded. “One thing that I noticed was that you look very different from how the police described you at the scene. They mentioned you wearing a birdlike mask, a black tailcoat and pants, and-” 

“Red gloves, right?” Joker interrupted. “Yeah, those are definitely the worst part of my outfit.”

“And why is that?” Sae wondered.

“Because without them, the police would have never caught me _red handed_!

“...”

“Niijima-San, did you hear me?” Ren asked. “I said that the police would have never caught me _red handed_!”

“...”

“Perhaps you don’t understand the joke.” Joker assumed. “You see, I was wearing red gloves, and the phrase ‘being caught red handed’ means that-”

“Never mind.” Sae interrupted. “Let’s talk about something else.”

He was about to do just that, until he noticed something.

“Niijima-san, your lip is twitching!” he exclaimed. “You thought my joke was funny!”

“Be quiet!” she demanded. “I was just trying to resist the urge to sigh.”

“...Why would my jokes make you say your own name?”

That one just made her roll her eyes.

“One more chance, one more chance!” he begged. “And then we can move on.”

“...It better be funny.”

“Oh, it will.” he assured. “Now, Fox was an artist who studied under Madarame. Now, Madarame was known for plagiarizing his students, Fox included. So… I guess you could call him _Fraudarame_!”

Sae’s lips started to twitch again.

This time, she really did sigh.

“Moving on then… you mentioned that his was Susanoo.” she recalled. “Now, did he ‘strengthen his heart’ to obtain this Persona?”

“Yes, he did.” he confirmed. “I’ll tell you how it happened.”

* * *

 

“You went into the Metaverse… for inspiration?! Didn't you say there are these powerful monsters there?!” 

“A true artist will suffer for his art.” he stated. “...That being said, I went there with him so that he didn't get himself killed.”

Thankfully, Yusuke had been able to afford his vitamins that day, so they got through the battle mostly unscathed.

“So… was he inspired?”

“He was, and he even invited me over to his dorm to see his painting.” he confirmed. “I didn't know what it was until he explained it, but it looked cool.”

“So… that's it?” she wondered.

“Well… no.” he said. “He entered his work into an art exhibition. Most of the people at the exhibit didn't like his painting, however. He tried to pretend like it didn't care, but I could tell he was upset. Then an actual art critic looked it over…”

“What did he have to say about it?” she wondered.

“Yusuke called it Desire, but the art critic thought it belonged in a fire.”

“...Right.”

“I thought it was bold and brash, but he thought it belonged in the trash.”

“Why do you keep trying to rhyme?” she muttered.

“Sorry, I don't mean to waste your time.” he smirked.

“Can you just tell me what happened next?” she asked.

“Well, he was really upset.” he said. “The art critic was pretty harsh with his criticisms. He actually considered giving up art altogether.”

“I assume you managed to talk him out of it?”

“I did, and we decided to search far and wide for inspiration.”

“Why don't you tell me where you started, then?”

* * *

 

“You… went on a boat ride together?” she asked. “Isn't that normally a thing couples do?”

“That's the idea!” he said.

“Oh… I see.” she said.

“Could Fox be his… no, it couldn't be… could it?” she thought.

“We encountered another group of two there. Yusuke thought they were a couple, and tried to capture their burning passion for each other… except they were actually brother and sister.”

“Seriously? Were there any _actual_ couples there?” she asked.

“I’ll tell you what I told Yusuke.” he said. “Love comes in all forms.”

“...Right.” she responded.

* * *

 

“And that’s when I offered to strip in the church, so that he could properly depict the anguish that Christ felt while nailed to the cross.”

“Your friends are weird.” Sae deadpanned.

He had jokingly suggested it, but Yusuke was all for the idea.

Until he realized they were in a church, anyways.

“Eccentric.” he insisted. “He’s eccentric. After that, we did some poses together, hoping to properly convey the anguish of Christ.

“Poses?” she repeated.

“Yeah, like this.”

He stood up, trying his best to emulate the poses they did at the church without straining himself.

“Pose with me, Niijima-san! Let us convey the Passion of Christ together!”

“I’d rather die.”

* * *

 

“You know, I’m actually pretty good with my hands.” he bragged.

“According to who?”

“Well my girlfriend really likes it when I-”

*SLAM*

“All right, all right, I’ll get to the point!” he yielded. “You see, Fox wanted to go back to Madarame’s place, but the door was jammed, and you would need lots of proficiency to fix it. So I-”

“Let me guess.” Sae interrupted. “You took the Big Bang Burger challenge, and that _somehow_ gave you the proficiency to fix a jammed door.

“Actually, I just did some work around the model gun shop a few days ago.”

“Oh…”

“And then I took the Big Bang Burger challenge.” he smirked.

“...Why are you like this?”

“Like what?”

“Just… just keep talking.” she muttered, exasperated.

“Well, we met the art critic from before. He offered to be his patron, because, while he criticized Fox, he still felt like he had talent.”

“Well, that's good, I suppose.” the prosecutor muttered.

He shook his head. “Yusuke was conflicted. The art critic said that they would try to sell him as a ‘tragic, handsome artist. They would market the fact that his works were plagiarized, he lost his place to live, and that he struggled to afford food. But Fox thought that things like that should have nothing to do with art, and disliked how it seemed to only be for money.”

“I don't understand what the problem is.” she shrugged. “He earns a better living, and he gets the praise that he wants.” 

“You need to look at it from his perspective.” he advised. “His former Sensei ruined so many people's lives, and was a notorious plagiarist, and even left a woman the die… all for the sake of his own need for fame and fortune.”

“Sounds like your confidant is living in a fantasy.” she bluntly said. “People everywhere will do whatever they can to advance their career, so you have to be willing to do the same.”

“The art critic said something similar, but I think there should be a balance.” he said. “I admit, hearing people say great things about the Phantom Thieves makes me feel great.” he said. “But what's more important is making sure that people get the help they deserve.”

“What a childish thought process.” she scoffed. “Without some sort of power, or some amount of fame, you would never amount to anything. You would never be able to make any sort of impact on this world.” she said.

“Niijima-san, as a prosecutor…” he started. “What's more important to you… winning, or ensuring that the proper person get punished? Do you not care if you're responsible for an innocent person going to prison, and a criminal running free, as long as you get ahead in life?”

She frowned, but didn't answer.

Because, if she were to be honest with herself…

Not even she knew the answer.

She had told him that she would accept if he wasn't actually responsible for the deaths of his principal and Okumura.

But was that true?

Or had she only said that to make him trust her, lower his guard, and hopefully say something incriminating?

“...What happened to your confidant next?” she murmured, changing the subject.

He sighed at her attempts to dodge the question, but he complied.

“Fox refused his offer, and decided that he would participate in an art exhibition being held by him in an attempt to prove him wrong… at least, that was his original reason.”

“What changed, then?” she wondered.

“Skull, Panther, and I talked to him, trying to help him out.” he explained. “And he managed to realize something.”

“And what was that?”

* * *

 

Yusuke’s painting had won the competition with his new painting, ‘Desire and Hope’.

A painting that symbolized the ugliness, and the beauty, of the human heart.

The art critic had been impressed, and revealed that he had secretly been pushing Yusuke to better himself, albeit in a very harsh manner.

He had offered Yusuke his support, even without the ‘tragic artist’ marketing angle.

Yusuke, however, had still refused.

“What a strange man.” Yusuke stated as he walked away.

“Are you sure about this?” Ren asked.

“I must admit, I am a little conflicted.” he said. “But I suppose that such feelings is something that we all feel.”

“Still, it was quite a surprise to see that that guy was connected to Madarame.” Ren said.

“It is.” Yusuke agreed. “Not only that, but he was also pushing for me to do better this entire time.”

“Yeah, really paints him in a new light.” he responded.”

“...”

“Yusuke, did you hear me?” he asked.  “I said that it really _paints_ him in a new light.”

“...” 

“Perhaps you don't understand the joke.” Ren assumed. “I said that it _paints_ him in a new light, because he's-”

“I understand.” he mumbled. “I just have something on my mind.”

“What is it?”

“I’m still surprised that Madarame was so concerned for me.” Yusuke confessed. “That man mentioned how worried Madarame was when I became ill, especially when all the clinics had closed for the day.”

“And you’re wondering what to feel towards him, and how he felt towards you.” he stated.

“It's an odd feeling.” Yusuke muttered. “I will never forgive Madarame for what he did to my mother, and yet… without him, I would never have the passion for art that I do now.”

The two of them stood in silence, staring at Yusuke’s painting.

“I don't think it's that complicated.” Ren admitted. “Madarame did some awful things, but that doesn't mean everything about him was bad. Whether it was guilt, sympathy, or genuine affection, he felt something towards you. People can't be reduced to simply good or bad. We're too complex for that.”

“Ah, of course.” he said. “I had been blind to that truth for far too long. But no more. For there truly is nothing more beautiful, and yet, more ugly, than the human heart. I am pleased to have captured such a mystifying and complex contradiction on canvas. Perhaps this should be the theme of my future works as well. And hopefully one day, I can create a piece that serves as a ray of hope and an inspiration to other artists, just as Sayuri was to me.”

“Well, the other people here seem to really enjoy your painting.” Ren observed. “Seem you’ve really changed, Yusuke

“Yes, I understand what I was missing now.” the artist muttered. “It's ok to desire fame, praise, or wealth… but such desires should never be stronger than the desire to create art. That is where Sensei went wrong. He let his vanity take over, and lost the passion and joy he once had. He allowed his dark desires to overcome his light.”

“His light?” he repeated.

“The part of his heart that represents his hope.” Yusuke clarified. “You, Ren… you are my light. My hope.”

“H-Huh?” he stammered.

“The others are too, of course, but you were there for me from beginning to end.” Yusuke said. “Were it not for your encouragement, I might have given up on art altogether. Instead, it feels as if my anguish has given way to hope. I offer you my thanks.”

“It's nothing, really.” he murmured, scratching the back of his head. “I just couldn't do nothing when you told me that you needed my help.”

“I figured as such.” the artist acknowledged. “In that case, I have one more favor to ask of you.”

“You're not going to ask me to strip again, are you?” Ren joked.

“Tempting, but no.” Yusuke refused. “Ren, should I ever start to walk down the same path as Madarame, I ask that you help bring me to my senses.”

“Don’t worry, Yusuke. If that happens…” he trailed off. “...then I’ll beat that rubbish mentality into submission.”

“Indeed.” he smiled. “And I extend the same favor to you. Should you ever stumble on the path life takes you, then I shall extend my hand in assistance.”

He smiled. Even if he found himself in trouble, he was glad to know that his friends would do anything to help him.

* * *

 

“Fox won the competition, and realized that is was ok to want money and fame, as long as he didn't let that desire get out of control.” Joker concluded.

“Did he end up accepting the art critic’s support?” she wondered.

“He didn't.” he said. “He thought he had all the support he needed with us. He actually called me his hope, and his light. It was flattering, but a little embarrassing too.”

“Right… that's… quite the compliment.” she said.

“Now I’m sure of it.” she mused. “Fox must be…!”

“There was something else about the art critic.” he mentioned. “He used to be friends with Madarame, and recalled a time where he had been frantic because Fox had fallen ill and all the clinics were closed.”

“But didn't Madarame also plagiarize him?” she asked.

“The human heart is complex.” Joker said. “Even though Madarame’s heart was filled with distorted desires, a small part of him still cared about Fox.”

“So, even someone with a palace, and with distorted desires… can still care for other people?” she asked.

“Correct, Niijima-san.” 

“That's… that's very good to hear.” she muttered.

“Oh? What do you mean by that?” he smirked.

“N-Never mind.” she said. “Is there anything else?”

“No, that's about it.” he said.

She shook her head.

“He offered to strip in the church for him, keeps inviting him to eat, they rode in that boat together, and he called him his Light and hope.” Sae thought. “I see what's going on here.”

“Niijima-san?”

“Listen, I need you to tell me the truth, ok? I need to know your actual relationship with your confidants for a successful interrogation.”

“But I am-”

“Enough.” she interrupted. “I understand that this is a sensitive topic, which is why I’ll let your lie slide.”

“Wait, what lie?” Joker asked, confused.

“I want you to understand that I’m not going to judge you for anything…”

“Oh, well in that case-”

 “...that's not illegal.”

“Oh. But seriously, what are you talking about?”

*SLAM*

“I’m talking about how Fox is clearly your boyfriend!” she claimed.

“...Um, Niijima-san”

“...Yes?”

“...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT?!”

* * *

 

After getting into a another coughing fit as a result of his outburst, he proceeded to calmly (well, not that calmly) explain that he was straight, and that Fox simply didn't understand how two guys riding a boat together, or one guy asking another to strip would look to other people.

“This whole time, I thought that you constantly mentioning your girlfriend was just because you didn't want me to find out that you were attracted to men.” she confessed.

“There's a method to my madness.” he insisted. “There's a reason why I keep bringing her up.”

“Because it’ll make things much funnier when you realize who she is.” he thought.

“My apologies then.” she muttered. “Love and relationships are not an area I have a lot of experience in. Some of my coworkers even compare me to a robot...”

“Beep boop.” 

“Don’t tease me!” she yelled.

“Oh, sorry… hey, maybe you should get a study partner, Niijima-san.”

“A… study partner?” she repeated.

“Oh, that's an inside joke. I’ll explain it to you another time. I’m sure you'll love the explanation.”

“For some reason, I doubt that…”

“But, hey… can you keep identity of my _girlfriend_ a secret when I tell you.” he asked, putting extra emphasis on girlfriend.

“If she's not involved, then yes.” she said. “Why, though?” 

“Well, because of my reputation, we prefer to keep it a secret.” he said, a sad look in his eyes. “I don't want her to have to have any horrible rumors spread about her because of me…”

“That's… very thoughtful of you.” she admitted to him.

While that was part of the reason, they had worried that telling the other thieves about their relationship would make the team dynamic awkward.

Although Futaba had figured it out on her own, and Ann and Ryuji definitely knew he liked her...

The only Phantom Thief he had actually told that they were dating was Haru.

The circumstances that had led to that conversation, and the resulting atmosphere between the three of them had been… awkward, to say the least.

“Although, sometimes it feels like you're bragging about her to me.” she said.

“Bragging, huh?” he chuckled. “Now why would I do that?”

“Well, in any case… before we move on to your next confidant, I have a question to ask you.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being rather large, so I decided to split it into two. You can expect the next part tomorrow.


	9. Memories

“You’ve mentioned the Hawaii trip multiple times.” she said. “Did anything of note happen there?”

“To be honest, we mostly just relaxed…”

* * *

 

It was the dead of night, and he was just sitting in his assigned dorm.

Ryuji and Ann had both went to his room, citing problems with their roommates.

He welcomed the distraction from listening to Mishima puking his guts out in the bathroom, and his constant thoughts of the Phantom Thieves.

That is, until Ann started asking what they found most important in a girl.

“Well, it’d have to be her personality.” Ryuji answered. “I mean, I’d be fine with anyone who's modest and nice.”

“Ok, what if there were two girls with the exact same personality?” Ann asked.

“I don't know, I guess I’d go for the one with the hotter bod.” Ryuji shrugged.

“So that's your real answer.” she muttered, disappointed. “The first one was just superficial. So you're that kinda guy…”

“Oh come on!” he protested. “What else was I supposed to say?! There's nothing else to say! Back me up here, Ren!”

The two of them looked at him expectantly, so he took a while to get his thoughts together.

“Well…” he began. “I think, if two girls had the same personality, I would start looking at their hobbies, and see if we had anything in common. Like… I enjoy reading and I practice martial arts at the gym, so maybe someone into that?”

Ryuji frowned, but Ann smiled, nodding her head as if to say ‘go on’.”

“And… we’d need to be able to communicate with and trust each other.” he continued. “Like, I’d want them to be comfortable enough to confide in me, and I’d want to comfortable enough to confide in them. We wouldn't have any problems sharing anything with each other. That way, if we had any problems, we could talk it out, and always be willing to listen, help, and understand each other.” 

He took a deep breath. Hopefully that was a good answer. 

“Yes, yes, you totally get it!” Ann exclaimed. “You should try being more like Ren, Ryuji. Maybe then you’d have a girlfriend.”

“Not like Ren has one either.” Ryuji mumbled.

“I’m always so busy for stuff like that… and well, most girls at the school are kinda… afraid of me.” he excused.

“O-Oh yeah… sorry man.” Ryuji muttered.

“It's ok to take a break every once in a while. Loosen up a bit, you know?” Ann said, giving him a sympathetic smile. “And I’m sure that there's a girl out there who's willing to look past all those silly rumors to see what a great guy you are.”

“Hey, it's fine.” Ren assured. “I’m not even sure if I’m ready for something like that. I don't exactly have a lot of experience… “

“I mean, nobody really does until they get a girlfriend.” Ryuji mentioned.

Admittedly, he did have a point.

“Well there's gotta be a type of girl you like, right?” Ann asked.

“Well… I guess… modest and nice, like Ryuji said.” he admitted. “But also someone… mature.”

“Wait, you mean like an older woman?” Ryuji asked, surprised. “I know you talk to that doctor…”

“Not like that!” he protested. “I mean, like, responsible.”

“Guess you're out of the running then, Ryuji.” Ann joked.

“Shut up!”

“... and they’d have to be someone I could hold an intelligent and deep conversation with.” Ren continued. “So someone smart.”

“Hah! Guess it's not you either, Ann!”

“Screw you, Ryuji!”

He chuckled at his friends bickering. “What, you think I like one of the other thieves?” he asked.

He regretted saying those words as soon as they left his mouth, however, because he could practically hear the gears in Ann’s head turning.

“Smart… mature… hobbies like martial arts…” she whispered.

Her eyes widened, and she couldn't help but let out a small gasp. 

“Oh my God! You like her?!” she exclaimed.

“Huh? Who are we talking about?” Ryuji wondered.

“Come on Ryuji!” she exclaimed. “It's so obvious! And you called me dumb!”

“This ain't got nothin’ to do with smarts!” he countered. “Who he likes is still an enigma to me.”

“... Enigma?” Ren repeated.

“W-What, I know big words too, you know?” Ryuji defended.

“Did Makoto teach you that word?” Ann smirked.

“Maybe…” 

Ann suddenly flung her arms around the back of Ren’s neck and started laughing.

“Ann, what are you-”

“Gee, Makoto sure is _smart_ , huh Ren?” she chuckled. “And so _responsible_ , helping out Ryuji like that!”

“I- I, um…” he stammered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

Ryuji, on the other hand, just looked back and forth between the two of them in confusion.

But only a few seconds later, it hit him.

His jaw dropped, and he quickly stood up.

“Holy shit, you like Makoto?!”

“Not so loud!” he chided.

“So, the ‘bad boy’ of Shujin Academy’s got a crush on the strait-laced student council president, huh?” Ryuji smirked.

“It's like a cheesy romcom or something!” Ann laughed.

“Urrgh…” he muttered. 

“I was wondering why you seemed to be showing off even more than usual since Kaneshiro’s palace.” Ann smirked.

“I thought my eyes were playing tricks on me before, but man, you were _totally_ checking her out when she got her Queen outfit.” Ryuji grinned.

“T-That was just because she was new to the team!” he said. 

“So you were just looking out for her?”

Ryuji asked.

“Yes.”

“That's why you kept your eyes on her?” Ann asked.

“Yes.”

“Except your eyes kept wandering down to look at her ass, right?” Ryuji smirked.

“Yes- wait what?!” he yelled.

The two of them burst out laughing.

“You two are ridiculous.” he mumbled.

“Yo, Mishima! You hearing this shit, man?” Ryuji asked.

Mishima responded by puking in the toilet.

“Um… are you going to be alright in there, bro?”

While Ryuji was checking on Mishima, Ann continued talking to him.

“Sorry if it feels like we're giving you a hard time.” Ann sympathized. “I actually thought that what you said was like, super passionate! It's just that you don't usually talk about stuff like this, so I was surprised.”

“It's fine, I’m not mad.” he mentioned. “I just… I don't know, it's hard to focus on that kind of stuff with everything that's happened.”

“I get that.” she nodded. “But we're in Hawaii now. It's a great time to relax.”

“Not for much longer…”

“That's why you need to make your move now!” she encouraged.

“M-Make my move?” he repeated.

“Yeah! And don't worry, because I’ve got plenty of pointers!”

“L-Let's not do that today.” he stammered. “Morgana would be furious if he knew I was staying up this late!”

On the last day of the trip, however, Ann had practically dragged him to the beach when he told her Makoto asked to spend time with him, saying he ‘wasn’t allowed to come back until curfew.’ and that ‘he would have to spill all the details to her’.

* * *

 

Um… you mean, in regards to the Phantom Thieves, right? Because, in that case… not really. Um… did you find a little charm among my belongings?”

“We did.” she muttered. “Why?”

“It was a gift from my girlfriend.” he muttered. “She gave it to me on the Hawaii trip when the two of us took a walk on the beach together. It means a lot to me, so please be careful with it.”

It had also proven to be a surprisingly effective piece of equipment in the Metaverse.

“Fine, but speaking of your belongings… if Fox was an artist, is it possible that he made those cards that we found in your belongings?”

“Right, those.” he responded. “Those allowed me to teach new skills to my Persona.”

While she didn't outright dismiss the possibility of another world like before, it, and Persona, and palaces… she still found it hard to believe.

Not to mention… there was something off about this boy. He was fidgeting more, joking around more, and had immediately stiffened upon hearing her claim that no one in his position would be calm.

Maybe…

Was his little jokes a way of calming himself down? Of distracting her? 

She thought back to everything he had said beforehand. 

And something hit her as strange.

“Yusuke called it Desire, but the art critic thought it belonged in a fire.”

That's what he had, but why was it strange?

Yusuke called it Desire, but the art critic thought it belonged in a fire.

Yusuke called it Desire

Yusuke…

“Yusuke Kitagawa!” she thought.

Finally, he had made a major slip-up.

Now, how to approach the situation...

“Does he make your calling cards?” she asked.

“...Yes.” he hesitantly admitted.

“And he goes to a different school than you.” she said.

“Yea, he does.”

“So, while your class was at Hawaii, he could have sent a calling card!” she claimed.

“I already told you, he was in Hawaii, too!” he insisted.

“Yes, you told me that it just so happened that there was a huge storm, so his school took their trip to Hawaii as well.” she recalled. “Not a very likely story.”

“I’m telling you the truth!” he said. “Just ask his school!”

A part of him knew that she was purposely antagonizing him, hoping he’d slip up and say something important.

But he was desperate.

*SLAM*

“Your principal died of a mental shutdown!” she yelled. “And the Phantom Thieves are the only people I know that can do that!”

He wanted to tell her about Akechi. About how he could have possibly done it.

But if he did, they would know he was onto him, and he would be killed.

Even if she believed him, it wouldn't matter.

Revealing it would be a trap.

This whole situation, really, was a trap.

“The mental shutdowns started before we got here.” he countered.

“But no one else had both the motive and the ability to do so to your principal.” she said.

“It could have been forged.” he muttered. “The calling card, I mean.”

“By who?”

He had a good idea, but…

“I don't know.”

Again, he couldn't say.

“So it wasn't forged, but was it made by Yusuke?” she asked.

He couldn't help but flinch.

“I...I don't-”

“You mentioned his name several times when you were talking about Fox. About how he made that painting, and how he was conflicted.” she stated.

He looked towards the floor, not brave enough to meet her gaze...

How could he have made such a stupid mistake?!

Had… had the drug really affected him that much? 

He was supposed to be strong. 

He was supposed to be Joker. 

How could he have let this get to him?

How could he be so weak...?

“Look, we can end this right now.” she offered. “Just tell me the identities of your team members and confidants, and this can all be over. You can even get yourself checked out for any injuries you have.”

“I… I can't tell you.” he weakly muttered. “We had a deal. I need to tell you about my confidant.”

“To be frank, I thought you’d give me more information then what you've been giving me.” she said. “But nothing that you've been saying is enough. And to be honest, I’m starting to doubt most of what you have actually told me. It all seems far too unlikely.”

“Nothing… I said was enough.” he thought.

Had he just been wasting his time?

Of course he had been.

He was an idiot to think that she would believe him.

Because nobody ever believed him.

Nobody believed him back then when he said he didn't assault that man back at his hometown.

Nobody believed him when he denied all the rumors about him being spread around school.

And nobody believed him now.

He began to feel anger building up inside of him.

“If you're not going to be honest with me, then I think we're done h-”

*SLAM*

He slammed his hands into the table, ignoring the waves of pain that it sent up his arms.

“I am telling the truth!” Ren yelled. “Why won't you believe me?! Why won't anyone believe me?! I didn't assault that man back then, and I didn't kill anyone! None of the rumors about me are true! So why do I blamed for fucking everything?!”

Her shock at his outburst faded momentarily, and she quickly regained her composure.

“You’re quite upset.” Sae calmly stated.

“Another brilliant deduction, Niijima-san.” he spat.

“Always with the jokes and sarcasm.” she frowned. “But I guess that's just how you deal with stressful situations, isn't it?”

Try as he might, he couldn't stop himself from flinching again under her words.

“I don't have any idea what you're talking about.” he defended.

“Then let me spell it out for you.” she glared. “You're afraid, but you try to hide it behind your little jokes, and by ‘acting as a leader’ as you put it.”

“I’m not-”

“But you're not the leader of the Phantom Thieves right now. You have no power here.” she interrupted. “You're just a high school boy in way over his head.”

“P-Please...stop…” Ren whimpered. “I… my memory is…”

“I know that you're leaving out details.” she accused. “So you’d better start remembering.”

Remembering…

Right… there was that memory…

* * *

 

“Where am I…?” he thought.

He see Boss preparing coffee…

Leblanc… He was… back at Leblanc.

“Hey.” Sojiro said. “Coffee good for you?”

It was… all a dream. 

The palace, getting captured, the interrogation… everything.

It must have all a dream.

He was at Leblanc now.

He was safe.

Everyone was safe.

The door to Leblanc opened, and in came the police.

“Ren Amamiya. That is your name, right?” the officer said.

He stiffened in his seat.

What were they doing here?!

“What do you want?” Ren responded.

The officer responded with no hesitation.

“A high school girl was taken into custody at an establishment for illegal services the other day. Even through her drug-induced stupor, she managed to identify one name clearly - yours.”

His entire world collapsed upon hearing those words.

His head started throbbing in pain.

He could see the officer’s lips moving, and Boss expressing disbelief, but the shock and pain made it impossible to process what they were saying.

“R-Ren…”

“R-Ren...help me.”

He could hear her voice in his head, calling for his help.

But he couldn’t help her.

He failed her.

He failed her!

He couldn’t stop Kaneshiro.

And now she given herself up to him to protect her sister and the Phantom Thieves. 

He failed her.

Kaneshiro had had her drugged, raped, and forced into prostitution.

He failed her.

He...

He deserved to die.

“No!” he yelled, clutching his head.

“What’s wrong with you?!” Sae yelled. 

“M-Makoto.” Ren stammered. “I-I couldn’t save her. It’s all my fault.”

He wrapped his arms around his shaking body.

Sweat started to drip from his forehead.

He could hardly breathe.

Whenever he tried, waves of pain shot through his chest.

He tightly clutched his chest by instinct, but that only made the pain even more intense.

So intense was that pain, combined with the pain of the disturbing memory, that he let out a chilling scream.

“What's going on?!” she yelled.

“Makoto!” he frantically cried. “She…and him...”

“What do you mean?!” Sae exclaimed. “What happened to Makoto?!”

“I couldn’t save her.” Ren repeated. “I couldn’t save her from the Yakuza boss.”

“What?!

“S-She was drugged and raped and forced into prostitution!” Ren yelled. “I couldn’t save her!”

His chest felt as if it were on fire.

His head was practically pulsating in pain.

His vision started getting hazy…

“Akechi’s going to kill me.” Ren thought. “Maybe… I deserve it.”

He felt two hands firmly grip his shoulders. 

“What the hell are you talking about?!” Sae snapped. “Don’t mess with me!”

He tried to look away.

How could he look her in the eye when it was his fault that her sister had been…

“Look at me when I’m speaking to you!” she demanded. “How dare you even suggest something like that happened! You're little jokes have gone too f-”

She paused mid-sentence when she saw his face.

Tears kept flowing down from his eyes, and his expression made it seem as if his heart had been broken in two.

“Do you… really believe that happened?” she asked.

“It did happen!” he insisted. “I really did!”

Her eyes glanced around the room, unsure what to make of the situation.

And then her eyes settled on the discarded needle on the floor.

“Oh my God!” Sae exclaimed. “What did those bastards inject you with?!” 

“M-My fault.” Ren whispered. “It’s all my fault.”

“Listen to me!” Sae yelled. “Makoto is fine! I just saw her the other day! The police never said anything about those things happening to her.”

“M-My fault…” Ren repeated, his eyes starting to close.

“Stay with me!” Sae pleaded. “You changed his heart! He confessed to all of his crimes, but not once did he mention doing any of that to Makoto! None of that ever happened! The drug is giving you false memories!”

“I’m going to die.” Ren whispered. “I’m going to die. They’re going to kill me.”

“Who’s going to kill you?!” Sae yelled.

“It’s my fault. I’m going to die!”

“No, you won’t!” She firmly stated. “Makoto is fine! You’re not going to die! Everything will be ok! You have to remember the truth! Try to remember Makoto!”

“Remember… Makoto…” he repeated.

His eyes widened at what she said, and he remembered.

He remembered first meeting her.

He remembered the quiet days studying together, drinking coffee.

He remembered watching the Yakuza movie together, her fists clenched in excitement the entire time.

He remembered when they walked on the Hawaii beach together.

He remembered the moment he knew that he had fallen for her.

He remembered when they became ‘study partners’ at Crossroads.

He remembered their date at Destinyland, and how she had gotten so embarrassed over asking him if she could hold his hand.

He remembered taking the Ferris wheel together, and how she was so scared at first that she clung to him the entire time.

He remembered her beautiful smile when he gave her a motorcycle figurine as a gift.

He remembered how she would always blush whenever he told her how cute she was.

He remembered confessing his love for her in front of the entire school.

He remembered their first kiss.

He remembered her voice…

“I _will_ think of a way to save you.”

“I won’t let them kill you.”

Yes… they had managed to save her from Kaneshiro.

And now, she had thought of a plan to save him.

He wouldn't die here.

He would get back to her.

* * *

 

“Hey, are you ok?!” Sae asked, concerned.

He breathed a sigh of relief, and a small smile.

“Yeah, I’m ok. And Makoto’s ok too.” he said. “Thank you for reminding me.”

“Are you sure you're fine?” Sae asked, clearly concerned. “I’m not a doctor, but it almost seemed like you were having some sort of drug-induced panic attack. If you need to take a break, I can leave for a bit...”

“NO! I mean...please, stay here.” Ren assured.

“But you're memories…” she muttered.

“B-But the police…” he stuttered. “I… I’d feel more comfortable with you here.”

“Oh…” she said, eyes downcast. “Just how badly did they hurt you?”

“Everything aches.” he admitted. “It hurts so much… but especially around my chest. When… they kicked me in the chest, I…”

“Yes?”

He pointed towards his ribcage.

“I… heard something crack.”

“Did they break your ribs?!” she exclaimed.

“I-I don't know.” he said.

With any luck, they would only be fractured.

But so far, he hadn't exactly been lucky.

“I know it hurts.” she said. “But please, try to steady your breathing. It would be bad if you didn't”.

“Ok.” 

“Now, you said someone was going to kill you.” she muttered. “Can you tell me now, or so you need a minute?”

He bit his lip. He still couldn't tell her the truth, so he needed a way to make it seem as if was ignorant of Akechi’s plan.

We needed to buy himself some time.

“Niijima-san, let me be honest with you for a second.”

“About what?”

“About me.” he said. “I want to tell you more about myself.”

“Very well.” she agreed.

“At my old school, I was kind of a loner.” he began. “Very standoffish and not the smartest. I didn’t really excel at anything. And… I wasn’t normally very courageous, but during the incident, when I saw that woman getting attacked...it’s just, I don’t know. I had to do something.”

“And yet, you joined the Phantom Thieves.” Sae mentioned. 

“The method of changing hearts appealed to me. Stopping corruption while remaining out of the spotlight seemed good to me.” he said. “I was afraid what would happen if I was arrested again. And with all the rumors about me, I guess I just can't live a normal life anymore...”

She simply nodded her head.

“Niijima-san, I’m more afraid now than I’ve ever been in my life.”

“So, was I correct then?” she asked.

He nodded.

“As you thought, I use humor when I’m stressed or when other people are feeling stressed.” he said. “That's not to say I only joke around when in stressful situations, however.”

“But as the leader, you can't let the others see you on edge.” she assumed.

“Yeah, but also… when I’m struggling with my feelings. Like… I used to always be afraid of making friends, because I just thought I’d screw things up. Especially since all my old friends stopped talking to me after the assault charge...”

“I see.”

“And part of the reason I bring up… my girlfriend so often is… well, it comforts me to think about her. And all of my confidants, but her most of all. We both lead really stressful lives, but we're always there for each other at the other’s weakest moments.”

“It sounds like you’re in quite the serious relationship.”

“I love her.” he said genuinely. “That's why… I don't want to die here. I want to see her again. Her and everyone else. So please, bear with me a little longer.”

“You still haven't told me who you think was going to kill you.”

A part of him felt a little bad, after the concern she had felt for him, but he needed to salvage this.

He was going to use the drug’s hallucinations and other side effects to his advantage.

“I… thought Kobayakawa was going to get me.” he lied. “This drug is seriously messing with my head.”

“Kobayakawa?” she questioned.

“The Yakuza boss.” he muttered. “And Kaneshiro… was covering for him, I think?”

“But Kaneshiro was the Yakuza boss.” she corrected. “Kobayakawa was your principal, the one that you… well, the one that you're suspected of killing. Him and Okumura.”

“Okumura…” he muttered, eyes widening. “H-Haru? Did we… kill her? I don't… she goes to Shujin, but… did she discover anything? Could that be why…?”

He took a deep breath, forcing another coughing fit.

“*Cough Cough* D-Did w-we kill Haru?!” he yelled. “My memories are still-”

“Haru Okumura isn't dead.” she interrupted. “Her father is. I think… that drug is making you confuse people who happen to be related in this case. Try and remember if you made any other mistakes.”

He racked his brain for a way to get out of this situation.

“I never did tell her… that art critic’s name.” he thought.

*SLAM*

He slammed the table again, this time actually wincing at the pain.

“Niijima-san, you can't go after Yusuke! He's not involved!” he yelled. “That was the art critic’s name! I -Cough Cough- I… he was connected to Madarame, and he knew so much about art, t-that I….!

“You… mixed him and Fox up?” she asked.

“I did.” he muttered. “I’m so, so, sorry. 

She sighed.

That… was such an obvious lie.

But then again, the Persona, the Metaverse, the Palaces, and the shadows were all obvious lies as well.

Except that all of those ‘lies’ had one thing in common.

She had absolutely no way of proving that they were lies.

“It’s too much of a coincidence.” she mused. “That damn drug… if they hadn't given it to him, he wouldn't have any sort of excuse for his slip-up.”

Sure, she had suspected that Yusuke Kitagawa, among others, were involved, but they had no evidence that wasn't entirely circumstantial, so they needed to rely on the testimony of the leader, the only one that they caught.

They didn't know anything about their methods, and they didn't have any actual proof that anyone but the leader was involved.

Attempting to convict someone of a crime without being able to explain when, where, or even _how_ they did it was a fool’s errand.

That's why they needed his confession! 

If he didn't admit that any of his teammates were involved, or that he killed anyone, then there was little she could do.

It was infuriating, to clearly know that someone was lying, but have no way to prove it.

“It's crazy…” Ren said.

“Hmm?”

“It's crazy, what people who abuse their power do.” he continued. “The type of things they do. Holding people for long periods of time, beating them, drugging them, and all sorts of other horrible things.”

Right, he must still be talking about his dream...

“Yes, I agree.” she said. “Things like that should not be allowed to happen.”

As she said those words, however, a disturbing thought came to her.

What if he wasn't talking about his dream? What if he was talking about...

“Wait… were you talking about the Yakuza… or the police?”

“Well…” he tailed off. “...that doesn't really matter, right? As you said, it shouldn't be allowed to happen.”

She bit her lip, mulling over how she should respond.

It unnerved her that she automatically assumed that he was speaking about the Yakuza, but everything he said could also apply to the police… at least, at the moment.

Was there really any need to beat him so badly? Broken ribs could potentially be fatal if they pierced a lung. And the truth serum… surely, they had to have known about the side effects. Would his testimony even be accepted by the court?

While it made him talk, the side effects were far too horrible, not to mention that it could make him unknowingly give false information. Even if he was innocent of killing his principal and Okumura, the drug could potentially make him think that he was guilty.

And that was when another disturbing thought crossed her mind.

“What if… that's what they were hoping would happen?” she thought.

Would they go that far? Force him to admit to these crimes, whether he was innocent or not?

If they were willing to do that… they might have been willing to frame the Phantom Thieves for the murders with a forged calling card.

The boy did have a point when he said they were in Hawaii when their principal died.

Even if this was for the purpose of catching a criminal… was it right?

Well, she disapproved of what the Phantom Thieves did, even if it did lead to criminals being caught.

Would it be hypocritical to not hold the police to a similar standard? Surely, they should be held to a higher standard than criminals, right?

She sighed, unsure what to think.

“I suppose that I might as well see this through to the end. So why don't you tell me about your next confidant?”

“Ok.” he muttered. “The next one… they go to the same school as Fox, but…

“But?”

“I’m sorry.” he muttered. “I’m really, really sorry. I… I just need another minute.”

“He looks exhausted...” she thought.

“Of course.” she said in a soft tone. “Take your time.”

As she took in the sight of the boy, who had been beaten so badly that he had trouble breathing, and had been forcibly injected with a drug so powerful, that he suffered hallucinations, which led to a panic attack and nearly losing consciousness, all thoughts about advancing her career and taking down the Phantom Thieves momentarily disappeared, with only one thought still swirling through her mind.

“How… how could they do this to him… this isn't right…”

* * *

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 4!

* * *

 


	10. Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news, everyone! It's finally time for the Queen.  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...  
> The Queen of Shogi, that is.

“Ok… I think I’m good now.” he said.

“If you ever start having those strange memories again, tell me, ok?” she asked. “We can take another small break.”

“I knew you cared about me.” he smirked.

“It would be inconvenient for me if you passed out.” she scoffed.

A part of her still desperately wanted to be the one to take down the Phantom Thieves, which was why she was willing to put up with the boy's antics.

Still… it would be best for both of them if he took a moment to relax.

It had been uncomfortable, listening to him recall a false memory, and realizing that it was something that could have easily happened to Makoto.

“Oh… well, thanks anyway.” he said. “Actually, since I told you something about myself, I was wondering if you could tell me something about yourself. Like, do you have any hobbies?”

She sighed, figuring that I’d just be quicker to answer any questions he had at this point.

“I like motorcycling and kickboxing in my rare moments of free time.” Sae said.

“For real?!” Ren exclaimed, genuinely surprised. “That’s crazy! My girlfriend loves motorcycles too! She really wants to get her motorcycle license. I even got her this little motorcycle figurine! She loved it!”

“A… motorcycle figurine, you said?” 

“Yeah, we went to Destinyland on a date, and I gave that to her afterwards. I bought it some time ago with money from my part time job.” he said. “She wanted to check the cute hats that they had there too. She got me a black one with goggles, and I got her a blue one with cards and a little pocket watch on it.”

“A… blue hat as well?” she hesitantly asked.

“Yeah, why?” he smiled.

“I… I’m just overthinking this.” she thought to herself. “It's true Makoto brought home a motorcycle figurine and a small blue hat recently, but I’m sure plenty of other people own things like that! And I certainly would have noticed if she had a boyfriend!”

“No reason.”

“Well, ok. Now, back to her hobbies… well, she doesn’t do kickboxing that much, but we're both super into martial arts.”

He remembered the time she tried to teach him Aikido. She easily managed to overpower him every single time… until he distracted her by taking his shirt off, that is.

Nowadays, thanks to practice and his frequent gym visits, he could actually hold his own against her, even if she still won the majority of their spars.

Still, having her pin him down to the ground, completely dominating him was… exciting, in a way.

“Badass motorcyclists must run in the family.” Ren thought.

“Are you going anywhere with this?” Sae asked.

“Sorry, sorry, I got carried away talking about her.” Ren gushed. “It’s just that she’s a total badass, is all.”

“‘Badass’ is generally not a term I hear people frequently describe their girlfriends.” Sae said.

“What can I say?” Ren asked. “I guess I just love the kind of woman that can kick my ass.”

“...”

“Niijima-san?”

She resisted the urge to slam the table again.

“He’s talking about her to keep calm, Sae.” Sae thought, taking a deep breath. “Now you calm down as well.”

“That must cover a pretty wide range of women.” Sae deadpanned. “...Now, your next confidant. _Please.”_

“Right, my bad.” Ren said. “Anyway, I bring up hobbies because one of mine is Shogi, and one of my confidants is my Shogi Master! Oh, but don’t tell her I called her that, because she gets embarrassed whenever I do.”

“Which I’m sure means that you take every opportunity you can to tease her by calling her that, right?” Sae asked.

His face sported a huge grin. “You know me so well, Niijima-san.”

“Just hurry up and tell me about her.” Sae demanded.

“Ok. When I first met her, she was just sitting in the Church, playing Shogi with herself. She was pretty shy, but thankfully, my overflowing charm was able to win her over.” Ren explained.

Sae rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

He saw a girl, sitting alone in the church with a Shogi board.

“That must be her…” he thought.

Hifumi Togo, the Venus of Shogi.

Hopefully, learning from her would help improve his tactics in the Metaverse.

“Well, I should probably be formal, but where's the fun in that?” he thought.

“Hey Hifumi-chaaaaaaaan!”

“H-Huh? W-Who are you?” she stammered.

“Just a fan.” he explained. “You are Hifumi Togo, right?”

“Um, yes, that's right.”

 “Ok, Joker.” he thought to himself. “Now it's time to turn the charm on.”

“Actually, Hifumi- _chan_.” he smoothly said. “I was wondering if you could do a little favor for me.”

“W-What kind of favor?” she asked.

He bowed his head to her.

“I would be _very_ thankful if you… taught me your ways, oh Honorable Shogi Master!”

“W-What?!” she stammered. “P-please, there's no need to bow! A-And please don't call me Shogi Master!

“Hifumi-chan it is, then! Oh, but about my request…?”

“I… suppose I could give you some pointers.” she muttered, fiddling with her hair. “We could play a quick match, um…”

“Ren Amamiya. But you can call me Ren.”

“N-No, I couldn't. That's far too informal!”

“Ren-kun, then?”

She sighed, fiddling with her hair again.

“I suppose…”

He decided to make small talk as they started their game.

“Do you play other games like Shogi?”

“I also play Go and Chess, but Shogi is my favorite.” she said.

“Hey, same here.” he said.

Well, he supposed it would have to be his favorite by default, considering it was the only one of the three he has actually played.

But even then, he didn't play it often.

“Any pieces in particular that you like?” she asked.

“I like the ones that can move large distances or in any direction.” he said

“So, you must really like the queen.” she observed.

“W-What?!” he stammered, losing his cool.

“The Chess piece.” she said, head tilted in confusion. “It can do both of the things you mentioned.”

Again, he had never played Chess.

“O-Oh, right.” he stuttered. “Yeah, it's great at everything, really. Offense, defense, and supporting the others … the Queen truly is amazing on the battlefield, and yet… elegant at the same time.”

“It truly is.” Hifumi agreed. “But in Shogi, the only two pieces that come close to matching such destructive power are the dragon horse and the dragon king.”

Hifumi preceded to demonstrate said destructive power as she captured his golden general with her dragon king.”

“Check.”

“Wait, seriously?!”

Looking around the board, he saw that the entire time, she had been arranging her pieces in such a way as to prevent any sort of escape from his king.

“Impressive.” he admitted. “But that was the warm up round! Let's get serious.”

“Very well.” she agreed.

After losing the next twelve games, he was no longer so enthusiastic.

“Um… are you still warming up?” the Venus of Shogi asked.

“I think I’m all burnt out, actually.” he mumbled.

“There's no shame in retreating.” Hifumi stated seriously. “To concede now would be to accept your loss with grace. You would do well to remember that if you plan to continue to study Shogi.”

“Afraid I’ll beat you, oh Honorable Shogi Master?”

“You know… this is kind of nice.” he thought. “A lot of the girls I know are really intense, and that's fine and all, but it's a nice change of pace to meet someone so calm and collecte-”

“IGNORANT NAIVE!”

“H-Huh?”

She glared at him, the ferocity of a thousand fires burning in her eyes.

Venus of Shogi suddenly felt like a much more fitting title.

“You stand before General Togo, the queen of the strongest nation in the land! The fact that you, a mere peasant, dares to challenge one such as I makes me shiver with mirth!”

“Um…”

“Why do so many of the girls I know scare the shit out of me?” he thought.

Hifumi’s right arm was wildly shaking, and she attempted to stop it by grabbing her wrist with her other hand.

“My Shogi hand twitches!” she yelled. “It twitches in anticipation of your demise! I had given you ample warning, but seeing as you did not heed it, then you leave me no choice but to unleash my true power!”

She picked up her Dragon Horse and slammed it down with such force that he thought it would shatter.

“Luminary Uppercut!” she yelled, striking the finishing blow.

He must have sat there for at least five minutes, mouth agape, dumbfounded by her sudden personality change.

“Sorry… sometimes I get a little intense.” she muttered.

“Its fine.” he assured her, regaining his composure. “My friends and I… are sort of the same way at times.”

“Yes… I saw you and Kitagawa-kun making those strange poses here.”

He paled. “Oh God, you saw that?”

He was actually talking about how the others acted in the Metaverse compared to their actual selves…

“I didn't want to interrupt you, so I just left.” she excused. “But are you really fine with my… outbursts? The other players that I compete against find me… annoying, because of it.”

“Really, it's fine.” he assured her. “And if you don't mind, I love to come and practice some more with you.”

“Yes, that sounds agreeable.” she said. “I’d love to practice some new moves on you. And… I sense a gambler’s spirit in you, despite your playstyle being that of a novice.”

“Um… thanks?”

“I’m saying you have lots of potential.” she said. “I think I might have even thought up a new move during our matches.”

“Another ‘Luminary Uppercut’ type of move, Shogi Master?” he smirked.

“T-That's not-” she trailed off. “P-Please don't call me that!”

* * *

 

To this day, he _still_ had never beaten her at Shogi, no matter how hard he tried.

Still, he had to admit, although he had originally talked to her only for the purpose of improving his tactics, he actually found himself playing Shogi just for fun now.

Unfortunately, being dominated in Shogi wasn't nearly as exciting as being dominated in aikido. 

“She's a little shy, as I said, but she's a nice person.” he said. “Very smart and tactically minded, too, but...”

“But…?”

“When she's playing Shogi, she gets really focused and super serious.” he continued. “And if she gets _really_ into it, it's like she turns into a completely different person.” 

“A different person?” she asked.

“She sometimes thinks of herself as a queen ruling over a kingdom, and I guess the Shogi pieces are her subjects.” he explained. “And she comes up with these crazy attack names when she captures one of my pieces.”

“Is everyone you know so… unique?” she asked.

“Being normal is no fun.” he replied.

“Ok then. What unique talents did this person have?” she asked. “Why are they a confidant?”

“My Shogi Master taught me all about making great plans and tactics, which inspired the tactics and plans we used in palaces, like yours.”

“Was getting caught part of your plan?” Sae deadpanned.

He was tempted to quote The Cake Knight Rises and say ‘Of Course!’, but thought better of it.

“Well… no.” he lied. “But I’m sure my team will think of something. My second-in-command in particular is quite intelligent.”

“Right, you mentioned a second-in-command before.” she remembered. “The one who used brass knuckles and revolvers.”

“That's right.” he confirmed.

“Now, is there _anything_ you can tell me about them?”

“I don't really feel comfortable talking about them right now. My memories are still...

“Just give me something.” she asked. “Anything at all. You must remember something about then.”

“Anything at all, huh?” he repeated. 

He figured that if he wanted to get her to drop the issue, he’d have to give her something irrelevant, but also true, or at least, something he thought was true.

Annoying her was generally a good way to get her to change subjects, he found.

“Ok, I got something.” he said.

“He might make another slip-up.” she thought. “This could be the turning point of the entire investigation!”

“Alright, tell me.” she said, listening intensely.

“Well…”

“Yes…?”

“She's got a really cute butt!” he said excitedly.

“...”

“...Um, are you ok, Niijim-”

*SLAM*

* * *

 

“So, she was wooed by your charm… and then the two of you started dating, right?”

“No… not her either. But I do like smart girls.” he admitted. “And you know, to be honest, I’m not really this crazy womanizer. There are only two women that have actually had feelings for me, but… I only had feelings for one of them.”

The one he actually did have feelings for, of course, was Makoto, and the other…

“Still, how did you get this…’overflowing charm’?” she asked.

“Baths, burgers, and plenty of juice!”

“...Juice?” she questioned.

“Yeah, there’s this juice stand I visit on Sunday. Sometimes it sells this juice that makes me more charming. Tastes horrible, though.”

“A juice stand…” Sae murmured to herself. "Really?"

“And as for the burgers, well, I'm sure you know.”

“How in God’s name does the Big Bang Burger make you more charming?!” she exclaimed.

“I honestly have no idea. But reading books and watching movies also helped my charm too.”

He decided that it would be best if he didn't say that it was his talking cat’s idea.

“With all these ways to raise your charm, it's no wonder that you have quite the… silver tongue.”

“Actually, that was mostly Old Man Tora.” he thought fondly.

“Well, according to me girlfriend, my silver tongue makes me quite… cunning.” he said.

“...Just cunning? Not a cunning… you know…”

“Nope, just cunning.”

“Oh...”

“...Niijima-san, you thought I was gonna say a dirty joke, didn’t you? You thought I’d say my girlfriend thought I was quite the cunning linguist, didn't you?” he accused.

“I… yes, I did. I figured a joke like that would be sound funny to a teenager.”

“I would never joke about something like that.” he assured.

“Sorry for assuming, then.”

“...”

“...”

“...Not a joke if it's true.” he whispered.

“What was that?”

“ _Nothing_!”

* * *

 

“She told me that she had a magazine photoshoot and an interview, but I could tell that she didn't want to do either.”

“Then why did she?” the prosecutor asked.

“Her mother was pressuring her.” he answered. “She was like, one of those stage mom types that wanted to live through their own child’s fame. Another part of it was that my confidant’s father was very ill from devoting himself to Shogi, so my confidant wanted to bring in extra income.”

“Was your confidant famous, then?” she said.

“She was quite the rising star.” he said, amused with how fitting that was for her arcana. “The media was all over her, and she was called the ‘Beautiful Shogi Player’... but they also focused on her father’s deteriorating health, and how her mother had to work at a nightclub to support them.”

“Sounds like there was more of a focus on her looks and private life than her skills as a Shogi player.” Sae observed.

“Yeah, it was like her mom was trying to make her out to be some sort of Shogi idol.” he said. “I even saw some… really weird fans of hers making her uncomfortable. Her mother actually assumed that I was one of them, and immediately assumed I had feelings for her daughter.”

“Was your confidant not allowed to date?” she asked.

“No, she wasn’t, which I assume is because she wanted to make her into an idol, and well, I don't think idols are supposed to have boyfriends.”

“Her mother does sound controlling.” she admitted. “Although that reminds me… do your girlfriend’s parents know she’s dating you?”

“Told you, it's a secret.” he said. “Her caretaker doesn't know about us.”

“They must be pretty neglectful then, if they don't even know that the person that they're supposed to be taking care of is dating a criminal.” she judged. 

“I love it when we agree on things, Niijima-san.” he smirked.

* * *

 

“I understand that her mother was very controlling, but why does it matter?” she asked. “If it helped her daughter succeed, than I don’t see the issue.”

“I think it’s good to have a little freedom in life, you know? Like, I study hard, but that doesn’t mean I can’t make time to have fun while still getting good grades.”

“But if you devoted more time to studying, your grades would be even better.” she countered.

He sighed.

“She’s such a stick in the mud.” he thought.

“Listen… the point I’m trying to make is that you shouldn’t let others dictate your entire life.” he explained. “You should do things because you want to do them, not because someone told you too.”

“I don’t see your point.” she said. “In our competitive society, it’s incredibly difficult, especially for a woman, to get ahead in life. You need to be willing to do whatever it takes to succeed.”

“But what then?” he asked. “What happens after you succeed in getting to the top? What else is there?”

She mulled over his words, remembering what Makoto had said to her a few months ago.

“What’s the point of studying?”

“I was just wondering what will be waiting for me at the end.”

She shook her head.

“Perhaps a naive child such as yourself wouldn’t understand.” she said. “What else is there besides success?”

“Happiness, for one thing.” he said. “Let’s say you finally made a name for yourself, and got a great position, or you study really hard and get into a great university. Would that be enough to make you happy?”

“That’s irreverent.” she muttered. “As I said, success is all there is. I had plans for a promotion when investigating Kaneshiro, but-”

“It was more important that he be taken down as soon as possible.” he said. “So that no one else would have to suffer, right?”

She thought over his words some more.

The police were struggling with Kaneshiro, so while they probably would have caught him eventually… it wouldn’t be before other victims… including her sister… would suffer by his hand.

“...I guess you're right.” she muttered.

He smiled. “See, Niijima-san? There are things in life more important than success.”

She blinked.

And she saw him, continuing to look at her with that stupid, smug grin on his face.

“You're simply incorrigible.” she sighed.

“Anyone can change, Niijima-san.” he said. “Us Phantom Thieves know that better than anyone.” 

* * *

 

Unfortunately, because of her popularity, more and more people began to shun her, including those in the Shogi community. They said that she was all looks and no talent, or that she would do anything to become popular. But she didn’t want all this idol crap. All she wanted was to make her mother happy, and to support her.” he said.

“I see.” the prosecutor mumbled, eyes downcast. “But how good were her Shogi skills, actually?”

“She’s really good, but she’s no match for a real pro, or even some of the other players in her league.” he said. “Still, I wouldn’t want to learn from anyone else.”

“Then how did she become so popular, then?” she asked.

“Her mother had, unbeknownst to her, been fixing her matches with her fellow Shogi players.” he answered.

“She had?” she asked, surprised. “I see… that would explain some of the hostility between her and her fellow Shogi players. But did she truly never notice?”

“Other Shogi players refused to play with her because of the fixed matches.” he said. “So, she didn’t really have a way of accurately gauging her skill. Only three people would practice with her.”

“Three people?” she repeated.

“Me, the priest at the church she goes to, and my girlfriend.” he said.

“So they know each other?”

“My girlfriend and my Shogi Master are friends.” he nodded. “They met at Jinbocho, and really hit it off.”

“Hmm… now that I think about it, I wonder what would happen if I combined their hobbies.” he mused. “Shogi on motorcycles?”

“Jinbocho, you said?”

“Yeah, you know? The book town. We were looking into books on cognitive psience.”

“Cognitive psience, huh…” she mused.

“We’re both really into literature. I _might_ have gotten her addicted to the Arsene Lupin series. She always gets so excited whenever she finishes one of the books, because we always get into deep discussions about them. It's like a two person book club.”

Currently, they were both reading Arsene Lupin vs Sherlock Holmes. He had just finished reading it before the interrogation.

The Gentleman Thief vs. the Ace Detective.

In the end, Arsene had managed to outwit Sherlock, and make his escape.

Perhaps it was because of the connection he felt towards Arsene, but the ending comforted him.

Hopefully, reality would mirror fiction here.

“...”

“Niijima-san?”

“It's nothing.” she muttered.

“Damn it...” she thought. “A two person book club between lovers. That's just… that's disgustingly adorable.”

“We all play Shogi together sometimes too. The two of us are evenly matched, but neither of us have been able to beat our Shogi Master, even when we work together. Still, seeing my Shogi Master and my girlfriend play a match is always exciting. It's a battle of wits. A battle between queens. The Ultimate Excalibur Slash vs. the Fist of Justice.” he said.

“Fist of Justice?” she repeated.

“My girlfriend says that whenever she gets excited. It's really cute… oh, but don't tell her I said that… actually, yeah,  do tell her that, because she's cute when she gets embarrassed.”

“You're such a tease, you know that?” she sighed. “And another thing, why did you say that it was a battle between queens? I know that you said your Shogi Master thought of herself of a queen when she was fired up, but…”

“Well, I can't exactly tell her that it's Makoto’s codename.” he mused.

“I, um… my girlfriend… I call her my Queen. And I guess you could say I’m her Prince Charming!”

“Seriously?” she said, rolling her eyes. “That's the kind of pet name I’d expect from a club host.”

“No, if I were a club host, I’d call her my princess.”

She raised an eyebrow in confusion.

“Sorry, another inside joke.” he chuckled.

Although, if he ever had a daughter, he’d probably call her his little princess, but he figured that that was a bit different.

* * *

 

“The final straw was when her mother wanted her to throw a match with a male pro, hoping that she would gain sympathy with other women, and thus, gain more female fans. Then she would make a comeback, and explode in popularity.”

“And what happened then?”

“We changed her heart, and my Shogi Master decided that she would go through with the match.” he said.

“Considering most of her matches beforehand were fixed, I assume she lost.”

“She put up a hell of a fight, but yeah, she did.” he said. “But she actually wasn’t that upset about it.”

“Really? Why not?”

“I’ll tell you…”

* * *

 

“Ravage them, Gold General!” he yelled.

“Fool! You’ve fallen right into my trap!” she yelled, capturing his now undefended bishop. “Don’t underestimate the power of the evil eye!”

“Dream Needle!”

“Ultimate Excalibur Attack!”

“Eiho!”

“Abysmal Body Blow!”

“Such is a samurai’s skill!”

“I’ll end it thus!”

The two were locked into a heated Shogi match.

Unfortunately, it seemed like this attempt would also end in failure. 

Although he had managed to gracefully recover from her dreaded Dark Inferno Rock attack, and had even managed to surprise her once or twice, Hifumi had once again demonstrated why she was the Master, and he was the student.

He scoured the board for any way to get out of his current predicament, but only found ways of delaying the inevitable.

And just like when facing shadows, he knew that in Shogi, there were times when one must retreat.

“A mere samurai such as myself is helpless before the might of the Togo Kingdom.” he admitted. “I coincide.”

“A wise decision.” she nodded approvingly. “You fought bravely, and though you may have lost, you did so with grace.”

The two of them sat down at their usual bench at the church.

“I quit the Ladies Professional Shogi Players’ Association.” she said. “I need to start over as an amateur.”

“Well, if there was one thing your mom was right about, it’s that you’ll have an amazing comeback.” he responded.

“Thank you.” she beamed. “And I will make a comeback. But it’ll be on my own terms.”

She sighed.

“I should have noticed something was wrong. If I weren’t so overconfident, I would have realized my actual skill level, and that my matches were being fixed.”

“Don’t be so hard on yourself.” he said. “I mean, for the longest time, I was the only one you practiced against… and I suck!

She giggled. “You shouldn’t be so hard on yourself either. You’ve improved immensely from when we first started. You even managed to hold on after my Ultimate Excalibur Attack.”

“All thanks to my Shogi Master!” he beamed. “By the way, how’s Makoto doing in her matches?””

“She’s never beaten me, but she's made me work for my victories. Although… she also gets really intense.” she recalled. “She shouted ‘Fist of justice!’ when she took one of my pieces. It seems that all of your friends really do get… very enthusiastic.”

“Yeah, we sure do.” he chuckled.

She sighed once again.

“Something wrong, Shogi Master?”

“Thanks to you, she calls me Honorable Shogi Master, too.” she groaned. “I tried to explain to her that she doesn't need to call me that, but she says she wouldn't want to be disrespectful.”

He smirked. “Well, hey, look at it this way; one day, the entire world will be calling you Honorable Shogi Master.”

She let a smile grace her face once more. “Thank you for believing in me, even after I told you about the fixed matches.”

“No problem.” he smiled. “I know that this whole arrangement started out as a deal, but I’ve really been enjoying Shogi more than I thought, and I think to two of us have become pretty good friends.”

“Yes… I feel the same way.” she said.

She took a deep breath, and gave him a determined look.

“I’ll continue to work hard, even if people criticize me, and earn their praise with my skills alone.” she promised. “I suppose, in that regard, I’m a bit like the Phantom Thieves.”

“I… suppose so.” he hesitantly agreed.

“Have my tactics been helpful then?” she smiled. “To the Phantom Thieves, I mean?”

“Great…” he muttered. “Now she knows too.”

“We do.” he answered honestly.

“It means a lot to hear that from one of Thieves.” she confessed. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for me.”

“It’s what we do.” 

“From now on, I will be happy to help you with any of your endeavors.” she offered. “However, I do have one question…”

“What’s that?”

“Do you use codenames?!” she asked excitedly. “M-May I have one?! I could be General! Or Ronin! Or even Queen!”

“Sorry, Queen is already taken.” he chuckled.

“Really? In that case… you must really like the Queen, then.” she observed.

“H-Huh?” he stammered, losing his cool.

“The Phantom Thief.” she clarified, smiling. “Great at offence, defense, and supporting the others… they also are amazing on the battlefield, but elegant at the same time. That is what you said, correct?”

“Yeah…” he muttered, a blush creeping onto his face. “She really is…”

“I just wish I could tell her and the others how thankful I am for everything the Phantom Thieves have done, just like I told you.” Hifumi said.

“I’ll let the others know… but for Queen, well, you don’t need to worry about that.” he smiled. “I’m sure she already knows…”

* * *

 

“She quit the Shogi league she was in to start over as an amateur.”

“And she was… happy about the situation?”

He nodded.

“You see, Niijima-san, even if she didn’t succeed, and her reputation had suffered, she was still much happier than she was before, because she was finally being true to herself. She would finally be able to earn people’s praise on her own terms, using only her skills.” he explained. “That’s why I don’t think you necessarily need tons of success to be happy, and also that success doesn’t guarantee happiness. You just need to be true to yourself, and carve your own path in life.”

“...Is that so?” she murmured.

“This whole obsession that people have with getting ahead, and using dishonest means to do so… that shouldn’t be tolerated in any career.” he said. “Do you agree, Niijima-san?”

“...Let’s move on.” she said, ignoring what he had just said.

He sighed, but didn’t press the issue.

“Man, the media, and I guess the people by extension, can be very fickle.” he said. “As soon as she lost, they started calling her the ‘Phony Princess’ instead of the ‘Beautiful Shogi Player’, although she didn’t mind.”

“I suppose.” she said. “The consensus on the Phantom Thieves has changed quite a bit. And the same applies for Goro Akechi.”

“Goro Akechi…” he repeated.

“I still suspect that he was with the Phantom Thieves.” she said.

He wanted to believe that Akechi really was one of them.

Or even if he was their enemy, he wanted to believe that he was at least acting in good faith. That he truly believed in the justice that he frequently spoke about.

But he wasn’t one of them.

And he didn’t believe in the justice he preached at all.

“He’s not one of us. And he was _never_ one of us.” he muttered darkly.

He couldn’t help some bitterness from seeping into his voice.

“I… see then.” she said, surprised by his tone.

Not wanting to come across as too hostile, he quickly muttered an apology.

“Sorry… It’s just you already asked me that, and I’m still a little on edge.”

“Oh, of course.” she answered. “Except, I have one more question.”

“Sure, what is it?”

“I’ve been noticing a pattern.” she said. “For all of your confidants that aren’t Phantom Thieves, you needed to change someone’s heart. Is this where you got all of your requests?”

“Not all of them.” he answered. “We… had an informant. They weren’t an actual member of the team, but they gave us information on requests that people made, and on the potential targets themselves. They were also another confidant.”

“Interesting.” she said. “Then why don’t you tell me about your informant.”

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the halfway point of the confidants!


	11. Moon

“Niijima-san, do you remember when I told you about how someone leaked my criminal record to my entire school?”

“I did.” she nodded. “Are you saying that they were a confidant as well? Your informant?”

“Yeah, I am.” he answered. “And like I said, he was physically abused by Kamoshida, and was forced by him to leak my record.”

“So he was another victim.” she said. “At this rate, your school should really hire a counselor or something. Who knows, they could end up being a new confidant for you.” 

“Yeah, like that would ever happen.” he scoffed.

“Well, in any case, I suppose you could start by telling me what your informant is like and how they got requests.”

“Ok.” he replied. “I can do that, although…”

“What is it?” she asked.

“Before we begin, I want to let you know that, while the two of us are friends now… there were… some rough patches.” he admitted.

“Interesting…” she said. “Please elaborate.”

“Of course, Niijima-san.”

* * *

 

He was currently hanging out with Mishima, as he said he had something important to tell him.

While Mishima had been an informant for them for a few months, he hadn’t really hung out with him that much.

“Hey, Mishima… what are we doing here again?”

“Oh, the two of us are going to be meeting some Phangirls!” 

“Phangirls?” he repeated.

“Yeah!” Mishima said. “Every thief needs to have a pretty lady by their side, right?”

“I’ve never heard of that…” he muttered.

“O-Oh.” Mishima responded. “Well, I’m sure it's an actual thing.”

“Wait, you didn't tell them I was a Phantom Thief, did you?!” he hissed. 

“N-No, of course not!” Mishima said. “As far as they know, we’re just other members of the Phandom.”

“The… Phandom?” 

“Yeah! The Phanbase for the Phantom Thieves.” Mishima beamed. “It's important to interact with your fans.”

He was starting to have a really bad feeling about this...

“But they don't know that I’m a Phantom Thief.” he pointed out.

“Well…” Mishima muttered. “I was hoping that it would be… more like a date.

“A… date?” he asked, bewildered.

“Yeah, I’ve put in plenty of research.” Mishima stated. “I know all about footing the bill, getting dessert, and if you do really well, you can even t-t-take her home.”

He sighed, not even sure how to respond.

“I… I don't… look, I _thought_ that this would be something important.” he groaned. “Why didn't you tell me about this sooner!?”

“This is important!” Mishima persisted. “I didn't think you'd mind a double date.”

“I’m… already taken.” he muttered.

“R-Really?!” Mishima gasped. “I didn't… well, um… so have you brought her back to your place yet?”

“W-We’re getting off topic!” 

Suddenly, Mishima’s cellphone rang.

“Oh, that must be them!” Mishima said excitedly.

Mishima quickly answered the phone, and while he only caught bits and pieces, Mishima’s dejected face said it all.

“Oh.” Mishima muttered. “I guess they both happened to get sick. On the same day.”

“Right…” he murmured. “What a coincidence.”

“Hey, you think Futaba would be willing to meet with me again?”

“Futaba?” he muttered darkly. “That's a very familiar way of referring to her.”

“Oh… then maybe Futaba-chan?” he asked.

“Still too familiar.” 

“O-Oh.” Mishima stammered. “I guess… that our conversation didn't go that well…”

He remembered the conversation that the two of them had. Futaba had wanted to learn about her generation, and talk to someone her age. They ended up meeting Mishima at a diner.

It was… a very awkward situation to sit through.

Maybe he was being biased, but it felt like Futaba, who had been a shut-in for years, _still_ had more social grace than Mishima in that instance.

“But you seem to know her. What are her hobbies?” Mishima asked.

“Games, anime, just… computer things in general.” he answered.

“Oh, so, she’s a gamer!” Mishima said excitedly. “Wow, this whole time I thought she was one of those… racy camgirls… Kek.”

Ren’s eye twitched, and his fists clenched.

“Hehehe… I wonder if she’d like me if I told her about how I run the Phansite. Maybe the two of us could-”

“That’s my little sister you’re talking about, Mishima.” he interrupted, his tone stone cold.

He did his best to imitate his girlfriend’s signature glare.

He had asked her about it, and apparently, she got it from her sister, who got it from their dad. 

It was like a secret technique passed from generation to generation.

So, he dubbed it the Niijima Death Glare… much to his girlfriend’s chagrin.

And judging from Mishima’s expression, it seemed to have passed to him just fine.

“Now I understand why Boss was so wary of guys flirting with her.” he thought.

“I-I didn't know!” he stammered. “I’m sorry!”

He made some kind of noise.

It was… something in between a whine and a shriek.

He didn't know how to describe it, only that it was very-Mishima like.

He saw Mishima hang his head in disappointment.

“Hey, can you be honest with me?” Mishima muttered. 

“About what?” he wondered.

“Do you think I’m cool?” muttered the informant. “It seems like I don't have a lot of friends.”

He scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Even if he was a little awkward, he was helpful, and a friend, so he didn't want to kick him while he was down.

“C-Come on, Mishima.” he stammered. “You’ve got plenty of friends. Like Ryuji, and me, and… um… Ryuji?”

Mishima’s expression only grew sadder.

“W-Wait, wait, wait!” he insisted. “The, um… the other thieves are really fond of you.”

He immediately perked up.

“Really?!” 

“Yeah, they really like you, and say you’re a great ally.” he said. 

“I don't.” Morgana muttered from his bag.

*Smack*

“Yeowch!”

“Um… do you hear a cat meowing?” Mishima asked.

“Nope!”

Mishima stood up a little straighter, proud of himself.

“You’re right. I’m not an NPC! I’m not a zero!” Mishima insisted. “I’m the MVP! I’m the reason that the Phantom Thieves have gotten this far!”

That was a bit much...

“Is that so…” he muttered, his eyes narrowing.

“Of course it is!” Mishima said. “Look at how popular you guys are, thanks to the Phansite!”

Mishima showed him the Phansite, and he looked at some of the comments.

Who’s the next target going to be?!

I’ve been waiting for this!

The Phantom Thieves already stole my heart. ♡

#AkechiDidNothingWrong

#AkechiDidEverythingWrong

Who needs the police, lol.

Plz don't troll Akechi-kun online.

Think there are any girls in the group?”

If there are, I hope they're thicc as thieves.

Kamoshida? More like Kamoshithead!

“Those… are definitely comments.” he finally said.

“Yeah!” Mishima cheered. “Because of my hard work, the Phantom Thieves are super popular now! And one day I'll grow popular to!”

“Just… don't overdo it, ok.” he cautioned.

“Don't worry, I’ll be fine!” he insisted. “I’ll keep supporting you guys no matter what!”

* * *

 

“Well…” he muttered. “I was angry at him at first, but when I learned why he leaked my record, I softened up to him, and we started hanging out.”

She nodded, urging him to continue.

“He’s… well, he kinda reminded me of myself before I came to Tokyo.” he stated. “He was passive, socially awkward, and quiet.”

“I’m quite surprised that you went through such a sudden change in less than a year.” she stated.

“My life… felt aimless for a long time.” he admitted. “I was just some random guy in some small town in the middle of nowhere. I felt like I was never really going to amount to anything, so I never really put more than the bare minimum amount of effort into... well, anything. Studies, social interactions… I didn't even have a clue what I wanted to do with my life. I was just a shy, awkward kid myself.”

“What changed, then?” she asked.

“Obtaining my powers, gaining fire-forged friends, and being trust into a position of leadership… I think it really inspired me to better myself.” he reminisced. “To become someone that people can rely on. Someone they can go to in a time of need. Someone they can look up to."

“Those are good traits in a leader, I admit.” Sae said.

“And… he’s changed too.” he smiled. “He’s a lot more confident than he used to be, and he's no longer afraid to speak out. He’s… He’s got a good heart.”

“Ok, but how did he get all of these requests for you?” she asked.

“Well… Niijima-san, have you ever heard of the Phansite?”

* * *

 

“So… people put requests on this Phansite, your confidant vetted them, and then he sent them to you.”

“Yeah. The requests were sent to us by Phanboys and Phangirls… with a ph, not an f.”

“Is that seriously what you called them?” she doubted.

“Well, that's what he called them.” he chuckled. “Honestly, the fact that we were so popular at one point is still kinda overwhelming to me.”

“Well, at the very least, it seems like you were telling the truth when you said you don't care about fame.” she admitted. “A lot of the targets you got from requests must have been rather small time compared to your major targets.”

“Yeah, this is where all the non-major targets came from.” he said. “Well, besides the ones that came from confidants.”

“Did you ever get a request from him specifically?”

He sighed, leaning his head back and running his hand through his hair.

“That's a story and a half, Niijima-san.” he recalled.

“I’m not going anywhere.” she said. “Tell me.”

* * *

 

“He was… a good guy at first.” he told her. “Sometimes he was a little embarrassing to be around, but a good guy. Well, he did kinda piss me off one time…”

“What did he do?” she asked.

“He was flirting… well, ok, trying to flirt… with my little sister!”

According to Ryuji, that was a severe violation of the bro code.

Sae closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

“Is she going to slam the table again?” he worriedly thought.

“How dare he…”

“Huh?”

“How dare he flirt with your little sister!” Sae spat.

He breathed a sigh of relief, realizing she was on his side.

“I know right?” he agreed. “To be fair, he didn't know it at the time, but still… like… he's kinda a pervert. Like, he was all for the maid service until he realized it was a teacher at our school.”

“Well, he is a teenage boy.” she sighed. “He said something stupid, didn't he?”

“He thought she was… was… some lewd camgirl!” he complained. “All she did was say that she was on the internet a lot!”

*SLAM*

“He did what?!” she cried.

“Urgh…” he moaned, ears ringing.

She quickly rose her hands from the table, looking somewhat bashful.

“O-Oh, my apologies.” she said. “That slam wasn't meant for you.”

“It's… fine.” he muttered. “It’s just… she's a little naive and sheltered, you know? So I worry about her sometimes. Us big siblings need to look after our little sisters, right?”

And then, he saw what he thought must be a truly rare sight.

A sight that seemed so alien, so bizarre.

A sight that he wondered if it even existed before.

Sae Niijima

The Sae Niijima

Was smiling.

“Yes, I suppose we do.”

He pinched himself to ensure that he wasn't hallucinating.

Satisfied that he wasn't, he allowed himself to relax a little.

“My sister is the same. I told her that if she decides to pursue a romantic partner, it should be someone intelligent, diligent, and most importantly, reliable.” she stated. “So, if she were to ever get a boyfriend, it would definitely be someone like that.”

“Aww, thanks Niijima-san.”

“Thanks for what?” she said, eyebrow raised.

“Damn it, I said that out loud, didn't I?” he thought.

While he always had a joke or quip at the ready, he also had a verbal filter for when he knew he shouldn't say what he was thinking out loud.

A verbal filter that was much, much, weaker right now, due to his current state.  

“Too relaxed, too relaxed you idiot!” he mentally berated himself.

“Oh, um… for indulging me whenever I go slightly off topic.” he muttered. “Helps me keep calm.” 

“That’s why I bother.” she said. 

“That was a _way_ too close!” he thought.

“Why don't we get back to the original topic.” the prosecutor said. “About the request he made.”

“Well…” he murmured. “I suppose it started… when he started getting more extreme.”

* * *

 

“He accepted the donations from your fans, and he considered using them on a buffet.” she summarized.

“He ended up returning them in the end, not wanting to use the donations for personal benefit.” he recalled. “But he said that it would make us look even better to our fans if we returned the money.”

“Sounds like he didn't exactly have the purest of intentions.” she accused.

“I… no, Niijima-san, he didn't.” he agreed. “But I didn't notice until it was too late.”

“Too late?” she questioned.

“There were a couple of kids who bullied him.” he answered. “Called him a ‘zero’. And, because of constantly being put down by others, and being called a ‘zero’... I think he became obsessed with trying to become popular through the Phantom Thieves.”

“Can you give me some examples of his behavior then?” she asked.

“He wanted us to go after this actor. Said that the public hated him.” he explained. “But when public opinion on him turned, he called it off, saying he didn't want the popularity of the Phantom Thieves to suffer because we targeted someone popular.”

“But I suppose how well liked your targets were didn't matter to you.” she assumed. “Madarame, for example, was quite well liked by the public before his confession.”

“That's right.” he confirmed. “Also, he was threatening people who didn't believe in or approved of the Phantom Thieves, saying they would be our next target. Finally, they wanted us to change the heart of his bully.”

“It sounds like he was starting to use the Thieves to fulfill his personal agenda.”

“That's the conclusion that I came to as well.” he nodded.

“... I must admit, I’m not sure how the story could go from here.” she confessed. “Did you change the heart of the actor? The bully? Or perhaps the people on the Phansite who didn't believe in your cause?”

He shook his head. “None of those, Niijima-san.”

“Then…?”

“The person whose heart we changed… was my confidant himself.”

* * *

 

If not for Mishima, they might have never came up with the idea of changing Sae’s heart without stealing her treasure.

That plan was itself inspired by how Futaba had managed to overcome her own despair, and accepted her Persona, even while her palace was still intact.

So it was possible to change someone's heart without taking their treasure.

Assuming, of course, that said person was willing to change.

“I thought you said you didn't change his heart.” she countered.

“I said we didn't change his heart because he leaked my record, not that we didn't change it at all.” he clarified. 

“Fine, but… he was a high schooler like yourself, correct?”

“Yeah…” he admitted. “We had a few targets that were high school or college aged.”

“Still, I’m curious why most of your targets were adults.”

“Again, I have nothing against adults, but think about our targets.” he said. “A teacher, a famous artist, a Yakuza boss, a notorious hacker, the president of a company, and a prosecutor. Now, realistically, how many of these positions do you think could be held by a minor?”

She figured that he did have a point.

People in positions of power had the potential to cause the most harm out of everyone, should they be corrupt. And children generally didn't hold positions of power.

“Fair enough.” she said. “It's just… to think that you would change the heart of your own ally...”

“It was a tough decision.” he admitted. “But if we didn't do anything now, who knows what he would have done. He was already threatening people...” 

“That seems a bit preemptive.” she commented.

“You would think.” he said. “But this operation was… a bit unorthodox.”

* * *

 

He had gathered the team together to discuss Mishima's actions.

Mishima attempting to get them to change someone's heart for his own benefit had been the final straw.

But even then... Mishima was their ally. His friend. To change his heart would be a tough decision.

“I’m not saying bullying is ok, but we shouldn't change someone's heart just for a few insults.” Ann declared. “Between this and that actor… is Mishima-kun taking advantage of us?”

“Do not forget that he has also threatened those who spoke ill of us on the forum with change of hearts.” Yusuke brought up. “Perhaps he is the one who should have a change of heart.”

“Hold on!” Ryuji yelled. “What the hell are you saying, man?! Sure, Mishima can be a little weird sometimes, but he's not a bad guy.”

“Was he not the one who leaked Ren’s criminal record?” Yusuke pointed out.

“T-That's only because Kamoshida forced him to!” Ryuji defended.

Kamoshida.

Once again, it all came back to him.

What had happened due to him was a tragedy.

But it was tragedy that had brought them all together.

They all knew tragedy. They had all suffered.

Perhaps that was what made Ryuji defend Mishima. They had both suffered by Kamoshida’s hand.

“What should we do?” Ann questioned. “Mishima-kun hasn't actually committed some terrible crime yet, but if we leave him how he is…”

“Mishima-kun is our friend.” Haru muttered. “How could this have happened?”

“I… hope it wasn’t what I said to him.” Futaba muttered, a sullen look on her face.

Sensing Futaba’s distress, he quickly moved to shift the blame.

“No, Futaba… it was probably my fault.” he muttered. “There were signs he was slowly changing… if I had noticed, then maybe I could have done something.”

“Well… it’s not your fault you didn’t notice.” Morgana mentioned. “Some people just don’t like to talk about their problems until it’s too late…”

“Mona-chan…” Haru whispered.

A tense and sorrowful atmosphere had taken over the group. Everyone was unsure how to go about this situation...

“Alright, alright, that’s enough playing the blame game, guys.” 

Everyone looked towards Ryuji, who had stood up to address the group.

“Look, we don’t even know if his heart needs to stolen yet.” he told them. “And if it does… then we’ll do what we have to do.”

It was strange. He looked reluctant, yet determined at the same time.

“He’s right.” Makoto agreed. “We need to find his shadow in Mementos, and then decide what to do from there.”

It seemed like a good compromise. They wouldn't have to make a decision until they saw his shadow.

“Judging from the way he was acting, though, we probably will have to act.” Morgan assumed. “He was definitely letting all the fame and popularity get to his head.”

He heard Ryuji curse under his breath, hanging his head in shame.

“I… guess let all the fame and shit get to my head, too.” Ryuji muttered. “But I had you there for me to confide to, Ren. So, maybe all he needs is a friend to talk to.”

A friend to talk to...

His eyes widened, an idea coming to him.

“Ryuji, you're a genius!” he yelled.

The others looked at him, surprised by his outburst.

“For real?!” Ryuji exclaimed. “No, wait, I mean hell yeah I am!

“Joker, are you ok?” Morgana asked, concerned. “Did you hit you head recently or something?”

“Quiet, cat!” Ryuji snapped. “Ren just called me a genius, that's all! I don't know why, but he did!”

“If you actually were a genius, you would know, bonehead.” Morgana countered. “There's a reason your codename is Skull, not Brain.”

“Screw you, cat!”

“Enough!” Makoto scolded. “Stop arguing you two.” 

“But he started it!” They both shouted.

“I don't care who started it.” she said. “I’m finishing it.”

She turned towards him and nodded.

“What were you about to say, Ren?”

“I would rather not fight any of my friends if I can help it.” he admitted. “So maybe… even if his heart needs to be changed, maybe we can just talk to his shadow.”

“I… suppose that could work.” Morgana said.

“It’d be like with me.” Futaba recalled. “I was able to accept myself and gain my Persona even when my palace was still around.”

“I’m not sure if he would have a Persona.” Yusuke mentioned. “But perhaps it could work either way.”

“It’ll definitely work!” Ryuji claimed. “I mean, people change all the time, even without people like us.”

“If there's a way we can help without having to fight our friends… then I want to try that.” Haru agreed.

Everyone turned towards Makoto, the only one yet to voice her agreement.

“Mishima… he’s certainly not as far gone as the other targets we’ve had.” she pointed out.

He noticed that her hands were clenched into fits. Despite her voice sounding calm, she was anything but.

“Mako-chan?” Haru questioned. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” she said. “I want to see if this will work.”

Haru didn't exactly look convinced, but she dropped the issue.

“All right, let’s get going!” Ryuji yelled.

The others quickly got up and left one by one, until it was only him and Makoto.

As she moved to get up, however, he placed his hand atop her fist.

“What's wrong?” he asked.

“I said I’m fine.” she insisted.

Did she doubt the plan?

“Do you really think it’s possible?” he whispered. “Someone with distorted desires changing on their own?”

A sullen look crossed her face and her eyes looked towards the floor. 

“I hope so… if they can, then maybe...” 

“Makoto…?

She shook her head, and forced a smile.

“It’s nothing.” she said. “We should catch up with the others.”

He understood as soon as she got up. Quickly, he grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

“Ren, what are you-”

“Did your sister say anything?”

She instantly stopped struggling, and turned to face him.

“What happened, Makoto?”

She simply laughed at his question.

But it was completely hollow, devoid of any happiness.

“Nothing happened.” she responded. “She didn't say anything.”

He frowned, and was about to respond before she continued.

“She never says anything to me anymore…” 

She looked away from him.

He briefly wondered why until he saw a few tears drip into the floor.

“Makoto…” he trailed off. “I…why won't she talk to you? What happened?”

“She has a palace, Ren!” she blurted out.

Instantly, he understood the situation.

It was far worse than he imagined.

Quickly, he texted Ryuji and told him that Makoto and him would meet them at the station.

He guided Makoto over to the couch, and sat her down.

“I’m here for you, Makoto.” he expressed.

Slowly, he began to pull her into a hug, giving her ample time to refuse if she wanted to.

She didn't.

He brought her closer to him, and, unable to hold it in anymore, she started bawling into his chest.

He was surprised that she had held on this long, after months of her relationship with her sister growing more and more strained.

Gently, he rubbed at her back as her bawling eventually receded into quiet sobs.

When she had completely quieted down, she looked at him.

“Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

“Yes.” she answered. “But… can we stay like this while he talk?” 

“Of course.” he smiled. “Whatever you need.”

She took a few moments to compose herself before speaking.

“I’ve known for a while.” she confessed. “I’m sorry I didn't bring it up, but…”

“It's fine.” he said. “Things have been really hectic lately. We're all so stressed out.”

“Sis had been very stressed lately too.” she whimpered. “I was thinking… that it's my fault.”

“Makoto…”

He mentally chided himself for thinking that it would be so simple.

That simply comforting her would be enough.

Makoto, even in her most emotional moments, was still a logically minded person. 

So, he would need to give her a logical reason why her fears were unfounded, or at the least, convince her that she was not at fault.

“You didn't choose to be in your position.” he explained. “You didn't choose for it to just be you and your sister.”

“I know, but sis had been having trouble at work lately, and I think it might be partly due to us.”

“You don't regret joining us, do you?” he asked.

“Never.” she quickly replied. “We needed to do something about Kaneshiro, or else more people would have suffered.”

“Well there you go.” he said. “The police were struggling to catch him, so we took action. If we didn't, more people would have suffered. And after that… she tried harassing Boss about the situation with Futaba, but we both know that he would never have abused her.”

“Yes… of course.” she agreed. “We had to help Futaba, even if it inconvenienced sis. But even still, I feel like there has to be more that I can do for her.”

“But she's always telling you to focus exclusively on your studies.” he countered. “And you want yourself to study hard as well. You want to study hard, get into a good university, and land your dream job, right?”

“Yes, that's true…”

“So I don't see the issue.” he told her. “If that's what you both want, then you shouldn't feel bad. I understand that your sister is stressed, but ultimately, we're responsible for our own actions.”

She considered his words for a few moments before a smile graced her face.

A sign that she had acknowledged his point.

“In that case, then you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened to Mishima-kun, even if he does need to have his heart changed.”

“Guess so.” he smiled. “Do you want to…?

“Change my sister’s heart?” she finished. “I… I don't know. I know it's not our fault, but if what happened to Haru’s father happened to sis, I-”

“You don't need to decide right away.” he assured her. “We won't go after her unless we all agree to do so. I’m not going to let the team split apart again.”

“Thank you.” she said. “I just need a little more time.”

He nodded, placing a soft kiss on her forehead before releasing her.

“Are you good to go to Mementos?” he asked. “You can sit out if you aren't feeling up to it.”

“I’m alright. I’m feeling much better after getting that off my chest. Still, we need to be careful. We hasn't tried something like this before.” she pointed out. “I don't know Mishima-kun that well, but is there anything I can do to help?”

He thought it over for a bit, until he thought of a devilish idea that only a master trickster could think of.

“Well, maybe you could give me a kiss for luck.” he joked.

“H-Huh?”

Her face had quickly turned as red as a tomato, and she started frantically looking around the room.

As cute as his girlfriend looked, he didn't want to pressure her, especially after she had just gone through such an emotional moment.

“Sorry, I was just teasing to lighten the mood.” he admitted. “I know that you're really stressed, so please don't feel like you have to-”

He wasn't able to finish his sentence, however.

Because Makoto had captured his lips with her own.

It was a quick, chaste kiss, but he couldn't help the goofy grin from appearing on his face.

“Um… do you feel any luckier?” she whispered.

“I feel like the luckiest guy in the world.” he beamed.

She shook her head, giving him a playful tap on the shoulder.

“Sweet talker.” she laughed. 

“Hey, but seriously, let me know if I ever make you uncomfortable, ok?” he asked. 

“It's quite the opposite.” she replied. “I feel much more at ease now, thanks to you. Now, let's catch-up with the others.”

“Lead the way, Makoto.”

The journey to Mishima's shadow had been mostly uneventful. Only a few other shadows got in their way, and they were quickly dispatched.

As soon as they entered Mishima's chamber in Mementos, however, he could practically feel a wave of despair pass over them. Maybe it was his nerves, or maybe the atmosphere truly did grow darker and more oppressive.

And in the center of the chamber was Mishima's shadow, coated in a foul aura.

“Are you the Phantom Thieves?” Mishima asked. “Hahahaha! Why are you coming after me, after everything I’ve done for you?!” 

He had held a tiny bit of hope that Mishima would be fine, but listening to his shadow had shattered that hope.

“All you guys had to do was shut up and listen to me! Then your popularity would have skyrocketed, and mine would have as well! Then I won't be a zero.”

“We ain't doin’ this to be popular!” Skull yelled.

“The reason we're doing this is to help people like you and Shiho!” Panther added.

Paying close attention to Mishima's shadow, he saw that Mishima faltered at their words.

It was only for a moment, but it was enough.

“I want to speak to your leader.” the shadow demanded. “The rest of you losers get out of here.”

The other’s expressions quickly turned to shock.

He turned to them and nodded.

“I’ll handle this.”

“Are you sure, Joker?” Queen asked.

“I’ll call if I need you guys.” he replied. “Don't worry.”

“Aggro tank.” Futaba grumbled.

They all complied, however, a silent message being shared between them as he watched them leave.

Change his heart.

He turned back towards Mishima’s shadow.

“This is your fault, Ren.” he accused. “Before you came into the picture, I accepted my lot in life. I embraced the fact that I was a zero that would just be pushed around for my entire life.

He took off his mask, seeing as Mishima knew his identity. Hopefully, it would make it easier for Mishima to trust him.

“But then came the Phantom Thieves!” the shadow ranted. “And everything changed! You just had to get close to me! Inspire me! Make me think I could do more! This is finally my time to be in the spotlight!”

“Is that really what you want?” he asked.

“I… I don't know.” he admitted. “But I have to try! I have to become popular!

“Mishima… is that really popularity?” he asked.  “The public doesn't know who we are. Even if everyone loved the Phantom Thieves, that doesn't mean they'd like you or me.” 

“T-That doesn't matter!” Mishima stammered.

“I think it does.” he disagreed. “If you want to know why I become close to you… it's because you’re my friend.”

“W-What?!”

“Mishima, I get it. As soon as I got here, I was branded a criminal, and had everyone spreading rumors about. That still happens even now. And I could have accepted that, but I didn't.”

“What are you talking about?” the shadow muttered.

“When I just got my powers, I thought I could make a difference too.” he said. “But I wanted to use my powers to help people. But even though I wasn't doing it for popularity, I’ve still gained a lot of people who are dear to me. And if I can do that, then so can you. 

“Why are you telling me this?!” Mishima yelled. “Aren't you going to change my heart?!”

He shook his head, putting his mask back on. “You're strong, Mishima. And you’re definitely not a zero. That's why I think you can change your own heart by yourself.”

He didn't look back, even as Mishima had called for him.

“But I… need the Phantom Thieves… don't I?”

* * *

 

“It had been a risky move, but in the end, it worked out.” he answered. “My confidant had a natural change of heart.”

“A natural change of heart?” the prosecutor repeated.

“We went down into Mementos, talked to his shadow, and his real self understood that he had been using us for his own gain, so he changed his own heart.” he recalled. “He also changed the Phansite into a safe haven for people who are afraid to speak up, like he had been before.”

“That’s… very interesting.” she finally said. “Is the story over then, or…?

“There’s a bit more…”

* * *

 

“So, the bully from before was getting beaten up by these two guys.” he recollected.  “The two guys were part of a gang that was known for extortion. They even threatened his girlfriend.”

“Did you fight them off?” the prosecutor wondered.

“No, my confidant scared them off by saying he had recorded the entire confrontation, saying that he’d call the police.” 

“That was certainly brave of him.” she noted.

“He told me that the entire time, he was thinking about what I would do in that situation.” he said. “It was kinda flattering, to be honest.”

“Well, you did mention that you wanted to be someone that people look up to.” she pointed out.

“Yeah, I guess so.” he said. “He realized that he didn’t need to have powers to be a hero, and that heroes fight for others, not for fame or personal gain.”

“Fight for others…” she mused. “Could that really be his goal?”

“He said he was going to make a documentary on our exploits.” he said. “He hoped that it would inspire others to speak out against injustice, and to give them the courage to change their own hearts, just like we did for him.”

“Speak out against injustice, huh?” she muttered.

“Niijima-san?”

“Can people really change their hearts like that on their own…” she asked, a far off look in her eye.”

“They can.” he nodded, a smile on his face. “But sometimes, they need a little help.”

She pondered over his words, lost in thought.

And then…

She heard a voice in her head.

“Please… you have to think back to the feelings you had when you first wanted to be a prosecutor.”

It was… her sister’s voice.

“Makoto…?” she whispered.

“Niijima-san, are you alright?” he asked.

“I’m… fine.” she responded. “I just need a minute to stretch.”

She got up from seat, doing just that.

“Probably a good idea.” he mentioned. “We just hit the halfway mark. 9 done, and 8 to go.”

She nodded. “Excellent. We’re making good time.”

“You know, I actually acted as an anonymous informant myself.” he recalled. “Like the confidant I just discussed with you.”

“To who?” she asked.

“A journalist.” he answered. “I gave her info on the Phantom Thieves for her articles. I guess I’ll tell about her next.”

“Do you need to stretch first?” she asked. “We’ve been sitting for awhile.”

“Sure.”

As soon as he tried to stand, however, he found himself flinching in pain, and quickly sat back down.

“What's wrong?” she wondered.

“My leg… it really hurts.”

“Weren't you doing poses earlier?” she asked.

“I was putting all my weight on my right leg.” he muttered. “It's my left leg that hurts.”

“Can you… put any weight on it at all?” she asked.

“A bit.” he answered. “But I think it’d be better if I didn't right now.”

“Please don't tell me they broke your leg.” she muttered.

“I don't know.” he said. “When I refused to sign the confession they handed to me, the policeman stomped on my leg until I signed it.”

It was concerning, but he figured if he could change the heart of whoever was in charge of this conspiracy, they would admit to framing the Phantom Thieves, and forcing a confession out of him.

Sae sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose.

“Are you serious?” she said in disbelief.

“No matter how I look at it… that's coercion.” she mused. “That’s… injustice.”

What the hell were they thinking?! If it got out that they had coerced his confession…

“Is there… anything else?” she hesitantly asked.

“Besides the bruising?” he nervously laughed. “Because I’d rather not strip off my clothes to show you them all.”

She kept quiet, not knowing how to respond.

“Sorry.” he muttered. “I don't mean to make you uncomfortable. I… um… I’m feeling a little uncomfortable too.” 

Slowly, he rolled up his sleeves, and showed her his wrists…

And how they were lacerated, and covered in a layer of dried blood.

The police said that he was actually pretty cooperative when they managed to capture him.

Those lacerations would make sense if he was constantly struggling in the handcuffs, but he wasn’t…

Unless they had made the handcuffs excessively tight.

“Listen.” she addressed. “I think it’s safe to say that, at the very least, you had good intentions with your Phantom Thievery.” 

“Thank you, Niijima-san.” he said. “I want to believe you have good intentions as well.”

Did she have good intentions?

The only reason she pursued Kaneshiro and Sakura-san was for the purpose of winning. Of getting a promotion.

Even now, she was pursuing the Phantom Thieves for the sole purpose of making a name for herself.

Did she really not care at all for the victims? For the daughter of Sakura-san?

“But these aggressive investigations? Twisting the truth for your own personal gain…?”

Her sister’s voice again.

But when had she said these things? Where had she said these things?

She clearly remembered her sister saying these things to her, so why couldn’t she remember the when and where?

Could it have been in her palace? To her shadow self?

But that was impossible… the boy had said that there wasn’t a cognitive version of Makoto in her palace.

She looked at the boy.

His head faced the ground, no longer bothering to hide his bloodied wrists.

“Do you still trust me?” she asked. 

He looked up, a serious expression on his face.

“With my life.”

“With his life…” she thought. 

That was odd. They had only seen each other a few times before.

And yet, he had practically begged her not to leave him alone.

He said it was because of the police, but…

He did say that someone was trying to kill him…

But also said that the drug made him think that…

The moment she had heard the details of the boy’s arrest, she had a strange feeling about this case.

Normally, she would trust her intuition, but she put it aside, devoting herself solely to proving the boy guilty, and discovering who is fellow Thieves are.

But now, she couldn’t ignore her intuition anymore, and it was telling her that something was _very, very_ wrong here.

“Think about your justice, sis.”

Her sister’s voice once again echoed in her head.

Her justice…

Was it even possible for her to reclaim something she had willingly discarded long ago…?

Then again… the boy had just told her about how his confidant had overcome his distorted desires and changed his own heart.

How he no longer desired fame and making a name for himself, but instead…

To help people in need.

It was possible that she was just allowing herself to indulge in a childish fantasy, but...

And maybe she could change too.

But did she even want to?

Well, if she did, then maybe all she needed...

“Try to remember… how you used to be…”

Was a little help.

“Ren Amamiya.” 

“Y-Yeah?” he hesitantly asked.

“Until you or the evidence has given me reason to do otherwise…”

She didn’t know where this path would take her, but for now, she would trust her instinct.

“I will trust in you as well.”

He smiled at her, grateful to have earned her trust.

And she smiled back.

 

* * *

 

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 5!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Halfway there, guys! Thanks for reading thus far, and feel free to let me know what you think!  
> Have a great day!


	12. Devil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just want to thank everyone so far for all of the love this fic's been getting. Your comments, bookmarks, kudos, and views for this fic are all appreciated!

The Phantom Thieves didn't kill Kobayakawa.

Right now, at least, that was what she believed.

They were in Hawaii at the time of his death, and she had no proof that he could kill him from the Metaverse from there.

Or even that the Metaverse existed, for that matter.

She had decided to trust him, but she still disliked only relying on someone's word.

And Okumura was still a mystery.

“So, Niijima-San, have you ever heard about the importance of crossroads in mythology?’ Ren asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

“Oh, well… they’re supposedly a place between two worlds.” Sae indulged.

“Right, and also a place where you make a deal with the devil.” Ren said.

"I feel like I've already made one of those today." the prosecutor deadpanned.

"I am quite the handsome devil, aren't I?" he smirked. "But anyway, I would frequently meet with the person I associate with the Devil Arcana in a place called Crossroads to make deals with them. Funny how life works sometimes."

"Crossroads?" she questioned. "As in, an actual crossroad, or…?"

“It's a bar in Shinjuku.”

“Aren’t you in high school?” Sae said. “Why do they let you in a bar?”

“The owner’s really cool.” Ren said. “She lets me work there part time, but I can’t handle or drink any alcohol. Apparently, I’m only allowed to be under the influence of drugs.”

“You have a lot of part time jobs.” Sae observed.

“Yeah, but I like this one best.” Ren said. “The regulars were friendly, and it was fun to listen to their stories… well, except for the one with the abusive boss, but we took care to that.”

“You said that your confidant was a journalist.” she recalled. “What kind of deal did you strike with them?”

“It started when we needed information on Kaneshiro.” he answered. “So, I had my informant conduct an interview with her, as she wanted to interview a victim of Kamoshida. In return, she gave us Kaneshiro’s full name. I… might have tricked him by saying it was a date with an older woman instead of an interview.”

“...I don’t know about handsome, but you’re certainly a devil.” she muttered.

He simply chucked in embarrassment.

“But I assume things didn't end there, did they?” Sae assumed.

“No, it didn't. I’ll tell you about the other deal we made.”

* * *

 

He always felt nervous walking into Crossroads.

If definitely wouldn't look good for him if he was caught hanging around bars in Shinjuku.

Still, this was important, as Ohya could prove to be a valuable asset to the Phantom Thieves' cause.

As soon as he entered, he bartender shifted her eyes towards him.

“A kid like you shouldn't keep coming to a place like this.” she gently scolded.

“Thank you for the concern, but I’ll be fine.” he insisted.

He looked over the bar, and found the person he was looking for, sitting on a barstool.

“Hey, Lala-chan, are you sure this isn't just water?” the journalist complained. “If you're trying to rip me off, I’ll reveal all your secrets in a feature article!”

She… was definitely drunk.

He wasn't quite sure if that would help or hurt him in the negotiation process.

“Um, excuse me.”

She turned to face him, and immediately perked up.

“Oh, it's you!” she beamed. 

He took a seat next to Ohya.

“So, got anything new on the Phantom Thieves?” she asked excitedly. “...Or maybe you’re falling in love with me.”

“What?!” he yelled. “I… I… this is just Phantom Thief business!”

“Don't tease the poor boy.” Lala said.

“Aw, don't be such a stick in the mud.” Ohya muttered. “I’m just having a little fun, is all.”

She gave a sigh of relief.

“But seriously, you're a lifesaver.” the journalist mentioned. “My publisher assigned me as the beat reporter for the Phantom Thieves, so this’ll help a lot!”

“You aren't seriously considering using this child as a source of information, are you?” Lala asked in disbelief.

“Come on, Lala-chan, kids know all sorts of things these days.” she claimed. “And besides, it's not like I’ll use his name in my article. It’ll be completely anonymous.”

“I know that I’m telling the truth, but are anonymous sources really reliable?” he wondered.

“Not always, but it's a good place to start, especially if they give you a good lead to look into.” she answered. 

“That’s a good point.” he admitted.

“And even if they aren't accurate, well… a little clickbait or stretching of the truth is what's expected, I guess.” she said bitterly.

“That last part seems a little unethical.” he thought.

“Whatever…” Lala sighed, shaking her head.

“So, what do you want in return for your information?” she asked. “More names? Money? A date?”

“N-Nothing like that.” he said. “Just keep writing your articles.”

“Oh, well, it looks like it's my lucky day!” she laughed. “I got my golden goose willing to work for me for absolutely nothing! Now I can take it easy, and even go on a nice vacation!”

Her cheerful expression didn't last long, however, as it quickly turned into a scowl.

“Yeah right.” she scoffed. “You obviously want something in return. Last time it was info on Kaneshiro.”

“Well, I mean… your articles are helpful.” he muttered.

“My journalistic intuition is telling me that something’s fishy here…” Ohya observed. 

“I could have told you that.” Lala muttered.

He quickly tried to come up with an excuse.

“I support the Phantom Thieves.” he said. “So if your articles put in a good word for them, than that's good enough for me.”

Her expression softened again, seemingly satisfied by his answer.

“Oh, is that all?” she smiled. “Sure, I can do that! You give me info on the Phantom Thieves, and I’ll give them plenty of good PR. I didn't think that you were just a massive fanboy who happened to have an in, but I guess it makes sense.”

“You can't just use this boy to get yourself a vacation!” Lala chided.

“I was just kidding about the vacation!” Ohya defended. “I’ve been doing a top secret investigation in my free time.”

“Don't tell me…” Lala trailed off.

He didn't know what they were talking about, but he figured now wouldn't be the time to pry.

“All right! Time to celebrate!” Ohya cheered. “Lala-chan, bring out the drinks! One for me and one for my new friend.”

Lala only glared.

“Come on, Lala-chan, don't be like that!”

Lala continued to glare.

“Fine, I won't let the high schooler drink!” she relented. “Just get me two glasses then!”

“I think I’m going to cut you off now.” Lala said.

“No fair, Lala-chan! You know that I’m not… a… lightweight...urp!”

Ohya started to look a little under the weather.

“I need to... use the… bathroom.” she groaned.

He could only watch in bewilderment as she stumbled towards the bathroom.

“Is she… always like that?” he wondered.

“Recently, yes” Lala frowned. “Anyway, she’ll be there for a while, so you should head home. Shinjuku is a dangerous place at night.”

“Right, thank you.” he said.

For some reason, the… bizarre encounter somehow seemed to have raised his charm.

He was about 90% sure that had more to do with Lala than Ohya, though…

* * *

 

“So, the journalist…” he trailed off. “She's… very laid back. A little irresponsible, even. But she's very determined, and eager to discover the truth. She used to be a little cynical too, but she’s gotten over that.

“Irresponsible in what way?” she inquired.

“She was frequently drunk when I talked to her, and she even offered to buy me drinks.”

“Did she know you were a minor?” 

“She did.”

She shook her head. “You really shouldn't have been hanging out or working at this bar.”

“It really wasn't that bad.” he defended. “Although when I first started working at the bar, I thought I would have to cross-dress.”

“Um…”

“Hey, Niijima-san?” he asked. “Do you think I’d make a pretty girl?”

She sighed, pulling a thermos out of her bag, and sipped from it.

“Ah, Niijima-san!” he exclaimed. “I didn't want you to get drunk too!”

“It's not alcohol.” she muttered. “But trust me, I’m _drowning_ myself in alcohol when I get home.”

“I swear to God, once this case is over with, I’m considering quitting my job.” she grumbled to herself.

* * *

 

“As I said, she was very cynical at first.” he repeated. “I guess a part of it came with being a journalist, and uncovering all sorts of dark secrets and corruption.”

“I suppose I can relate, being a prosecutor.” she related. “I hear about all sorts of horrible crimes.”

“So have I.” he said. “But even after everything I’ve seen, I’m still optimistic. But my confidant… well, the biggest reason why she became so cynical was because of an incident that happened to her a year ago.”

“An incident… tell me about it.”

“Absolutely, Niijima-san.”

* * *

 

“She used to do stories on politics, but after the incident, she was reassigned to do stories on the latest fads, like us.”

“Although nowadays, you're a lot more than a fad.” she noted.

“I guess so.” he said. “But she had a little disdain for her work at the time.”

“Why is that?”

“She thought entertainment articles didn’t care about the truth, only about sales, and had a bit of disdain for her fellow journalists.”

“But she was made entertainment articles as well.”

“Yeah, but during her free time, she was investigating something more related to politics. Except, her boss said she was caught snooping around, and threatened to fire her.”

“So what happened?”

“She… pretended that we were dating, and she was snooping because she didn't want people to know she was dating a minor.” he reluctantly admitted. “I wasn't sure if it would be better for her if I played along or not, but I did in the end.”

“So wait… her plan to keep her job… was to pretend she was dating a minor… which would be illegal for her.”

“As I said, she's… not that responsible.”

“So… you were pretending to date her, and I bet after that, you started dating her for real!

“For real?!”

“For real!” she repeated. “That's how you and your girlfriend started dating, right?”

“No! Well, ok, yes, but it was with a different girl.”

“You expect me to believe that you were fake dating two different women?”

“This one was only for like, a moment. And I didn't agree to it. She just kinda roped me into it. My girlfriend though… it was a mutual agreement, and eventually, we fell for each other.”

“I’m still curious about this mystery girlfriend. When are we getting to her again?”

“8 more confidants, including this one.” he said.

“Right, well, it seems you have a knack for getting yourself involved in bizarre scenarios with members of the opposite sex.”

“Ok, that was like the most beep boop way you could have said that, Saebertron.”

“Don't call me that!” she snapped. “And honestly, with all the older woman you know, are you sure that you don't want a relationship with one?”

“...Is this a confession, Niijima-san?”

*SLAM*

“You little brat!”

“Sorry, sorry.” he said. “But to be honest, I prefer girls around my own age. So, I guess I’d prefer the younger Niiji-

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

*SLAM*

“A t-triple slam?!” he thought. “Such power!”

“Finish that sentence, and I’ll call the cops in here again for round 2!”

“I-I’ll be a good boy, I promise!”

“Good, now tell me about the incident.”

* * *

 

“When she was in reporting on political scandals… she had a partner. They were investigating a bureaucrat involved with a slush fund. Her partner had texted her that she had found something big, but…”

“Did… her partner die?” Sae asked.

“She disappeared.” he said. “The bureaucrat died, however. He was found in a love hotel. The police were unable to determine if the death was murder or suicide, but the police accused my confidant’s partner of killing him in a crime of passion.”

“But they couldn't even determine if it was murder.” she murmured.

“They had no evidence, but they closed the case.” he recalled. “She was labeled a disgrace, and my confidant was moved to a different department.”

“That… is very suspicious.” she said.

“I know… and it only gets more suspicious from here.”

“Now I’m intrigued.” she mentioned.

“Her boss was pressuring her contacts into silence, and kept increasing my confidant’s workload to keep her from working on the case. She had to pull consecutive all-nighters just to meet her quota.”

“Consecutive all-nighters...” the prosecutor groaned. “I can sympathize.”

She took another sip from her thermos.

“Maybe when this is over, you could take a break.” he said, giving her a sympathetic smile. “Spend some time with family.”

“That sounds nice…” she sighed.

Another drink from her thermos.

“I feel like a broken record at this point… but you changed her bosses’ heart, right?”

“Yeah, we did.” he confirmed. “Then things got interesting…”

* * *

 

“I visited Kayo in the hospital.” Ohya mentioned.

“How's she doing?” Lala asked.

“She couldn't even speak...” Ohya lamented. “She… suffered one of those mental shutdowns.”

“A mental shutdown?!” he exclaimed.

“Yeah… all we can do is pray that she recovers.” Ohya said. “And even if she did, she'd still be a suspect, and I couldn't collaborate any story she had.”

“It's not your fault.” Lala comforted. “She wanted to do this just as much as you did.”

“Yeah, and she was damn good at it too!” Ohya beamed. “And those bastards underestimated her!”

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Her hairclip has a hidden camera in it.” the journalist explained. “And she managed to capture that bureaucrat talking to someone. It seems like that bureaucrat was being blackmailed.”

“But what about the slush fund?” he asked.

“I think the other party was behind the slush fund.” Ohya answered. “And they had the bureaucrat killed for not paying up for the slush fund. And that's not even the biggest part…”

He was listening intensely now. If these guys could cause mental shutdowns, then they were definitely people that the Phantom Thieves should look into.

“The other party… the one behind the slush fund… was one of Shido’s confidants.”

“You mean Shido Madayoshi? The politician?” Lala asked. “It's hard to believe that someone close to him would be so horrible.”

“I don't know, that guy’s always rubbed me the wrong way.” Ohya shrugged. 

“Shido Masayoshi… I should remember that name.” Ren mused.

“I’m going to have to find some solid evidence, because they’ll ruin me if I don't come prepared.” Ohya sighed.

“But no matter how long it takes, it’ll be worth it in the end.” Lala added.

“That's right!” Ohya agreed. “I’m going to avenge Kayo.”

“And I’ll help you!” he promised.

“Woah, I can’t let you do that!” Ohya protested. “These people somehow gave a Kayo a mental shutdown. They wouldn't care that you’re a kid, they’d try and get rid of you!”

“Let the kid do it.” Lala said. “That's what you want, isn't it?”

“Lala-chan, have we switched minds or something?!” Ohya exclaimed. “I’m supposed to be the irresponsible one!”

“Don't worry, you still are.” Lala deadpanned. “I just know that if there's one thing you two have in common, it's that once you set your mind on something, there’s no stopping you. Just be careful, ok?”

“I guess it’ll be nice having someone watch my back again.” she smiled. “Ok, Lala! This calls for a celebration! Two drinks, please!”

Lala glared again.

“Fine, a drink for me, and tea for the high schooler.” she grumbled.

“Of course.” Lala obliged, going into the back. “Provided you haven't already drank this place dry.

“Oh, ha ha!” Ohya sarcastically laughed. “You know I’ve been cutting back, Lala-chan!”

“You’ve been cutting back?” he asked.

“Well, yeah.” she smiled. “I don't have as much of a reason to drown my sorrows anymore… Mr. Phantom Thief.”

“Wait? You think I’m a Phantom Thief?!”

“I mean, it was soooo obvious, I’d be able to figure it out even if wasn't great at uncovering mysteries.” Ohya laughed. “I mean, you were there when the chief showed up, and his heart changed soon after that.”

“Maybe there's a way to salvage this.” he thought.

Thinking it over, he found only one idea that came to him.

“Or maybe…” he said. “Lala-chan is the real Phantom Thief!”

Ohya gave him an incredulous look that basically said ‘You can't possibly think I’m that stupid.’ before shaking her head.

“...Nah, Lala’s more of a Phantom Menace.” Ohya joked. “But you don't need to worry. I won't give away your identity. I was skeptical at first, but the Phantom Thieves are the real deal. They only care for the truth, just like me!”

“Thanks. And yeah, I’m a Phantom Thief.” he admitted. “The leader, in fact.”

“Ooooh, the leader.” she smiled. “Interesting. I can see it. And from the way you listened to and helped me with my problems, it's almost like you changed my heart too!”

“I’m happy to help.” he told her.

“Well, I feel like I’ve got to return the favor somehow.” she insisted. “Tell you what, once I avenge Kayo, I’ll avenge you too.”

“Avenge me too?” he repeated.

“There was definitely some sort of deal going on that led to your conviction.” Ohya stated. “I believe you were framed, just like Kayo. So I’m going to help both of my partners out.”

“I… thank you.” he beamed. “That really means a lot to me.”

“Anything for my partner! Together, let’s form a united front against evil.” Ohya declared. “You Phantom Thieves do your thing, and I’ll do mine!”

He nodded. “Sure thing, partner.” 

The two of them sat in a comfortable silence, waiting for Lala to bring them their drinks.

“You know…” Ohya began. “At first, I thought that the reason that you were helping me was because you took the fake dating thing seriously.”

“Um… no.” he denied. “I didn't.”

“Are you sure about that?”

He whipped his head around, seeing Lala with their drinks.

“The last time you brought a girl here that you were fake dating, you confessed your feelings for each other.” Lala pointed out. “And don’t think I’ve noticed how many shifts you’ve been taking lately. Planning on a nice date?”

“L-Lala-chan!” he stammered. 

“I can still hear you two in the back.” Lala mentioned.

“WHAT?!” Ohya gasped. “You were fake dating another girl behind my back?

“D-Does that really matter?!” he asked.

“I can't believe you were fake cheating on me!” Ohya said, faking outrage.

“Sounds like you’ve found your next article.” Lala joked.

“What a scoop!” Ohya exclaimed. “I can already picture the title of the article! ‘The Phantom Thieves… of Love?! The mystery girl who stole their leader’s heart!’”

“...Urgh.”

He banged his head on the bar stand in embarrassment.

“All right!” Ohya cheered, raising her glass. “To new friends and discovering the truth!”

“I’ll drink to that.” he muttered into the table, raising his tea cup.

*Chink*

* * *

 

“Ok, Niijima-san, this… is pretty important.”

“You have my undivided attention.” she stated.

“Her partner... was alive.” he answered. “But the entire time, she was in a mental hospital. She had a mental shutdown.”

“What?!” Sae yelled. “How?!”

“Niijima-san…” he muttered. “I need my phone.”

“Why?” 

“I have something I want to show you on my phone.” he said. “You have it and the rest of my belongings, don't you?”

“Only if you unlock it, and let me look through it.” she negotiated. “The police didn’t unlock your phone.”

“Guess between the beating and forced confession, and the fact that they’re going to kill me, they didn’t find the need to bother.” he mused.

“I’ll unlock it, but can you wait until after we’re done with my confidants for you to look through it?” he asked. “It’ll make more sense that way.”

His expression was solemn, not a hint of the mischief or easygoingness that it usually contained.

“That's fine, but I hope you don't expect me to forget about it.”

She handed him the phone, and he quickly entered in his password, unlocking it. 

“Ok, I should probably show you this first.” he muttered.

He turned his phone around to show her the Metaverse app.

“Just to show you that it actually exists.” he assured her.

“An app for the Metaverse?!” she exclaimed. “Show it to me!”

“I intend to.” he promised. “But we should probably finish the interrogation in this dimension.”

She sighed.

This seemed like it could possibly be a major breakthrough in the case, so it was frustrating having to wait.

Still, she had decided to trust him for now.

“I hope that wasn't all you wanted to show me.” she frowned. 

“One more thing…” he muttered.

She saw him tapping at his phone.

“Is he typing something?” she thought.

He flipped the phone over, showing her a message:

“Try not to react to what I’m about to show you.”

She looked at his face, and saw him shift his eyes to the right.

Where the camera was.

“Whatever he’s about to show me, he doesn't want them to see or hear about it.” she mused.

“He tapped at his phone some more, and showed her another message:

“My confidant’s partner snapped a picture of the bureaucrat meeting with a confidant of Shido Masayoshi. Shido’s confidant was likely the one behind the slush fund, blackmailed the confidant, and killed him when he didn't pay up. My confidant’s partner was likely given a mental shutdown because of her getting close to the truth, and the police were ordered to frame her.”

To be honest, he didn't know if the people who ordered that mental shutdown and the people out to kill him were one and the same.

But if they were, it was best not to let him know they were onto them.

Sae sat back in her chair and took a deep breath.

“What the hell is this…?” she pondered. “Just when I think I’ve finally think I’m starting to figure things out, several more questions pop up.”

Someone or something had to have caused the mental shutdowns before the Phantom Thieves formed.

So was that really it? Some big, powerful group calling the shots?

She didn't exactly fancy herself as a conspiracy theorist, but then again, she was investigating a criminal organization that stole people's hearts.

The leader of which was a sassy teenager.

So, at the very least, his story was… possible.

“Ok, let’s talk about mental shutdowns.” she said. “Now, I’m not saying you did, but could the Phantom Thieves do this if they so desired?”

“Yes.” he answered honestly.

“Ok, now how would you do it?” she asked.

“By killing someone’s shadow in the Metaverse.” he answered.

“Then, for example, if you killed my shadow, I would have a mental shutdown?” she asked.

“Correct, Niijima-san.”

“Thank you for your honesty.” she nodded.

He had been honest with her.

And she had kept quiet about what she had seen.

They both allowed themselves to relax, feeling more confident in their decisions to trust each other.

“While I can't rule out the Phantom Thieves.” she mused. “Someone else could have killed Okumura.”

The more that she thought about it, the stranger it seemed.

He was a powerful man with powerful connections, with a desire to enter politics.

He had died right before he could name some of the people he had been working with.

But wouldn't that be an advantage to the Phantom Thieves? Why would they kill him if he would reveal more corruption that took place in Tokyo?

But if there was a conspiracy going on, and Okumura and that principal were a part of it…

Thinking about all of this was starting to give her a headache.

“Well, what do you think, Niijima-san?”

“I feel like I’m going to have a mental shutdown in a second.” she deadpanned. “So let’s move onto the next confidant before that happens.”

“Sure thing.” he complied. “You know, the journalist wasn't the only confidant I met with in Shinjuku.”

“Really?” she asked. “And how did you meet the next one?”

“Well… I guess you could say it was fate.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And with Ohya done, we have only 7 more to go! Thanks for reading, everyone!


	13. Fortune

“Hey, hey, Niijima-san!” Ren excitedly said. “Only 7 more to go! Lucky number 7!”

“I’m aware.” she nodded.

“What better way to represent the lucky number 7 then with the fortune arcana?!”

“Hmm… you did mention fate before.” she noted.

“It seems that our meeting was fate as well, Niijima-san.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“First Kaneshiro, then the custody case with Futaba, and now the Casino. Seems the Whims of Fate have made us destined to cross paths.”

“Well, third time’s the charm, as they say.” she replied. “I’ve caught you now.”

“Yeah, well… it may seem like the Phantom Thieves are destined to fall here, but even if that's true, fate can always be changed.”

“All this talk about fate… didn't you mention that you knew a fortune teller?”

“That’s right, Niijima-san. She’s my next confidant.”

“I figured that you would have someone that you consulted… but I didn’t think that it would be a fortune teller.” she admitted. 

“Do you believe in fortune telling, Niijima-san?”

“Absolutely not.” she answered. “It has no basis in reality.”

“That’s what I thought too.” he said. “But she definitely has some sort of divine ability.”

“Can you give an example?”

“Sure.” he nodded. “The first time we met, she had two predictions. The first was that on the way home… I would find 5000 yen. And sure enough, Boss ended up winning some cash at the lottery, and he gave me 5000.”

“And what was the second prediction?” she asked.

His face darkened.

“She said that if I continued to walk down this path… that I would die.”

“That you would die?!” she repeated.

He idly looked at the injuries over his body.

“Yeah.” he muttered. “That's right.”

“Did she predict that you were a Phantom Thief?” she asked.

“She predicted that I was in some sort of group, but she didn't predict that I was a Phantom Thief specifically.”

“All this talk about death… why?” she pondered.

“We really weren't on the best of terms at first...” he confessed. “Actually, we really disliked each other.”

“Then why exactly did you keep seeing her?”

“Well… we had a bit of a deal.”

* * *

 

“Ah, it's you again.” the fortune teller smiled. “What are you here for today?”

“Shouldn’t you already know, Ms. Fortune Teller?” he muttered sarcastically.

“O-Oh, yes, but… I was just trying to be courteous.” she defended.

“I wish you were courteous enough to not sell me that damn rock.” he glared. “I’m still mad about that.” 

“Would you say… that you're salty?” she countered.

“I’m surprised someone as old as you knows what that means.” he muttered.

“I-I can't be that much older than you!” she exclaimed. “I’m not some grandma!”

“Well, you certainly dress like one.”

“Are you here to show me your power or just insult me?” she scowled.

“Both, if possible. Also, how do you have these powers?” he asked.

“It's all in the cards.” she said. 

“I thought it would be all brainpower. Like, you have a big brain or mind.”

“No, not like that.” she responded. “But I like to think I have a big brain.”

“Well then it's a good thing you have a big forehead for it to fit in.”

She frowned. “Now why ya gotta make dis about ma forehead? It ain’t ma fault dat folks wit psychic powers got big foreheads, ya know? I’m real self-conscious bout ma forehead! Why do ya think I wear dis here headband? I done did it ta cover the dang thing!”

“Um… what happened to your voice?” Ren asked.

She gasped. “Aw heck, n-now look what ya gone and made me do! Ma gosh darn dialect’s slippin’. I’m also real self-conscious bout ma accent, too! Now are y’all gonna help me or what?” 

“Darn tootin’!” Ren exclaimed.

“D-Don't mock me!” she whimpered. “I’m just going to have you demonstrate your powers while I help my customers.”

“Maybe you could help me first.” he grumbled. “I’ve been having _money_ troubles.”

“ _Oh, bless your heart.”_ she quipped.

They both sat there, glaring at each other until the first customer arrived.

A regular office lady.

Chihaya quickly gave a bright smile.

When she gave him an expectant look, he forced a neutral expression.

That was the best she was going to get.

“Hello there, Mifune-sensei. I was looking forward to this session.” the office lady said. “Err… but who is this young man?”

“That's my apprentice.” she smiled. “Just think of him as a giant stuffed cat! I mean, just look at how fluffy his hair is!”

His eye twitched in annoyance.

“Well, you two seem to get along well if you can joke with each other.” the customer noted happily.

“Swimmingly.” he muttered.

“It's not like that at my workplace.” the office lady sighed. “A male coworker just took credit for my successful project. And my boss told me that was natural because I’m a woman.”

“How terrible!” Chihaya exclaimed.

“That's why I was thinking of starting my own business!” he office lady stated. “I’m just not sure that I’ll be able to get a foothold in the market.”

“Then let’s consult the tarot!” Chihaya offered.

He resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

He saw her moving the cards around, and…

“Ah… the cards have appeared in reverse.” she muttered sadly. “That means your business is doomed to failure.”

“Oh no! What should I do?” the office lady asked.

“It appears that your fate is inescapable.” the fortune teller lamented. “But what do you think, apprentice?”

Encourage her to pursue to dream of course. He couldn't believe people were actually getting advice from her.

“Don't give up!” he encouraged. “Don't let fate hold you back! You need to wake up, get up, get out there! And then life will change!”

“That's a little irresponsible, don't you think?” Chihaya asked.

“She needs to overturn her fate!” he argued.

“But that's impossible!” she countered.

While they argued, the customer seemed to be considering his words.

“Overturn my fate...” the officer worker repeated. “Of course! I don't need to conform to what society considers natural. I’ll quit my job, get away from my sexist boss, and start my own business venture! Thank you, young man! Be seeing you, Mifune-sensei.”

“N-No, wait…” Chihaya called.

But it was too late. The lady had already left.

“Great, now _I_ have a man taking credit for my work.”

“Don't worry, I can fix it.” he said.

“You can? How?”

“I’ve got a stone to sell you.” he deadpanned.

She glared.

“You're so irresponsible!” she scolded. “That woman’s fate was inescapable. You’ve sent her on the path of financial ruin!”

She consulted her cards, hoping they would back her up.

They didn't.

“Wh-What?!” she stammered. “The sequence changed! It now shows that her business will be incredibly successful!”

“Guess you didn't see that coming, huh?” he smirked.

“What in tarnation do you think yer doin’?!” she yelled. 

“Changing fate.”

“Y-You can't…”

“Hey, while we're on the topic of your cards, why don't you consult them to find out why I’m having money trouble?” he asked.

“Fine! I suppose I owe you that much!”

Once again, she consulted the cards.

And immediately paled, seeing the results.

“Oh, what is it?” he asked.

“T-There must be some mistake!” she cried.

“I didn't think a ‘professional’ would make a make a mistake.” he said.

“S-Shut up!” she stammered. “It's saying that you’ve been scammed recently by someone associated with the fortune arcana!”

“Sounds about right to me.” he said.

“Y-You must be some sort of scam artist!” she accused. “That's the only way this can keep happening!”

“Well, someone’s projecting.” he grumbled.

“I’ve seen you! On your knees, groveling for mercy from me!” she yelled.

“That's a weird fantasy to have about a minor.” he quipped.

“It's not a fantasy! It's fate! And it's absolute!”

“So absolute that I was able to change it multiple times.”

“L-Listen.” she mumbled. “My business is completely legitimate.”

“Doubt it.”

“I’ll smite you with my divine power if you're pulling a trick!”

“Oh yeah, really have me shaking in my boots there.” he said, voice dripping with sarcasm.

“Gosh darn it! You’re just like that one girl! I predicted that she was in a group like you! I reckon the two of you are in cahoots!”

“That one girl?” he wondered.

“I also predicted that she had family in law enforcement. She took the entire thing so seriously! It felt more like an interrogation than a fortune telling! And then she also brought up people getting ripped off in this area.”

“She seems really smart.” he smiled.

“She seemed weird is what she seemed!” she countered. “She had a bunch of Yakuza merch on her and had these piecing red eyes that scared the bejesus outta me!”

“Piercing red eyes? Yakuza merchandise?” he asked. “D-Did she mention anything about waiting for someone?”

Makoto and him had gone to see “Like a Dragon” together in this area...

“She did… ah ha! I knew it!” she exclaimed. “The two of you are working together!”

“No! I mean, yes… I mean… what did she do?”

“She got the whole package!”

“She did?!”

“Oh, but _please_ don't burden yourself with changing her fate.” she muttered sardonically. “It was perfectly fine. _So_ fine, in fact, that she didn't even buy my Holy Stone when I reduced the price to 10 yen.”

“A waste of 10 yen is still a waste.” he bluntly pointed out.

“10 yen for rock salt is a steal!” she countered.

Her mouth widened in horror when she realized what she just said.

“I-I-I mean, 10 yen for an item that will protect you is a steal!” she corrected.

“But do they really do that?” he asked. “Can’t you open your mind to change?”

“Maybe… that's not such a bad idea…” she admitted. “But if I’m wrong… what about my business…?”

“Listen… I know you're not heartless.” he said. “You have to have realized that something’s up.”

“You're wrong.” she whimpered. “Even if some people’s fate can change… not everyone’s can. Especially not… for a monster like me…”

A monster?

His expression quickly changed into one of concern. “Hey, is everything ok?” he asked. “Do you want to talk?”

“It's nothing.” she assured him. “I’m fine.”

“Well… ok.” he said. “I’ll be sure to demonstrate my power for you again sometime.”

She simply nodded, and he walked off, her words weighing in his mind.

* * *

 

“So, after I visited her for the first time, and her first prediction ended up being correct, I went to visit her again.”

“And what happened?” she questioned.

“She reminded me about her other prediction. About how I would die. She offered me a ‘Holy Stone’ that she said would get rid of all of my misfortune. I just needed to charge it in moonlight every three days.”

“Sounds like the most obvious scam ever.” the prosecutor commented. “So, I assume that you refused.”

“Well, about that...” he nervously chuckled.

“...You're an idiot.” she said, shaking her head.

* * *

 

“She completely ripped me off.” he groaned. “Her ‘Holy Stone’ ended up being a clump of rock salt. It wasn't a Holy Stone, Niijima-san! It was a Phony Stone!”

“And I assume you confronted her about it?” she asked.

“Well, I eavesdropped on her talking with a customer.” he confessed. “The customer had bought a stone before because of her abusive boyfriend, but he threw it away. So she went to get another one.”

“Why didn't she call the police?” Sae asked.

“I don't know, maybe they thought the police would beat her too.” he grumbled.

“Be serious!”

“I don't know. The thing is, though, even if my confidant scammed me at first, she wasn't heartless. She suggested that her customer tell the police, but her customer insisted on getting the stone. That's when I stepped in and offered to help her.”

“You changed the boyfriend’s heart then.” she assumed.

“I did. Then, I talked to her again, and she was interested in my ability to change fate. Before, she predicted that her customer would be sent to the hospital by her boyfriend.”

“Anyone could have predicted that.” she scoffed.

“Probably, but we worked out a deal where I’d demonstrate my ability to change fate.”

“Did you change hearts in front of her?”

“Not exactly.”

* * *

 

“I… may have been a little harsh to her at first. Like about her forehead and stuff.” he admitted.

“You couldn't at least have tried being cordial with her?” Sae asked.

“Hey, you try being cordial with someone who conned you out of 100,000 yen.” he muttered. 

“100,000 yen?!” she exclaimed. “You spent that much on salt?!”

“I-In my defense, she gave it back to me after I helped her out.”

“You mentioned your… cat, Morgana, spotting you for a train tide and eating a small fry with Fox for dinner due to lack of funds.”

“You see, Niijima-san! It's all coming together!” he smiled.

“I suppose it is. But… are you normally so… irresponsible with money?” she inquired.

“Well, her services ended up being worth it in the end.” he mentioned. “So I consider it worth the money. And I did manage the team’s budget by myself until my second-in-command joined up.”

“That's true…” she said. “I’m just surprised that you ended up becoming friends with her after what she did.”

“To be honest, I feel bad now for insulting her forehead and stuff now, and not just because of her situation.” he said.

“There's another reason?”

“Yeah.” he confirmed. “It's that now I know another person with a, um… sizable brow and psychic powers, and she's just so sweet.”

* * *

 

“She actually believed that those stones worked?” she questioned.

“It was more like she was in denial that they didn't work.” he corrected. “Slowly but surely, I managed to completely and utterly shatter anything and everything that she believed in.”

“... Yeah, that sounds like something you’d do.”

“But it was for her own good, Niijima-san!” 

“Are you sure you didn't do it for some smug sense of satisfaction?” she asked.

“...Well, that was a nice bonus.” he admitted. “Anyway, after the third time of proving to her that fate could change, she finally changed her mind.”

“Third time’s the charm once again, it seems.” she nodded.

“So after that, she started looking for new ways to help her customers.” he explained. 

“But let me guess.” she said. “Things went worse from there.”

“These stories do tend to follow a pattern, huh?” he observed. “I just really want to help people with their troubles.”

“So it seems.” Sae agreed. “Now tell me about her predicament.”

* * *

 

“This ADP sounds like a cult to me.” Sae stated.

“Right, the Assembly of the Divine Power was basically that.” he recalled. “They said that their goal was to relieve people's hearts and minds with healing events, but it was really just a scam to sell holy stones.”

“And why was your confidant involved?”

“When she came from the countryside, she had to work at a seedy club to make meets end.” he told her. “That's where the chairman of the ADP found and helped her.”

“Why did she leave the countryside? Do you know that?”

“Well, at first, she was celebrated when she predicted an earthquake at her small village.” he answered. “But as she began to predict more and more unpleasant things, the villagers started to see her as cursed, or a monster. They would even throw stones at her and burned her house down. As soon as she graduated high school, she left. But even after she left, she believed that she actually was a cursed monster.” 

“That's horrible.” Sae murmured. “To do something like that to a child.”

“She joined the ADP because she really thought that they were helping people.” he said. “But the more time went on, the more she began to doubt the ADP, and the Holy Stones.”

“Hence the denial.” Sae frowned. “She didn't want to face the truth that she was scamming people, and that her superiors were corrupt.”

“Yeah, imagine that.” he muttered. “The people you’re working for being corrupt.”

“...Are you implying something?” she asked, narrowing her eyes.

“I might be, Niijima-san. I might be.”

* * *

 

“So, I imagine the chairman wasn't happy with her.” she guessed.

“No, he wasn't.  But we changed his heart before anything could happen to her.”

“You saved her, even after she scammed you.” she noted.

“All these horrible things had happened to her, and she felt trapped.” he said. “So I wanted to help her, and reach out to her as a friend.”

“You might very well have been the only actual friend she had at this rate.” Sae commented. 

“People shouldn't be labeled for things that aren't their fault.” he firmly stated. “That's what I believe.”

“I’m not surprised you hold a belief like that.”

“So, shall I tell you about what happened next?”

“Actually, I’m curious… how did the fight with the shadow go?” she asked. 

“Well…” 

Just when they were about to beat the shadow, it used its brainwash skill, and took control of Mona, having the furry swordsman fully heal him.

Then, Mona turned on the party, attacking him.

He could still remember his chilling words.

‘It’s time for you to go to sleep, Joker… PERMANENTLY!!!’

Thankfully, Queen managed to heal Mona before he made him sleep with the fatty tunas.

But then she got brainwashed.

And proceeded to spend the next several minutes beating him up, as well as Skull and Mona.

After knocking out Skull and Mona, Queen preceded to sit on top of him like he was her personal throne, evilly laughing as she did so.

Thankfully, he managed to get off a lucky Pulinpa on the enemy as the brainwashing wore off, allowing him, as well as a _very_ flustered Queen, to hang back and watch the enemy throw tons of money at them.

...Fortune telling services were expensive, after all.

“It… was a disaster.” he muttered. “We survived and changed his heart, but he had these nasty brainwash skills that made things difficult.”

“Fitting for a cult leader, I suppose.”

“Very.” he nodded. “As for what happened next, well…”

* * *

 

“The former members of the ADP have been getting along well.” she grinned. “I’ve been helping them with phone consultations.”

“It’ll take a while to fully get rid of their brainwashing, but it sounds like you're making good progress.” he smiled.

“Of course, I haven't been neglecting my fortune telling either.” she claimed. “People have been thanking me a lot more lately, even if I give them bad fortunes. It might be because I’ve been telling them that they can change their fate.”

“You’ve really changed.” he observed.

“I really have.” she giggled.

After saying that, her expression changed, and she appeared to be deep in thought.

“Something up?” he asked. 

“Back when I was in my village, I had a friend. I made my first prediction for them.” she recalled. “But after a while, she stopped talking to me, and I didn't do anything, because I thought that was fate. But maybe I should reach out to her again.”

“It's never too late.” he encouraged.

“You’re right!” she said.

“Well, let’s consult the tarot!” he urged.

She did just that, and smiled at the results.

“It seems our fates are now joined.” she beamed.

“That's great!”

“Um…

“What’s up?”

“I used my fortune telling to find out how you felt about me.” she confessed.

“Why did you do that?” he asked.

“N-No reason.” she stammered. “But it said that you would hate me…”

“At first, I was pretty mad at you.” he admitted. “But when I got to know you, I realized that you _were_ a good person, but trapped in a bad situation. And I wanted to help you.”

“Even back when I was a monster?”

“You were never a monster to me.” he confessed. “You weren't a maiden either. You were just Chihaya to me.”

“Really…?” she asked in disbelief.

He nodded.

“No one has ever been this nice to me before.” she beamed. “Hey, um…

“Yeah?”

She giggled nervously, fiddling with her cards.

“Gosh, this is so embarrassing…” she whispered.

“Chihaya…?”

“U-Um… A-Are you... i-into older women?” she stuttered.

He tilted his head in confusion. “Why do you ask?”

“Come to think of it, Ryuji thought that too.” he mused. “...Is that why he's never introduced me to his mom?!”

“O-Oh, well, I… never really consulted the cards again about your feelings towards me, and I wanted to ask you directly.” she mentioned. “Do you… like me?” she asked.

“Yeah, of course I like you.” he grinned. “That's part of why I come here.”

“R-Really?!” she exclaimed, her face turning red.

“Yeah, you’re a great friend, Chihaya!”

“O-Oh, yes, of course...” she murmured. “I… suppose I was just feeling a tad self-conscious.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” she insisted. “But now it's time for you to fess up!”

“Fear up what?” he wondered.

“Your convention… as a Phantom Thief!”

He gave no reaction.

“W-What?! No reaction?” she asked. “But I used the cards to find your identity and everything! I found out that you were a trickster that causes a sensation in the world.”

“Sounds about right.” he shrugged. “But did you really need the cards to find that out?”

“I just wanted to make sure.” she stated. “But geez… I was expecting you to look all surprised when I told you I knew.”

Honestly, at this point he would be more surprised if someone _didn't_ find out.

“Although… you’re not the only member of the Phantom Thieves I know about.” she said, an amused grin on her face.

“W-What?!” he stammered.

“There's the reaction I was looking for!” she laughed. 

“What else do you know?” he asked.

“That girl I told you about.” she said. “I predicted that she was in a group, same as you. And you said that you were working together, so I got curious. It was a little difficult without her name, but I managed.”

So, she knew about Makoto as well.

“But don't worry, both of your secrets are safe with me!” she assured.

“Um… about her fate...” he asked. “Anything that I could help her with?”

“It actually was mostly ok.” she said. “There was just one thing where I told her once she hardened her resolve, she would find true love.” she recalled. “And then she said that she was like a chivalrous Yakuza or something.”

“Oh.” he responded. “I was helping her on something before. She wanted to broaden her horizons, and well, long story short, she found out what she wanted to do in life, and he ended up in this bar near here and the two of us… um...

He quickly stopped himself.

“And what happened there?” she asked.

“It's nothing...” he whispered.

She nearly gasped when she his face starting to flush, his expression becoming a goofy grin.

“I see…” she said, eyes downcast. “When you see her again, tell her I said ‘Thanks for helping with the chairman.”

“Oh, of course.”

“And also…” she started, a sad smile on her face. “Tell her I said ‘Congratulations on hardening your resolve’.”

“R-Right…” he stuttered. 

Her expression quickly turned serious.

“The Phantom Thieves fate as a whole… was something I couldn't understand.” she admitted. “It was if it was between heaven and hell.”

What could that possibly mean?

“And… do you remember… what I said when we first met?” she asked. “About how if you continued walking down this path, it would lead to your death.”

“Chihaya…” he whispered.

The fact that that fate still had not changed did make him a little fearful, to be honest.

“I… I’m very afraid for you.” she admitted. “But I saw that the trickster card was surrounded by so many others… they are people you’ve helped as well, correct?

He nodded, smiling.

“Strange… these two cards around the trickster weren't in my deck before.” she observed.

“What cards?”

“The La Foi, or Faith card, and the Le Consultant, or… well, Consultant card.”

“I figured you would be my consultant.” he shrugged. “And that Faith card has a bunch of rips and tears in it.” 

“Very strange.” she murmured. “Still, it seems you're quite charismatic, drawing in all of these people.”

“Ah, well… you know...” he said, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment.

“I now know that it's possible to change fate.” Chihaya stated. “The bond that I’ve formed with you saved me from my fate… and I hope that the bond you’ve formed with me and your other friends can guide you from misfortune, and change your fate as well.”

* * *

 

“You are helping me, Chihaya.” he thought. “You and everyone else.”

“What happened next?” Sae asked impatiently.

“The ADP was dissolved, and the chairman turned himself in.” he recalled. “My confidant managed to convince the members to stop using the Holy Stones. She gave all the money back to the victims, including myself, and got into talks with a lawyer to get help for the victims of the chairman’s brainwashing.”

“Very good. Is that all?” she inquired.

“We talked a few more times, and she said some interesting things.” he told her.

“Like…?”

“You know what, maybe a woman's perspective would be good here.” he acknowledged.

Noting the quizzical look on her face, he decided to elaborate.

“So, the fortune teller asked me if I was into older women.”

“She didn't say that.”

“No, I swear, she did!” he persisted. “But, um… she said she was curious how I felt about her. Like she was wondering if I liked her. When I told her she was a good friend, she seemed happy, but like, kinda sad at the same time?”

“You… you're not very good with hints, are you?” she guessed. “Could you seriously not tell that she had feelings for you?”

“I’m sorta hesitant to make assumptions.” he said. “I wouldn't want to make things awkward if I assumed wrong.”

“I’ve noticed that you have a very casual demeanor, and yet, you're also quite cautious when it comes to social interaction.” Sae observed.

“I’m a pretty guarded person.” he shrugged. “I’ve gotten better at opening up recently, but I’m still working on it.”

“Well, in any case, when you mentioned that what that fortune teller asked you, I would have thought that you gave an enthusiastic ‘Hell yeah’ and you two would have started dating.”

“Nope. Not her either. Also, you have a disturbing fascination with my love life.”

“I’m trying to get all of the facts.” Sae defended. 

“Are you a gossip, Niijima-san? Going to tell everyone at work about me?”

“Don't be ridiculous. I’m simply wish to know who you girlfriend is, and whether she's involved with the Phantom Thieves.”

“Be careful what you wish for, Niijima-san.”

* * *

 

“Although, I don't always fight against fate.” he said.

“Oh, really?” she asked.

“Yeah. You see, before my girlfriend and I officially started dating, we were seeing a Yakuza movie at the theater, and-”

“Hold on, you made her sit through a Yakuza movie?” Sae interrupted. “Why didn't you see what she wanted to see?”

“Um… that is what she wanted to see.” he said. “She loves Yakuza movies. She was on the edge of her seat the entire time, and her fists were all balled up from excitement. I found it pretty exciting too.”

“She… likes Yakuza movies…?” she thought. “I can't imagine they're popular among girls his age. Makoto likes them, but…”

“She even accidentally grabbed my cat’s tail in excitement one time!” he chuckled.

“Why on Earth did you bring your cat to the movie theater?” 

“He likes the popcorn.” he answered plainly, as if it were the most logical explanation in the world.

“I… ok, sure, why not?” she sighed.

“Hey, Niijima-san, do you know anyone who likes those Yakuza movies?” he asked, a mischievous smile on his face.

“I-I’m the one asking the questions here!” she snapped.

“Everything ok, Niijima-san?” he asked, still smiling. “You seem… tense.”

“It's nothing. I was… just overthinking things.” she muttered. “Continue.”

“Well, we got separated, and-”

“How’d you get separated?”

“You… don't want to know.” he murmured, a traumatized look on his face.

“What on Earth happened…?” she pondered. 

“Well, anyway, she met with the fortune teller that day, because she wanted to expand her horizons, and because her friend at school was into it. So she got a reading on love compatibility.”

“I see…”

“And my confidant told me that she said to my girlfriend that once she hardened her resolve, she would find true love. There was a similar line in the movie, where one of the Yakuza said ‘Once you harden your resolve, you’ll hit it dead on and nothing less!”

“So, what, her first love would be her one true love?”

“Yeah.” he smiled. “So, in regards to love, she felt like she was like…”

He gave a dramatic pause.

“A chivalrous Yakuza.”

“...Ok, but was there any point to that stupid story?” she deadpanned.

“Trust me, it’ll make a lot more sense later.” he said. “And, well, I guess the lesson here is that fate doesn't always need to change. I mean, I definitely wouldn't mind being her one true love!”

“God, you're like a lovesick puppy.” she grumbled.

* * *

 

“She said that the fate of the Phantom Thieves was in limbo between heaven and hell.”

“So she knew you were a Phantom Thief?” she pressed.

“Oh, no, um… I just asked her.” he quickly backpedaled. “I said I was a fan of them.”

“Right…”

“And she said my fate hadn't changed.” he recalled. “That… I would still die if I continued walking down this path.”

“You shouldn't take the words of a fortune teller seriously.” she advised. “You aren't dead.”

“Well, I feel like death.” he groaned.

She sighed. “Listen, I’ll be sure to have someone look you over and treat you, ok.”

He just nodded at her, still feeling tense.

“A lot of fortune tellers give bad fortunes to sell people junk like those Holy Stones.” she mused. “So after she stopped selling them, you would think that she would stop telling him he would die.”

Or maybe the fortune teller actually did think that, but that didn't mean it was true, obviously.

“What does she use to make these predictions?” she asked.

“Tarot cards. Speaking of which, do you know what historical figure is often depicted on the high priestess card?”

God, she hadn’t learnt about tarot cards since high school

“It's… pope Joan, or Johanna. I believe.” she responded. “Now can you please just-”

“Yeah, I read a book on her once.” he said. “She's pretty cool, but do you know what would make her even cooler?”

“What?” she asked, rolling her eyes.

“If she were a motorcycle.” he said.

*SLAM*

“Enough nonsense. Just move onto your next confidant.”

“Well-”

“Actually, I’ll choose the next one.” she demanded.

“You know one of my confidants?” he asked.

“Sojiro-san… then Futaba-chan.” she said. “Those will be the next two. I’m curious about your connection to them.”

He immediately stiffened in his seat.

“Don't try to claim that you don't know them.”

He thought it over.

This… might work to his advantage.

Without worrying about concealing names, he might be less likely to make mistakes.

And he had changed a heart when with Futaba, unlike the other Thieves. 

That fact might make Sae more likely to associate her with non-thief confidants.

He’d just have to make the best of this situation.

“I wasn't going to hide them from you.” he claimed. “I mean, obviously I have a connection with them.”

“And what kind of connection would that be?” she asked.

He gave her a bright smile, as he fondly started remembering all the time they spent together.

“They're my family.”


	14. Hierophant

“You know…“ Sae muttered. “You conduct yourself rather well for someone who’s being interrogated while drugged up.”

“Thanks?” Ren said, confused.

*SLAM*

Sae slammed her hands on the table once again.

“You must have had… ok, my hands are actually starting to hurt now.” Sae started.

“Um…?”

 “Anyway, you must have had experience being interrogated! So tell me, who’s been interrogating you?!”

He was beginning to think he wasn't the only one on drugs.

“...Wait.” Sae muttered. “Never mind. I wasn't thinking.”

Ren smirked “Did you get injected with drugs too?”

Surprisingly, she wasn't offended. “Does caffeine count?”

She lifted her thermos.

“She… must be really tired.” he thought. “I hope I’m not driving her _that_ insane...”

“My sister has been drinking a lot more coffee lately.” she explained. “So, we always have some around the house.”

“Oh, really?” Ren asked. “Has she been making curry lately too?”

“...Yes, actually.” Sae answered, visibly surprised. “How did you know?”

“Lucky guess.” he lied. “By the way, what kind of coffee is that? Blue Mountain?”

She frowned. “Ok seriously. How do you know this?”

“Because it's Makoto’s favorite.” he mused.

“Another lucky guess.” he said.

“You’re actually insane if you think I’ll believe that.”

“Well… what if I told you that Makoto stops by Leblanc every now and again?”

Her eyes narrowed. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, ever since Boss had me help out at Leblanc, we’ve been getting a lot more cute girls coming in.” he smirked.

*SLAM*

“I’d watch what you say if I were you!” she scowled. “And stop being so informal!”

“Ok, ok, I get the message!” he quickly said. “But getting back to coffee, I know a lot about Blue Mountain coffee.”

“Is that so?”

“Let me explain.” he said, giving his best Sojiro impression. “Blue Mountain Coffee is made from beans found only in the Blue Mountains of Jamaica, hence the name. They have a rich, sweet flavor to them, which has made them very popular. However, due to their rarity, they are quite expensive. They're still popular despite that, especially here in Japan, where about 80% of the beans are exported to.”

“I assume Sojiro-san informed you of that?”

“Yeah, he’s always talking about coffee trivia.” 

“Right… in any case, for the past eight or so months, Sojiro-san was your caretaker. But why him?” asked the prosecutor.

“My parents knew him, I guess.” he shrugged. “I’ve never met him before coming here, though. But he told me they sent me to him because I was a pain in the ass.”

“Oh…”

“Yeah...

“Still… the two of you must get along well, if you consider him family.” she observed.

“Nowadays, yeah, but we weren't always on good terms.” he confessed.

“Then why don't you start by telling me how things were at first.”  She demanded.

“Well… I guess I could spill the beans.”

* * *

 

Ren: Hey, I know we haven't talked since the incident, but we're still friends, right?

No response.

Ren: I know we can't hand out, but we can still talk, right?

Nothing from them either.

Ren: Can you please answer my texts? Are we still cool?

Or from them.

Ren: You had to believe me! I didn't assault anyone!

None of the few friends he had back at home talked to him since the incident.

Not in person or in text.

Every day, he would check his phone, hoping that one of his old friends would respond.

But they never did.

Just when he was about to give up, his phone buzzed. Someone must have responded!

He excitedly check his phone…

But his excitement faded when he read the message.

“Stop texting me. I don't make friends with criminals.”

Criminal…

That's what everyone thought he was…

Everyone from his hometown had abandoned him...

He laid on his bed, staring at the ceiling.

News traveled fast in small towns, so in only a few days, the entire town saw him as a criminal.

In the final days he spent in his hometown, no one would speak to him, only glaring and whispering as he walked by.

And now that his record had been leaked, it seemed he was doomed to the same fate here.

The same glares...

The same whispers…

A part of him wanted to cry, but he had already cried plenty at home after the incident, and that hadn't helped at all.

Still, he had actually managed to make some friends here.

At least, he hoped they were friends.

Ryuji was a little reckless and had a big mouth, but had an even bigger heart, and he had even saved his life in the palace.

He just wished he wouldn't insist on calling him Renren.

He didn't know Ann as well, but she seemed like a nice person, not to mention that she had confessed to him about her problems at the diner, which made it seem like she trusted him.

He looked over at Morgana, who was napping soundly at his bedside.

He was friendly enough, if very particular about his sleep schedule.

But he said that their partnership would only be temporary, so he’d probably leave when he achieved his goals.

And that got him thinking…

After they changed Kamoshida’s heart…

Would Ann and Ryuji leave him too…?

Would they leave him like everyone else had?

Ryuji had believed his story about how he was falsely accused, but still...

The sound of his stomach growling suspended his increasingly depressing thoughts.

He decided to go downstairs to grab some leftover curry for dinner.

“Hey, how’s school?” 

He looked up to see his current guardian.

Well, one thing that was certain was that he _definitely_ wasn't friends with him.

“You’re not causing any trouble, are you?” he said, a hint of suspicion in his tone.

“...No, I’m not, sir.” he muttered.

“Good.” he grumbled. “I need to report to your probation officer twice a month, and it's already enough of a pain in the ass as it is. Don't make me have to write even more crap.”

“Sorry…” he murmured.

“Our society is kept in check with laws and authority figures, got it? So go get yourself killed if you want, but don't drag others into your mess.”

He clenched his fists in anger, but held his tongue. 

Was this going to be his life from now on? Have everyone at school spread rumors and glare at him, only to come home to have this guy lecture and berate him?

Even if he completed his probation, he would never be able to shake his reputation as a criminal.

So what was the point…?

He put the leftover curry back in the fridge, having lost his appetite.

“Are you listening to me?!” he asked. “The last thing this world needs is more idiots like you around.”

He shut his eyes, hoping to shut off the world around him.

“And also-”

The sound of Sojiro’s phone ringing interrupted him.

“Hmm? What's wrong?” Sojiro asked the person on the phone.

He could faintly hear a girl's voice on the phone.

“Yeah, I’ll be right there.” 

To his surprise, he saw the older man crack a smile.

“I know, I know, the usual, right.” he grinned. 

Who could he be talking to?

A girlfriend, maybe?

“Ok, I’ll see you later.”

He ended the call, putting his phone back in his pocket.

Thankfully, he seemed to have calmed down after talking to the girl on the phone.

Whoever that person was, they had great timing.

“Thank you, whoever you are! You're my hero!” he thought.

“Well, as you can see, I’m pretty busy in both my work and private life.” Sojiro explained. “So I’d like you to lend a hand around here from time to time.”

Not wanting to ruin a rare moment of kindness from the man, he quickly agreed.

“Of course! I’d be happy to, sir!”

“Good. Now we're talking.” Sojiro responded. “Either way, I won't let you work for free. I’ll teach you how to make the perfect cup of coffee.”

“Thank you, sir.”

“You know…” Sojiro chucked. “The ladies love a man who knows his coffee.”

The ladies?

He almost laughed at what he had just said.

He couldn't even keep friends or family around.

What were the chances that anyone would want to be with a ‘criminal’?

“Ah… I don't… I’m not sure I…”

The older man sighed.

“Unless it’s your probation, quit taking everything so damn seriously.” he chided. “You need to relax and be confident, especially if you’re going to be helping around here.”

“S-Sorry…”

Sojiro shook his head.

“Look… how about I throw in some tips.” the cafe owner offered. “You see, when I was your age, I used to play this little game where I had a girl guess what kind of coffee I was drinking.”

“How did you do that?” he wondered.

“I’d have them kiss me.” he smirked.

“W-What?!”

“If she gets it right, you know she's a keeper.” he chuckled. “You know, when I was young, hoo boy…”

* * *

 

“So, at first, we-”

A phone suddenly started ringing.

“Is that mine?” he asked.

She held up his phone.

“Yes, it is.” she answered.

“Oh…”

“I’m surprised you’re not asking me to give it to you.” she noted.

“Um… no thanks. I’m not sure I could talk to anyone I know without breaking down.”

“That's understandable.”

Truth be told, he knew better than to answer his phone while being interrogated by a Niijima.

“Ryuji, I swear to God, if you are calling me during an interrogation again!” he thought.

“It's not one of my friends, is it?” he asked.

“...It says that it's from your father.” she answered. “Unfortunately, they probably wouldn't want you calling anyone.”

“That's ok. I honestly don't know what I would even say.” he admitted.

Why were parents calling him now of all times?

A pain in the ass.

That's what Boss said his parents thought of him.

Was Boss being truthful then?

Or just being a hardass?

Maybe he was simply telling him the reality of his situation in a blunt fashion.

Why were they calling him now?

Thinking about it some more, he came to a reasonable explanation.

“Ah, I think it has to do with my probation officer.” Ren explained. “Boss is supposed to report to him twice a month about how I’m doing.”

“And you’ve been kept here in secret since yesterday.” Sae concluded. “You’ve missed an entire day of school, and your guardian has no idea where you are. So your probation officer reported that to your parents.”

“That must be it.” he figured. 

This could have been his last chance to ever talk to his parents again.

But even now, he hesitated.

He was afraid about what they'd say to him.

* * *

 

“Well, let's get back to Sojiro-san.” Sae said. 

“In the beginning, he would always criticize and insult me.” he recalled. “But I think that the reason for him being so hard on me was because he wanted me to understand just how serious my situation was so I wouldn't get in trouble.”

“Apparently, it didn’t get through to you.” she deadpanned.

“Guess not.” he chuckled. “But Futaba would always bail me out whenever he got really angry at me.”

“How so?” she asked.

“There's a device at Bosses’ house let's her hear what's happening inside Leblanc, so whenever Boss would get angry at me, she would call him and calm him down.”

“Well, when would you say the relationship between you two started to improve?” the elder Niijima asked.

“We had a deal where I would help him around the cafe, and he would teach me how to make great coffee and curry.” he explained. “When Futaba joined up with us, things went even better. Sometimes, the three of us would just sit down and eat curry together.”

“That does… sound pleasant.” she admitted.

“Curry… is special to the two of them.” he explained. “It was Futaba’s mother's specialty.”

“Wakaba was her name, correct?” 

“That's right.” he nodded. “She seemed like a great person from how the two of them described her. I wish I could have met her.”

“It was her death that triggered Futaba-chan’s predicament.” Sae recalled. “And you mentioned during your story that you changed her heart.”

“She requested us from the Phansite.” he lied.

Telling her that she knew who they were would implicate her.

“I see. You were very vague about that part. I assume I’ll hear more when we talk about her?”

“Of course, Niijima-san.”

* * *

 

“Boss had some problems, however, and I needed a lot of kindness to help.”

“So, did eating burgers increase your kindness too?” she asked, rolling her eyes.

“Unfortunately, kindness is the one trait that's not able to be raised by eating burgers.” he said.  

“Well, what was the problem?” she asked.

“There… was a man who would frequently harass or demand money from Boss.” he told her. “It was Futaba's uncle.”

“What was he like?”

His fists clenched in anger.

“A real rat bastard.”  he muttered darkly. “I like to think I’m good at keeping my cool, but that guy really pissed me off.”

* * *

 

It was a quiet day at Leblanc, the cafe completely devoid of customers.

So really, it was like any other day.

As Sojiro cleaned in the back, Futaba and him were having an intense conversation.

“And then they were all like ‘BAM’, and then he was all like ‘ROAR’ but then they went ‘BUUSH’ and then… and then the bad guy went …”

“KABOOOOOOOOOM!” he finished.

“Yeah, exactly! It was awesome!” Futaba recalled.

“What on Earth are you two talking about?” Sojiro chuckled.

“The new Neo Featherman episode!” Futaba explained. “Ren and I just watched it earlier!”

“That reminds me… wasn't there some new anime that you were going to watch today?” he asked.

“I totally forgot!” Futaba gasped. “I need to go right now!”

“Why not just watch on the T.V in the attic?” Sojiro asked. “The last time you walked home by yourself, you were so distracted you walked into a pole.”

“Sojirooooooo!” Futaba groaned as he started laughing.

“I’ll walk her home, Boss.” he offered.

“Oooh, if you’re coming over, then you'll have to watch it with me, Ren.” she offered.

“Just make sure to come back soon.” Sojiro ordered. “I’ll need your help to hold down the fort.”

He took a look around the cafe before giving Sojiro a questioning look.

“Oh yeah, this place is looking pretty packed.”

“I meant during the dinner rush, smartass.” the cafe owner grinned. “Hmm… but you know, maybe it's time I added something new to the menu.”

“I vote for curry spaghetti!” Futaba said. “Oh, or maybe curry udon!”

“I was thinking curry pizza myself.” he said.

“Sounds like the two of you are addicted.” Sojiro smiled.

“Well, the food’s great, man! So maybe the cafe needs to change.” Futaba suggested. “Maybe make it more modern, like an Internet cafe.”

“Or a maid cafe.” he joked. “I know a girl called Becky who might be interested.”

“Bah, you two of you just don't appreciate the charm and atmosphere of this place.”

“Apparently, neither does anyone else.” he chuckled.

“Sounds like someone wants cleaning duty today.” Sojiro smirked.

“I’d love to, Boss, but I have to walk Futaba home. Who knows how many sneaky poles are out there, waiting to ambush her.”

“This is why you don't tell him things, Sojiro! He won't let this go for at least a week.” Futaba complained.

As the two of them got up to leave, a man walked through the door.

“Why aren't you returning my calls?!”

It was Futaba's uncle.

Sojiro walked out from behind the counter and glared.

“I’m not giving you a penny.” Sojiro declared. “I’m done paying you. Now leave before I call the police!”

“Don't fuck with me!” the man said.

“Stop it! Sojiro didn't do anything wrong!” Futaba defended.

“Shut up, brat!” the man yelled. “It's your fault I’m in this mess!”

“Don't talk to her like that!” he yelled.

Sojiro put a hand on his shoulder, calming him down.

“Take this to court if you want, but don't underestimate how hard I’m willing to fight!” Sojiro challenged.

“She’s my niece!”

“And she's _my_ daughter!” Sojiro countered. 

“... You’ll never win in court against me.” the man glared.

“Don't be so sure.” Sojiro said. “I know all about your massive debt and how you previous business venture failed. If you can’t be trusted with money, then how can you be trusted with a child?!”

 The man’s face twisted into rage.

“Goddammit…”

He glared at Futaba, hatred in his eyes.

“This is all your fault, you cursed little bitch!” he screamed.

He moved towards her, raising his fist to hit her.

“Ahh!”

“Futaba!”

Before his mind could even process what he was doing, he rushed over, putting himself between Futaba and her uncle.

He dodged the sloppily thrown punch, and Futaba's uncle slipped to the floor.

“Don't you _dare_ lay a finger on her, asshole!” he snapped.

“You… this is assault! I’ll sue!” the man yelled.

And he froze.

If he sued, and got him charged with assault while on probation, he would definitely go to jail…

He had been falsely accused before in a situation just like this. Was it going to happen again? When everything was finally starting to go well?

“What the hell are you talking about?” Sojiro argued. “You fell on your own!”

“This delinquent attacked me!” the man yelled. “This cafe is finished, you hear me?!”

The man walked out of the store, his threat weighing on his mind.

He felt a tug at his sleeve.

“Ren, are you ok?” Futaba asked him.

“Y-Yeah… I’m fine.” he whispered.

“As if you didn't already have enough problems.” Sojiro grumbled.

“I’m sorry… I didn't mean for this to happen.” he apologized.

“Nobody said that you did anything wrong.” Sojiro assured. “I should have been the one to protect Futaba.”

“It's just like last time…” he muttered sadly. “Like my incident.”

“No, it's not like last time!” Futaba argued. “This time, you’ve got me and Sojiro!”

“That's right.” Sojiro agreed. “I’m your guardian, so I’m going to fight tooth and nail to make sure nothing happens to you two.”

He gave a weak smile. 

“Thanks, you two.”

“Well, I think I should close up early after that.” Sojiro said. “Don't forget to lock up.”

“Um… Sojiro… can I talk to Ren for a few minutes.” Futaba asked.

“That's fine.” Sojiro said. “I think I’ll need a smoke to calm down, anyway.”

Sojiro walked out of the cafe, and Futaba and him sat down at a booth.

He saw her tapping at her phone.

“Aha! It's a match!”

“What is?” he asked.

“I looked up my Uncle’s name on the Metaverse, and I got a hit!”

In his shock at the man’s outburst, he had completely forgotten about that!

“So we can change his heart!” he exclaimed. “I’ll contact the others!”

“W-Wait!” Futaba stammered. “I… I’d rather not have the others know about how he treated me.”

“They wouldn't judge you or anything.” he assured her. “Hell, Makoto would probably march down to Mementos and beat the crap out of that shadow herself for what he did to you.”

“Yeah, I know.” she laughed. “I’ll tell them one day, but… right now, I’m just too afraid to talk about it.”

“I get it.” he told her. “So, you want me to take him on myself?”

“I… I don't know.” she whispered. “The others are always talking about how you work so hard. You try to take everything on yourself, like an aggro tank.”

“Well, let's make it our little secret.” he suggested. “And besides, I won't be alone, because I’ll have you backing me up.”

“Right! I’ll be there supporting you!” she promised. “This isn't gonna end up like your previous incident!”

“Thanks, Futaba.”

“Now come on.” she encouraged him. “Let's… let's save our dad.”

* * *

 

Normally, regular Joker was already very ruthless against shadows.

But _this_ was personal.

And an _extremely_ pissed off Joker was even more ruthless.

An ultra charged Megidolaon _may_ have been overkill… 

But it felt _really_ good.

“Niijima-san, can you promise me that you won't tell anyone what I’m about to say unless you have to?”

“Well… alright.” she promised. “That's acceptable.”

“Thanks.” he nodded. “It’s just that this is pretty personal for Futaba.”

He had asked Futaba beforehand if she was alright with him telling Sae about her uncle’s abuses.

She told him that his life was more important than her secrets, and that he should tell them if he thought it would help.

“Her uncle treated her terribly. He barely fed her, she didn’t have a bed, and he didn’t even let her bathe. Boss had to deal with allegations of abuse, as well as her uncle trying to bring him to court over custody of Futaba.”

She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Are you… trying to guilt trip me? Sae asked. “Because I tried to bring it to court as well?”

“I’m not.” Ren said. “Everything with that situation is over and done with. Boss has custody of Futaba. They’re both happy. I’m just saying what happened. I’m sorry if I offended you.”

“It’s fine. I did ask for the truth.” Sae said, her expression softening. “I just… how do you know that he was that bad? I assume Sojiro-san told you about that?”

“He did, but also… Futaba confirmed it. She said she wanted to stay with Boss, and she even looked up info on her uncle, finding out he was in debt, hoping it would help Boss if it did go to court.”

“Even still…” Sae said.

“He tried to punch her.”

“What?!” Sae asked, surprised.

“Whenever he came by, she hid behind me or Boss.” Ren explained. “One time she didn’t and Boss confronted him about his debt, and…

“And what?” Sae asked.

“He… started blaming Futaba, called her a bitch, and he started walking towards her to punch her, and… I quickly got in front of her so she wouldn’t get hurt.”

“Did you hit him?” 

“He tripped and fell to the floor, and then…”

He flinched, his mind flooding with memories...

* * *

 

“Damn brat, I’ll sue!”

That man who accused him in the first place...

 

“That’s what you get for sticking your nose in a matter between two adults.”

What Boss said when they first met...

 

“Why the hell did you get involved?!”

“That man was going to-”

“I don't care what he was going to do!”

“I-I t-thought I c-could help her and-”

“Well did you ever _think_ about the consequences?! Did you ever _think_ about how much of a pain in the ass it is to deal with you sometimes?! All you ever do is read manga and play video games all day, so why the hell did you decide now, all of a sudden, to play the hero?!

“I-I...”

“Look at how upset you’ve made your mother! We work so hard every single day, and for what?! For you to screw everything up and get a criminal record! Did you ever _think_ about how hard it’s going to be to get into a decent college, let alone a job, with a criminal record?! Did you ever _think_ about how, right now, you’re nothing but a burden!?”

And his parents, and what they had said to him when they found out about the assault charge...

* * *

 

“Hey, are you ok?”

He had started coughing again...

But Sae’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts.

“I… I’m sorry.” he muttered between coughs. “I need a minute.”

“Take your time.” she gently advised.

He steadied his breathing, and attempted to recall what happened next.

“He… he threatened to sue me for assault.”

“Just like your incident, then…”

“Yeah.”

“I’m surprised the first thing you did was try and protect her.” She said. “Knowing that that could happen again.”

“The alternative was Futaba getting hurt. If protecting her meant going to jail, then I’d still do it.” Ren said.

“I… judging by your actions, I can believe it.” Sae said. “I assume you changed his heart?”

“I did.” Ren said. “I was so worried about what he would do to Futaba and Boss, but it was too late.”

“Too late?” she questioned.

“He had already made a falsified report.” he explained. “So two people came to investigate me and Boss. But by the end of it, they understood that I didn't assault that man, and Boss wasn't abusing Futaba. The three of us got through that ordeal together.”

“If the three of you really get along that well, then I suppose that's for the best.” 

“Boss was concerned at first that he hadn't paid enough attention to Futaba, but she assured him that she wouldn't want to stay with anyone else.”

“It… seems I almost made a huge mistake.” she admitted. “I almost tore those two apart.”

“Like I said, it's all in the past.” he told her. “I forgive you, and I’m sure Boss and Futaba would too.”

“Thank you. Now, I know that Sakura-san is your caretaker, but tell me what he is to you besides that.” she asked. “Since you referred to him as family.”

“He’s… like a father to me.” Ren admitted.

She raised an eyebrow. “What about your actual father?”

“I… don’t really have the best relationship with my parents.” Ren said. “It’s not that I hate them, but…”

“But what?”

“They spent most of their time working, so I never saw them too often.” Ren said. “And then, when that incident happened… they weren't sure whether to believe me when I said I didn’t assault anyone, and they said that I shouldn’t have done anything. They said I shouldn’t have gotten involved in other people’s business, weather I assault someone or not. I almost wish they just flat out said that they didn’t believe me...”

“What happened then?” Sae asked.

“We got into an argument.” Ren recounted. “Mom started crying, and then dad started to yell at me. He… I remember him calling me a ‘burden’ and ‘a pain in the ass to deal with’. I know that they were probably just worried… at least, I hope so…”

Sae was completely silent, listening to him tell his story.

“After that, all of the few friends I had stopped talking to me. Nobody talked to me. My hometown is very small, so soon, everyone knew what I did. And before I left, all they did was glare and whisper. I was like a social pariah.” he confessed. 

“But when you came to Tokyo, you made new friends, correct?” she asked.

“I did, but… even then, I was terrified. I thought that they might abandon me two. That I’d be all alone again. I was always willing to help others, mostly because I wanted to help people in need… but a small part of me did it hoping that they wouldn't leave me if I kept helping them. And I hated that small part of me because it made me feel selfish. And that just started a cycle of fear and self-loathing.”

What… could she even say to that?

She couldn't help but feel a touch of pity for him.

It was clear that he had a huge fear of being alone, on top of some intense abandonment issues.

“I know better now.” he smiled. “I have friends and family that will never abandon me. Who accept me for who I am.”

She nodded.

“But that fear still comes back from time to time, even if I know it's irrational.” he lamented. 

“It's because it's irrational.” she pointed out. “You can't understand it.”

“Hmm… yeah, you’re right.” he said. “That’s what I told her.”

“Told who?”

“My girlfriend.” he answered. “She was afraid of thunderstorms. She used to freeze up during them, but now she can function normally during them, even though she still gets a little nervous.”

“I imagine you’re responsible for that.”

He shook his head.

“I only helped. She conquered it.” he corrected. “She’s… just incredible, Niijima-san. I’m always in awe over how strong she is.”

“Well, right now, you need to be strong.” She told him. “I’m… curious about your parents. Your real parents.”

* * *

 

“My parents… I’m not like them.” Ren said. “If I see a problem, I can’t just ignore it. If someone needs help, I want to help them. I hate feeling powerless when I know something horrible is happening. That’s probably what drew me to the Phantom Thieves in the first place.”

She thought over his words, and decided that it would be best to share something with him, if only to ease his fears.

“Would you allow me to confide something to you?” she asked.

She wasn't sure why she was telling him this, only that it felt right.

“O-Oh, sure, of course.”

“When I was a child, my father would always ask me to go places like the aquarium or an amusement park with him and my sister.” she recalled. “But I would always decline, telling him that studies were more important than rides and fish.”

“But you don't need to study all the time.” he countered.

“That's what I thought then.” she said. “And it's also that philosophy that I tried to force into my sister.”

“... Why were you like that?”

“My sister was lucky. She was too young to understand what was going on when our mother died.” she explained. “I wasn't however, and dealing with that, and taking care of Makoto when father was working was a wakeup call for me. I felt like my childhood ended early. I devoted myself nearly entirely to my studies, so much so that I was able to pass the bar exam in high school.”

“T-That's incredible.” he gasped.

“It is, but it came at the cost of spending time with family.” she admitted. “Just when I was about to reach a pivotal point in my career… my father died.”

He simply nodded, unsure of how to respond to her confiding in him.

“For the longest time, I resented my father for leaving the two of us alone, feeling that he didn't do enough for us, and that he died for some ridiculous self-important justice.” she confessed. “But… I think a part of it is regret as well. I regret not spending more time with him while he was alive.”

“Those close to us are more important than studies, or anything else.” he commented.

“I guess that was the point I was trying to make.” she murmured. “Cherish the important people in your life. So, about your parents… well, I can’t claim to know them, but…”

He saw a guilty look cross over her face.

“I know it’s no excuse.” Sae continued. “But sometimes, when we’re stressed and tensions are high, we say things we wouldn’t normally say. Things we regret. Things we wish we could take back, but we can’t. But just because someone in your family called you a burden or even… useless… doesn’t mean that they don’t love you.”

For a while, there was nothing but silence.

But this time, it felt much more comfortable.

He smiled.

“...Thank you, Sae-san.”

* * *

 

“Back to Sojiro, did he really not know that you were a Phantom Thief?” she asked.

“Thankfully, changing the heart of Futaba's uncle didn't tip him off.”

While what he said was true, he hoped she didn't realize that he ‘technically’ didn't answer her question.

“Well, I suppose it's possible he didn't know.” she said.

She, after all, apparently had no idea what was her sister was doing these days.

So maybe Sojiro-san didn't know the boy he was caring for was a Phantom Thief.

“Is there anything else you want to say about Sojiro-san?” she inquired.

“Well…”

* * *

 

At first, he thought Hell had frozen over.

Leblanc actually had customers! Lots of them!

So much so that that even with him and Boss working together, it was hard to keep up.

“Man, I thought that rush would never end.” he muttered.

“Hey, is there something going on?” Sojiro asked. “We’ve been getting a lot of high school girls coming in lately.”

“Maybe it's the charm.” he suggested.

“Of the cafe?”

“No. My charm.” he smirked. “I’ve been told that I look good in an apron.”

“I told you ladies like a man who knows his coffee.” Sojiro chuckled. “Anyway, it's time to close up for today, so let’s go.”

“Go where?” he asked.

“It's the anniversary of Wakaba’s death.” Sojiro answered. “I want you to come with Futaba and me.”

He was surprised, but quickly cleaned up and followed Sojiro out the door.

The two of them stood in front of her grave, solemn looks on their faces.

“I always think of Wakaba on the anniversary of her death, but it’s been a while since I visited.” Sojiro said. “And I kept making excuses to not go.”

The older man shook his head.

“I did her wrong, and you as well.” he muttered. 

“What do you mean?”

“I know I gave you a hard time for your assault charge before.” Sojiro recalled

“Oh...” 

“I wanted to apologize.” Sojiro muttered. “I… said some things that I shouldn’t have. I was just making excuses when I said that society was held in place by authority figures.”

“It’s fine.” Ren admitted. “It was a long time ago.”

“Still, when her uncle came by, if you hadn't been there, or if you had followed my advice and not gotten involved...”

“I was scared about getting thrown in jail when he said he’d sue me.” Ren admitted. “But I was even more afraid of what he would have done to Futaba if I didn’t step in.”

“Thank you for that.” Sojiro said. “And for everything you and your friends have done for her. Because of you, I finally have the courage to face Wakaba again, and tell her how Futaba's doing. And… I told her about you too.”

“You did?”

“Of course.” Sojiro smiled. “You're family too, after all.”

“Thanks dad.” he smirked.

“Don't push it.” Sojiro responded.

Sojiro tried to sound annoyed, but he noticed that the older man had a bright smile on his face.

“This is the first time the four of us have all been together.” Sojiro smirked.

At that moment, Futaba walked over, a curious expression on her face.

“What’re you smirking for?” Futaba asked.

“Oh, this is just what my regular smile looks like.” Sojiro excused.

“So _that's_ where Ren gets it from.” Futaba noted. “I approve!”

She walked off again, leaving the two of them alone.

“You know, at first, I only wanted you to help out around the shop.” Sojiro confessed. “But you’ve shown me something important. That I’ve got a family to protect. Futaba and you. So, I can't promise you that I’ll be all that helpful, but if you ever need help with anything, feel free to ask me.” 

“Same goes for you.” he promised. “I promise to keep helping out around the cafe when I can.”

“Speaking of the cafe… I noticed that some of the expensive beans were missing.” Sojiro mentioned.

“O-Oh...really?” he nervously laughed. “How did that happen?”

Sojiro raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

“You wouldn't happen to know anything about that, would you?” Sojiro asked.

“Are you sure that you didn't use the Blue Mountain beans and just forget?” Ren asked.

Sojiro’s eyes narrowed.

“I don't recall ever mentioning what kind of beans were missing.” he grumbled.

“Y-You didn’t?”

“So you used them, didn’t you?” he accused. “Even though I told you not to practice with them.”

“Sorry.” Ren said. “But I… wasn’t practicing.”

“What were you doing, then?” he asked.

“Um… my girlfriend made donuts for me, and I offered to share them with her. I brought her back here, and… well, I guess I wanted to impress her, so I used the expensive beans. I… I can pay you b-”

“Did she like it?” Sojiro interrupted.

“Huh… um, yeah, she really enjoyed it.” Ren said. “It's her favorite kind of coffee now.”

Sojiro’s lips curled into a small smile.

“Your girlfriend, huh? You should have just told me.” the cafe owner chuckled.

“Then, you're not mad?”

“I’ll let it slide this time.” Sojiro said. “Just ask me next time you want to use them.”

“Oh, of course! Thanks, Boss.”

“So, who’s the lucky lady?” Sojiro wondered.

“Oh, um, well…” Ren stammered.

“If you say it’s Futaba I’m kicking you out.” Sojiro grunted.

He paled. “No no no, it’s not her, I swear!”

“Relax, kid. I really wouldn’t mind if that was the case. Although I have a feeling that it’s a certain girl I found clinging to you at my place.” Sojiro smirked. “You had a stupid grin on your face the entire day after she did that.”

“W-Well, I didn't realize it was a phobia until later, and we weren't _actually_ dating then, but…”

“She’s related to that prosecutor, right?” Sojiro inquired.

“Well…”

“It's alright, I don't mind. I see her helping you with your studying back at Leblanc all the time.” Sojiro said. “She seems real smart. Polite, too. Hopefully she can keep you in line.”

“She is.” he agreed. “And she does.”

“How the hell did you land a girl like that?” Sojiro joked.

“No idea.” he admitted. “I’m still kinda surprised myself.”

Sojiro nodded, seemingly in deep thought.

“You know, Futaba will be starting next year.” Sojiro mentioned.

“Yeah, Makoto and I gave her a tour of Shujin a while back.” he said.

“It's a shame you two won't be attending that school next year.” Sojiro said. “I’d feel a lot more at ease if she had someone she knew there.”

“Well, Ryuji and Ann will still be there.” he mentioned. “They’ll make sure she’s fine, even with so many people there.”

“It's not just the crowds I’m worried about.” Sojiro sighed. “It's the boys. They’ll be all over her, just like they were for her mother. And it’ll be even worse for her, since she’ll be dealing with high school boys.”

He paled. “Oh no, I didn't think of that!” 

“Hey, what are you two talking about?” Futaba's wondered, sneaking up on them.

“Nothing!” they both quickly said.

“...Well, ok.” Futaba shrugged. “Anyway, I hunger! It's curry time.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Sojiro smiled. “Let's go home, you two.”

* * *

 

Home.

Leblanc was home. 

Tokyo was home.

Wherever his friends and family were…

That was home.

“Futaba's uncle stopped hounding us, and dropped his allegations.” he explained. “And then, the three of us visited Wakaba’s grave.” he informed. “And Sojiro actually said that I was part of the family.”

“Well, after everything the three of you have been through, I suppose it makes sense.”

“He tries to act like he's annoyed when I call him dad, but I know he actually liked it.” he chuckled. “He actually cried the first time Futaba called him dad. He acts gruff, but he's a real softie at heart.”

“First that Fortune Teller, and now your caretaker.” she said. “You certainly have a knack for drawing others to you, even if they didn't initially like you.”

“Well… I suppose you, out if anyone, you would know that, Sae-san.”

“I suppose so.” she said. “I never expected that our integration would go in this direction, or that I’d end up trusting you.”

His phone buzzed.

Someone had texted him.

She looked over the message, and gave him a small smile.

“Maybe you should see this.” she told him.

She flipped the phone around, and showed him the message.

‘Are you ok? Your mother and I are very worried about you. Please respond.’

“Maybe she's right…” he thought. “Maybe they do care…”

He smiled, the thought putting him a bit more at ease.

* * *

 

“Let’s talk about Futaba next.” Sae said. “Unless you’re more comfortable doing someone else next.”

“It’s fine.” Ren assured. 

“Then, what is she to you?” Sae asked.

He smiled. “You know, if Sojiro is like a dad to me, then Futaba is like a little sister.”

Sae smiled back at him. “A little sister, huh? That's right, you mentioned that. Well, now I’m even more curious than before. So tell me all about your little sister, ok?”

 

* * *

 

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 6!

* * *

 


	15. Hermit Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended up being rather long, so the second part will be uploaded tomorrow.
> 
> Also, we now have a TV Tropes page!  
> Feel free to add or look at it if you want to:  
> https://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Fanfic/ConfideInMe

“Before we begin, Sae-san, can I… text my parents back. Just one text, please.”

She seemed to consider it for a few moments before nodding.

“One text then. And I need to see what you send.”

“That's fine.” he agreed, already reaching for his phone.

He tapped away at the screen, making sure she saw his message.

Ren: Don't worry, I’m fine. Just busy. I’ll call you later. Love you Mom. Love you Dad.

“You don't want to worry them, don't you?” she asked.

“No, I don't.” he told her. “It's better this way.”

“Well, next is Futaba-chan.” Sae noted. “I’m curious as to how you changed her heart?”

“Well, she wasn't a criminal, but her mother's death was the result of her distorted desires.” he said. “She also recalled these men in black suits, reading what they said was her mother's suiside note to her and her relatives.”

“Her suiside note?” she repeated.

“Supposedly.” he muttered. “The note said some horrible things like how she really regretted having Futaba.”

Her eyes widened in shock. “Even if she wrote that, why would they read that in front of her?!”

“Strange, isn't it?” he asked. “What's also strange is the way that she died. She stopped in the middle of the road, and was ran over.”

“That's… just like his principal.” she thought. “And he died by a mental shutdown…”

“Anyway, I’ll tell you more later, so let's focus on Futaba.” he said. “Even though we changed her heart, she still had trouble in social situations, so me and my friends helped her with that…” 

* * *

 

“Where is she?” he wondered.

He was supposed to be meeting Futaba at Akihabara, but she was nowhere to be found.

Looking around, he saw her talking to a policeman, holding a bag in her arms.

“Are you all by yourself?” the policeman asked. “Where did you come from?”

“I… ummm.” Futaba nervously stammered.

She looked like she was on the verge of tears.

“Did you run away from home.” the policeman said, his tone gentle. “What's wrong, little girl?”

“Umm… ah….”

Quickly, he rushed over to the two of them.

“Ren!” Futaba exclaimed, rushing behind him.

“Who are you?” the officer inquired. “Do you know this girl?”

“She's… family.” he replied. 

“You’re not lying, are you?” the man said, looking for any sign of deception.

“H-He’s my big brother.” Futaba stuttered.

The policeman nodded. “Well, alright. Stay safe you two.” 

The policeman walked away, leaving the two of them.

“Sorry for putting you on the spot like that.” he said. “I figured that it’d be easier to say we're family than the actually story.”

“Makes sense.” she shrugged. 

“You ok?” he asked.

“I thought I conquered my fear at the beach, so I wanted to buy a game.” she murmured. “But there was a big crowd, and I got all nervous…”

“What game?” he asked.

She looked around the store until she spotted it.

“There it is! That ‘Dancing All Night’ game!” she yelled.

“Someone's excited.” he smirked.

“Need. Buy. Game.” she emphasized.  “I’ve already got the other two games in the series, but I wasn't able to grab this one!”

“Why not?”

“Mona thought the title sounded ‘inappropriate’.” she grumbled. “He thought it would be a bad influence on me, so he wouldn't let me get it.”

“Sounds like him.” he chuckled, grabbing the game.

When the two of them walked up the register, however, he noticed Futaba was nervous again.

“Can I help you?” the man on the register asked.

“Ummmm…” Futaba trailed off.

He handed the game to the cashier, as well as enough yen to pay for it.

“We’d like that game, please.” he said.

The cashier nodded, ringing up the game and taking the yen, before handing the game back in a bag.

As the two of them walked off, Futaba gave him a confused look.

“You didn't need to pay.” she said. “I had enough yen.”

“I wanted to.” he told her. “You’ve been working so hard lately, so I wanted to get you a little reward.”

“Not hard enough.” she muttered. “I couldn't even buy a game for myself. I’m pathetic.”

He frowned, wondering how to cheer her up.

“You want to sit down?” he asked.

“Ok…”

He led her to a small bench away from passerby.

“You ok?” he asked.

“It's more like I’m… NOK.” she whimpered.

“Listen… I used to be like that too, Futaba.” he said.

“You don't have to lie to make me feel better.” she mumbled.

“It’s true.” Ren said. “I was always lost in my manga or playing video games. I was a total loner.”

“No way!” Futaba exclaimed. “I don’t believe you!”

“I was always super shy and nervous around people.” he admitted. “So I didn't really have a lot of friends.”

“Then… what changed?”

“Well, since I became the leader of our little group, I felt I had to become more confident.” he answered. “And the others were always there for me. And now, I’m going to be there for you.” 

She sat there in silence, contemplating his words.

“Still… even after all you guys have done for me… I still couldn't do this on my own.” she frowned.

“This isn't the sort of thing that happens overnight, Futaba. That being said, you’ve made an amazing amount of progress.”

“What are you talking about? I completely screwed this up.”

“Don't focus on the negative, Futaba.” he said. “Sure, you had a bit of trouble today, but would the old Futaba have even tried buying a game by herself?”

“I guess not, but…”

“Would the old Futaba have walked to Leblanc by herself? Go to the beach? Help us in Mementos? Would the old Futaba have even walked out of her house?”

“I… yeah, I guess you’re right.” she admitted, smiling again. “Ok! I’m going to try even harder from now on!”

“That's the spirit.” he responded. “Say, it's around lunchtime… you want me to make you some curry?”

“Actually, I’ve got this.”

She took out a two bento boxes from her bag, filled with chicken mixed with vegetables, and sushi on the side.

“Did you make that?” he asked, surprised.

“Makoto did.” she said. “She made one for both of us.”

He took a pair of chopsticks and took a bite of the sushi.

“Wow, this is really good!” he said, eyes widening.

Before he knew it, he started to quickly devour his food.

“H-Hey,don't just inhale it!” Futaba yelled.

“O-Oh, sorry.” he chuckled. “It's just really good. I didn't realize Makoto was this good at preparing food.” 

Futaba took a bite herself.

“Oh wow, you’re right!” she exclaimed. “This is really good!”

The two of them quickly devoured the rest of their food.

“Hey, what's this?” he muttered, picking up a piece of paper in the box.

“It's a note, I think.”

He opened up the carefully folded piece of paper, and read what was on the inside.

Have fun at Akihabara, you two! Stay safe. - Makoto

“That's sweet of her.” he smiled. “She knew you were coming?”

“Yeah, but she was really worried when I told her I was going.” she said. “I convinced her when I said you’d be there, but she kept saying things like ‘make sure you don't talk to strangers’. Like, duh!”

“She's just worried about you.” he explained. “But she's also very proud. We all are.”

“I guess Ann did congratulate me for all my progress by taking me out for sweets.” Futaba recalled.

“That was nice of her.” he said. “I’ll thank her for that later.”

“We actually ran into this Mika girl.” she recalled. “For some reason, she thought I was a model, and got really distressed when I told her I usually eat whatever I want and sleep whenever. What was up with that?”

“It's… a long story.” he mumbled. “Anyway, how have the others been helping you out?”

“Ryuji’s been trying to get me to exercise.” Futaba said. “But it’s really hard. I could barely do a single push-up!”

“Well, at least you didn’t fall off the treadmill.” Ren muttered.

“Huh?”

“N-Nothing. I’m sure you’ll improve in time. What are the others doing?”

“Ann’s been giving me tips on how to better take care of myself. I wouldn't want my hair to be look all scruffy.”

“Hey, I’ve tried to comb it, but it never stays.” he defended. “So what about Morgana?”

“He keeps nagging me to maintain a proper sleep schedule. The other day I wanted to play some video games but he said ‘let’s not do that today.’” she said, mimicking Morgan's voice.

“Finally, someone else who knows my pain.” Ren thought.

“Well, to be fair, I have really weird dreams when I go to bed early instead of maintaining a proper sleep schedule.”

“Weird how?” she asked.

“The other night I dreamed I was in this weird place called World of Light. Mona was there too, but all he said was ‘looking cool Joker’.”

“Yeah, but that's all he says in the Metaverse too.” Futaba joked.

“I thought I could at least escape from it in my dreams.” he groaned. “Anyway, I ended up facing some giant floating hand that sounded just like me when he laughed.”

“How does a hand laugh?”

“No idea.” he shrugged. “There was also this masked knight. I shouted ‘I’ll reveal your true form!’ and ripped it off. Turns out he was just a blue puffball thing.”

“Huh. So even in your dreams, you’re kinda a dork.”

“Didn't you binge watch anime all day a few days ago?” he countered.

“That doesn't make me a dork!” she protested. “It makes me a woman of culture!”

“If you say so.” he said. “You know there was another character in my dream that looked a lot like you.”

“Really?” she said.

“Yeah, but they were part squid, so it was kinda weird.”

“Huh. That is weird. Anyway, speaking of weird, don't you want to hear about Inari?”

“Sure, alright. What have the two of you been doing?”

She sighed.

“Stupid Inari just brings me to a bunch of different places. Last time he brought me to this dumb art museum.”

“Oh, so he took you on a date?” he joked.

Futaba paled, mouth agape.

“...”

“Um… Earth to Futaba.”

“...I am error.”

“Great… now she's going all beep boop on me.” he thought.

“Um… should I call Boss?”

“Noooooooooooooooo!” Futaba screamed.

“Futaba, are you-”

“Ew ew ew ew ew ew!” Futaba cried. “M-Me and Inari… nope! Nope! A thousand times nope!”

“Well, I certainly wasn't expecting a reaction that strong.” Ren chuckled. “So, what about Makoto than?”

“Ugh, Makoto keeps nagging me about eating a balanced diet and studying for when I go back to school!  She’s like… the mom of the team!”

“So should we call her Mamakoto?” joked Ren.

“Yeah, and you can be the team dad!” joked Futaba.

“W-What?!”

“Come on, you had that one coming for what you said about Inari and me!”

“Guess I did.” Ren admitted. “But seriously, you really should be eating healthier. If you just keep eating junk, you won’t grow nearly as tall as Yusuke or the rest of us. Even Ann’s been cutting back on sweets.”

“The only reason that Inari is so tall is because all he eats are bean sprouts, so now he looks like one!” she yelled.

“You are what you eat, huh?” Ren questioned. “Then are you going to turn into some kind of squid girl like in my dream because you eat so much seafood?”

“I am not a squid girl!” she protested.

“ _ Yes you are _ !” he teased.

“Oh yeah?!” she challenged. “Well… you're a nasty crimeboy!

He frowned. “Ok, Ann and I are gonna have to talk.”

She giggled. “Aw, come on, don't be like that, Renren.”

“...And apparently I need to talk to Ryuji, too.” he muttered.

“I thought I told him to stop calling me that!” he thought.

Then again, that probably made him want to call him that even more.

Futaba gave him a toothy smile, looking much more relaxed than before.

“You know… I feel a lot more at ease when I’m with you.” she said. “I’ve got it! You must be my key item!”

“Huh?”

“Please, Ren, be my key item!” she asked. “It’s dangerous to go alone! Let me take you! I promise that I’ll work extra hard on my navigation and social stats!”

Well, he wasn't exactly sure about this key item business, but...

“Of course I’ll help you.” he said. “Whenever you need my help, just call or text me, ok?”

“For reals?!” she exclaimed. “Alright, then it's a deal! I’ll hit Max level in no time at this rate! Now, let's make like a hedgehog and spin dasp out of here! We’ve got planning to do!”

 

“She’s a little eccentric at times, but she's really fun to be around.” he told her. “Anyway, after her heart was changed, 

my friends and I started trying to reintegrate her into society.” he recalled. “She had made some progress, but an incident at Akihabara showed us that she still had a ways to go.”

“An incident?”

“She did fine in public when she was with one of us, but when she was alone… she got really nervous at the crowd, and ended up curling into a ball.” he frowned.

“Thankfully a cop was there to look after her until I found her.”

“I told you they weren't all bad.” she said.

“I never doubted it.” he defended. “See, my girlfriend’s dad was a cop, and she's got nothing but good things to say about them.”

“‘Was’ a cop?” she thought.

“Anyone I would know?” she asked.

“I… would think so, yes.” 

* * *

 

“So, she made this promise list of goals she wanted to accomplish.” he told her. “The end goal was to have her be ready for school next year.”

“You helped her with it, I assume?” she inquired.

“Of course!” he beamed. “Now, the first promise was to go somewhere with lots of people to get used to crowds.”

“Did you go back to Akihabara?”

“We did.” he confirmed. “Even when we got separated, she found her way back to me. She did a lot better.”

“That's good.” Sae said. “What was the next promise?”

“Going to school.” he said. “So my girlfriend and I gave her a tour of Shujin.”

“Oh, your girlfriend knows her?” she asked.

“They're pretty close.” he smiled. “My girlfriend's was always worrying over her at first. Afraid about pushing her  _ too  _ far out of her comfort zone, or push her boundaries.”

She nodded, gesturing for him to continue.

“Boundaries are important, after all.” he said. “For example, I quickly learned that right before exams was not the time to play games with my girlfriend during study time.” 

“What do you mean?”

“I teased her a bit, telling her I wanted to study more ‘adult things.’” he admitted. “So… she spent an entire hour teaching me how to file taxes.”

It was, at least, very informative, if incredibly boring.

When he looked at the prosecutor in front of him, he saw an unbelievable sight.

An even more unbelievable sight than her smiling.

She was laughing.

It was just a quiet chuckle, but still...

“I think I'm starting to like your girlfriend.” she admitted.

He smiled brightly at her. “I was hoping you would. Now, as for how the school visit went down…”

* * *

 

“C’mon,  _ pleaseeeee! _ ” Futaba begged.

“Absolutely not.” Makoto denied.

The two of them had been arguing over whether or not Futaba was ready to take a tour of Shujin.

“Come on!” she pouted. “I can totally do this.”

“I’m sorry, Futaba, but my answer is final.”

She wasn’t deterred, however, because, after spending enough time with them, she knew that if Makoto said no…

“Ren, what do you think? Can I go?”

She would just ask him instead, since he was far more laid back.

“Futaba, don’t ask Ren after I already said no.” she scolded, hands on her hips.

“Well… I mean… I don’t think it would be too bad, letting her go…” he muttered.

Futaba grinned, while his girlfriend simply sighed, pulling him away to talk with him.

“Ren, we’ve talked about this. She’s not ready.”

“I promise you, she is.”

“We need to take this slower. I don't want to overwhelm her.”

“She wants to do this.”

“But what if she has another episode? Like in Akihabara?”

“I promise I’ll stay by her side the entire time. Plus, you’ll be there too.”

“I’m… I’m just worried about her.” she admitted.

“I know. I am too.” he said. “But she's really come a long way, and in such a short time. And she’ll need to go back to school by next year, so the faster she gets accustomed to it, the better.”

“Well…” she trailed off, considering his point.

“C’mon, _pleaseeeee!”_ Futaba begged again, running up to them.

_ “ _ C’mon,  _ pleaseeeee!” _ Ren repeated.

“Seriously, Ren?” Makoto asked in disbelief.

She looked between the two, pleading looks on both of their faces, and sighed again.

“Well, I suppose, as long as we stay together the entire time, it should be ok.” she relented.

“Alright!” Futaba celebrated. “Up high, Ren!”

To two of them shared a high five, and he saw that although Makoto was shaking her head, she couldn't help but smile at their antics.

The two of them walked into the school, Makoto promising to meet them inside.

“T-This is school, huh?” Futaba stammered. 

“Don't worry, Futaba.” Makoto said, smiling as she walked up to them. “Most of the students are already gone, and the teachers are in a meeting.”

“Woah, a wild Makoto appeared!” she gasped. “Do you stay after often?”

“Well, I’m the student council president, so I sometimes have work to do after school.” Makoto answered. “If any problem comes up with you being here, I’ll handle it, ok.”

“Really?!” Futaba exclaimed, smiling again. “Wow, I thought this would be a tough second boss, but with the two of you, it’ll be easier than taking out a trash mob.”

“Yes, of course. A trash mob!” Makoto agreed.

Makoto quickly walked up to him and whispered in his ear.

“Ren, what's a trash mob?”

“Um… think like… the regular shadows we fight.” he whispered back.

“So… she's saying it’ll be easy?”

“I think so, yeah.”

The three of them continued looking around the school. First, Makoto had brought her to the cafeteria, but it only brought up bad memories for her.

“Coming here just gives me bad memories of my old school.” Futaba mentioned. “Urgh, why can't I just look up everything online?!”

“The people who put that information online had to study very hard in school to learn it, you know.” Makoto told her.

“Maybe it’d be easier if I just took online classes.” Futaba grumbled. 

“Easier, sure.” Ren agreed. “But it wouldn't exactly solve the problem.”

“I guess… but a part of me still wants to do that.” she sighed. “Hey… Makoto?”

“Hm?”

“Am I… a neet?” Futaba asked hesitantly.

“Of course you are, Futaba!” Makoto smiled. “I think you’re very neat!”

“O-Oh…” Futaba muttered, hanging her head.

“Did I say something wrong?” Makoto whispered to him.

“I’m not sure.” he responded.

“W-Well, the cafeteria is boring anyway, so let's go somewhere more exciting!”

They did just that, heading to their next destination.

“Makoto, how is a library exciting?” Futaba asked.

“I-I think it's exciting!” she defended. “It's got textbooks, and research materials, and, well… even some manga.”

Being in the library only brought more bad memories for Futaba, however.

“Why don't we sit down?” Makoto suggested.

She led the three of them over to a table in the library.

“I’m sorry that I keep bringing up bad memories.” Futaba mumbled. “I just keep dwelling on the past.”

“It's something that we all do.” he confessed. “I don't exactly have a lot of fond memories of my old school.”

“Did you get bullied?” she asked.

“Sometimes…” he muttered. “Still do, I guess. Most of the time I try to keep my mouth shut.”

“I was bullied in elementary school as well.” Makoto mentioned. “Whenever I got a perfect score on a test, I would get teased.”

“Yeah… same here.” Futaba mumbled.

“You know, I dwell on the past as well…” Makoto said. “I wonder how different my life would be if… certain things didn't happen.”

“Um…” Futaba trailed off. “Are you talking about your family?”

“Yes.” Makoto admitted. “My mother passed when I was very young, and my father… he was ran over by a truck just a few years ago. So I understand what you’re going through.”

“I-I’m sorry…” Futaba quietly apologized. “I just can't stop worrying about this.”

“Well, the old Futaba wouldn't even  _ have  _ worried.” Makoto pointed out. “Worrying about a problem is the first step towards fixing it.”

“We’ve all been through hard times, Futaba.” he brought up. “But our friends were there for us. And now, we're going to be there for you.”

“Ryuji and Ann will still be here next year.” Makoto reminded her. “And I’m sure that you’ll make plenty of other friends as well.”

“Friends…” she whimpered. “I… I had one friend at my old school, but… we got into a fight, and I haven't heard from her since.”

She had curled up into a ball on the chair, sniffling to herself.

“Hey, Futaba.” he breathed. “After my incident, all of my old friends stopped talking to me. Called me a criminal. I felt… really alone.”

“Ren…” Makoto trailed away.

“But it's ok now, because I have friends that will always be there for me.” he grinned. “And we’ll always be there for you too, Futaba.”

Both girls smiled at him.

“R-Really?” Futaba questioned.

“Of course. I  _ am  _ your key item after all.”

She wiped at her eyes, a look of fierce determination on her face.

“Ok!” Futaba yelled. “Let's do this! I’ll kick that second bosses’ butt!

“T-That's great, Futaba, but you kick its butt quietly?” Makoto requested. “We're in a library.”

“Oh yeah, my bad.” she whispered. “Should we go somewhere else?”

“Well, since we're here… would you like me to check out a manga for you?” Makoto asked.

“Seriously?! That’d be awesome!” Futaba replied.

“I recommend this one.” Makoto said, grabbing a shonen manga from the shelf. “It has plenty of good fight scenes, but it also has an interesting mystery throughout.”

“Ok, sure! I’ve never read that one.” she said. “But I didn't know that you read manga.”

“I happened to get into it quite recently.” Makoto recalled.

When he spied the cover, he noticed something…

“That manga looks very familiar.” he commented.

“W-Well, like I said, I happened to get into it recently.” Makoto nervously said.

“Was that around the same time you  _ happened  _ to run into me all the time after school?”

“I, um… I suppose it was, yes.”

“So, was the mystery that everything was upside down?” he smirked.

“I was in a hurry, ok?!” Makoto defended. “I didn't realize I had the manga upside down until you told me!”

Futaba gave a quizzical look at the two of them, unsure what either of them were talking about.

The three of them set out for their next destination, Futaba’s new manga in tow.

He heard whispering when the three of them passed by a group of students.

“What's the criminal doing here so late?”

“Maybe he’s planning how to shoot up this place.”

“Think he's in trouble? He's with Miss Prez.”

“Dude, when is he not in trouble? Just the other day I heard he was dealing drugs.”

He had hoped to avoid this. Futaba had mentioned how she was bullied back when she still went to school, so the last thing he wanted was for her to see was the other students spreading rumors about him.

But when he looked over, he saw that the students looked… frightened?

The frightened students quickly walked away.

He glanced over at Makoto, but she was just as puzzled as he was.

Then they both turned to Futaba, and were surprised to find out…

That she was glaring at the retreating students.

But not just any glare...

“That glare…” he whispered to Makoto. “Did she get that from you…?”

“I’m… I’m so proud.” she whispered back, brimming with pride and happiness.

He chuckled, and moved to catch up with Futaba, but before he could, he felt Makoto hold his hand, and give it a gentle squeeze.

It was a way for them to say ‘I’m here for you.’ without words.

Even if he was mostly concerned for Futaba, Makoto knew that the rumors affected him.

Sometimes, it was the smallest gestures that meant the most to him.

As she caught up to Futaba, he saw she had an annoyed look on her face.

“Why do they say awful things about you like that?” Futaba grumbled.

“I made some guy mad, and he made sure my record was leaked, and spread some rumors about me.” he muttered.

“Who the hell did you piss off?” Futaba asked.

“Futaba, language.” Makoto gently scolded. “We’re at school.”

“She's right, Futaba.” he agreed. “It should be ‘whom the hell did you piss off’.”

“Ren.” Makoto warned, needing only to say his name to get the message across.

“Anyway, it was our old gym teacher.” he recalled. “He hated me from the moment he laid eyes on me.”

“Speaking of which.” Makoto said, hoping not to dwell on such a sour subject. “This is the gymnasium. At Shujin, we have plenty of clubs and teams, like the volleyball or track team.”

“Why haven't you joined a team?” Futaba asked Makoto. “Like, you were awesome when we played volleyball at the beach.”

“It's for the safety of the other students.” he joked. “Her spike would make Kamoshida jealous.”

“Oh yeah, poor Ryuji got nailed with that spike.” Futaba laughed.

“I-I didn't mean to hit him!” she stammered. “I felt horrible about that!”

“I think he might be a little afraid of you.” Futaba giggled. “So if he starts giving you trouble, just bust out the volleyball.”

“Great…” Makoto sighed. “I guess teasing me is something she got from you...”

“Me? Tease you?” he gasped in mock offense. “Why, I would never!”

Eventually, they started moving towards their final destination.

“So, how strict is the dress code?” Futaba asked. “I’d hate wearing those stuffy uniforms.”

“Well, as I am a model student, I follow the dress code to a T.” he beamed. “And Makoto… well, she's the student council president, so they give her some leeway.”

“I guess so.” Futaba giggled.

“I-I follow the dress code too.” Makotot muttered. “For the most part…”

She didn’t actually wear the school blazer itself.

“Jokes aside, they’re actually pretty lax with the whole dress code.” he said. “I mean, you’re fine as long as your outfit is appropriate.”

“So not kinky like the other girl’s thief outfits?” Futaba asked.

“F-Futaba!” Makoto stammered, burying her blushing face in her hands.

Futaba simply laughed as she walked ahead.

As he moved to follow her however, Makoto tugged on his sleeve.

“Ren… is my thief outfit really… you know?” she whispered.

He smirked, getting closer to her.

“It’s ok, Makoto.” he whispered into his ear. “I like your kinky Queen outfit.”

“Ren that’s not helping!” she yelled.

“Hurry up, slowpokes!” Futaba called as she ran down the hall.

“Futaba!” Makoto called back, chasing after her. “Don’t wander off… and don’t run in the halls!

He simply chuckled as he chased after the two of them.

Futaba had stopped in front of a vending machine, peering inside.

“Oh wow! Look at all the sweets in here!”

“Futaba, I’ve told you that you need to start eating healthier.” Makoto sighed. “A more balanced diet will help you grow.”

“Oh yeah, I’m still growing! So if I eat healthier, I’ll grow in all the right places like Ann and Haru?” Futaba excitedly asked.

“I...um… I can't really guarantee that, but it'll have a positive effect on you!” Makoto promised. “And wait… what about me?”

“What do you mean, ‘what about you?’” Futaba asked.

There was no malice in her tone. Only curiosity. 

Not that that made Makoto feel any better.

“Oh… I see.” Makoto whispered. “Never mind…”

“But… I don't really know how to cook.” Futaba said.

“Well, I’d be happy to cook for you again!” Makoto beamed, regaining her happy mood. “And I’ll even teach you how to cook yourself.”

“I’d be willing to taste test.” he offered.

“Oh, please do. Food always tastes better when you share it!” Makoto said. “And you need to eat better too. You can't just live off of curry and burgers.”

He scratched the back of his head in embarrassment.

“Alright!” Futaba shouted. “Team Mom is best mom!”

“Team Mom?!” she exclaimed.

“Yeah, so motherly.” he chuckled.

“You're always taking care of us and stuff. You're very nurturing and caring.” Futaba explained.

“I see…”

“You’ll make a top tier wife someday, Makoto!” Futaba grinned.

“W-Wife?!” Makoto stammered. “I don't… aren't you jumping to conclusions a bit?”

“Come on… all the others are thinking it, right Ren?” Futaba asked.

“H-Huh? Why me?” he asked.

“You're the only other one here, duh.” Futaba explained.

He looked between the two of them, unsure what to say.

Should he be truthful?

Should he crack a joke?

He sighed, figuring he’d have to say  _ something _ .

And she did look like she was feeling a little down earlier...

“I… guess you're right, Futaba.” he said, nearly whispering. “She would be perfect. I-I mean, everyone else is saying it, like you said.”

“O-Oh.” Makoto gasped. “I… that's a little embarrassing, but also really flattering. I don't think anyone’s said that to me before.”

Futaba looked between the two of them, both of them blushing, with a confused look once again.

“You two are weird.” Futaba bluntly stated.

Finally, they reached the final destination.

“And this is the student council room.” Makoto explained. “Usually it's locked, but I have a key.”

“Umm… just a minute.” Futaba mumbled. “I have to use the bathroom.”

“It's down the hall and to the right.” Makoto told her. “Do you need me to show you?”

“I’ll be fine!” Futaba called, walking away.

“Don't worry, Makoto will leave the back door open.” he chuckled.

She just shook her head, opening the door and letting out a loud sigh as she sat down.

“Rough day?” he asked.

“Nothing bad, just… a lot of work.” she clarified. 

“Sorry for wrapping you into this, then.” he apologized.

She shook her head. “Don't be. Honestly, this is a lot more fun than just going through paperwork.”

She pulled out a packed lunch.

“I’ve been so busy that I haven't even had time to eat.” she said. “You?”

“Oh, I already ate.” he answered. “I promise that it was healthy, though.”

“That's good.”

Feeling mischievous, he decided to quickly grab a piece of sliced carrot and plop it into his mouth.

“H-Hey!” she cried.

“What? The more healthy food I eat, I healthier I become, you know?” he laughed.

“You can have too much of a good thing, you know?” she told him.

“I don't know…” he smirked. “I don't think I could ever get enough of you.”

“C-Come on now!” she stammered. “How do you even come up with lines like that?!”

He simply smirked at her, proud of himself for making her blush.

“Um… did you like the meal I made for you in Akihabara?” she asked. “B-Because I was wondering… s-since you’re always making coffee and curry for the rest of us, m-maybe I c-could, um… repay the favor some days? We could eat in here...”

“There's no need to be nervous, Makoto.” he smiled. “What guy wouldn't want their beautiful girlfriend’s delicious cooking?”

Her nervousness faded away, and was replaced with a radiant smile that made his heart skip a beat.

“You're so sweet.” she said, seemingly glowing from his compliment. 

“I’m sure you could whip up something sweeter.” he grinned.

“Well, if you like sweets, then I might have an idea…” she smiled bashfully. “Um…

“What's up?” 

She quickly glanced around the room, even though they both knew they were the only ones there.

“I read in an online articl- er, I mean, Eiko told me that some couples… f-feed each other sometimes.”

He  _ did  _ recall seeing as such in some of the romantic comedies he had.

 “I think so, yeah.” he shrugged. “Is… that something you’d be comfortable with?”

“I think so, yes.” she nodded. “Also… I was wondering… can I…

“Can you…?

“C-Can I kiss you?” she whispered, almost inaudibly. 

He smiled at her. “You don't need to ask.”

“O-Oh, then… you don't need to ask either then, from now on.” she told him.

“You sure?”

They had only been dating for a couple of weeks, so he had always asked for permission to kiss her beforehand.

It was partly due to nervousness on his part, however.

“Yes… I trust you.”

He laid his hands at her waist, and her lips met with his.

She… wasn't exactly sure where to put her hands, so he removed his hands from her waist, slowly trailing his fingers along the length of her arms before holding her hands and guiding them around his neck, and returning his hands back to her waist.

“Mmm… I think I found something that tastes even better than your cooking.” he smirked as they broke apart.

“Then… would you care for seconds?” she asked.

“Well, I suppose I am feeling starved for affection.”

She kissed him again…

Only for them to quickly break apart when they heard the door start to open.

“I’m back!” Futaba called. 

“H-Hello, Futaba.” Makoto greeted. “This is the student council room.”

Makoto began to explain to her all of the duties of the student council.

“And that's everything.” Makoto concluded. “So, did you enjoy the tour?”

“I did!” Futaba nodded. “I thought this quest would be like playing on Merciless Mode, but it was actually kinda easy.”

“She's… saying she thought it would be hard, right?” Makoto whispered to him.

“Yeah, you got it.” he answered.

_ Grrrrrrrhmmm... _

“Oof. I hunger.” Futaba muttered, her stomach growling. “It's curry time, Ren! To Leblanc. Let's make like rabbits and hop out of here!”

She quickly ran off, leaving the two of them alone again.

“Jeez, it's almost like we’re parents dropping their kid off for the first day of school.” he smirked.

“P-Parents?!” she exclaimed.

“They grow up so fast.” he said, pretending to cry.

Her shocked face quickly gave way to a fit of giggles at his theatrics.

“Seriously though, thank you for helping with Futaba.”

“It's no problem.” she said. “We both want to help her.”

“I’m proud of her.” he said. “Taking this tour was a big step for her.”

“It was.” she agreed. “I suppose I was worried over nothing.”

“Well, worrying about a problem is the first step towards fixing it.” he pointed out.

“Yes, you're right.” she said. “Thank you, Ren.”

“For what?”

“For calling me beautiful.” she beamed.

She gave him a quick peck on the cheek before whispering into his ear.

“Tomorrow, at lunchtime.” she whispered. “We’ll have this room  _ all to ourselves. _ You want some more, don't you…?”

“S-Some more…?” he stuttered, blushing intensely.

“Of my cooking!” she beamed. 

He stood there, mouth agape.

And then they both started laughing.

“Y-You tease.” he laughed.

“Me? Tease you? Why, I would never.” she giggled, mimicking what he had said before. 

Her cheerful smile quickly turned into a more bashful one.

“But I suppose… that I wouldn't be opposed… to resuming our s-studying tomorrow.”

“Well, that's one way to say that you want to make out with me.” he chuckled.

“I-It's too embarrassing to say it like that!” she stuttered.

The two of them caught up with Futaba outside of the school.

“So, are you feeling more confident in ability to attend school?” he asked

“Yeah! If a nasty crimeboy and a beep boop can do it, so can I!” Futaba laughed.

“C-Crimeboy…?”

“B-Beep boop…?”

The two of them gave her an annoyed look.

But their expressions quickly softened when they saw the bright smile on her face.

“Yes, I’m sure that you can do it… squid girl.” Makoto smirked.

Futaba gasped. “R-Ren! Why did you tell her about that stupid nickname?!”

“Because you told her about  _ my _ stupid nickname.” he countered.

“Oh yeah... I guess I did.” Futaba recalled.

“I don't think it's stupid.” Makoto smiled. “I actually think it's really cute…  _ Renren.” _

He looked away, face flushed in embarrassment as the two girls giggled at his expression.

He couldn't really get mad though.

He probably deserved a little playful teasing for all the beep boops, after all.

* * *

 

“So yeah, I managed to convince my girlfriend that she’d be ok taking a tour, as long as the two of us kept close by.

“She sounds very protective of her.” Sae noted.

“She is.” he said. “She tried comforting her over the death of her mother, and trying to help her to get out of her shell.”

He started quietly chuckling.

“What is it?”

“I remember when we all went to the beach together.” he said. “Futaba was so nervous, she came out of the changing stall with a towel wrapped around her head. So my girlfriend had to help her out of it.”

“Did you have a fun time?” she asked.

“We did.” he smiled. “The girls rode the banana boat, and then we made an awesome sand castle, and played volleyball.”

“That certainly sounds fun.” she nodded. “Now, were there any other promises on her list?”

“Well, she wanted to talk to someone around her age, and learn more about her generation.” he recalled. “She managed to finish both at once when talking to my informant.”

“Was that when the flirting incident happened?” she asked.

“Yeah, it was.” he grumbled.

“Well, I have to say, this story is actually pleasant so far.” she commented.

It certainly was pleasant. At the moment, it didn't even feel like he was being interrogated.

It felt like he was talking with a friend.

So it was a shame that he needed to talk about what happened next.

“About that…” he trailed off.

“...It gets worse, doesn't it.”

“ _ Much _ worse.” he empathized. “Turns out, there was one last promise…”


	16. Hermit Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something to note: This chapter mentions casino gambling, which, at the time of the original game's release, was illegal in Japan. This is no longer the case, however, but for the sake of this story, I figured I could have it take place during 2016, the year of the game's original release date.

“Futaba had a friend when she was young, but they got into a fight that ended their friendship.” he explained. “It turns out her last promise was to get along with her friend again.”

“What was the cause of this fight?” she asked.

“One day, her friend dropped her diary, and Futaba saw what was inside.” he said.

“And, well…”

“What is it?”

“It's… very disturbing.” he frowned. “Her friend’s parents… they would hit her, and take pictures of her in… weird clothing.”

“H-How old were they?” she hesitantly asked.

“They were… in elementary school.” he answered.

“That's horrible.” she muttered, shaking her head.

“Futaba managed to get back in touch with her friend, and it turned out that things had gotten even worse.” he recalled. “The girl’s parents had racked up a huge amount of debt from their gambling addiction, so instead of sending their child to school, they had her model in strange clothes, and sold the pictures.”

“It seems you always seem to find trouble wherever you go.” the elder Niijima sighed.

“Well, don't forget, I also help people with their troubles wherever they go to.”

“Of course. You changed her parents' hearts.” she assumed.

He nodded. “That girl actually got a job at a convenience store, and used the money she earned to buy studying textbooks so that she could take her high school placement exams.”

“So, will she be entering high school the same year as your sister?” she asked.

“She will.” he confirmed. “Futaba and her are actually talking to each other again over phone or email, since she moved farther away.”

“I must admit, I am relieved that all of these stories have happy endings.” she smiled. “Are the last few like that as well?”

“Well… yeah, but you _might_ not like the happy ending of one of them.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Why is that?”

“Well, we’ll get to that eventually.”

* * *

 

“You… gave her head pats?” Sae asked.

“It was more like I kinda ruffled her hair a bit.” he admitted. “But she said that her mother would pat her head to comfort her.”

“Must be a motherly thing…” she muttered.

“What?”

“It's nothing.” she said.

She remembered that that was what her mother had done for her when she was upset. And… when her mother had passed, she had done the same to Makoto when she was upset. 

She had done so just the other day, in fact, when Makoto had told her she wouldn't let anything happen to her when she received her calling card.

“Sae-san?”

“I still find it strange how you actually… patted her head.”

“She asked.” he shrugged. 

“Um… are you… and her-”

“N-No! I would never date a little sister!” he insisted. “...Well, ok, not my little sister, anyway.”

“What's that mean?” Sae muttered.

“My girlfriend has an older sibling.” he clarified. “You know, that reminds me of a funny story.”

“Does it now?” she asked.

“When we first met Futaba, it was a dark and stormy night, and we were sneaking into Boss’ house. My girlfriend… er, well, we weren't _actually_ dating then, but anyway, she got so scared that she clung to me, and started calling out her older sibling’s name. Then Boss showed up and caught us in a… rather compromising position.”

The elder Niijima only sighed.

“She was on her knees, clinging to my pants.” he said. “Oh, and, well, she was calling for her older sibling to save her!”

“...Why don't you tell me about the elder sibling?”

“They're quite stern, but they're a good person once you get to know them.”

“Another confidant, perhaps?” Sae questioned.

“I think they might be!” Ren replied enthusiastically. “We’ve been talking a lot more recently.”

* * *

 

“I worry about her, you know?” he said.

“Hmm?”

“Futaba. I won't be here when she starts school, and she told me about how she got bullied in elementary school.” he said. “I know what it's like to be bullied, and thankfully, I don't think she'll have it as bad as me, but still…”

She nodded. “I understand. You just want the best for her.”

“But she's been doing so well!” he beamed. “I’ve been helping her study so that she'll be prepared.”

* * *

 

“Argh, what am I doing wrong?!” Futaba yelled in frustration. “I neglected my strength and charisma stats for so long, dumping everything into intelligence, and I still can't find out what's wrong!”

“Let me see…” he said, glancing over the problem. “Oh, I see. You didn't flip the sign here.”

“You mean the entire problem got screwed up because of one tiny mistake?!”

“Welcome to math.” he chuckled. “Trust me, I’ve made the same mistake tons of times.”

She was very good at math already, with her hobbies involving computers and hacking and such, so some of the lessons came easy, but there were still some concepts that she had never learned before.

“Now I have to do most of the problem over!” she groaned. “Why do they take so long?!”

“You don't want to fall behind Kana-chan, do you?” he asked.

“Urgh… fine, I’ll do it!” she relented. 

She went through the problem with a renewed vigor.

“Ok, so the answer is… 8?” 

“Is it?” he smirked.

“Um… yeah, yeah, it's definitely 8!” she answered with confidence.

He smiled. “Good job! That was the last one for now.”

“Finally! I’m done!” she said, raising her arms. High Ren, ten! ...No wait, I mean high ten, Ren!”

He high tened her, celebrating being finished for the day.

“But do we seriously have more tomorrow?” she groaned.

“There's a lot to cover, and we only have so much time before the next school year.” he told her.

“Urgh, a timed quest.” she grumbled. “Those are the worst.”

Well, our exams are coming up, so we could all get together at Leblanc tomorrow to study, you included.” he offered. “Would that make things easier for you?”

“Probably.” she admitted. “A timed quest still sucks though.”

“Well, the rewards will be worth it.” he pointed out.

“Speaking of rewards, I can't believe you wouldn't get me a month’s supply of instant yakisoba for finishing my promise list.” she complained.

“Seriously, you _really_ should be eating healthier.” he argued. “I’ve been cutting back on burgers myself.”

“That's only because you maxed out all of your stats!” she countered. 

“Ok, how about this… today we can hold a movie night to celebrate.” he suggested.

“That sounds great!” she agreed.

They decided to text the others.

Futaba: Guys! Guys! Guys! I did it!

Makoto: Did what, Futaba?

Futaba: I finished my promise list! Ren and I were going to have a movie night today to celebrate, and everyone’s invited!

Makoto: That's wonderful, Futaba! And a movie night sounds fun.

Ann: Yeah, that sounds great! It's been a while since we’ve all hung out for non-Phantom Thief business.

Ryuji: Hell yeah! That sounds awesome! I’ll bring some snacks.

Ann: Oh, I’ll get some snacks too!

Yusuke: I’m free as well. I shall meet you all there.

Haru: I’d love to come too!

Futaba: Aw yeah, everyone’s coming! This calls for a celebration dance!

Futaba: └(^o^)┐Futaba danced crazy! └(^o^)┐

Futaba: So, what movies are you guys bringing?

Futaba: I have plenty of movies that I tor- um, that I legally bought.

Makoto: You aren't engaging in piracy, are you, Futaba?

Futaba: You’ll never catch me alive, coppah!

Futaba: Anyway, I have some anime films. They're from that studio that you like, Inari.

Yusuke: Excellent. The art style is truly inspiring.

Ann: Ren and I have the romcoms covered!

Ryuji: Ugh, I can't believe you like that crap, man.

Ren: Well, what are you bringing then?

Ryuji: Action movies, of course!

Haru: I’ll bring the horror movies! 

Makoto: Wait, horror movies?!

Ann: Don't worry, Makoto. If it gets too scary, you can cling to Ren like at Boss’ place. ;)

Makoto: Ann! Don't say things like that!

Ren: My arm is always available, your majesty. ;)

Makoto: You be quiet too!

Futaba: Ew, flirting.

Haru: Oh.

Haru: Perhaps I shouldn't bring them, then.

Haru: If you're scared of them, I mean.

Makoto: No, no, it's quite alright, Haru. I really don't mind.

Haru: Well, alright.

Ren: Everything good, Haru?”

Haru: Oh, don't worry! I’m fine. I was just worried that my horror movies wouldn't be received well.

Haru: I just feel such a rush when the killer cuts down one of their victims.

Futaba: Geez, Haru, I thought you were a cinnamon roll!

Yusuke: She looks quite human to me.

Yusuke: Or perhaps she is like Morgana, were as he is actually human, Haru is secretly a delectable dessert.

Ann: Why don't we take a bite of her to find out?

Haru: Please don't eat me!

Ann: Just kidding, Haru.

Haru: Oh, of course. Sorry, I’m still not quite used to the group dynamic.

Haru: Anyway, what about you, Mako-chan? What movies will you bring?

Ryuji: Please don't tell me that you're bringing educational films.

Makoto: Tempting, but no. I’ve got something special planned.

Ren: There's a Buchimaru movie?!

Makoto: No.

Makoto: There are five of them.

Ren: You own them all?

Makoto: Naturally.

Makoto: I’ll bring in some of my Yakuza films, though.

Makoto: Er, as long as everyone is ok with that. They can be very violent.

Ryuji: Seriously? Yakuza films? That's awesome!

Ren: I should have figured you would bring your Yakuza films.

Ann: You knew she liked them, Ren?

Makoto: We watched Like a Dragon together in the theater.

Ann: Oh, _really_? Do tell. I’m all ears.

Ren: Nothing happened, Ann. 

Ren: Well, aside from Makoto throwing some of her popcorn in the air in excitement during the climax.

Makoto: Ren! Don't tell them that!

Ann: Haha, I should have known that you'd be into movies like that, Makoto.

Yusuke: Regrettably, I have no movies of my own.

Futaba: That's ok. Actually, I got a special surprise for you, Inari.

Haru: Oh? A special surprise?

Ryuji: Wait, you're not going to model for him, are you?

Yusuke: Oh? I had been hoping for another model.

Futaba: Noooooooooooooo!

Ann: Wait... you’re not suggesting… making her strip, are you?

Yusuke: What a wonderful idea!

Makoto: Yusuke…

Ren: Are Makoto and I going to have to have a talk with you?!

Makoto: *SLAM*

Makoto: What are your intentions with Futaba?!

Ren: I think it might be time for an interrogation.

Yusuke: I assure you, my intentions are completely pure!

Futaba: AHHHHHHHHH!

Futaba: STAHP!

Futaba: I just wanted to give Yusuke an art book that came with a game, ok!

Haru: Aww! That’s so sweet of you, Futaba.

Ann: Oh? Did you call him Yusuke? Interesting…

Futaba: AAAAAHHHHH! I’ll teach you guys to keep embarrassing me!

He saw Futaba furiously tapping away.

Fivehead: Wait. What happened?

Fivehead: Oh my! Why did my screen name change?!

Stupid_Inari: Perhaps Futaba is responsible.

Stupid_Inari: Oh? It appears my name has changed as well.

Ditzy_Blonde: So, Stupid_Inari must be Yusuke, and Fivehead must be Haru.

Stupid_Inari: Indeed, I am Yusuke.

Ditzy_Blonde: Well, it was kinda obvious, with you being called Inari. 

Fivehead: But how did you know who I was?

Ditzy_Blonde: No reason! No reason at all!

Renren_The_Nasty_Crimeboy: I'm guessing you’re Ann, then?

Ditzy_Blonde: And how exactly did you get that from just Ditzy Blonde, Ren…

Renren_The_Nasty_Crimeboy: Ummmmmmmm… 

Fivehead: I still don’t know why I’m Fivehead.

Futaba: Dance, puppets, dance!

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: Obviously, Ann, Ren knew it was you because I’m the only other blonde, and I’m safe.

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: WHAT THE EFF! 

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: I didn’t even do anything, Futaba!

Futaba: I didn’t do it! You can’t prove a thing!

Mamakoto: Well, you would know how to do something like this.

Mamakoto: ...And it seems yours is the only name that didn’t change.

Futaba: That’s just a coincidence! The real criminal is framing me and covering their tracks!

Futaba: I bet it was that nasty crimeboy! It’s even in the name.

Renren_The_Nasty_Crimeboy: Don’t worry, everyone. Officer Mamakoto is on the case.

Mamakoto: Hush, crimeboy.

Mamakoto: And change our names back, Futaba!

Futaba: Woah, Officer Mamakoto laying down the law!

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: Wait!

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: Mama?!

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: Mamakoto?!

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: Ahahahahahaha!

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: We gonna throw _Mamakoto_ a party on Mother's Day?!

Mamakoto: Call me that again, and I’ll bring out the volleyball.

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: NOT THE VOLLEYBALL!

Mona’s_Chew_Toy: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Mamakoto: I’m glad you understand. Only Futaba may call me that.

Ditzy_Blonde: Wow, Team Mom is scary.

Futaba: Fine, I’ll change everyone’s names back.

Renren_The_Nasty_Crimeboy: Hold on Futaba, I’ve got an idea.

He voiced his idea to her, and she smirked in approval.

Ren: Finally, back to normal.

Yusuke: Indeed. That was baffling.

Ryuji: I still don’t know why _I_ got changed too.

Haru: Seriously, why was I called Fivehead…

Ann: Wait, what was the idea Ren was talking about?

Beep_Boop: I suppose it doesn’t matter if we’re all back to normal.

Ren: You can say that again, Beep Boop-sempai!

Beep_Boop: Ren! Futaba! Change my name back this instant!

Futaba: High five Ren!

Futaba: We just high fived IRL.

Beep_Boop: Futaba…

Futaba: Ok, ok, you should be good now.

Makoto: Thank you.

Ryuji: Hey, how can I do that, Futaba? The screen name change thing?

Futaba: Git Gud.

Makoto: Is your autocorrect acting up?

Makoto: It's spelled ‘Get good’, Futaba.

Futaba: ...Guys, is she for real?

Ann: Yup.

Ren: Yeah.

Ryuji: _That's Makoto_ _for ya_.

Yusuke: What's the problem? Was that not the correct spelling?

Futaba: Nevermind.

Ann: So wait, is no one going to comment on the Renren thing?

Ren: It’s nothing.

Ryuji: It’s my nickname for Ren! I told Futaba!

Futaba: And I told Makoto!

Ann: Pfft! You call him Renren?!

Haru: That’s adorable!

Ren: I told you not to call me that…

Makoto: But can I still call you Renren?

Ren: Well…

Futaba started giggling at his flustered expression.

Futaba: Weak!

Futaba: One more!

Ann: Milk it, Makoto! Milk it for all it's worth!

Makoto: Please, Renren?

Ren: Ok.

Ryuji: WHAT?

Ryuji: Renren is supposed to be our thing, man!

Ryuji: I thought we had something special!

Ann: Ren, please tell your boyfriend to calm down.

Ren: Ryuji, calm down.

Haru: Ren’s boyfriend?!

Ryuji: Hell no! It ain’t like that!

Ryuji: Why do you think I’m the one he likes?!

Ryuji: Him and Makoto have been flirting this entire damn chat!

Futaba: Seriously, get a room.

Yusuke: But we’re already in a room.

Yusuke: A chat room, to be precise. 

Futaba: Shut up, Inari.

Makoto: No, I wasn't flirting, I swear!

Ann: I don’t blame you, Makoto. Ren _is_ really handsome.

Makoto: Please stop!

Haru: Um…

Haru: I agree.

Haru: He is quite handsome.

Ryuji: God, what a lucky bastard, right Yusuke?

Yusuke: Indeed. He is blessed to have been born with such handsome features.

Yusuke: He’d make an ideal model.

Ryuji: Damn it, not you too!

Ann: Say, Ren, which of us do you think is the cutest? 

Ann: Me?

Ann: Haru?

Ann: Or _Makoto…?_

Was Ann… seriously trying to wingman for him?

It was kinda amusing, considering they were already dating, but Makoto was probably feeling mortified at the moment.

Ryuji: Gee, I don't know Ann, maybe it's the girl he's been flirting with half the time in this chat.

Ann: Ryuji, shush!

Makoto: Let’s not put that kind of pressure on Ren, ok?

Haru: Actually…

Haru: I’m curious too.

Makoto: Even you, Haru?!

Yusuke: Wait, am I not included in this? I complimented his features as well.

Ann: No.

Haru: No.

Makoto: Yes, please, take my place.

Ann: Well, we need an answer, Ren.

He glanced over at Futaba.

“I need a distraction.” he pleaded.

She gave a mischievous grin, and got to work.

Ryuji: Yeah, Ren is pretty hot.

Ren: Ryuji?!

Futaba: What the eff! I didn’t say that!

Futaba: And I’m not Futaba! I’m Ryuji, dammit!

Makoto: Did you switch the names again, Futaba? Did you call yourself Ryuji?

Ryuji: Nope!

Ryuji: Wait, shit…

Ryuji: Um… I mean... hey everyone, look at me! I’m Ryuji, and I’m an effin’ Phantom Thief.

Ren: Welp, I’m convinced.

Ann: Yup, that’s definitely Ryuji.

Futaba: Screw both of you!

Makoto: Futaba, change the names back.

Ryuji: Fine, whatever.

Futaba: Ok, you're good now.

Ren’s_Boy_Toy: About time.

Ren’s_Boy_Toy: Futaba?! What the hell is this?!

Ren: Time to lay down the law, Officer Beep Boop.

Makoto: At this rate, I’ll punish you first, Ren.

Ann: Ren would probably like it.

Ren: Ann, no.

Ren’s_Boy_Toy: So, wait. If he calls you Mamakoto,  do you call him Daddy?

Futaba: …

Ann: …

Ren: …

Makoto: Ok.

Makoto: That's it.

Makoto: I’m bringing the volleyball.

Ren’s_Boy_Toy: Renren, help!

Ren: Every man for himself!

“You can change Ryuji back now.” he said, turning to Futaba.

“K.”

Ren: Ok, back on subject...

Ren: How do you guys feel about a group study session tomorrow? 

Haru: Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea as well!

Makoto: I agree.

Ann: Yeah, I’ll get things much easier with you guys helping.

Ann: And I guess I’ve been slacking a bit with studying.

Makoto: If you don't study, your grades won’t improve.

Ann: I know, I know! I just get easily distracted, that's all. I can't study all the time like you or Ren.

Futaba: Yeah, I bet they do tons of ‘studying’. 

Futaba: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Makoto: Futaba, what does that face mean?

Yusuke: Of course! It's a face! The different symbols merge together to form it! What beauty! But I must ask what it means as well.

Futaba: I’ll tell you what it means! It means ajfhehzrhew!

Yusuke: Hmm… interesting. It seems this art can not be comprehended so easily.

Futaba: Ren, let go of my phone!

Ren: Then stop fooling around!

Haru: ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ren: You too, Haru?!

Makoto: Haru, you know what that means?

Haru: I have no idea! It just seemed like fun!

Makoto: Do you know what it means, Ren? 

Haru: Yes, tell us, Ren!

Yusuke: I must know!

Futaba: Yeah, tell them!

Ren: Let's just get back to studying for school.

Ryuji: Wait, why are we studying for school again?

Makoto: Exams, Ryuji. They're coming up soon. But you should be studying regardless.

Ryuji: WHAT?!

Ryuji: Why didn't anyone tell me?!

Ann: Ryuji, we’ve known about this for at least a week.

Yusuke: Considering I go to a different school, will this really help me?

Ren: I’ll make curry.

Yusuke: I’ll be there. 

Yusuke: But admittedly, I’m more in the mood...

Ryuji: Damn it! I didn't effin study at all! I’m screwed!

Yusuke: For something salty.

Futaba: Press eff for Ryuji.

Futaba: eff

Ann: eff

Haru: Ooh! I’ll try too!

Haru: eff

Ren: eff

Makoto: Wait, why are we saying eff? 

Yusuke: I must admit, I too am bamboozled. 

Futaba: Never mind! It's studying time! Let's get that bread, everyone!

Yusuke: Oh? There will be bread too? Excellent.

Makoto: I did see a bakery near Leblanc. Perhaps we could get something there.

Futaba: I give up with you two.(╯'□')╯︵ ┻━┻

Futaba: But bakery food does sound good right now.

Futaba: Oof, I hunger. Ren, get me food.

Ren: Why me?

Makoto: Well, you are the closest. We’d be very thankful for the food for the movie night.

Ren: Ok, I’ll go.

Ann: Get me something sweet, Ren!

Haru: I thought you were cutting back, Ann?

Ann: I haven't eaten sweets in three weeks! I deserve a treat!

Ryuji: And I haven't studied in _more_ than three weeks! I’m screwed!

Futaba: Lol.

Ann: Lol.

Yusuke: Lol?

Makoto: Oh! Eiko taught me this one!

Haru: Lol.

Makoto: Laugh out loud.

Ren: ...You don't need to type it out, Makoto.

“She's kinda bad at this whole texting thing, huh?” Futaba asked.

“It's hard for her to purposely abbreviate or shorten words.” he shrugged. “It's her inner honor student.”

He got up, ready to head to the bakery, when he noticed Futaba smirking at him.

“Hey, has Panther been teaching Queen

 how to use her weapon?” she wondered.

“No… why?” he asked, confused.

“Because you're looking pretty whipped right now!” she quipped.

“Very funny.” he said, rolling his eyes before smirking. “So… an art book for Yusuke, huh?”

She looked away, an embarrassed look on her face.

“D-Do you think he’ll like it…” she stuttered. “I… have some more around the house I could give him… i-if he likes them, I mean.”

“I’m sure he’ll love it.” he assured her. “Who know. _Maybe_ he’ll bring you to the art museum again… for another date.”

“T-That's not… well, when were you and Makoto going to tell the rest of us that you’re dating?” she deflected.

He blanched.

“H-H-How did you-”

“Don’t you remember? I bugged your phone… and Leblanc. I know _everything_!”

“Why the hell do you still have those bugged?!” he exclaimed.

“I wouldn't be so mad if I was you.” she smirked. “Who do you think was the one that kept calling Sojiro as soon as he got mad at you?”

He did remember some girl calling Sojiro… and those calls became less frequent when they changed Futaba’s heart…

“Wait, that was you?!” he asked. “I thought he was going on a date?!”

“You mean like your Ferris wheel date to ‘expand your horizons’?” she laughed.

“Y-You seriously listened to everything?”

“Not everything.” she said. “You two are way too mushy and sappy, and it's icky to listen too.”

“Um… you don't have the attic bugged, do you?” he asked.

“No, just the cafe area.” she answered.

“And no matter how… loud it gets in my room, you wouldn't be able to hear us there, right?”

“Nope.”

“Oh thank God.” he whispered.

“Hey, can I come with you to the bakery?” she asked. “I want to make the order myself!”

“Think you can handle it?” he asked.

“Of course! My social stats must have leveled up a bunch by now, and I didn't even need to eat burgers to do it!”

“Sure, you can come.” he told her. “And… well, tell you what. When we get back, I’ll teach you how to make curry so you can make it whenever you want.”

“Really?!” she asked. “But I don't know… your curry is so good, though…

He gave her a sad smile. “But I won’t be here forever.”

She curled into a ball, a forlorn expression on her face.

“It's not fair.” she grumbled. “Why can't you stay in Tokyo forever?”

“I do want to come back someday.” he confessed. “Maybe after I graduate high school.”

“Really?!” she yelled. “That's great, but… still, I know that one of my promises was to get by without you, but… I don't want to be without you.”

“You won't be.” he comforted her. “I’ll be sure to keep in touch every day, by phone or email or video chat or whatever you want.”

“Ok…”

Seeing that she still looked a little down, he wondered what he could do to cheer her up.

An idea coming to him, he grabbed two pieces of paper and two pencils, laying them out in front of them.

“Why don't we make promise lists for each other?” he asked. “That way, we can check up on each other and see how we’re doing.”

“T-That's a great idea!” She beamed. “Let's do it right away!”

The two of them quickly went to work, filling out their promise lists for each other.

“Ok, how does this look.” he asked.

-Get along with Kana-chan and other friends.

-Do well in school.

“We can add to it later if you want, but I figured that this is a good place to start.” he said.

“Yeah, that's pretty good!” she approved. “And this is the one I made for you!”

-Keep in touch with friends from Tokyo.

-Make sure to take breaks!

“Breaks, huh?” he chuckled. “Yeah, I really should every once in a while.”

“Duh.” she agreed. “You’re always so busy helping everyone… and me too.”

“Futaba?”

“I was just wondering why you treat me like this.” she wondered. “In mean, Sojiro is really nice to me too, but he's my dad. I know that I’m your friend and teammate, but…”

“Well, it’s not just that.” he said. “Boss is like a father to me too.  And you… you’re family too, Futaba.”

“F-F-F-Family?!” she exclaimed, 

Her eyes were as wide as dinner plates, and her mouth was agape.

“Um… Futaba?” he asked, concerned. “You ok?”

“....”

He sighed, figuring that it would be best if he just waited for her brain to process what he just said.

Between this and the math, her poor brain was probably working overtime.

“...”

He bit his lip nervously. Maybe she didn't exactly feel the same? Had he made things awkward between them.

All of his worries faded away, however, when he saw the big smile on her face.

She quickly wrapped him into a hug, catching him by surprise.

“W-Woah!” he exclaimed, nearly falling over.

“Thank you.” she whispered. “When my mom died, I thought my life was over. Even when I had Sojiro, it was like my entire life was in a downward spiral.”

“But you’ve come so far since then.” he told her.

“I know. Akihabara, Leblanc, and school… those are all places I’ve been to before, but it feels like there's so much new things to discover there, and everywhere else! It's like the entire world’s changed!”

He couldn't help but smile, her happiness and excitement becoming infectious.

“Because of you, I have my life back. And I have great friends, and… I know what it feels like to have a family again.” she said. “T-Thanks for everything you've done for me, b-b-big bro.”

“W-What was that?” he gasped. “C-Could you repeat that?!”

_Grrrrrrhmmmmm…_

_“Rennnnn,_ I can't hear you!” Futaba complained. “My stomach’s all grumbly!

“Well then, guess we’d better get that bread, huh?” he chuckled.

“Yeah! And then we can start cooking!” Futaba. “I don't mean to brag, but I’ve got lots of experience with cooking!”

He raised an eyebrow. “I’m not sure that instant noodles count, Futaba.”

“I’m not talking about that!” she pouted. “Do you know how many RPG’s have cooking minigames?”

“Well, real life isn't quite like a game… but I can still be your key item and tutorial.” he grinned.

* * *

 

“She's doing so well with her studies.” he recalled. “She’ll easily be able to get into a good school and excel.”

He sighed.

“I… wanted to see her on her first day… and I wanted to see her graduate eventually…” he lamented. “But now, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to fulfill my promise to stay in touch with her.”

“She could still… visit you, I suppose.”

“She’s strong… she’ll… be ok without me.” he said, his voice beginning to shake.

“Is there… anything else that you would like to say about Futaba?”

“...You know, I gave her a little reward when she completed all of her promises.” he told her.

“You’re quite the coddling big brother, aren't you?” she smiled.

“Well… maybe a little.” he admitted. “Me and her threw a movie night with all of our friends.

To no one’s surprise, Makoto had spent the better part of the horror movie clinging to him for dear life.

“And then we all are together while studying the next day, and the two of us made curry for everyone.” he recalled. “You know… maybe it's just me, but meals always taste better when you're sharing them with someone.”

“Yes… I suppose they do.” she muttered.

She still occasionally ate dinner with Akechi, but...

Ever since that incident when she had called Makoto useless, the two of them hadn't eaten together like they used to.

And she knew that it was entirely her fault.

She had insulted Makoto, and insisted on eating out from then on, and had made little effort to reconcile.

It wouldn't surprise her if she didn't even want to repair their relationship.

“Sae-san?” he said, sensing her distress.

“Yes?”

“You said to me that just because my parents said some harsh things to me, doesn't mean that hated me.” he recalled. “And, well, I think the opposite is true too.”

“The opposite?” she repeated.

“Just because you might have said some harsh things to a family member, doesn't mean that they don't love you.” he said. “I know that it can be hard or awkward, but…”

He directed her attention to the message he had sent his parents.

“...both sides need to be willing to make the first step.”

She stared at the message he had written… and brought out her own phone.

“P-Please excuse me for a second.” the elder Niijima mumbled.

She fought back her nerves, and texted her sister.

Sae: Makoto, I’m sorry if I’ve been distant lately. Let's talk later. Maybe over dinner?

She put her phone away, looked at him, and smiled.

“Thank you… and you're right.” she said.

* * *

 

“You know, speaking of little siblings, my next confidant is someone who looks up to me like a big brother.” he said. 

“I’m surprised that you have confidants that are so young.” she confessed.

“We’ll talk about him later. For now, I think now would be a good time to talk about Wukaba.” he said.

The prosecutor listen intently, curious about what he had to say.

He would need to change his words very carefully.

“Her area of study was cognitive psience.” he informed her. “Basically, things that have to do with a person’s cognition, and the cognitive world.”

“So, would you say that it had to with the Metaverse?” the prosecutor asked.

“Exactly.” he nodded. “Now, according to Futaba and Boss, Wakaba adored Futaba more than anything else, and she loved doing her research, even if she could be a workaholic at times.”

“She… might not have let them know about her true feelings, if she were suicidal.” Sae countered. 

While she would never consider suicide, she herself could relate to the woman, knowing how stressful it could be to balance raising a child and work all by yourself.

“She did mention to Boss at one point that she might die… almost like she predicted that it would happen.”

“It seems to me… that you doubt that this was a suicide.”

“She had just made a huge breakthrough in her research, and was about to release it to the public.” he said. “I think that something could have happened to her.”

“He’s being vague again.” she thought.

Admittedly, the fact that her death was so similar to Kobayakawa's had bothered her.

Not to mention that Wakaba’s death occurred at around the same time that the mental shutdowns started.

And the fact that she had just discovered something big reminded her of that reporter’s partner that had also suffered a mental shutdown…

“Oh my God.” she gasped. “Y-You… you think that she-

“Yes.” he interrupted. “I do. And again, those men in black suits… it was strange that they mentioned to her own family that her death was Futaba’s fault, and that she destroyed her research. 

“It's very likely that there's another person with the powers of the Phantom Thieves.” she thought. “And having her research, and ensuring that no one else could have it, and potentially connect them to the mental shutdowns would be beneficial.”

They would then, of course, cover their tracks by calling it a suiside, blaming Futaba, and claiming the research was destroyed.

That being said, the person who did this would need the cooperation of the police, so they would need to be a person in a very prominent position of power.

The journalist’s partner… she had suffered a mental shutdown after she had made a disturbing discovery about a confidant of Shido Masayoshi.

Shido… was a very popular politician, so much so that he was likely to win the election for Prime Minister.

A man like that would certainly have power, but she couldn't imagine him dirtying his own hands, even if he did have the same power of the Phantom Thieves.

Of course, an underling of his might have the power…

Maybe they were also the one who led the police to his location...

She shook her head.

This was letting her thoughts wander far too much.

Still, since they were back on the subject of the Metaverse…

“You need the app to go to and from the Metaverse, correct?” 

“Yes, Sae-san.”

“The police didn't have the app.” Sae noted. “How would they get inside the Metaverse to capture you at my palace?”

“They would have to be near someone who did have the app when they activated it.” he told her. “If any of them had their phones on them, they would get the app too.”

Her eyes widened at that information.

When the police mentioned the details of the case to her, they told her how the officers were ordered not to bring their phones with them.

Apparently, it was because the Thieves had an expert hacker that could track their location, and while that may be true… it still seemed suspicious...

“Can I talk about my own case for a second?” he asked.

“That's fine.” she replied. “What do you have to say?”

“To be frank, I feel like the case has holes in it.” he mentioned. “I mean, casino gambling is illegal in this country, so good luck trying to convince a court that you found me stealing from one. With model guns and knives, I might add.”

That was a very good point. When she had asked around, the police had all deemed that fact as unimportant. But how could they say that?! 

They had found him at an illegal business that didn't even seem to exist in the real world?! How could you find someone in a place that didn't exist? How could they just brush that aside?! 

That was completely unethical!

That was an insult to the judicial system!

That…

That…

That… was something that she would have considered doing in order to advance her career.

“He said that the reason that people joined the Phantom Thieves was because they had been failed by the authority figures in their lives, and that everyone else was too numb to corruption to care.” she mused. “Perhaps I should come to my own conclusion…”

She focused, going over the facts and the boy’s story.

Mental Shutdowns existed.

They existed before the Phantom Thieves came into existence. Before their leader even came to Tokyo, in fact.

There was a casino.

Said casino did not exist in this world.

According to the boy, in the cognitive world, if you thought a weapon as real, it would hurt like it was real.

He was found with model guns and knives.

The more she thought about it, the more likely this cognitive world seemed.

But… if that were true, then that meant that the police, or more likely, the one in charge of the police, was attempting to hide the cognitive world's existence. And if that were true...

Was Futaba Sakura’s mother murdered? It seemed like some ridiculous conspiracy theory, but if someone was really trying to hide the existence of the cognitive world, then it would make sense to get rid of anyone researching the topic.

The pieces of this puzzle of a case were slowly coming together…

And were beginning to form a disturbing picture.

They had brutally beaten this child, drugged him, and were planning to blame everything on him, all while ignoring any evidence that didn't help their case.

She was disgusted with the police, their superiors…

And herself.

What… had she allowed herself to become?!

A disturbing thought crossed my mind.

How many others had been like her?

How many others had been willing to do whatever it took to win and get ahead in life?

How many innocent lives had been ruined due to corruption and ambition?!

She had scoffed at the boy for his distrust in authority.

But she had come into this interrogation fully prepared to throw the book at him regardless of whether he was guilty or not.

And that… wasn't justice.

Justice…

There was that word again.

‘If father were still alive...do you think he would have sided with the Phantom Thieves?’

Those were her sister's words.

The words that had caused her to unjustly snap at her sister, taking out all of her anger and frustrations on her, and call her useless in the first place.

But now, she wished to know the answer to that question as well.

“Father… what would you have done?” she thought.

Her father was a man who lived and died by his sense of justice.

He would always help out those in need, even if it put him in danger.

And… he would never stand for injustice.

The answer was obvious, then.

“I understand now, Father.” she whispered. “I finally understand.”

“Sae-san?”

“...I trust you, but as a prosecutor, I also must look at the evidence in front of me.”

“I… I understand, Sae-san.”

“I’ve looked into the facts, testimony, and evidence, and came to my own, independent conclusion.”

“And… what would that conclusion be?” Ren asked.

“The only explanation that I could come up with… was that this cognitive world, this Metaverse as you call it... has to be real… and at one point, I allowed my ambition and envy to overtake my sense of justice, forming my palace. 

“And what is most important to you now?” he asked.

“The same as you.” she smiled. “The truth… and my family.

 

* * *

 

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 7!

* * *

 


	17. Tower

Sae: Makoto, I’m sorry if I’ve been distant lately. Let's talk later. Maybe over dinner?

She stared at the message for several minutes.

She had probably written and deleted a response at least ten times.

She sighed, cursing her indecision.

“Something wrong, Miss Prez?”

She looked over, seeing Eiko looking at her, a concerned look on her face.

“Oh, I’m just very tired.” she excused.

“It's your sister, isn't it?” Eiko asked.

“H-How did you know?” she stuttered.

“There's only two reasons why you’d stare at your phone for so long.” Eiko mentioned. “Either it's your boyfriend or your sister, and if it was your boyfriend, you’d have a big grin on your face and be giggling to yourself.”

“I-I don't do that… do I?”

“Um, yeah you do.” Eiko smirked. “And don’t think I don't remember the time I was over at your place, and you hugged that little Buchimaru plush he got you when he texted you. But I bet your boyfriend is even cuddlier than Buchi-kun, _riiiiight?”_

“E-EIKO!” she stammered.

Her fellow third year started laughing, much to her embarrassment.

Although to be fair, she wasn't wrong.

Ren was very cuddly.

“Hey, Miss Prez, I have a question.” Eiko said after her laughing fit. “Something’s like, been troubling me too lately.”

“What would that be?”

“You’re a great friend and all, but… we're kinda opposites in a lot of ways, and I gave you so much trouble before. I guess that I was just wondering why you wanted to be friends with me.”

“Oh.” she gasped, surprised. “Well, to be honest, I guess that I related to you.”

“Really?” Eiko muttered, a skeptical look on her face. “You related to me?”

“I always had a reputation for being very… stiff and serious… like a robot.” 

“Hey… I’m really sorry about calling you that, Miss Prez.” Eiko apologized. “I was just jealous, that's all.”

“Well, I did have trouble relating to people before.” Makoto confessed. “So it's something that had always weighed on my mind.”

“Yeah… I guess it's the same for me.” Eiko confessed. “That's why I latched onto Tsukasa. He was mature, charming, and the first guy to give me the time of day. To treat me like I’m special. Not even my parents did that… that's why I was so desperate for it to be real.”

“When I heard that you had a strained relationship with your family, I really related to you then.” Makoto admitted. “It’s the same for me and my sister.”

Eiko frowned, a guilty look on her face.

“Geez, all this time I was like, complaining to you about my problems, but you had it so much worse.” Eiko murmured. “Like, you don't even have living parents. That must be super tough. And despite all of that, you’re the council prez and have amazing grades. No wonder I used to be so envious of you.”

“Well, I actually used to be envious of my sister.” Makoto confessed.

“You were?” Eiko asked.

“Yes.” she nodded. “I constantly felt like I was in her shadow. People would always compare her to me…”

“I get that.” Eiko sympathized. “Everyone always compared me to my brother. Even my parents asked me why I wasn't as smart or talented as him.”

“Yeah… I was always so insecure… I felt that I wasn't nearly as smart or pretty as my sister…”

“Oh come on, Miss Prez!” Eiko exclaimed. “You’ve got the best exam scores in our grade, and Glasses-kun is totally head over heels for you.”

“Yes, I know that now.” she smiled. “I’ve started walking my own path, out of sis’ shadow. I’m a lot more confident in myself now.”

“Me too!” Eiko beamed. “My grades are so much better nowadays! Um… thanks for the tutoring, by the way.”

“It's no problem.” she smiled. “I’m happy to help.”

“Glad to hear it!” Eiko grinned. “Sooooo… how are things between you and Glasses-kun?”

Her expression turned grim.

“W-Wait, you guys didn't break up, did you?” Eiko gasped.

“N-No, no, it's not that!” Makoto denied. 

She quickly tried to think of a lie.

“There's… been a family emergency.” she lied. “He won't be able to come back to school for a while, since he’ll be heading home for a while.”

“Oh my God!” Eiko shouted. “That's horrible! What happened?”

“He’s not aware of all the details.” Makoto said. “I should check up on him later.”

“I’m sure he’ll appreciate that.” Eiko agreed. “Give Glasses-kun my, um… condolences. That's the word, right?”

She nodded. “I will… but his name is Ren.”

“I know, I know.” Eiko defended. “I just like nicknames! I’m sure he has a few names for you… _your majesty.”_

She sighed, shaking her head at her fellow third year’s antics.

“I can't believe he actually calls you his Queen!” Eiko laughed. “Do you call him your king?”

“...oker.”

“Hmm?”

“Joker.” she whispered. “I call him my Joker… and sometimes Renren.”

Eiko started laughing even harder.

“Oh my God you two are just _way_ too cute!” Eiko squealed.

“W-Well, how are things going for you?” Makoto asked, trying to change the subject.

“Pretty good, actually!” Eiko beamed. “There's… actually this boy I have a crush on...”

Seeing her worried expression, Eiko quickly came to the boy’s defense.

“Oh, don't worry, he’s actually a great guy!” Eiko insisted. “We hit it off at the school festival and have been talking ever since. I’ve been trying to work up the nerve to ask him out.”

“Would you be able to balance dating and schoolwork?” she asked.

“Well… if we did start dating, we could just meet up on the weekend!” Eiko said. “And I could have the weekdays be for studying. Oooh, maybe we can have another double date!”

“L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves.” Makoto stammered. “Um… so what's he like?”

“The type of guy I would never have given a chance to before, back when I was acting like an idiot.” Eiko muttered. “He… has a bad reputation, but he’s really sweet when you get to know him. Kinda reminds me of Glasses-kun, in that way. Also, he’s… really honest. If he has something he wants to say, he’ll say it. I think… that's what I like about him the most. His honesty...”

“Eiko…” she trailed off.

“I made up with my parents too.” Eiko said.

“That's wonderful, Eiko!” she exclaimed. “I'm so happy for you.”

“Thanks, Prez.” Eiko responded. “I told them about what happened with Tsukasa. They honestly had no idea what had happened to me.”

“My… sister honestly doesn't know about anything I do either.” she confessed.

Her sister had no idea about the Principal’s blackmail, Kaneshiro nearly selling her into prostitution, and her involvement in the Phantom Thieves.

It was something that filled her with an odd mixture of sadness, grief, and relief.

“Man, she’d probably flip out if she found out you were in the Red Light District.” Eiko giggled. “I mean, like, my parents totally did.”

She nodded, listening to her story.

“They were really mad at first, but… also like, really guilty and stuff… for well, neglecting me.” Eiko recalled. “And I felt guilty for not telling them. So we had this big heart to heart. Lots of hugging and crying and ‘I love you’s, all that stuff. So… we're trying to spend more time together while we still can.”

“What about your brother?” she asked.

“He was never a bad guy.” Eiko shrugged. “The whole mess wasn't really his fault.”

“Well, I’m relieved that everything has sorted itself out for you.”

“Yeah…” Eiko muttered. “Listen, I know that, like, I might _totally_ be stepping out of line here, but like, I feel that if I could make up with my family, I’m sure you could make up with yours.”

“That's the thing…” she sighed. “My sister just texted me saying that she _wants_ to talk about this, but… it's complicated.”

“ _Whatever_.” Eiko dismissed. “It doesn't sound complicated to me. She wants to talk, so you should talk.”

“It's just that lately I feel like I’m… walking on eggshells whenever we talk.” she muttered. “Even now, I’m not sure how to respond. I _want_ to reconcile, but… I’m not sure how to convey that to her.”

“...Ok, I was wrong.” Eiko sighed. “This is complicated, but only because you're making it like that.”

“W-What?!”

“Look, Miss Prez.” Eiko said. “I get it. You should think about what you say. But if you spend _all_ of your time thinking about how to do something, you'll never get around to doing it. Like, imagine if you had an hour to take an exam, but you spent like, the entire hour thinking about how you would do it instead of doing it.”

“That's ridiculous.” she said.

“Yeah, and it's totally what you're doing.” Eiko countered. “Come on, you have to have written a response, right?”

“Well…

“Show me.”

She reluctantly showed Eiko her phone, and the message.

Makoto: I would love to have dinner and talk with you again, sis.

“Looks good to me!” Eiko approved, before quickly snatching her phone and hitting the send button.

“E-Eiko?! What are you doing?!” she exclaimed in shock.

“Helping you out! You can thank me later.” Eiko laughed. “But seriously, Miss Prez, you’re really smart, so I’m sure that you’ll think of a way to help out your boyfriend and your sister. So just relax, ok?”

Help out her boyfriend and her sister.

Yes… she had thought of a plan.

The only hitch in her plan was the cognitive version of Akechi, but she had dealt with that personally.

His face had made an excellent punching bag.

She hadn't slept a wink last night, as she was constantly fretting over the possibility that she had overlooked something else.

But she couldn't think of anything, so perhaps she could allow herself to relax just a little.

“Thank you Eiko. You’re absolutely right.” she acknowledged.

“Oh… I wasn't expecting you to thank me so soon.” Eiko said. “I thought that I’d have to _smack_ some sense into you.”

“When will you let that go…?” she groaned.

“Come on, don't you think it'll be a funny story to tell your future kids?” Eiko teased, before clearing her throat and mimicking her voice. “And then, after I slapped my best friend and threatened her dumb club host boyfriend, I ran off to a bar to confess my feelings, and I’ve been with your father _everrrrr_ since.”

She sighed, her cheeks tinted red from the other girl’s teasing.

“It sounds like someone wants some extra calculus on today's tutoring session.” she threatened.

She almost felt bad about the schadenfreude she felt upon seeing Eiko’s horrified expression.

Almost.

She brought out the dreaded calculus textbook, an almost sadistic smile on her face.

“Isn't learning _fun_ , Eiko?”

“Y-You can't do this to me!” Eiko protested.

“Oh? Are you arguing with me in _my_ student council room, Eiko?” 

“H-Hey now, you know that I’m just teasing, M-Miss Prez.” Eiko stammered.

She started lightly chuckling to herself.

“I know.” she confirmed. “So am I. You’ve been a big help today, so I’ll let your teasing go… _this time._ ”

Eiko breathed a sigh of relief.

“That was a cruel trick, Miss Prez!” Eiko complained. “You know I’d rather get slapped again than do extra calculus!”

“Of course… but we still need to do _some_ calculus, or else your grades might slip.”

Eiko gave a cry of despair, but knew better than to argue.

As they brought out the rest of their study materials, she took a deep breath to calm herself.

“Eiko’s right.” Makoto thought. “I just need to believe that everything will be ok.”

* * *

 

He watched as the prosecutor pulled out her phone as it buzzed, and smiled.

“I take it she agreed.” he smiled.

“She did.” the elder Niijima answered, breathing a sigh of relief. “Now then, your next confidant, please.”

“Well… you’re probably wondering how I was able to handle a gun so well.” he mentioned.

“Well, now that we just talked about the Metaverse more… I must admit that yes, I am curious.” Sae confessed.

“Well, I could already handle a gun reasonably well, but one time, in the Metaverse, we ran into a guy notorious for using cheat codes.” he told her. “Since he thought of himself as invincible, we couldn't hit him no matter how hard we tried.”

“Is… cheating in a game really grounds for getting your heart changed?” she asked.

“To be fair, people pay money to play these games, but they’ll end up wasting it if they're up against a cheater.” he said.

“I suppose… and how exactly did you beat him then?”

“I started looking into the arcade games he played.” he recalled. “My girlfriend actually wondered if playing these light gun arcade games with guns would help when using an actual gun.” 

It was more like she wanted to know if it would help in the Metaverse, but still...

“Why would she need a gun?” Sae questioned.

“She wants to get a career in law enforcement.” Ren explained.

“Ironic, then, that she’s dating a thief.”

“Maybe a little.” he admitted before chuckling. “Although I guess that would make us cop and robber.”

“So…” Sae began. “...did playing these games really help you handle real guns?”

“I actually had a really good teacher for that.” Ren said.

“And that would be?”

“The little kid I mentioned. An elementary schooler.”

Sae took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose.

“Just so we're clear… you tried to change the heart of a notorious cheater, and, failing to do that, you had an elementary schooler teach you how to play an arcade game so you could beat him.”

“Yes.” he responded plainly. “You sound… surprisingly calm about this.”

“I just accepted the fact that there's another world out there based on people’s cognition, and that in your gym teacher’s cognition, you found a talking cat that can transform into a van.” she pointed out. “Of all the crazy things you’ve told me, this doesn't even crack the top 5.”

* * *

 

“I heard that they called him ‘The King’, because of how good he was at Gun About, the same game the cheater played.” he said.

“What, like the King of Games?” Sae asked.

“Oh wow!” he gasped, wide eyed. “Was that a joke, Sae-san?”

“I know that you might find this hard to believe, but I was a kid once too, you know.” she pointed out.

“Well, he was more into arcade games than card games.” he told her. “Anyway, he wanted to meet with the Phantom Thieves, but we don't exactly give ourselves away, so I told him I knew who they were, and gave him one of our calling cards.”

They had also hacked into the Gun About homepage.

He figured he _probably_ shouldn't mention that to her, however.

“So, after that, he offered to teach me his skills.”

* * *

 

He had just contacted Futaba, and she was busily hacking the Gun About site.

Seeing the small boy in his usual spot, he walked up to him, the calling card in his hand.

“Oh, hey.” the gamer said, noticing him. “It's you. Any luck with the Phantom Thieves?”

“They wanted me to give you this.” he informed, handing him the calling card.

“A calling card?” the younger boy questioned. “Huh? There's something written on it.”

‘Thanks for your support. Please help those in need. This is a message to you from the Phantom Thieves. We're going to post a secret message, just for you, on the game’s official website.’

The gamer looked up at him, a skeptical look on his face.

“Is… Is this for real?” Shinya asked. “Can't you just buy one of these at a store?”

He did have a point. Phantom Thief merchandise was really popular at the moment…

Just the other day Ryuji suggested that the team start ‘hiding in plain sight’ by wearing matching Phantom Thief T shirts.

Everyone immediately shot the idea down.

“Well, why don't we check the website to make sure?” he suggested.

He pulled out his phone and went to the Gun About website, and sure enough…

“Woah!” Shinya gasped. “The Phantom Thieves hacked the site! It's just like what happened with Medjed!”

“You seem pretty knowledgeable about their exploits.”

“Of course!” the gamer king beamed. “I’m their biggest fan! How did you meet with them?!”

“We had to arrange a secret meeting.” he told him.

“So they want to be anonymous?” the boy asked. “That's so cool! I wasn't expecting much from you, but you're actually pretty cool too!”

“Thanks...”

“I… just wish I could talk to them myself.” the boy frowned.

“Something wrong?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“No, it's nothing.” Shinya quickly denied. “Anyway, I guess I have to fulfill my end of the bargain.”

The two of them started to play a 2 player match of Gun About.

“Once you stop him from moving, you need to keep striking at his weak spot.” Shinya explained. “That’ll help you beat the cheater.”

“Stop him from moving.” he repeated. “Yeah, that makes sense.”

“Heh, how hard could this be?” he thought.

Turns out, it was very hard.

“What the hell are you doing?!” the gamer yelled. You need to aim!”

“No no no! You’re just stopping their movement!”

“Damn it! Not like that!”

The younger boy kept complaining more and more.

It wasn't like he didn't appreciate the advice, but this kid was like an entirely different person when he was mad.

Then again, Futaba had sent him a bunch of videos of elementary school boys raging at online shooters.

“Are you even taking this seriously, you noob?!” Shinya shouted.

The crowd that had gathered around them started to gossip amongst themselves.

“Man, the king’s really swearing up a storm today, huh?” 

“That's what happens when he teams up with someone… and why people keep their distance.” 

Eventually, he managed to get the hang of it, and they ended their game.

“Sorry…” the gamer murmured. “I have a bad habit of swearing and yelling when I get mad. I just hate losing, is all. In Gun About or real life.”

“It’s fine.” he insisted. “At least I managed to learn the move.” 

“Yeah, I actually think that you’ve got more potential than most people.” Shinya praised. “You’ll definitely beat that cheater now! I might even teach you more moves in the future if you teach me more about the Phantom Thieves.”

“Sounds like a deal.” he agreed.

“Hehehe… if I learn more about the Phantom Thieves, then I’ll become strong just like them.”

* * *

 

“Using my pro gamer skills I learned from the kid, I managed to take out the cheater, who had taken the form of a bipedal dual wielding leopard thing.”

Futaba had even dubbed it an ‘Epic Gamer Moment’.

“Makes sense to me.” Sae shrugged. “What can you tell me about the boy himself?”

“So… he’s a good kid now, but… he was prone to acting out, and he’s a merciless teacher. He gets really mad when he starts losing in his game.” he said. 

“I suppose he is a child.” she brought up.

“Yeah, but… he had a really… disturbing mentality.” he mentioned. 

* * *

 

“So, his parents were divorced, leaving his mother as the only one to take care of him.” he recalled. “She left for work early, and came home late.”

“It must have been difficult.” she replied. “I guess that's why he spent most of his time at the arcade.”

“Yeah… school was rough for him too.” he brought up. “He tried to pass it off as if he was ‘at war’ with the other kids, but I could tell he was getting bullied, and well… I felt for the little guy.”

“Why was he getting bullied?” Sae asked.

“It… had to do with his mother. She complained a lot.” 

“His mother was complaining to the school?” she asked.

“Yeah, about a lot of things, like the size of classrooms or the way the kids are taught.” he clarified. “But because of that, the other kids would start picking on him, and they’d call him a mama's boy if he told them to stop.”

“That sounds like a lot for the child so young to deal with.” she replied.

“Yeah… and his mother's mentality didn't help.”

“Tell me more about his relationship with his mother than.”

“His mother and him had a… troubled relationship.” he remembered. “She had this mentality where you needed to win, no matter what it took. That once you lose, it's over. That they needed to the predator, not the prey. And she tried to push that mentality on to her son.”

“Ok.” the prosecutor sighed. “This is sounding eerily familiar.”

“I guess so, huh?” he agreed. “I think that was why my confidant took Gun About so seriously. It was the one thing he was confident that he could always win at.”

“Did he ever end up losing?” she wondered.

“He did.” he confirmed. “To this pro gamer. And he was really upset about it, even if there were rumors about the gamer using cheats to give himself armor. He was afraid that his mom wouldn't care about him since he lost, and that he’d cause her trouble because he was weak.”

“I-I’m sure… that she did care for him at least a little.” the prosecutor murmured.

“Enough to care for him, sure.” he said. “But she was putting a lot of pressure on him.”

“His mother… shouldn't be pushing her viewpoint so forcefully on her child.” she said, shaking her head. “Even if she does think it's the only way for him to be successful.”

“Unfortunately, he took his mom’s philosophy to heart.” he responded. “And that led to him acting out even more.”

* * *

 

“He forced this other kid into a game, and when he lost, he took his lunch money from him.” he disclosed.

“And what did your confidant’s mother have to say to this?” she inquired.

“The boy he took money from got his mother, and they confronted my confidant’s mother. But she said it was the boy’s fault that my confidant took his lunch money, and wouldn't listen to what he had to say.”

“So then, what happened after you changed his mother's heart?” she asked.

“You don't even ask anymore, you just know.” he chuckled. “But yeah, we changed her heart.”

“I figured.” the elder Niijima said. “Most of these stories involving changing hearts.”

“Funnily enough, all of the confidants after this one don't involve changing hearts at all.” he admitted.

“Interesting.” she commented. 

“Well, before that, I’ll tell you what happened after I changed his mother's heart.”

* * *

 

“Not quite like that. It's ok, though.” Shinya calmly lectured. “Just aim for the arm that the enemy is holding the gun in.”

Once again, he found himself learning different techniques from Shinya.

His teaching was calmer, but just as effective as before.

He managed to easily pick up the new technique.

“Well, that's all that I can teach you.” Shinya said. “You’re a real pro now!”

“All thanks to my teacher.” he praised.

“It was because of your hard work. I didn't do that much.” the gamer argued. “Well, ok, maybe I did. Hehehe.

The gamer gave him a big smile.

“So, did you notice that my playing style was a lot calmer now?” 

“It's because you’re not so obsessed with winning anymore.” he noted.

“Yeah… I guess losing isn't so bad after all. Even though my mom lost to the Phantom Thieves, she's a lot happier now.” the gamer beamed. “I guess winning or losing doesn't matter, as long as you're happy.”

“Do you still want to be strong?” he asked.

Shinya nodded.

“Being strong doesn't mean bullying people weaker than you.” Shinya said. “It means protecting people. So I’m going to get strong so I can look after my mom!”

“I’m sure that the Phantom Thieves would be proud.” he told him. 

“Yeah… I’m going to protect people, just like them!” Shinya promised. “Um… I invited some people over here.”

As soon as he said that, the boys from before showed up, including the one that Shinya had taken money from.

“What did you want from us?” the taller boy asked.

Shinya took a deep breath, and…

“I’m sorry!” the gamer cried. “I realized I was being selfish… please forgive me. I… I’ll pay the money back when I save up enough.”

The smaller boy, the one Shinya had taken the money from, stepped towards him.

“Wait!” the smaller boy said. “I’m… not very good at Gun About, so maybe you could teach me.”

“Huh?” Shinya gasped.

“Well, you are a pretty good teacher.” he complimented.

“Sorry to interrupt…”

Everyone looked over, and saw Takekuma, the pro gamer that had challenged Shinya before.

“Been a while, kid.” Takekuma said. “What do you say to another game?”

“I’ve gotten better since the last time we played.” Shinya told him. “This time I’m going to beat you _and_ that armor of yours!”

While Shinya had lost their first match… well, first ten matches, really, this time he easily managed to secure the win, his opponent barely able to get a shot in.

“What?! I lost?!” Takekuma stated in disbelief.

“Stop using that armor and play fair and square.” Shinya scolded. “It's unacceptable to break the rules just to win, whether you're a child or an adult.”

“No!” Takekuma shouted. “I can't admit defeat! It'll be the end of everything!”

“No it won't.” Shinya responded, shaking his head. “Your life will still go on. But if you don't change now, then it'll really be the end for you, and no one will want to help.”

He smiled when he heard their exchange, and seeing the maturity that Shinya now displayed.

“Well said… for a kid.” Takekuma sighed in defeat. “There's this big gaming tournament coming up… but I don't think I’ll be entering.”

The kids from before congratulated Shinya on his win, and everyone started going home, until it was only him and Shinya left.

“I’m proud of you.” he said, smiling at the younger boy. “You did the right thing.”

“I’m so happy right now!” Shinya beamed.

“Everything at school going ok?” he asked.

“It’s a lot better.” Shinya said. “There are still some people who pick on me, but not as many as before.”

“That's good.” he nodded. “You know, I get bullied sometimes myself.”

“Really?!” Shinya asked in surprise. “But you're so cool!”

“Thanks.” he chuckled. “But what I’m saying is… it doesn't bother me that much, and I’m still happy, because I’ve got some amazing friends and family here in Tokyo… and it looks like you do too.”

“Yeah…” Shinya agreed. “Those guys from before are my friends now, my mom is super nice, and… I feel like I can talk to you about anything. You're like a big bro!”

“Guess I’ve been getting a lot of little siblings lately.” he grinned.

“Huh?”

“Never mind.” he shook his head.

“Now it's my turn to help others like Takekuma!” Shinya declared. “I’ll help people change, just like the Phantom Thieves.”

“Shinya’s really matured… I can trust him.” he thought.

“Maybe when you're older, I’ll let you in.” he told Shinya.

“So you are one of them!” Shinya gasped.

“The leader, actually.” he confessed. “I trust you enough to tell you this. Keep it a secret, ok?”

“Don't worry, I won't tell anyone!” Shinya promised. “I’ll keep supporting you guys no matter what!”

* * *

 

“He gets along much better with his mom now.” he recalled. “And he promised to pay back the money he took from that other kid. They're actually friends now!”

“That's good.” Sae nodded.

“He got into a rematch with the pro gamer from before.” he continued. “Turns out, that pro gamer was cheating. So, my confidant lectured him that he shouldn't cheat so he could win. That he should play fair and square instead.”

“Yes, of course. Fair and square.” Sae smiled.

“But can you imagine, Sae-san?” he smirked. “A child having to lecture an adult on how they shouldn't break the rules.”

“... Couldn't resist that little quip, could you?” she observed.

“Sorry, it was just too perfect.” he laughed.

“Yes, yes, you’ve made your stance quite clear.” she said. “And I agree. No one should cheat to win or get ahead in life, whether they're a pro gamer… or a prosecutor.”

* * *

 

“In the end, he came to the conclusion that it didn't matter whether you win or lose.” he recalled.

“What truly matters the most is that you’re happy, not that you're successful.” she smiled.

He smiled back at her.

“It feels like we’ve had this conversation before.” she mused. “I know what's important, but… I just… haven't been happy with my job…”

It was physically and mentally draining, causing her ridiculous amounts of stress, and she was beginning to doubt the system itself as of late.

“He mentioned something else after that.” he added. “He said he still wanted to be strong… but he wanted to be strong to protect people like his mother, not to prey on the weak. To help people. 

“Sweet kid.” she commented.

“And… I think it's great.” he continued. My friends helped me through tough times, and I’ve helped them and others, and we’re all helping others. The doctor’s helping her patients, the teacher’s helping her students, to give a few examples. It feels like together, we're making this world a better place.”

His words got her thinking.

He had somehow, through mostly words, helped with some of the issues that had plagued her for years… so maybe...

“Protecting and helping people… maybe I’d be happy doing something like that.” she thought.

* * *

 

“Anything else you want to tell me about the boy?”

“Well… he’s got a really cool hat.” he told her. 

He started lightly chuckling.

“What's so funny?” the prosecutor asked.

“It's just… I’m imagining you wearing it.” he laughed. “S-Sorry… it's just...

“Anything… more relevant?” she asked.

“I’ve sorta alluded to this before, but he really admired the Phantom Thieves.” he replied. “He wanted to help people just like we did.”

“Before the Okumura incident… I definitely remember the Phantom Thieves being immensely popular amongst the public.” she recalled.

“Speaking of… my next confidant is another member of the Thieves.”

“I was wondering when we’d get to another one.” she responded. “Why did it take you this late to talk about them?”

“They were the last true member to join, but they're no less important to me than the others.” 

  


* * *

  
Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 8!

* * *

 

 


	18. Empress

“Alright, the route to the treasure is secured.” Joker said. “It's show time.”

“Yes… of course…” Noir muttered. 

He could see the apprehension in her face.

He couldn't blame her. Not only was this her first time trying to change a heart, but it was also against her own father!

As the final battle with Noir’s father loomed, he wondered if there was anything he could do to calm her nerves.

“Let's get that bread, everyone!” Oracle encouraged. 

“You think his treasure will be food?” Fox asked, his face lighting up.

Maybe it was time to live up to his codename...

“Well, it's fitting since we're taking down Mr. Big Bang Burger himself.” Joker noted. “I just hope we can _mustard_ the courage to take him down.”

“...You’ve been spending too much time around Fox.” Oracle complained.

“Well, I for one _relish_ his sense of humor.” Fox replied.

“Urrgh.” Oracle groaned.

“I’m going ahead! Try to _ketchup_!” Skull called.

“Um… _Lettuce_ forge onwards, everyone.” Noir said, looking slightly less nervous.

“Urrgh… what I have I started?” Oracle moaned.

“Okumura’s in a real _pickle_ now!” Panther yelled.

“Yeah, he’s about to _meat_ his maker.” Mona agreed.

After he said that, everyone looked at Queen expectedly.

“M-Me too?” Queen asked.

“Don't do it, Queen!” Oracle yelled. “You're better than them! You have dignity!”

Queen glanced around at everyone once more, and sighed.

“Ignore the _small fries_ everyone! We're after the _big cheese_ himself!”

“Noooooooooooo!” Oracle despaired.

“Well, you heard our Burger Queen everyone.” Joker said. “Let's go.”

As the others charged ahead, Queen walked straight up to Joker.

“B-B-Burger Queen?!” she cried, heat rising to her face.

He smirked, and, after ensuring that none of the others were watching, used his hand to brush the hair from the side of her face, and whispered into her ear.

“Well, considering how red your face is, maybe I should have called you Makotomato.”

“D-Don't use my real name.” she stammered. “Use my codename!”

He bent down on one knee, took her hand in his, and kissed it.

“As you wish, my Queen.”

“…I suppose I should have seen a response like that coming.” she said, a smile playing at her lips.

The two of them quickly caught up with the others, dispatching numerous shadows along the way.

Before they confronted Noir’s father, he took the opportunity to speak with her.

“Are you sure you're up to this?” he asked. “No one would think any less of you if you left this to us.”

“No… I have to do this.” Noir stated, more determined than before. “After fighting those shadows, I feel much calmer.”

“You’re more used to it now?” he asked.

“Oh yes!” she exclaimed. “Didn't you feel such a rush when that one shadow started begging for mercy?! And then we cut it down anyway?!”

She started giggling to herself, much to his discomfort.

Sure, they all got a _little_ sadistic when they let loose on Mementos, but this...

It was odd, seeing the cinnamon bun Haru… transform into the sinnamon bun Noir.

“Um… t-that's great, Noir.” he stammered. “I’m… glad that you're getting used to this.”

“I’ve been practicing outside of Mementos too!” she beamed. “I have a wooden stump in my room so I can practice my axe swinging skills!”

“You're very… eager.” he said, a nervous grin on his face. “I exercise outside of Mementos too.”

“No wonder you're so strong!” she complemented. “Um…”

“Yeah, Noir?”

“Thank you for talking to me, Joker.” she beamed. “I really am calmer now, after talking to you. I’m ready to face my father.”

“There's no need to worry, Noir.” he assured her. “We’ve done this plenty of times before. I promise nothing bad will happen to your father.”

* * *

 

 

Haru had insisted that what happened to her father was not his fault.

But even now, he couldn't help but still feel guilty...

About that, and one other thing...

“Hey… are you all right?” Sae asked. “You’re zoning out a bit.

“H-Huh? S-Sorry, I… I’m so tired, Sae-san.” he muttered. “It's… really starting to get to me…”

If it weren't for the constant preparations and notes he had taken in preparation for this interrogation, he had no doubt that he would barely be able to recall much of anything.

“When was the last time you slept?” she asked.

“They haven't let me sleep since I got here.” he told her. “And… the night before we infiltrated your palace, I didn't really sleep well… I was just way too nervous and stressed out.”

She nodded, a thoughtful expression on her face.

He had headaches, and his emotions were all over the place. Frequently, when he was trying to recall something, he would seem to… zone out for a second or two. She assumed it was only the drug and beating, but exhaustion could definitely be playing a part as well.

“Stressing or constantly working through the night isn't healthy.” she sighed. “I learned that the hard way.”

“Like I said, maybe take a break?” he asked.

“After dealing with you, I just might have to.” she smirked.

“Glad to be of service, Sae-san.”

* * *

 

Just three more…

He could do this…

Just three more…

“Noir… she's very sweet.” he told her. “She's empathic, understanding, but… well… she's kinda scary sometimes.

“Scary?” she questioned. “Well, you did say that she uses an axe and a grenade launcher…”

Her grenade launcher had certainly been useful. He had almost selected Haru to snipe the glass panel while fighting Shadow Sae.

His logic being that she couldn't really miss if she destroyed half the roulette wheel.

In the end, however, he had Makoto shoot the panel to stop Shadow Sae’s cheating.

It was poetic justice, really.

“Like, we all let loose when fighting shadows.” he admitted. “It's good stress relief and all, but she's downright sadistic! She compares cutting down enemies to chopping wood, and loves it when they beg for mercy!”

“I… see.” she said. “I suppose that's what happens when you give troubled teens supernatural powers… you're sure that you don't kill people in there…?”

“Nah, the regular enemy shadows aren't people. Sometimes, we even negotiate with them or get them to join us.”

“...Ok, why don't we go back to Noir.” Sae mumbled, still somewhat baffled by his explanation.

“Well, to be honest… I really can't blame her for lashing out.” he shrugged. “She’s… been through a lot…”

“Compared to your other confidants?” she asked.

“Well, not to take away from all the hardships they've faced, but… I guess I feel bad… about something I did to her.”

“What did you do?” she asked.

“I… should probably give you some context first.” he insisted. 

* * *

 

“She's actually really sweet outside of the Metaverse.” he clarified. “She even brought us all to Tokyo Destinyland one time.”

“The theme park?”

“Yeah. Me, Noir, my girlfriend, Futaba, and the rest of our little friend group. Half the time my girlfriend and I had to carry around maps of the park, making sure the others didn't get lost or break anything. It was fun, though.”

He remembered Futaba dragging him around, saying they needed to find Cerberus so they could feed him a golden apple.

Whatever that meant. 

The fun ended, however, with the news broadcast with Haru’s father. He left that part out, though, not wanting to bring down the mood.

“That does certainly sound fun.” Sae acknowledged. “But what I’m curious about is that all the thieves you’ve mentioned had some sort of special talent or skill. What was hers?”

* * *

 

“You grew vegetables on the roof of your school?” she asked.

“Yes.” Ren confirmed. “Um…”

“What?” Sae asked.

“Isn't this the part where you go prosecutor mode?”

“What are you talking about?”

*Slam*

Ren softly slammed the desk with his hands, careful not to hurt his hands.

“I found some vegetables in your backpack!” Ren yelled. “You must have had someone supplying you vegetables! What do you say to that?!”

“...I’d say your impressions need work.” Sae muttered.

Makoto _was_ better at it than him to be fair...

* * *

 

*SLAM*

“You have a remarkable sleep schedule for a high schooler.” Makoto remarked, trying not to burst out laughing. “You must have had a talking cat! What do you say to that?!”

* * *

 

She had been coaching him on her sister's methods, and helping him remember everything he had experienced since coming to Tokyo in preparation for the interrogation.

That didn't mean they couldn't have a little fun while doing it sometimes.

“Gardening is a hobby of hers.” he explained. “Her dream is to open her own cafe. At first, she brought her grown vegetables to Boss to try.”

“And how were they?” she asked.

“Not… very good.” he confessed. “But, they were rather rejuvenating, which made them helpful in the Metaverse.”

“Like the medicine from the doctor?”

“Exactly.” he nodded. “See, her family is involved in the food industry. Recently, the company came… under new leadership, and since she's the new majority shareholder, lots of employees were approaching her, offering her ‘advice’.”

“I imagine that they were only looking out for their own self-interest.”

“Yeah, they were just trying to _butter_ her up.” he joked. “You know… _curry_ favor with her.”

“...And now you're subjecting me to terrible food puns.” she sighed.

“Are you saying I have bad _taste_ in humor?”

She sighed.

“She likes French food, if I recall.” he said. “And well, her codename, Noir, is a French word too.”

“Akechi likes French food too.” Sae mentioned. “He keeps dragging me to this new place called Miel et Crepes.”

“Translation?” he asked.

“It's French for Honey and Pancakes.”

* * *

 

“So, she invited me out to this fancy coffee place.” he told her. “She even insisted on paying for both of our coffees.”

“Did she now…”

“And the coffee… it was good, but after I drank it… she told me the beans were made from elephant dung!” he yelled. “And I could taste the elephant!”

“Well, perhaps it's time to address the elephant in the room!” Sae declared. “If she was treating you to coffee at these fancy places, then she might be your girlf-”

“M-Moving on!” he stammered. “Then she told me about another type of coffee that's made from cat feces.”

“You know, when I entered this room to interrogate you about those murders, I never thought I would find myself in an intense discussion about poop.” Sae bluntly stated.

“Yeah, we were wondering if Morgana’s poop would make good coffee… like a specialty drink at Leblanc.” he explained. “He got mad at me when I asked, though, and I had to go to bed early with no supper.”

The temptation to slam her head into the table was becoming an increasingly enticing idea, Sae found.

“You know… if you're tired… you can have my coffee.” she mumbled.

“Are you sure?” he asked.

“It's _very_ strange.” the prosecutor sarcastically grumbled. “Suddenly, I have no desire to drink coffee at the moment.”

* * *

 

“She's in an arranged marriage?” she asked, surprised.

“She was, but not anymore.” he clarified. “A… relative of hers set it up. He was the son of a powerful politician, so she was simply being married off for political gain.”

“Surely, she wasn't ok with this, was she?” she wondered.

“Before, she was completely subservient to other’s demands, especially those in her family.” he answered. “But after meeting with us, she learned how to speak her mind and let herself be heard.”

“What sort of man was her fiancé?”

“Simply put, he was a total asshole.” he answered. “Or, well, a bad egg, I guess.”

* * *

 

Haru was studying the different ways of roasting coffee beans from magazines on a shelf.

Meanwhile, he found himself distracted.

“Are you alright, Ren-kun?” Haru wondered. “You seem tense.”

“How…” he muttered.

“How what?” she asked.

“How is it… so fluffy?”

“Oh my!” she gasped. “You're talking about my hair!”

“Because it's so fluffy!” he exclaimed. It's like it's calling out to me!”

He remembered, on a particular cold day, Haru had been wearing a very fuzzy pair of earmuffs.

Frankly, he used to think that achieving that level of fluffiness was impossible

“Goodness, you really are a cat stuck in a human’s body!” she giggled. “Whenever I pick up Mona-chan, he loves playing with my hair.”

“Yeah.” he chuckled. “When I was a little kid, my mom would have her hair up in a bun, and I could never resist flicking it.”

“That's adorable!” Haru beamed.

“My mom sure didn't think so at the time.” he laughed.

She continued giggling at him before continuing to read her magazine.

“I’ll have to try all these methods of roasting.” she said. “Actually, Okumura Foods started as a small cafe by my grandfather.”

“Really?” he asked. “That's surprising.”

“Grandfather was a kind man.” she smiled. “He would give free meals to those who couldn't afford it, and cared more about making people happy rather than making a profit. When the cafe shut down after my grandfather passed, people lined the blocks with flowers.”

She sighed.

“People loved that cafe… but I doubt people would do the same for Big Bang Burger.”

“Yeah, nowadays that stuff just leaves a big, bad taste in my mouth.” he muttered. “But I’m sure that anyone would look love a cafe by you just as much.”

“Y-You really think so?” she asked.

“I do.” he nodded. “You're one of the most generous people I know, Haru.”

“Oh, no… not compared to you.” she argued. “You're even talking time out of your busy day to help me with my problems.”

“You're problems are my problems, Haru.” he assured her.

A thoughtful expression crossed his face.

“What is it, Ren-kun?” she asked.

“Ren is fine, Haru.” he told her.

“Are you really sure?” she asked.

“You're a member of the team.” he told her. “I don't mind… unless you do, in which case, Ren-kun is also fine.”

He quickly noticed that she was always fairly polite with people, although…

“Or you could give me a cute nickname like you did with Makoto and Morgana.” he laughed.

“I’m afraid Ryuji-kun has already beaten me to the punch.” she giggled.

“Guess so…” he grumbled.

“Very well then.” she beamed. “Ren it is. Oh, but you must tell me what you were thinking about before.”

“Oh, I was just thinking that maybe you could also serve burgers at your cafe.” he mentioned. 

“Hmm… maybe.” she said. “I actually do like eating at Big Bang Burger from time to time.”

“You’d need a catchy name. Maybe you could call it the Persona Royale with Cheese?” he joked.

“Royale? Isn't that French?” Haru asked. “Ooooh, I like that. And maybe I could have my own burger challenge. I still haven't beaten the final level of the Big Bang Burger challenge.”

“I-I’m surprised you’ve even attempted it!” he gasped.

“I’m the heiress of Okumura Foods!” she declared. “For me, it's a matter of pride!”

“Well, for me… I did it some time ago because Ryuji wanted help getting the Captain Badge you get if you win.” he shrugged. “He said that it matched Captain Kidd.”

Ryuji only made it halfway, but he finished the entire thing.

Ryuji also asked Ann for help, saying she’d definitely win because she had the biggest appetite.

He got yelled at for that comment.

“Oh, what level are you up to?” she asked.

“I beat the entire thing.” he answered.

“Y-You did?!” she gasped. “That's incredible! You have to tell me your secrets!”

He happily told the necessary requirements for completing the challenge.

Guts to never give up.

Knowledge to know the right time to take a drink.

Proficiency to understand the proper burger eating technique.

And charm and kindness for… well… he still wasn't exactly sure why they were necessary himself.

“I see, I see!” Haru beamed. “Thank you, Ren! Your advice is very helpful.”

“Happy to help.” he smiled. “By the way, how's everything going with your company…?”

“Not too well.” Haru admitted. “The new president seems to only care about profits, so I’m afraid we’ll never be rid of our negative image.”

She deeply sighed, mulling over her predicament.

“I still don't know who I can trust at the company. I’m getting conflicting information from all to them.”

“I know it’s not the same, but you can trust me and the rest of the team, Haru.” he promised.

“Thank you.” she said. “I feel so much better after joining the Phantom Thieves. But I still need to be stronger…”

“I think you're plenty strong already.” he confessed. “But I’d be willing to help you get stronger if you wanted.”

Before she could respond, they heard a voice in the distance.

“Haru, is that you?”

It was Sugimura, Haru’s fiancé.

“S-Sugimura-san!” Haru stammered. “What are you doing here?”

“I was on my way home from a business engagement when I spotted you from my car window.” Sugimura answered.

Sugimura glanced over at him, and scowled.

“You're one of those brats from before…”

“Yeah, and you’re that creepy stalker.” he scowled back.

“Um, t-this is just a friend from school.” Haru defended. “We were just doing some shopping. Please excuse us.”

“Hold it!” her fiancé snapped. “You think you can go with a date with another man behind my back?! I’m your fiancé.”

“I… never agreed to marry you…” Haru whispered.

“And what about the contract between your father and I?” her fiancé smirked. “If you back out now, the reparations clause will ensure that you lose everything you own.”

“Even so…” Haru trailed off.

“And what about your _poor_ employees?” Sugimura brought up. “Would you really risk their jobs because of your selfishness?”

“I…”

“Takakura-san has already arranged an area for our wedding.” Sugimura smirked. “You don't need to worry about your stocks or your company. My family will take care of that. Now, I suggest that you do something more productive, like go to the gym.”

“The gym?” she questioned.

“Well, I figured that if you had time to hang out with this punk, then you’d have time to lose a little weight. You could stand to lose a few pounds.” Sugimura smirked.

He had heard enough.

“What the hell’s your problem?!” he asked, walking up to him.

“What's _your_ problem?!” Sugimura spat. “Why are you spending time with my fiancé?!”

“She's not your personal servant!” he yelled. “She can do what she wants.”

“I’ll ask you one more time.” he snarled. “She's my finance, so stay away.”

“Not by choice.” he countered. “By arranged marriage. Figures that that's the only way you could get a girl.”

“I have more wealth and status than you could ever hope to achieve!” her fiancé argued.

“A shame about your personality then.” he countered, smirking.

“With the contract I have-”

“Show us.”

“What?!”

“I said show us this contract.” Ren insisted. “You keep bringing it up, so where is it?”

He turned around to address Haru.

“Have you ever seen the contract, Haru?”

“W-Well, no, I haven't…”

He turned back towards Sugimura, catching a brief flash of panic cross his face.

“If this contract _really_ exists, then I’m sure that you’ll be able to show it to us, right?” he smirked.

“I… I don't have to show you anything, you punk!” Sugimura snapped. “And also-

“Sugimura-san!”

They both turned, hearing Haru’s voice.

“I have a favor to ask of you.” she stated.

“What would that be?” her fiancé asked.

“Sugimura-san.” she said, a bright smile on her face. “Would you kindly _shut up_ and leave _Renren_ and I alone?!”

Her fiancé’s expression was shocked to say the least.

He clearly wasn't used to her talking back to him.

His face then contorted into rage.

“You're lucky I have somewhere else to be at the moment.” Sugimura snarled, walking away from them.

After ensuring that he was gone, Haru let out a deep breath.

“I-I can’t believe I said that!” she squeaked. “What was I thinking?!”

“No, no, I think that was really cool what you did.” he assured her. “Sometimes I think you _need_ to speak out and make yourself heard.”

“I know… it's just that for so long, I stayed quiet and done what I was told.” she admitted. “It's hard to break that habit.”

“It's like the Big Bang Burger Challenge!” he insisted. “You've got to have guts!”

“I guess so.” she giggled. “It’s just… he’s gotten so much worse the longer we’ve been in this relationship. He’s even suggested going on an ‘early honeymoon’.”

Seeing his panicked expression, she quickly clarified.

“U-Um, but just to be clear, no ‘relationship’ things actually happened!”

“That's a relief.” he said.

She nodded. “It seems like he’s only marrying me for personal gain. But that's not what a relationship should be about. It should be a love so strong, that you're chest tightens just be being around them.”

Her eyes looked downwards at the floor, a shy smile on her face.

“Have, um… you ever experienced something like that?” she asked.

He certainly had plenty of times, but only for one girl.

And yet…

“Not yet.” he lied.

“Really?” she gasped. “That's rather surprising. I would think that someone as kind and handsome as yourself would have felt that plenty of times.”

“Um… thanks.” he mumbled.

She giggled at his embarrassed expression.

“Although, I’m rather relieved.” she smiled. “I have to admit, if you did ever feel like that, I would be a little jealous of you… and of the girl you felt like that for...”

“Jealous of the girl?” he repeated.

“U-Um, I mean that there isn't that k-kind of spark between me and Sugimura-san.” she quickly stammered.

“She's acting kinda strange…” he thought. “Well, she must be rather on edge after that creep talked to us....”

“Well, then maybe you should talk to Takakura-san, then.” he suggested.

“I’m still not sure if I can trust him.” she muttered. “I’m not sure if the rumors are true about him, but with how he's been pushing my arranged marriage and selling my shares…”

“You won't know until you try.” he encouraged. “Worst case scenario, nothing happens, and we find another way to help you. And we _will_ help you out of this.” 

“Thank you, Ren!” she beamed. “I do need to talk to Takakura-san. I’ll try to express myself more clearly. I even have a secret weapon in mind!”

“A secret weapon?” he asked

“Yes!” she exclaimed. “Now, if only I could improve my guts…”

“To the Big Bang Burger!” he yelled.

“To the Big Bang Burger!” Haru repeated.

* * *

 

“So, you see, after a lot of self-reflection, and a lot of calorie intake, Noir was finally able to speak her mind.”

“What about her fiancé?” Sae asked.

“He was the kind of guy who wanted to control every aspect of her life. He got really angry when he saw her hanging out with me.”

“Well, he certainly sounds awful.” Sae nodded. “But couldn't she have simply refused to marry him?”

“He told us that he had signed a contract that, if she refused to marry him, the reparations clause would have her lose everything she owned, and her employee’s jobs would be at risk.”

“Well, that sounds like quite the predicament.” she noted. “Now, you said you didn't change any hearts in these last few confidants, so how did you get out of this situation?”

“Well, as it turns out, he was lying about the contract.” he recalled. “But we didn't find out until we met with the new company president.”

“And what kind of man was he?”

“Well… there were rumors that he was elated by the former president’s death.” he said. “And he was also pushing for Noir to sell her stocks and to marry her fiancé as soon as possible.”

“Did you manage to convince the new president otherwise?” she asked.

“Oh yeah, it was a piece of _cake_!” he smiled. “Everything’s all _gravy_ now.”

“Just like that?” she asked.

“Well, we did take the rumors with a grain of _salt._ ” he mentioned. “We weren't able to tell if something _fishy_ was going on.”

“Stop.” Sae interjected. 

“Fine, fine, I’ll stop with the food expressions.” he relented. “Anyways, it turned out that really, there was just a huge misunderstanding between the two. The new president thought that her stocks would be a burden on her, and that she wanted to marry her fiancé. But when they both sat down and talked to each other, they came to an understanding,”

“So then, the marriage was called off?” she assumed.

“Yeah.” he nodded. “And he even offered to have her sit in on the next company meeting, and they're thinking of opening a chain of cafes.”

“Like her dream, then…” she trailed off, a thoughtful expression on her face.

“That's right.” he said. “When they went to the company meeting, some of them were annoyed to see her at first, but… they all listened to what she had to say. Confident that the company was now in good hands, she left running it in the hands of management, and she’s continuing to work on her dream of running a cafe.”

“Very good.” Sae stated. “But, now that she's no longer engaged to that one man, perhaps you and her…”

“Ok, time to move on to the next confident!” he interrupted.

“So _she_ is your girlfriend.” she said, eyes narrowed. “And you're trying to hide that from me.”

That wasn't true…

He had hoped to avoid this, but…

He couldn't have her have any misconceptions about his relationships with his confidants.

“Noir is one of the sweetest girls I’ve ever known.” he confessed, his voice a soft whisper. “But… she's not the girl that I love with all my heart.”

Her expression softened. “I see… did she have feelings for you…?”

“It was right after the meeting with the new president… she had brought a secret weapon… coffee she had brewed…”

“Go on.” she urged.

Did she want to know more about the coffee or the conversation after the meeting?

Then again, it didn't really matter, because his answer was the same.

“It was bittersweet…”

* * *

 

‘But it seems that you prefer the company of that young man over there.’

That was what the new president had said to Haru, referring to him.

He nearly spat out his drink while poor Haru was stammering.

Still, the meeting was an incredible success.

“I feel kinda bad.” Ren admitted. I wasn't sure if we could trust him, but it turns out that it was all one huge misunderstanding.”

“True, but I’m glad it turned out this way.” beamed Haru. “And I hope Takakura-san won’t have to deal with those rumors much longer.”

“Yeah, me too.” Ren agreed.

“Um…”

“Is something wrong, Haru? Everything should be good now, right?”

“Oh, no, I’m very happy Ren.” she assured. “I just… I’m so glad that you came here with me. It means so much…”

Tears were falling from her eyes.

“H-Haru!”

“I-I just… it's finally over.” she choked. “I’m feeling so overwhelmed right now!”

Unsure of what to do, he decided to envelop her in a comforting hug, trying his best to continue being a supportive friend.

“R-Ren?!” she stammered.

At first, he thought he had gone too far, and tried to remove his hands, but she swiftly returned the hug.

“You looked upset.” he said. 

“It's not that…” she trailed off. “I… I’m really happy, but… 

“What is it?”

“It’s just… Takakura-san said something… a little strange, didn’t he? T-That I… like you...”

“Haru, um…

“G-Goodness, why would he say that…?” 

“She’s blushing almost as much as Makoto.” Ren thought. “Wait… does she…”

She had asked him to come to the roof, just the two of them, to show him her hobby.

She was always complimenting him, calling him handsome and kind.

She had expressed an interest in if he had ever loved someone...

She had treated him to coffee, and confessed her dreams to him.

She had asked for his assistance when confronting Takakura.

Alone, these weren’t much, but together…

“Ren…”

Her soft voice startled him from his thoughts.

But what startled him even more…

Was that Haru’s eyes were closed and…

She was leaning in, her lips just centimeters away from his.

“W-What are you doing?!”

He awkwardly shifted backwards, nearly falling off the couch as he did so.

That, combined with his words, caused Haru to open her eyes in shock.

“Oh my! I… I just tried too…” she gasped

She started frantically looking around the room, her hair bouncing all over the place.

“Calm down Haru.” he managed to say. “You just… took me by surprise, that's all.”

He was probably just overthinking things.

There was no way that she...

“W-What do you think about that, Ren?” Haru stammered. “About what Takakura-san said?”

He just wished he could come up with another explanation for her actions…

“Haru… I’m sorry in advance if I misunderstood, but… are you asking me if I… like you as more than a friend?”

Her face grew even redder, and she looked downward before responding, barely audible.

“Y-Yes… I suppose that’s what I am asking.”

That… was surprising, to say the least.

What was he supposed to say?

He couldn't just keep quiet, but what could he say?

“Ren, are you ok?” Haru asked, a concerned and anxious look on her face.

“I… sorry, I... I’m sorry.” Ren awkwardly muttered. “I… I’m flattered, I really am, but… there's another girl who's already stolen my heart.”

The room grew quiet.

Ren figured he’d be able to hear a pin drop, with how quiet it was.

Haru was no longer smiling…

But her tears continues to fall.

“O-Oh… Ok.” Haru finally said. “T-To be honest, Takakura-san probably saw us as… just friends… because that’s all we are…

“Haru, I’m really sorry!”

“You don’t need to apologize.” she said. “I… just want you to be happy. You and Mako-chan.”

His looked at her with wide eyes. “You knew?!”

“I didn't.” she confessed. “But as soon as you mentioned that another girl stole your heart, it all clicked. I’m right, aren't I?

“...Yes.” he admitted. “Makoto and I are dating.”

She looked down towards the floor. “Now it all makes sense. I’ve seen the looks that you give each other. How you always sit next to each other during team meetings. How you always show off when she’s around in Mementos. All the times she’d stay with you after meetings for ‘private study sessions’... how long?”

“Um… for a few months.”

“So, from the moment I joined… I never stood a chance...” she trailed off.

“I… don’t know what to say...”

“As I said, you have nothing to apologize for. If anything, I should be apologizing. You must think I’m terribly selfish, acting this way when two of my dearest friends have found happiness together.”

Out of everyone, Haru was closest with him and Makoto. I probably made her feel even more hurt of confused.

The last thing he wanted was for the friendship between the three of them to suffer because of this.

“Haru, there's nothing selfish about wanting to be happy. I just hope you don't feel like I led you on… I promise that wasn't my intention. It's just that Makoto and I wanted to keep our relationship a secret, which is why I lied before.”

“It’s fine.” she said. “I shouldn't have misread your intentions. You were so kind and understanding towards me, and you didn't treat me any differently because of who I was. My whole life, the only reason people would speak to me was because they wanted something out of me. But you spoke to me because you wanted to help me. But… you're like that to everyone, not just me. That's part of why I fell for you. Even now, you’re trying your best to comfort me...”

“I…”

“I’m… I’m just so silly, aren't I?” she said, forcing a laugh in between sobs. “I mean, even after what you said to her at the school festival…”

“I-I just said the first thing that came to mind.” he defended.

“So, the first thing that came to mind was that you always loved her?” she muttered.

He stood there, unsure of what to say.

“I… need to go and study.” Haru said. “I have entrance exams coming up.”

She walked off, leaving him alone.

He sighed, and, not knowing what to do or say, left himself.

* * *

 

“I… tried to let her down gently.” he mentioned. “But I’ve never been in a situation like that before…”

“Rejection isn't exactly something that people take easily.” Sae mentioned. “But did you really not know that she had feelings for you?”

“Like I said, I… don't like to make assumptions.” he said. “There's a part of me that's always worried what will happen if I assume things, or if I say something wrong.” he said. “And, well, Noir didn't know that I was in a relationship, because we kept it a secret, not wanting to make things awkward between everyone.”

“But things ended up becoming awkward anyway.” Sae noted. “What did your girlfriend think of this?”

“She understood that it was a huge misunderstanding, but… well, she needed some time to herself.” he recalled. “I was really nervous when she said that. I thought that I might have ruined the friendship between the three of us.”

“She might just have needed some time to think things over.” the prosecutor suggested. “And if you really did let the other girl down gently, then… you shouldn’t blame yourself.

“Thank you, Sae-san.” he whispered. “Thankfully, we actually managed to patch things up rather quickly.”

“You did?”

He nodded. “My girlfriend and Noir made up when they ate ice cream and watched horror movies together. My girlfriend… really doesn't like horror movies, but she was willing to sit through it for Noir.”

“That's surprising.” she told him. “I didn't think that it would be so simple.”

“Communication and feeling comfortable around each other are two things that are important in any kind of relationship.” he told her. 

Initially, insecurities and a lack of communication were major problems in his relationship with Makoto.

He had actually gotten into a huge fight with her due to the above issues...

Since then, they've tried their hardest to be as transparent and trusting with each other as possible.

It had certainly helped them deal with the situation in a calm and mature manner.

“So, like I said, we managed to patch things up and speak to each other.”

* * *

 

The two of them sat in Leblanc, enjoying their coffee.

“My, what a profoundly bold flavor!” Haru praised.

“I heard you're getting into the roasting scene, little lady.” Sojiro smiled.

“Yes! I can't get enough of your coffee!” Haru exclaimed.

“Heh, hearing you say that nearly brings a tear to my eye.” Sojiro chuckled. 

“Hey Boss, maybe you could let her practice her brewing with your coffee beans like I do.” he suggested.

“Oh no, I couldn't possibly!” Haru argued. “They're your beans!”

“I don't mind.” Sojiro insisted. “Feel free to use the regular beans as much as you like.”

“T-Thank you so much, Sojiro-san!” Haru beamed.

“You're very welcome.” Sojiro responded, before turning to address him. “Hmm… I should be heading home soon… make sure you clean up shop.”

“Sure thing, boss.” he promised.

After Sojiro left, Haru spoke to him.

“I was able to properly convey my feelings during the company meeting.” she smiled. “About the future of the company, father… everything, really.”

“That's great, Haru.” he praised. “How did it go?”

“Very well, I believe, even if the entire time it felt like my heart was beating out of my chest.” she confessed. “They all ended up listening to me in the end. In the end, however, I left the company in management’s hands. It would be too much for me to handle by myself.”

“Do you trust them?” he asked.

“I do.” she nodded. “As for my dreams, I want to open my own private cafe. Everything will be home grown, and I’ll be able to set my own standards. It’ll be a place just like grandfather’s… and just like here.”

“Hopefully with more customers.” he joked.

“Don't make me tell Sojiro-san.” she giggled.

“I’ve already told him plenty of times.” he smiled. “But I really think that you could achieve your dream if you put your mind to it.”

“Thank you, Ren.” she grinned. “It won't be easy, but I’ve already achieved my dream of being a heroine of justice… and my dream of beating the final level of the Big Bang Burger challenge!”

“You beat it?!” he exclaimed.

“I did!” she beamed. “My pride as an heiress was at stake, Ren!”

“You must have felt very accomplished.” he assumed.

“Actually, I just felt very sick.” she giggled. “Now, as for my final dream, perhaps I could apprentice here at Leblanc before opening my own cafe.”

“I’m sure Boss would love to have you help around.” he agreed.

“The coffee I had after spending the night crying…” she whispered. “The way the warmth permeated through my body… I want others to feel that warmth from my coffee.”

Spending the night crying…?

A guilty look crossed his face.

“I… I’m sorry…”

She gave him a confused look for a few seconds before realization hit her.

“Oh! Ren, no! It's not your fault, it's… well, it’s everything that's happened to me lately. I still feel a little overwhelmed.”

“Is there anything I can do to help?” he wondered.

“Don't worry!” she smiled. “After we went to Mementos the other day, I’m feeling so much better! Did you see the way I cleaved that enemy in two?!”

She started laughing again, causing him to shift uncomfortably in his seat.

“I… sure did, Haru.” he whimpered. “I also heard the bloodcurdling scream it gave.”

“That was the best part, Ren!”

Despite her continued giggling only unnerving him further, he swallowed his fear in order to speak up.

“You’ve grown really strong, Haru.” he complimented.

“I know.” she agreed. “So, if you ever need my help with anything, I’m confident that I’ll be able to help you, just as you’ve helped me.”

“Thank you, Haru.” he said. “By the way… did you and Makoto talk?” he asked.

“We did… over ice cream and horror movies at my place.” she recalled. “For a while there, I thought she was going to squeeze the stuffing out of her poor panda plushy.”

“Yeah, I’m a bit better with horror than she is.” he chuckled. 

“Ryuji-kun told me as such.” she laughed. “He told me about the incident at the haunted house where you nearly ripped the mask off of the poor girl trying to scare you.”

“It's… a bad habit.” he excused.

She nodded. “Well, in any case… I can certainly see why you fell for Mako-chan.”

“What do you mean?”

“I thought she would be very angry with me.” she confessed. “And perhaps she _was_ a little upset, but when she saw my distress, she couldn't help but try and comfort me. I’m… very happy that this incident hasn't torn us apart.”

“So am I.” he admitted.

Haru took a sip of her coffee, giving a contented sigh.

“When I open my cafe, I want you to be my first customer.” Haru requested, smiling brightly at him. “And… maybe you could bring Mako-chan too.” 

“I’d be honored.” he answered honestly. “But… on one condition.”

“Oh? What would that be?”

“No more elephant poop.”

* * *

 

“I’m sorry for dredging up some past drama.” she apologized. 

“It's all right.” he shrugged.

“I just need to know the exact relationship you have with your confidants.”

“You sure it has _nothing_ to do with being a gossip?” he asked.

“Think what you will.” she answered, rolling her eyes. “But I’m going to ask you if any other female confidants you have is your girlfriend regardless.”

“Is that so?” he smirked. “I’ll hold you to that, Sae-san.”

* * *

 

“So…”

“So…?”

“Isn't this the part where you go all silver tongued mode?” she asked. 

“What do you mean?”

“Where you flawlessly transition into your next confidant.” she clarified. 

“You must be quite curious how I do that.” he assumed.

“You are quite confident and have a way with words.” she noted. “But did you get like that on your own, or…?”

“I had a mentor of sorts.” he told her. “He played a big part in making me who I am today. In becoming more confident, a better leader, and a better speaker.”

“Your mentor?” she repeated.

He nodded. “I mentioned before that I didn't have any dreams or ambitions before coming to Tokyo, but because of my mentor, I know what I want to be in the future.”

“And what would that be?” she asked.

He gave her a bright smile, fondly remembering his mentor and role model.

“A politician.”

 


	19. Sun

She raised an eyebrow. “A politician? You? You’re certainly crafty enough, but most politicians get into scandals after they’re elected, not before.”

Scandal… there’s that word again.

“I guess so, huh?” he chuckled. “Well, my mentor is one, and he inspired me.”

“So, you want to be a politician, and your girlfriend wants to join the police?” she asked.

“Yeah, I think it’s pretty fitting.” he said. “I mean, politicians and police make good bedfellows.”

“...Was the double entendre intentional?” she sighed.

“Double entendre?” he smirked. “Why, whatever do you mean, Sae-san?”

“Whatever.” she said, rolling her eyes.

While he had meant it as a simple joke, for some reason it got him to think.

“The man who falsely accused me of assault said something about the police being under his control…” 

“Then… do you think…” she trailed off.

“That he was a politician?” he asked. “I suppose he could have been someone with a lot of power, if he was able to get away with what he did. I…”

“What?”

A politician…

Was that true?

Did a politician falsely accuse him?

He could feel the answer somewhere in the deepest reaches of his mind as he desperately grabbed for it.

“I feel like I’m forgetting something important … but I think talking about my mentor might jog my memory… especially if the man who accused me really is a politician.”

“That makes sense.” she nodded. “Let's continue, then.”

* * *

 

“Something that has become very clear to me as of late is that there is… a considerable amount of corruption in our society.” Sae noted. “And, as a Phantom Thief, I’m surprised that you’d want to enter politics… or even associate with a politician.”

“Politicians are supposed to work for and represent the people.” he stated. “But with corruption being so rampant, I guess some people have forgotten that.”

“Did your mentor represent them well?”

“Of course.” he smiled. “He was a man of the people.”

* * *

 

He had never taken much of an interest in politics before… or much of anything, really.

And yet, there was something about the man giving speeches in front of the subway that drew him in.

He had been leader of the Phantom Thieves for less than a month, and felt that he lacked the confidence that such a position required.

So perhaps he could learn a thing or two from listening to this man’s speeches.

“There have been far too many incidents recently to ignore!” the man yelled. “The runaway train incidents, these psychotic breakdowns, corrupt school officials! The apathy that permeates society is a direct result of negligence from our government and media.”

Without realizing it, he found himself nodding along to his speech.

He quickly caught himself, surprised.

In just a few moments, his speech had captured him.

“I need to be careful.” he thought. “Any politician can say these things, but I doubt many of them mean it…”

That being said… perhaps he could give him a chance.

After all, when it was just the two of them in the beef bowl shop, he has discussed with him the topic of overworking employees.

If he was just saying these things for votes, there would be little point in discussing these issues with a minor...

And just as the man had said, the public could be very apathetic towards the news around them and politics.

And he knew the dangers of apathy, and how it enabled corruption to run rampant.

“You seem to be listening very attentively.” the politician noted.

“H-Huh?” he stammered.

“Are you interested in politics?” the man asked. “You seemed like a very hard worker at the restaurant.”

“I… um… I’m not really sure what I w-want to be later in the future.” he mumbled.

He wasn't even sure if he _had_ a future.

“Still… I really liked what I heard.” he continued.

“Well, I’m glad I was able to captivate one so young.” the politician smiled. “Actually, I could use your help, if you're interested.”

“What for?” he asked.

“Due to regulations, I can't offer you a job, but perhaps you could learn a few things from one of my speeches.” the man offered.

“Well… I guess it could come in handy for what I’m doing.” he whispered.

“Oh?” What would that be?”

“O-Oh, ummm…” he trailed off, trying to think of a lie. “I… have a group presentation at school. I’m sorta the leader, but I’m… not very confident in leading a team or addressing a group of people…”

“Ah, I see.” the man nodded. “Well, don't worry. All I need you to do is to hold up a sign.”

“Ok.” he nodded. “I suppose I can help, um…”

“Toranosuke Yoshida.” he introduced himself. “It's a pleasure to meet you.”

“R-Ren Amamiya.” he stammered. “I’m a student at Shujin Academy.”

“That's where that tragic incident happened involving that gym teacher, correct?”

He nodded.

“To think, so many children suffering, and yet no one would hear their cries for help.” the older man sighed. “I wish we could discuss things more, but I suppose it's nearly time for my speech.”

The two of them got into position, Toranosuke atop his podium, and he stood at his side, sign in hand.

“And while our society appears to be prosperous, many of our young are quietly suffering.” Toranosuke passionately spoke. “They lack jobs, security, savings… the next generation will lead us to the future, and yet they have no idea how to get there!”

Once again, he found himself nodding along to Toranosuke’s words.

He really had no idea what he was going to do in the future.

The Phantom Thieves were the reason he had friends, and the reason he could make a difference.

Without his powers, he had nothing…

“Watch where you're going, you little shit!”

A voice in the distance startled him out of his thoughts.

“You bumped into me, you old goat!”

Two people were arguing nearby.

“This isn't good…” Toranosuke commented.

“M-Maybe we could help?” he asked.

“Yes, let's.”

Toranosuke cleared his throat before addressing the two men.

“Good citizens, please stop fighting.” he requested. “What point is there to fighting over such a trivial matter?”

“This isn't any of your business!” the older man said.

“Yeah, seriously, just shut up.” the younger man grunted.

While they still seemed annoyed, they were no longer bickering, and the older man walked away.

“Now then, back to my speech.” the politician said, clearing his throat. “Together, we can create a bright future for the next generation!”

“Ugh, so righteous…” a member of the crowd grumbled. “How annoying… enough of your arrogance, No Good Tora!”

“Wha-” the politician stammered.

“As if anyone would vote for YOU!” the member of the crowd yelled. “What are you planning to do when you _do_ get elected, huh?! Embezzle more funds?! Criticize more of your consultants?! You're nothing but a criminal!”

“A… criminal?” he thought.

“N-No, that… w-was all in the past.” the politician stuttered.

Other members of the crowd began heckling him, calling him names and accusing him of various crimes.

It was a type of treatment that he was all too familiar with.

His speech quickly lost all momentum, and he ended up stopping it early.

“I’ve gone and done it again…” Tora sighed.

“They… shouldn't be saying things like that to you.” he said. “It's not right.”

“Perhaps, but… whenever they call me No Good Tora, I panic.” he sighed. “I used to be a member of the National Diet, but 20 years ago… I became involved in numerous political scandals due to my inexperience.”

“Political scandals…” he repeated.

“My blunders were referred to as No Good Tora’s three strikes. The first was missing a legislative meeting to take a personal vacation. Then, I was accused of embezzling a large amount of money from the party. Finally, I called a voter an idiot on an open forum. I was out… a washed up old politician.”

He seemed genuinely remorseful for his actions…

Normally, he was… hesitant around authority, but something about how this man was treated by others resonated with him… and also…

“T-There was something, um... strange about what you said.” he told him. “Missing a meeting and calling a voter an idiot aren't exactly _good_ , but still…”

“It was the embezzlement that was the real issue.” Tora sighed.

“But, um… s-something I noticed was that while you were very clear… that you _did_ miss a meeting and call a voter an idiot, you only said that you were _accused_ of embezzlement.” he pointed out.

The politician’s eyes widened.

“I… I guess what I’m asking is… did you really embezzle funds?” he asked.

The politician looked towards the ground, contemplating what to say next.

“...Have you… ever been a victim of injustice?” Tora asked, changing the subject.

He nodded, and proceeded to tell his story.

“That's horrible.” the politician sighed. “To think, you were only trying to help that woman…”

“My record was leaked online, and every day, people insult me, and accuse me of other crimes.” he whispered. “It hurts…”

“Even still… would you really want to learn from someone like me?” Tora asked.

“Y-Your speech was really captivating.” he admitted. “You… really spoke with, um… conviction.”

“That's nice to hear, but everyone says that I have no chance of being elected, so why me?” Tora asked.

“T-To be honest, I… don't exactly have a lot of... confidence in our system.” he stated. “But you s-seem really genuine, and have a great technique. I feel like… if I could give a speech like you, I’d be a lot more confident in myself.”

“Yes… confidence is the most important thing in giving a speech.” Tora agreed. “Perhaps one day I will be confident in myself again.”

Tora looked up at him and smiled.

“Very well then. If giving a good speech is what you want, then I will be happy to help you.” 

* * *

 

“He was a very passionate about what he did.” he told her. “And yet, he also didn't have much confidence in himself.”

“And why was that?” she asked.

“He had lost several elections in a row, and before, back when he was a member of the Diet, he got involved in numerous scandals.”

“So why on Earth would you associate with him?” she asked, extremely confused.

“He wasn't the man he used to be when I met him.” he answered. “He regretted his actions, and changed himself for the better. And I think he could change the world for the better too.”

“You really think highly of him…” 

“Of course I do!” he smiled. “Actually, I never told him… but his tutelage helped negotiations with shadows too!”

He had experimented with various ways of recurring shadows.

He had even tried taking Futaba’s advice, and started imitating motorcycle or fighter jet noises to try to recruit them.

Apparently, she had gotten the idea from a video game…

But Old Man Tora’s teachings were always the most effective.

“Sae-san… you mentioned at one point that I'm powerless here, but that's not quite true.” he insisted. “I’m confident in myself, and my mentor’s teachings. Those teachings have helped me through this interrogation. And now, I know that even without Persona and heart-stealing powers, that I can still make a difference.”

* * *

 

“His central philosophy was never give up until your voice is heard.” he recalled.

“And what exactly were his stances?” she asked.

“I’ve talked to him a bit about it.” he told her. “He wanted the perspective of someone in the younger generation. So… we came up with a few things, like implementing measures to prevent employees from being overworked, reforming the justice system… and personally, if I were to be elected sometime in the future… I think I would want to set up a program to help rehabilitate troubled youths.”

“You’ve certainly put a lot of thought into this…” she noted. “Although I suppose I can't blame you for not having much faith in the justice system.”

“I considered other jobs too, like being a counselor or a detective or even a defense attorney, but I settled on politician because I felt like it I could bring about the most change in a position like that.”

“Defense attorney…” Sae repeated.

“Something wrong, Sae-san?” he asked.

“N-No, no.” she responded. “It's just that hearing you speak is making me think about my future.”

“Sae Niijima, Attorney at Law…” she thought. “It has a nice ring to it…”

* * *

 

“Some members of the crowd would harass him about his past.” he recalled. “And at one point… even though I was still really shy back then, I had to say something.”

“Did it remind you of your treatment at school?” she asked.

“Yeah. My friends always stick up for me when people spread rumors at school.” he told her. “At first, I felt bad, because I was worried that they'd have rumors spread about them to… and that I was a burden to them.”

“But it's different when you see it happening to others.” she assumed.

“Yeah, sticking up for my mentor gave me some perspective.” he told her. “I realized that it wasn't just that they stood up for me… but rather, as friends, we stood up for each other.”

A thoughtful expression crossed his face.

“Something wrong?” she asked.

“It's hard to remember all of the details.” he told her. “There's something else I feel like I’m forgetting… another reason why they were criticizing him.”

“Well, you mentioned that your mentor got involved in numerous scandals. So, for now, could you go into more detail about that?”

* * *

 

“Calling a voter an idiot… and missing a legislative meeting to take a vacation…” Sae trailed off. “Not exactly what I would call _major_ scandals.”

“He was also accused of embezzling money.” he added. “But that was a false accusation.”

“I’m starting to see why you related to him so much.” she observed.

He nodded. “There was this old friend of my confidant. He was a Diet member, and he offered him the chance to become his right-hand man, and help clear his name. But in exchange, he would need to give up his election campaign.”

“A tempting offer, I admit.” Sae noted. “If a tad contemptible.”

“And then he got another offer from the grandson of his former mentor.” he told her. “He, and many others, were part of a group that learned from his former mentor. That group was planning to secede from their party, and, wanting to empathize their unity, they looked for former members like my confidant for help. The two groups giving him offers were in direct opposition to each other… and he was caught in the middle of their political conflict.”

“Still, that seems like a good deal as well.” Sae nodded. “It would make him more likely to be elected.”

“True, but his views no longer aligned with that group. To accept that offer would mean giving up everything he stood for.”

“So, he accepted neither offer then…” she assumed.

“Of course. My mentor is a man of integrity and conviction.” he promised. “He’s not like his own mentor…”

* * *

 

“So, your own confidant’s own mentor was the one who embezzled funds, but he pointed the finger at your confidant.” Sae summarized. 

“He bought his popularity, but because of that, he was in serious financial trouble, hence the embezzlement.” he continued. “It was quite a surprise to figure that out.”

But what happened next was an even bigger surprise.

* * *

 

“Ok.” Ren thought. “I was finally able to help someone without having to go to Mementos, so there's no way that he’ll figure out that-”

“You're a Phantom Thief, aren't you?” the politician assumed.

“DAMN IT!” he thought. “He even found out faster than everyone else!”

* * *

 

The fact that he had managed to deduce it so quickly, and only through observation, was very impressive.

Still, after so many people finding out his identity, one thing was for sure…

He would never give Ryuji shit about shouting out loud that they were the Phantom Thieves ever again.

* * *

 

“He actually gave a speech about the Phantom Thieves.” he said.

“Really now?” she asked.

He nodded. “He did. He actually supported our efforts, with was a very different position then most politicians.”

“Indeed.” Sae agreed. “I’ve heard plenty of politicians criticize your efforts… although a part of me feels like it's in response to the criticism _they_ receive from the public for not doing more.”

“Well, that or they think they might be next!” he chuckled.

“So, what about the embezzlement issue?”

“I’ll tell you what happened.”

* * *

 

“Hey, old man!” he called out cheerfully, grabbing the politicians attention. “Am I late?”

“No, you're right on time.” the politician smiled. “And I’ve got news.”

“Really? What happened?”

“A weekly magazine reported that Kuramoto was the true culprit behind the embezzlement case.” Tora told him. “The police can't do anything, since the case is so old, but he’ll have to resign out of obligation.”

“That's great!” he yelled, face lighting up. “Your name’s finally been cleared!”

“It has… now, I must rely solely on my speaking ability.” the politician smiled.

“When’s your speech going to start, Toranosuke?” asked a man from the crowd. “I can't wait!”

“To think, people would actually want to hear what I have to say.” Tora happily said. “Apparently, the people admire me for silently accepting a false charge for over 20 years, not that that was my intention…”

“Still, it's good that they finally see you for who you really are.” he told him. 

“I appreciate your words.” Tora smiled. “You’ve been watching me this entire time. And also-”

“I hate to interrupt, but it's about time for your speech.” he reminded him.

“Oh, oh course!” his mentor chuckled. “I should get started. But first… I request to you, a member of the Phantom Thieves, to continue your work.”

“Old man…” he trailed off.

“Now more than ever, we need people like you to help protect the weak.” Tora encouraged. “And I’ve taught you everything I know about giving speeches. You have become someone who shares my beliefs. Because of you, I was able to regain my confidence. It's almost as if you changed _my_ heart.”

“I… I didn't really… use my powers.” he said.

“Ah, but you did.” the older man responded. “Your Phantom Thief ability is but one of your powers. Your words are another power that inspired me, helped me through troubled times, and changed my heart."

He smiled. “Changing hearts through words alone... you're right… and I feel the same, to be honest.” he confessed. “I feel like listening and learning from you has had me grow confident in myself.”

“I’m glad to hear that.” Tora replied.

“The fact that you never gave up on your dream, despite being falsely accused, and having so many people insult you… you’re an inspiration to me.” he confessed.

The politician was silent, nodding along.

“I… I always thought that I’d never make it anywhere in life.” he confessed. “And after I was falsely accused, I… I felt lost, scared, and alone. But now, for the first time in my life… I have goals, dreams, aspirations… I feel like I have a future.”

“A future.” Tora repeated.

“In my future… I strive to one day be as great a man as my mentor… and stand beside him, as a fellow member of the Diet.” he confessed.

Tora smiled at his words.

A smile as bright and inspiring as the sun itself.

“To know that I have not only inspired a member of the younger generation, but to have served as a stepping stone to their future… there can be no better feeling.” Tora beamed.

“You’ll do the same for many others, once you get elected.” he smiled.

“Thank you.” Tora replied. “I’m sure that you’ll accomplish everything you set out to do. And know that if you ever find yourself in any sort of trouble, I will be there for you. Now, let us promise to change the world together… as comrades and friends.”

“It's a deal.” 

Quickly, the two of them setup for their final speech together, the crowd large and excited.

“Do any of you have something you aspire to do?” Tora began. “I met a certain young man, and while his method currently differs from my own, he wanted to reform the world.”

He looked up at his mentor, smiling.

“Unfortunately, I cannot walk the same path as him… but I will not say goodbye, for we will surely meet again at the peak.”

That's right… one day, they would meet again.

“So I encourage you all. Please find what it is that you aspire to do. And I will support you, because that is what I aspire to do.”

His speech continued for some time, as Toranosuke went into detail about topics such as corruption in the justice system, the overworking of employees, as well as his solutions to these problems.

His transparency and earnestness had won over the crowd, who erupted into applause at the end of his speech.

* * *

 

“His name was cleared, and the true culprit resigned from politics.” he recalled.

“And once again, it seemed you solved the problem without changing hearts.” Sae mentioned.

“It's not enough to change people's hearts.” he said. “Changing hearts won't matter if someone in a position of power just gets replaced with someone equally as bad. I was so caught up in my powers, I didn't realize how much good I can do in the real world too, with just my words alone.”

“So that's why you want to become a politician.”

“That's right.” he nodded. “I probably won't have these powers forever… and even if I did, I want to ensure that the people of this country can have someone they can rely on. 

“It’ll be tough… and you might not always get your way.” She pointed out.

“That applies to everything in life.” he responded. “Getting what you want in life may not be easy, but it can still be worth it. But I had people who supported and inspired me. And I want to be that kind of person to others. Because when we support and inspire each other... that's when a bright new future is born.”

He cleared his throat.

“There's a popular saying that goes, ‘The tallest tree catches the most wind’.” he said. “It means don't stand out amongst the crowd. But when people don't stand out, and apathy and excessive conformity set in, we ignore the cries of those who are suffering, and those who cause suffering onto others. We should be proud of our country, but also remember that it can always improve, and that we already have many privileges and freedoms due to the efforts of previous generations. But those privileges and freedoms did not happen because everyone stood silently and accepted things for how they are. They came about because certain individuals were willing to go against the status quo, stand tall, and fight for what they believed in. It is my hope that everyone in this country will one day help each other to stand tall, fight back against corruption, and bring about the winds of change. And with the wind at our backs, let us push forward towards a better future; for ourselves, for our countrymen, and for future generations to come!”

“Nice speech.” the prosecutor acknowledged. “But you might want to find a way to incorporate your views and stances into it. People appreciate transparency.”

“I appreciate the critique. It's… still a work in progress.” he nervously chuckled. “I’m still inexperienced compared to my mentor, however, but I’m a lot more confident than I was before.”

“He truly sounds like a great man.” Sae smiled.

He nodded. “He overcome the false accusation, and continued to fight for the people even when they hated him, and never give up his career. His sheer determination and morals were an inspiration to me. I was so happy for him when the public finally saw him for what he was. And I thought, ‘if he can overcome his false accusations and nasty rumors, and still succeed in life, then so can I’!”

He smiled, looking upwards.

“I… clung so tightly to my identity of Joker. He had all these powers, and he was so cool and confident… he was everything I wanted to be.” he admitted. “I thought that without my powers as a Phantom Thief, all my friends would end up leaving me. But… when I became more confident in myself, making and talking with friends became a lot easier. I… feel like I learned how to trust people again.”

“All these confidants you mentioned sound like great friends.” she commented.

“They are … and having those friends, and becoming so close to them assured me that they were true friends that would never leave.” he told her. “And then I realized something…”

“What's that?”

“That I was happy.” he smiled. “And… maybe for the first time in my life… I learned how to love myself for who I was. And when I realized that… I also realized that it was ok to want to share my happiness with someone else… and that it was ok to love someone else too.”

* * *

 

“These glasses of mine…” he trailed off. “They're actually cosmetic. My parents thought that wearing them would make me look less intimidating.”

He took them off, placing them on the table.

“I… feel somewhat vulnerable without them on.” he admitted. “But I trust you, so I think it's time that I revealed some… bigger secrets.”

“Such as...?” she asked.

“Just one moment.” he requested. “I need to collect my thoughts.”

She nodded, giving him enough time to figure out what he wanted to say.

“That's right…” he thought. “Now that I think about it…”

“I remember that, at one point, some people compared my confidant’s criticism of the current government to another politician, and heckled him for it.”

“And who would that be?”

“The same politician who was involved in the incident with that journalist’s partner, and…”

Talking to his confidants, and going over everything he that had happened over again… because of that, he was able to piece everything together.

He had managed to figure it out while preparing for the investigation with Makoto.

“...He’s also the one who falsely accused me of assault.”

* * *

 

“Toranosuke seems like such a kind man!” Makoto praised. 

They had just finished another session in preparation for the upcoming interrogation.

Their final session, in fact.

They didn't have much time, however, so it was only a quick review.

Tonight, they would put their plan into action.

Out of respect for his confidant’s security, he would tell Makoto their names and how they helped each other, but not some of the more personal details about them.

That information was kept in his journal, but he didn't name them in there in case someone read through it.

He had, of course, taken the time to memorize everything in his journal.

“I did some research on him myself.” she continued. “He’s certainly earned my vote.”

“Right, you’re actually old enough to vote.” he remembered. “Wish I was able to help out in that regard.”

“You’ve helped him plenty already.” Makoto pointed out. “And it's good to know that you're keeping up with politics. It's very important.”

“Speaking of which… I remember that some people compared Old man Tora’s speeches with Shido’s.”

“Right… you mentioned him before. About how he might have been involved in the mental shutdown that happened to Ohya’s partner…” Makoto trailed off.

“I’ve heard a lot about him, and did a little bit of research on my own, but I don't think I’ve ever heard one of his speeches.” he told her.

“Well, I’m sure that there should be plenty online.” she suggested. “Perhaps we could view one?”

“Sounds good.” he nodded.

She looked up a video of a recent speech on her phone, and set it to play.

Listening to it, he could definitely understand why people compared Shido and Tora’s speeches. They definitely had similar criticisms of the current government. And yet…

“Well, he’s certainly good at riling up a crowd, and saying what they want to hear.” Makoto noted. “He can list a lot of problems…”

“But he isn't offering any realistic solutions or plans.” he finished. "There's no sustenance."

“Exactly what I was thinking.” she agreed. 

That wasn't the only thing he’d noticed, however.

“I… can you play the video again?” he asked. “T-There's… there’s something about him that seems familiar.”

“Familiar?” she wondered. “Well, all right.”

She played the video again.

This time, he was sure ... that man…

He clenched his fists.

“Ren, is everything ok?” she asked.

It took him a minute to realize that he was shaking.

“That's… that's him, Makoto.” he whispered. “He’s the one who accused me.”

She gasped. “A-Are you sure?!”

“Yes… I couldn't see him well in the dark, but his frame matches perfectly. And… his voice. Listening to it now… I can remember everything he said to me that day.”

He could see the anger in her eyes.

She was just as furious as he was.

“So this awful man… he's the one who ruined your life.” she said, glaring at her phone.

“No, that's wrong.”

She looked at him, a confused look on her face.

“He _tried_ to ruin my life, but right now, my life’s greater than it's ever been before.” he clarified. “I have friends, family, a future…”

He brushed her hair behind her ear, cupping her cheek.

“...and I have you.”

She smiled again, placing her hand atop his.

“I… I’m still scared.” he admitted. “My life's never been better, but now I could potentially lose all of it. I… know you have a plan, and it's a good one, but I’m worried that I might screw up.”

“Ren… come here, ok?”

She wrapped him into a hug, kissing his forehead.

“I know that it's hard… but you need to trust sis.” she told him.

“It's just… she’s been against us for so long, and the fact that she has a palace…” he trailed off. “I’m sorry. I shouldn't be saying these things about your sister.”

“It's all right. I know that it's personal for you, with the situation with her and Boss.” she told him.

“I was mad about how she treated you, too.” he whispered.

“Well… last night, when I gave her the calling card… I was so distressed, so emotional…” she admitted.

“I’m sorry that you had to go through that.” he apologized.

“I was the most logical choice to give her the calling card. Don't feel bad. But… I said to her that I wouldn't let anything bad happen to her… and sis comforted me in my emotional state.”

“She did?” he gasped.

“I was so happy.” she beamed. “Because… because I knew that the sister that used to care so much about justice… the sister that I used to look up to and admire… she's still there, Ren. She's still there…”

“I trust you, Makoto.” he said. “So, if you say that she's still a good person deep down, then I’ll believe you.”

“Thank you.” she replied. “I’ll do as much as can, talking to her shadow, and you’ll help her too… help her regain her sense of justice. You’ve told me all about your other confidants… you’ve helped so many different people. If anyone can help my sister, it's you.”

“Yeah… I’ve even been interrogated by a Niijima before.” he smiled. “I know their tricks.”

“I’m sure it'll go better than last time.” she softly laughed.

“I’d actually say last time turned out pretty well, all things considered.” he chuckled.

He took a deep breath 

“Thank you… I feel a little calmer.” he admitted. “But, I’m… I’m so tired, Makoto. After everything that's happened… I’m so tired.”

“Then rest, Ren.”

Slowly, she laid his head in her lap, taking his glasses off and looking at him with gentle compassion before bending down to give soft, feathery kisses to his forehead.

She began running her fingers through his hair, drawing small circles on his scalp with her fingertips.

While it would no doubt return when the operation began, in that moment, he felt his stress and worries melt away, replaced by a feeling of absolute bliss.

“Comfortable, love?” she cooed.

“Maybe too comfortable.” he smiled. “I don't think I ever want to settle for a pillow ever again.”

“I know we don't have long, but even a quick 15 minute nap can have positive effects.” she whispered. “So please… get some sleep.”

“Yes, Morgana.” he joked.

“I hope he doesn't get jealous when he hears about how easily _I_ can get you to go to sleep.” she giggled. “Seems I’ve found a surefire method. I’ll be sure to remember this the next time you're working too hard.”

“How long until him and the others get here?” he asked.

“A little more than half an hour.” she told him.

“Can we stay like this… until then?” he asked.

Another kiss.

“Of course we can.” 

He allowed himself to relax, closing his eyes, and quickly drifted to sleep, his last conscious thought being that he wished this moment would last forever...

* * *

 

“Shido… he claims that he's the one who falsely accused him?” Sae thought. “I suppose it's possible.”

She had already deduced that Shido _could_ have the police, and someone able to enter the Metaverse under his command… someone else who also had a connection to the police.

“All this time… you never told me the identity of the traitor.” Sae noted.

“That's because there is no traitor.” he told her.

“Why do you insist on defending them?” she sighed.

“You misunderstand, Sae-san.” he told her. “Our group is as tight knit as can be, sure, but I’m not defending anyone. All I’m saying is… if there was someone who tipped off the police to our location in the Metaverse, that they’re… _not. One. Of. Us.”_

She sighed at his answer.

“Is he hiding things again…?” she thought. 

She began going down the list of possible suspects…

Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Futaba Sakura, Haru Okumura, Goro Akechi, and… her own sister.

Most of these people had no authority or position in law enforcement.

Akechi did, but he told her that he…

Her eyes widened, the answer hitting her with the force of a sack of bricks.

“Not one of us…” the prosecutor repeated. “Oh my God…”

Could he have been the one who gave a mental shutdown to that journalist’s partner? To Kobayakawa? To Okumura? 

The boy said he trusted her with his life…

Where they… going to kill him?!

“What the hell is going on here?!” she thought.

“Sae-san… we need to finish the interrogation.” he requested. “I need to tell you about my next confidant.”

“A-Are you sure?” she stammered. “You… you could be-”

“I need you to trust me.” he interrupted. “Please, Sae-san.”

“We don't have much time left.”

“I’m almost done.”

“... Alright then.” she sighed. “I hope you know what you're doing.”

* * *

 

“F-First… a peace offering.” he stammered. “Look in my bag for a doll.”

She did exactly that, finding…

“A Jack Frost doll…” she mumbled. 

“I won it a few days ago.” he mentioned. “I already have one at home, though, so you can have it. I actually have a soft spot for the little guy.”

“You two- err, I m-mean… w-why would you think I would want this?!” she exclaimed.

“Lucky guess?” he shrugged.

“W-Well… I suppose I could bring it home with me… but only because it's evidence, understand?!”

“Loud and clear, Sae-san.”

“...But why are you giving me a peace offering in the first place?”

“Well… I did say that you _probably_ wouldn't like the happy ending of one of my confidants, so…

He cleared his throat.

“Hee hoo! Hee hoo! Please don't hee hurt me when I tell you about my next confidant, because when you learn what the two of us did together… _Hee Hoo Boy.”_

* * *

 

“My mentor taught me a lot about unity.” he explained. “We have different methods, but now, I think that we want the same thing. We both want justice, but…”

“But what…?”

“While I don't feel this way anymore, when I first learned that you would be interrogated by you… I didn't trust you at all. I… actually hated you.” he confessed.

“Why is that? Because of the trouble that I caused your family?” she asked.

“Not… just that.” he admitted. “But the trouble you caused this confidant… “

“Do you know someone I prosecuted against?”

“No, Sae-san… since you know this person personally, I won't hide their name from you.”

“I know them personally?” she asked.

“It's… Makoto.” 

Silence.

She closed her eyes, and took a deep breath.

“I suppose… that would explain a few things.” she finally said. “Very well then. Tell me what happened with Makoto… but remember to watch your tongue.”

“Come now, Sae-san. You just complimented me on my speaking ability.” he smirked. “Why, Makoto knows better than anyone how skilled I am with my tongue.”

 

* * *

 

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to Rank 9!

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just one more confidant, guys!  
> Well, Priestess is looking to be very long.  
> Split into multiple chapters long.  
> And I'm also planning an epilogue for this story, so we've still got a bit to go.  
> I hope you look forward to it, and have a nice day!


	20. Priestess Part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the part that I'm sure a lot of you have been looking for!  
> And boy is it a long one!

It was funny, in a way.

If so many people hadn't pushed her so far, she would have never confronted Kaneshiro.

And they would never be able to infiltrate his palace.

And their chances of changing Sae’s heart, and outsmarting Akechi would be much lower.

Things had a weird way of working out for them beforehand… hopefully everything would work out again now.

“And what's that supposed to mean?” she asked, narrowing her eyes. “About her ‘knowing how skilled you are with your tongue’?”

“O-Oh, um… well, I did tell you that we shared our dreams with each other. So she knows about… how well I talk…” he excused.

“...Why don't we start with how you first met?”

“I had some brief conversations in the library before.” he told her. “But we never really interacted much until she started investigating me because of the principal’s blackmail.” 

“Right… that…” she sighed. “Why didn't she come to me for help? Did she tell you?”

“Are, um… are you sure you want to know, Sae-san?” he asked hesitantly.

“It's fine. I can handle it.” she said.

“At one point, I asked her the same thing.” he told her. “She… said that she didn't want to inconvenience you. That might have been why.”

The elder Niijma said nothing, but her guilt-ridden expression said everything for her.

* * *

 

“Her spying left a lot to be desired.” he said. “She just followed me around everywhere while holding a manga up to her face.”

She had rolled a 1 in stealth, as Futaba would say.

“She… followed him around with a manga?” she thought.

That... reminded her of a moment from her childhood.

* * *

 

It was Sunday.

Finally, a break from elementary school, and a chance to sleep in.

She would study later, of course, but for now, she could relax.

Just relaxing in her bed, snuggling with her Jack Frost plush.

Not that she still liked sleeping with her plush dolls. She was too old for that.

Jack Frost was just afraid of the dark, that was all.

Regardless, she finally had some time to relax…

“BUCHI-KUN! BUCHI-KUN! BUCHI-KUN!”

Her eyes shot open, only to see her little sister jumping up and down at the side of her bed.

“Makoto, what are you doing in my room?!” she yelled.

“Buchi-kun is on T.V!” Makoto exclaimed. “You need to watch it with me!”

“I’m trying to sleep!” she complained. “Go ask father to watch it with you!”

“Daddy isn’t here right now.” Makoto pouted. “He needed to do work stuff.”

“Of course he did.” she grumbled.

Being a police officer, her father would often be called down to work at inopportune times.

She had wanted to relax today, but now she needed to take care of her little sister once again due to their father’s absence.

What a pain.

After fixing and eating breakfast for her sister and herself, she reluctantly sat down on the couch with her sister, listening to her singing along to the theme song.

She wasn't sure why her little sister loved Buchimaru so much.

She was even holding a plush toy of him in her hands.

Her Jack Frost plush was clearly superior.

After subjecting herself to an episode of her sister’s favorite show, she sat at the table, reading the newspaper and drinking from a coffee mug.

Grownup stuff.

Just like her father.

She wasn't actually drinking coffee, however, because her father wouldn't let her.

But she was almost out of elementary school, so she was practically a grownup!

“Sis, help!”

She saw her little sister with a coffee mug of her own, unable to reach the milk on the top shelf.

He sighed, grabbing and carefully pouring it for her.

“Thanks, sis!” Makoto beamed, scouting her chair next to her’s, peeking over her shoulder to look at the newspaper.

As she flipped through the comic section (All the other stories were too boring) she heard the door open.

“Daddy!”

Her sister ran up to their father and hugged him, only for him to pick her up in his arms, much to Makoto’s delight.

“How’s my little princess doing today?” he chuckled.

“I watched Buchimaru on T.V with sis.” Makoto giggled. “Did you need to beat up some bad guys today, daddy?”

“Something like that.” he smiled at her, setting her down again.

“Daddy, can we play cop and robber?” her little sister asked.

“Just give me a little bit.” he requested. “I have a lot of work to get started on.”

“Tell me about it. I had a bunch of homework yesterday.” she sighed.

 “Trust me, when you get to be my age, you’ll wish you only had homework to deal with.” he promised.

“Hrmp.” she scoffed.

She saw her father reach into the cupboards, looking for a mug himself.

“Oh? Looks like someone’s already been in the cupboards.” her father observed.

“Big sis and I were pretending to be grown-ups like you, daddy!” Makoto beamed.

“You’re the only one pretending!” she snapped. 

Turning around, she saw that her father was busy looking through some papers, likely work related.

Perfect.

She snuck into her room and grabbed a manga to hide her face behind, slowly trying to sneak up on her father.

It was a game she would play often in her childhood.

But she was far too old for such games now.

She was simply… testing his alertness.

Yes, that was a good reason.

He was a police officer, so he would need to be alert.

“Psst… what are we doing, sis?”

“M-Makoto?!” she stammered. “G-Go away! I’m trying to sneak up on father!”

“That sounds fun! Let me help!”

“You’ll just blow my cover!”

“Nuh-uh! I even have a manga too!”

“That’s my manga! Put it back in my room!”

“But how will I sneak up on daddy?”

“You’re three years old! You don’t even know how to read! And you’re holding the manga upside down!”

“I’m just copying you, sis.”

She raised an eyebrow, and looking down, she saw that her manga was upside down too.

“What?! How?!” she panicked, dropping the manga to the floor.

“What’s going on over here?” their father asked, walking up to them.

“O-Oh, um…”

“We were sneaking up on you, daddy!” Makoto giggled.

“M-Makoto!”

“Is that right?” her father chuckled. “You know, I was thinking after I’m finished with this work, we could all go to the aquarium.”

“The aquarium?!” Makoto asked excitedly. “I want to see all the little fishies!”

“I’ll pass.” she refused. “Studying is more important than some silly fish.”

Her father sighed. “I know studying is important, but you need to take a break every now and again.”

“Why? You never do…” she whispered.

Her father’s expression softened. “Sae...”

Her little sister looked between them before walking up to her.

“Maybe we can play a game?” Makoto asked. “That makes me feel better when I’m sad.”

“I’m not...whatever.” she relented.

“Yay! We can play cop and robber. I get to be the cop, and you’re the robber.” Makoto demanded.

“You always make me be the robber!” she grumbled.

“That's cause you've got a mean look like the bad guys daddy catches!” Makoto pointed out.

She gave her sister the fiercest glare her elementary school self could muster.

“Yeah! Like that!” Makoto giggled.

Makoto pointed her fingers at her, mimicking a gun.

“Hands where I can see them!”

She did as she was told… 

Revealing a hostage in her hands.

Makoto gasped.

“Don't move, or Buchimaru gets it!” Sae threatened.

She saw her sister lower her head, trembling.

“Great, she's going to cry.” she thought, rolling her eyes.

She was about to but the plush panda down, when her sister raised her head, and instead of tears… there was an explosive rage in her eyes.

“LET! GO! OF! BUCHI-KUN!” Makoto yelled, glaring intently.

Momentarily overcome with fear, Sae dropped the plush, and her sister quickly scooped it up.

“Yay, I win!” Makoto cheered. “I beat the bad guys, just like daddy!”

“It that what I look like when I glare at people?” Sae thought, realizing she had just been intimidated by a three year old.

“Ok, my turn to play robber!” Makoto said. “Just wait, please!”

She went to the hallway, likely to put her plush panda back in her room.

She came back out wearing only one sock.

Because the other one was covering Jack Frost’s head.

“Hee help me, I’m in trouble.” Makoto said, mimicking the sound of Jack Frost’s voice. 

“Makoto, that's my Jack Frost doll!” Sae yelled. “Put it back and get your smelly sock off of him!”

“You’re smelly, pig!”

The two of them glared at each other, while their father sighed in the background.

“Oh dear.” he muttered. “So young, and they've already got that glare down to a science.”

Thankfully, they both managed to calm down, and the two of them continued to play more games together, their father eventually joining in.

* * *

 

She hadn’t admitted it to herself at the time, but she had a lot of fun that day.

“Are you serious?” she said, shaking her head. “That's what I did when I was little, trying to sneak up on my father.”

“Really?” he chuckled.

“Yes, and Makoto tried to copy me.” she reminisced. “And I’d tell her ‘Stop blowing my cover, Makoto! You're only three years old! You don't even know how to read manga!’”

“That's amazing!” he laughed. “Was she holding the manga upside down?”

“She was.” she chuckled. 

That would definitely make for some prime teasing material.

“Was she holding it upside down when she followed you?” she asked.

“She was! And she didn’t even realize until I told her!” he exclaimed. “Hey, I’m curious… did she have her ‘glare’ back then too?”

“She did.” she replied, immediately knowing what he was referring to. “Father used to joke that we were glaring the moment we first opened our eyes.”

“I can believe it.” he said.

“Getting back on topic, what happened after the Kaneshiro incident?” she asked.

“We started hanging out more.” he told her. “She became part of our friend group.”

She nodded, listening carefully.

“Can you believe it, Sae-san?! Sempai noticed me!” he joked.

She just rolled her eyes.

* * *

 

“What's your opinion of her?” she asked. “I’ve asked what you thought about your other confidants, but I’m particularly curious about what you think about Makoto.”

“My opinion?” he repeated. “Well, she's smart, talented, athletic, has a strong sense of justice… she's a good leader, too. She knows how to take charge, but is also kind, understanding, empathic, dedicated, cute-”

“T-That’s quite enough!” she cut him off. “It's clear that you have a high opinion of her.”

“Ah, but I haven't even talked about her eyes or her smile-”

*SLAM*

“Ah!” he yelled. “M-More slamming! I thought we were passed that!”

“Just tell me what the two of you were doing!” she snapped.

“Well, at first… she was just tutoring me.”

* * *

 

“Say, what happened to your panda pencil case?” he asked.

She looked at him, eyebrow raised.

“Having trouble with the problem?” she guessed.

“A bit.” he admitted. “But I’m actually curious as well.”

“It's very worn down after the years.” she answered. “I’ve been looking for a new one, but I haven't had much luck.”

“Hmm... I know a few pawn shops near Leblanc.” he mused.

“Is it… weird that I still enjoy these silly cartoon mascots.” she muttered. “I-I like Yakuza films too, but….”

“Well, I like Yakuza movies too.” he shrugged.

“But that's different… you're a boy.” she said.

“Didn't I tell you at some point that I like cheesy teen dramas and stuff like that?” he asked.

“I do remember that.” she nodded.

“And just between you and me… I’ve got a soft spot for Jack Frost.” he whispered.

“Really?” she gasped. 

“I even have a little plush toy of him in my room.” he confessed. “So don't feel bad. Like what you like.”

She smiled, nodding her head.

“Thank you, Ren.”                            

He started to work on his next problem.

“That's wrong, by the way.”

“Huh?”

“The previous question.” she clarified. “It's wrong.”

“Seriously?”

“You didn't flip the sign here.” 

He sighed. “I always forget to do that.”

“That's what I’m here for.” she smiled at him. “We’ll keep practicing until you can do it quickly and accurately. I’m going to drill it into you!”

“Drill it into me, huh?” he chuckled, fixing his mistake. “Ok, so… the answer’s eight?”

“Is it?” she smirked. “I don't recall.”

“It's eight. Definitely eight.” he said, more confident.

“Very good.” she praised. 

He took a second to stretch his arms.

“Sorry, but can we take a break?” he muttered. “Just for a few minutes.”

“Of course. We have been at this for a while, after all.” she responded.

The two of them had been studying in the library for at least an hour, Makoto helping him with any questions he had.

“Are you feeling more confident in passing your exams now?” she asked.

“A lot more confident.” he replied. “In fact, if I keep this up, I bet I’ll get in the top ten, or even the top spot!”

“You really are confidant, aren’t you?” she asked.

“Well, I do have a great tutor.” he smiled. “But seriously, thanks for helping out with the things I was having trouble with. I wasn’t really sure where else to turn…”

“What do you mean?” she asked.

“Well, Yusuke goes to a different school, and Ann and Ryuji were struggling with this too. And, well, I don’t think that the other kids here would want to help.”

“I see…” she muttered.

“Hey, I’m not cutting into your studying time, am I?” he asked. “I was a little hesitant to ask you for help, because I thought that you’d be so busy already.”

He must have spent an hour trying to figure out the material, and another hour debating if he should ask for help.

He wouldn't want to burden the others if he could help it, after all.

“It’s fine, really.” she insisted. “To be honest, this is helpful for me as well. It’s good to get a refresher on everything I learned last year.”

“Well, ok, I guess if you’re getting something out of it, then it's ok.” he said. “How are your classes, by the way? Anything interesting?”

“My classes?” she asked.  “Why?”

“I was curious.” he answered, before quickly speaking again. “I ask the others sometimes too.”

“Well… we were talking about historical figures, and that got me thinking about Johanna.”

“What about Johanna?” he questioned.

“Well, I had tried to bring this up with Ann before, but I don’t quite think she understood where I was coming from. Johanna is… a bit different from the others.”

“Different in what way?”

“Well, Johanna never really stole. Captain Kidd was a pirate, Carmen was a smuggler, Zorro and Goemon steal from the rich to give to the poor… and Arsene just steals.”

“O-Only from people worse than him.” Ren defended.

“Still, as I said, Johanna doesn't really fit in with those.”

“And you think that you don't fit into our group.” he assumed.

“I… I suppose that's a part of it, yes.”

He scratched the back of his head, thinking about what to say.

After ensuring that no one was in hearing distance, he spoke again.

“Makoto, you're a great asset to us. Your abilities are a great help for when we take on shadows.”

“Thank you, but… I still don't know if I fit in. I get along well with others, sure, but I can't say I have any close friends.” she said. “I also don't really… do things that most people our age do. Does that make me weird?”

“Maybe a little.” he admitted. “But we’re all kinda weird. That's sorta why we all mesh so well together.”

“Still… “

“You said that Johanna doesn't steal, right?” he asked. “And yeah, that's true if you're thinking about stealing a physical object.”

“What do you mean?” she said, confused.

“Take Carmen for example. She's a smuggler, sure, but what she's most known for is being a femme fatale; she steals men's hearts.” he explained. “And Johanna… back in her day, people would have said that she _stole_ the position of pope from a man.”

“That… seems like a bit of a stretch.” she said.

“Well, actually, I don't even think that the thing that they have in common is thievery, but something else.”

“Really? And what would that be?” she asked.

“Rebelling.” he said. “Against societal norms, unjust laws or rules, or the corrupt in general. And well, pretty sure a woman becoming pope would be quite rebellious, right?”

“Rebelling…” Makoto repeated. “I can't say that I ever really thought about it like that. That's… very insightful, Ren.”

“Ah, well, this stuff just interests me, that's all. I actually just finished reading a book on Goemon. I was going to return it and check out a book on Johanna.”

“Well, after you're done reading it, I’d ask that you let me read it.” she requested. “Oh! And then, we could discuss the book itself. I’d love to hear more of your insights into Johanna!”

He had never seen her so… excited before. Her hands were balled into fists, and she had an excited grin on her face. Her feet were even kicking back and forth.

For some reason, he found himself staring at her, perhaps a little longer than what was considered appropriate.

When she saw him staring, she immediately stiffened, an embarrassed look crossed over her face as she muttered a quiet apology.

He wasn't sure why. If anything, he should be apologizing for how rude he was being.

“I suppose I got a little carried away…”

“N-No, no, don't worry about it.” he said. “I think it's pretty cool that we’re excited about the same thing.” he assured her. “And when you're done reading about Johanna, maybe after you can read about Arsene Lupin.”

“Oh, of course!” 

“Say, did you know he once had Sherlock Holmes as his rival?” he said. “Or Herlock Sholmes, I guess.”

“I did hear about that. To think that's all they had to do to avoid copyright.”

“Think I’ll ever have a famous detective as my rival?” he jokingly asked. 

“Well, if you do, then your trusted adviser will thwart any plan they have to defeat you.” she joked back.

Looking at the clock, he noticed they had been talking for a while, as well as some other students walking into the library.

“As fun as this conversation is, I think it's about time we get back to studying.” he said.

“Oh, you're right!” she said, noticing the time herself. “Thank you for reminding me… and thanks for the talk.”

“No problem.” he said.

They looked back at his study materials.

“Okay.” Makoto said. “So, the next question is-”

“What's that delinquent doing here of all places?”

They both looked over, seeing the students who had just entered gossiping to themselves.

“Everyone knows that he's just pretending to study.”

“I don't know, he’s been answering more questions in class right lately…”

“Just lucky guesses!”

“I heard he's threatening the teachers to give him better grades.”

“Probably pulled a knife on them.”

“Seriously, who does he think he is, sitting next to Niijima-sempai like that?!”

“What if he attacks her too?!”

“I heard he beat his ex-girlfriend!”

He shook his head, trying to distract himself.

“I’m sorry.”

He looked over, seeing a distressed Makoto.

“I had no idea it was this bad for you.” she muttered. “I’m sorry.”

“Don't be sorry.” he responded. “It's not your fault.”

“But I should still help.” she answered.

She got up, turned towards the gossipers, and shot a fierce glare their way.

“It seems that some of you need to be reminded that the library is a place for learning, _not_ for gossiping. _Every_ student, no matter who they are, has been granted permission to use these resources, so long as they are not disruptive. If any of you have a problem with, or cannot abide by these rules…”

Her eyes narrowed, making her glare even more intense.

“...then I suggest that you leave here immediately.”

Many of the students fidgeted in their seats. Some quickly got up and left. And others shrunk in their seats, trying not to be seen.

She sat down and smiled at him, but that smile quickly turned into a frown when she saw how distressed he was.

“Ren, are you ok?” she asked in a worried tone.

“I… I’m not…”

Before he could answer, some of the more defiant students spoke again.

“Wait, are they actually talking to each other?!”

“Don't tell me that the criminal is corrupting the student council president!”

“I’ve seen her hanging out with Sakamoto and Takemaki, too…”

“I’ll save you, Miss President!”

“I saw her reading a book on brass knuckles earlier…”

“I saw her reading about motorcycles!”

“Is she part of a gang?”

“Is she a delinquent now too?”

“What did they do to our naive student council president?!”

“I mean, she totally knew everything Kamoshida did, so she probably knows about all the bad things he did too.”

“Wait, do you think she was one of Kamoshida’s bitches too?”

*SLAM*

“R-Ren…?”

He had shut his book in anger, walking to the librarian, a student herself.

“I want to check this out.” he muttered.

“Um… actually, I think that you should leave…”

“I was planning to, after I checked this out.”

“No, you should really leave. You're causing a scene…”

He looked throughout the library, seeing that all eyes were on him.

“Of course I am.” he spat. “Everything is my fault, isn't it?”

“I… um… please don't hurt me.” the librarian whimpered.

He scowled, turning towards the gossiping students.

“If you keep gossiping instead of studying, then it's gonna look really bad for you when this ‘delinquent’ does better than all of you on exams!” he snapped.

He walked out without another word.

And the library, for once, was actually quiet.

He sat on the rooftop, berating himself for losing his temper.

“Damn it.” he mused. “Shouldn't have lost my cool like that. Well, hopefully they keep their attention on me after that outburst.”

The sound of the door opening alerted him, but he relaxed upon seeing who was there.

“I thought I’d find you here.”

“You know the roof is off limits, Miss Prez.” he joked.

“Well, I’ve been feeling rather rebellious as of late.” she countered.

“Guess that makes two of us, then.”

She sat down next to him.

“Here's the book you wanted.” she said, holding out the book on Johanna.

“Shouldn't you keep it?” he asked. “You checked it out.”

“I trust you to return it to me to read after you've read it.” she said. “You did want to read it first, after all, so it's only fair.”

He mumbled a quick ‘thanks’ and put it in his bag.

“From now on, we can study at Leblanc or another cafe.” she suggested.

“Not a bad idea.” he agreed.

“...Has that really been happening to you the whole time?”

“Yeah.” he muttered. “I thought that enough time passing and getting my grades up would help, but…”

“That sort of stigma is hard to get rid of, even though you didn't assault anyone.” she said.

“I’m still sorta surprised that people believe me.”

“It's best to come to one's own conclusions, rather than relying on baseless rumors.” she said.

“Makes sense.” he shrugged.

“Does it bother you?” she said.

“It… bothers me when they say things about you. Or Ryuji. Or Ann. Or any of the others. Me… well...”

“But it bothers you when they say things about you as well?” she assumed.

She was certainly perspective.

“Just a little. I try to just take it in stride. I’m sorry for the outburst, by the way. At least that should take some of the heat off of you. I’m used to this, anyway.”

It did bother him, when they talked about him.

But he didn't tell the others that…

So why was he telling her?

“I’d prefer that no one have to deal with this. You shouldn't have to get used to this.” she responded.

“Yeah, Ryuji said something like that too.” he said.

“Well, Ryuji is right.”

“Oh… wow.” he said, a shocked expression on his face.

“What?”

“I never thought I’d hear those words come out of anyone's mouth.”

“He’s worried about you!” she scolded. “You shouldn't make fun.”

“Nah, it's fine.” he said. “We mess with each other all the time. It's all in good fun. It's not like any of those guys in the library, and we’d tell each other if one of us went too far.”

“Oh… is that a boy thing?” she asked.

“I guess so.” he chuckled.

“Anyway, I think that I’ll be talking to the council and the teachers about this.” she decided.

What?!

But if she did that...

“I can't ask you to do that for me.” he said. “What if people start rumors about you then?”

“While your predicament is the worst, and thus, the top priority, I’m not doing it just for you.” she explained. “You said it yourself; Ryuji, Ann, and no doubt plenty of others deal with this.”

“I know you're the student council president, but-

“This isn't about that!” she insisted. “It's about doing the right thing. Never again will I stand by when people are suffering!”

She really did want to help all those people...

He was worried about burdening her, and yet here she was, offering to deal with the rumor situation, _after_ helping him study!

Maybe… her desire to help others was what made him feel so at ease with her.

Not yet finding the words to respond, he settled for at least trying to make eye contact.

He immediately regretted it, however.

Fierce and determined, and yet, her expression held a certain warmth to it as well.

Graceful.

He figured that was a good word to describe her.

“Ren, is everything ok?”

Snapping out of his trance, he could feel his own expression warming up…

Or perhaps that was just his cheeks.

“It's just… I’m willing to help in any way I can, even if it's just as someone to talk to.” he said.

“Thank you.” she smiled. “Actually, there's something else I wanted to discuss with you.”

“What's that?” he asked.

“You seem very tired as of late.” she pointed out. “Between school, tutoring, Mementos, working part time jobs, shopping, and keeping up with your confidants, you must be exhausted.”

“All for the sake of the team.” he told her.

“I know that you have obligations to your confidants, but at least allow me to handle some of the shopping.” she suggested.

“I can't ask you to do that for me.” he said. “You're already taking time out of your day to tutor me and dealing with rumors.”

“I _want_ to help you Ren.” she told him. “And besides, wouldn't it be more efficient if we split up tasks like this?”

She was right. This was far more efficient.

And he valued efficiency.

But he didn't want to trouble anyone.

“You're sure it's not a burden?” he asked. “I don't want to ask too much of you.”

“Technically, you're not asking.” she pointed out. “I’m offering.”

He cracked a small smile.

“Well, ok. Let me tell you what you need to know. Iwai is intense, but he's not that bad once you get to know him. Just mention my name. If you're looking for the modifications I attach to our equipment, then also tell him you're a gun enthusiast looking into modifications. And Takemi… just say that you're doing some shopping for her ‘guinea pig’. She'll understand.”

“Huh?” she questioned.

“Don't ask.” he sighed.

“Ok.” she nodded. “I’ll get the shopping done tomorrow. As for today… maybe you should take a break?” 

A break? Was she concerned for him?

“I’m fine.”

She sighed. “I really think it would help.”

“I’m sorry if I worried you, but really, I’m fine.” he said.

She seemed to be thinking about something.

“Well, if you insist on helping everyone you come across, perhaps you could help me as something?”

“Oh, you need my help?” he asked, perking up.

“Well… I was thinking of expanding my horizons, and better connect with my fellow students.” she explained. “And to do that, I wanted to go somewhere that people find fun. So, let's go somewhere that you find fun, Ren!”

“Wouldn't it be better to go somewhere you’d have fun?” he muttered.

She shook her head. “Admittedly, I don't really do a lot of things for fun. But I would like to change that. You probably have a better idea than me.”

Once again, her logic made sense.

“Still…”

“When I asked the other students, they all grew suspicious of me.” she muttered. “They probably thought I was interrogating them. They probably thought ‘there's no way she would ever go somewhere fun’.”

“Why would they think that?” he wondered.

“For years, my life has been nothing but studying and more studying, hoping to get into a good university, and get a good job. That's what people told me to do, and I followed it without question. But because of that, I haven't spent much time interacting with my fellow students unless it involved council business. I fear that it's made me come off as… stiff. Cold. Like a robot.”

“So you're having doubts now?” he asked.

“I think I’ve always had doubts.” she admitted. “I’m starting to wonder why I’m even studying in the first place. I’m not even sure what I want to do with my life. I’ve spent so long listening to others, that I’m not sure how to make decisions myself.”

“To be honest, I’m kind of in the same boat.” he muttered. “I have no idea what I want to be either.”

“Ren…”

“Well, let's forget about that heavy stuff for now. How does the arcade sound?” he asked. “I like going there now and again.”

“That sounds perfect! Let's go.”

He was worried that she wouldn't enjoy it that much. 

Especially since the first thing she asked was if the gun games might help them in the Metaverse.

Although to be fair, that was something he also wondered about.

Thankfully, he was wrong about her having fun, but…

She seemed to be enjoying herself a little _too_ much.

They were playing a co-op shooting game, and she would gasp or squeak whenever the enemy hit her. And would keep moving around, trying to dodge like in the game. 

He was rather surprised that Makoto could even make sounds like that. This was, after all, the same girl who had made him sweat bullets when she interrogated him, demanded that Yakuza members bring her to their leader, and beat down shadows with her fists.

“Truth be told, she's not doing that well.” he mused. “But God, does she look cute right now.”

He froze for a second.

“Did I… just think she was cute?” he thought. 

He snuck a glance at her, seeing her gasp as the enemy hit her again.

He noticed that they had attracted a crowd.

She was… his teammate, his adviser… so he probably shouldn't think of her like that.

It would be… unprofessional.

He was the leader, so he shouldn't be having these types of thoughts.

And yet, when Makoto had awakened to her Persona, he had started in awe, a million unknown, foreign thoughts rushing through his mind at once.

He had found himself showing off more than usual since then, his gaze constantly on Makoto.

At the time, he had tried to convince himself that he was just becoming more confident in his leading ability, and looking after the newest member.

That, however, didn't explain why every time he tried to watch her back, that his gaze would inevitably shift from her back…

To her backside.

He remembered that at one point, Ryuji had asked him, in a very blunt manner, whether he was more of an ass or tits guy.

He had absolutely no idea then but…

He was pretty confident in the answer now.

“R-Ren! The enemy!”

“R-Right!” he responded, thankful she didn't catch him staring.

Eventually, they had lost, Makoto talking a second to catch her breath.

“That was quite intense.” she muttered. 

“Yeah…”

“Um… I noticed we drew a bit of a crowd.” she whispered. “How did I look while playing?”

Cute

Adorable 

Beautiful

Huggable

Endearing 

Enchanting

He gulped, a bunch of adjectives swirling through his brain, and none of them seemed appropriate.

“Immersed.” he finally settled upon. “You looked like you were getting really into it.”

“I suppose I was.” she murmured. “I didn't even notice that my hairband fell out.”

“Hairband?” he questioned.

He looked at the floor, and sure enough, there was a brown hairband there. He looked back at her hair, and gasped.

“Oh my God…”

“Ren, what's wrong?!” she exclaimed.

“I… I thought that was your hair!” he yelled.

“...That's it?” she asked, confused.

“That's it?! Makoto, this is serious! I… I think I need to sit down.”

He did just that, burying his face in his hands.

“I’ve never felt so… so shocked! I… I’m facing an existential crisis here! Does life even have meaning anymore?!”

“You're so dramatic, Ren.” she giggled.

He had hoped to calm himself down by joking, but...

“Urrrgh… her laugh is cute, too!” he thought.

“Is there anything else you want to try?” he asked.

Her eyes darted around the arcade, looking over every machine until she settled on one.

“B-B-B-B…”

“Find something, Makoto?”

“B-B-B-B…”

“Um…Makoto?”

“B-B-B-Buchi-kun!” she squealed, pointing at a crane game with the decently sized panda plush as one of its rewards.

“Now who's being dramatic?” he joked. “I guess we should start calling you Drama Queen.”

“I-I’m not being dramatic.” she pouted, digging into her bag for coins. “Buchimaru-kun is serious business!”

“Even her pouting is cute…” he mused.

“Here, let me.” he offered, holding a bag of coins. “It’ll be my treat.”

“Are you sure?” she asked.

“I insist.” he told her. “We can even alternate using my coins.”

Eventually, on his fourth try, or their eighth try in total, he had managed to grab the plush panda, Makoto’s eyes practically glued to the glass. Carefully, he dropped the prize into the chute.

Makoto immediately grabbed the prize, holding it close to her and giving a little twirl before smiling the biggest and brightest smile he had ever seen on her.

“Thank you, Ren! Thank you so much!”

“This is how I die.” Ren thought. “A cuteness overload caused by Makoto.”

“Hey, mind if I take a picture. T-To commemorate coming here, of course.”

Why was he asking for a picture?! 

“Of course, Ren!”

She accepted before he could question himself further, and he snapped a picture of her, still smiling brightly and holding Buchimaru.

“She has a nice smile…” he thought.

“Isn't it so cute, Ren?”

“Yeah, you are.” he responded without thinking.

“H-Huh?”

He looked at her, seeing that her face had turned bright red.

If he didn’t know any better, he would have thought she was being this cute on purpose.

He wanted to smack himself across the face for how much of an idiot he was being. He had probably made her angry or mortified.

He quickly tried to find a way to defend himself.

“O-Oh, I said ‘Yeah, you are… right!’ As in, Buchimaru is very cute!”

“O-Oh, of course.”

She looked inside the machine again, spying another popular mascot inside.

“Hey, want to know a secret?” she asked.

“Sure.”

“My sis has a soft spot for Jack Frost too.” he whispered.

“Really?” he laughed. “That's unexpected. Maybe get her a plush of it.”

She frowned. “She'd probably get mad at me if she were here. She would say that I shouldn't waste time at an arcade when I could be studying.”

“Well… your sister _isn't_ here right now.” he replied. “So why don't we act like regular teenagers and just have some fun?”

She looked up at him and smiled.

“I’d like that, Ren.”

As they continued going around the arcade, Makoto commented that there were more girls here than she expected. One of them even approached them.

“Wait… is that you, Miss Prez?” 

They turned, seeing another girl from Shujin.

“Oh… you’re Eiko Takeo, another third year, correct?” Makoto noted. “You used to be in my class.”

“Yeah, that's me. What are you doing here, Miss Prez? You aren't… spying on people, are you?”

He resisted the urge to chuckle.

“N-No, not at all!” she said. “I was just… coming to the arcade with him.”

“Ren Amamiya.” he greeted. “Nice to meet you.”

“Ren Mamamia? That's a weird name.” Eiko bluntly said. “Are you Italian?”

“No… it's Ren _Amamiya.”_ he stressed.

“You look more like an Akira to me, so maybe I’ll call you that...” Eiko shrugged. “Then again…”

She seemed to be deep in thought…

“I got it!” Eiko yelled. “I’ll call you Glasses-kun.”

“H-Huh?” he stammered.

“Wait, aren’t you that transfer student?!” Eiko exclaimed. “So wait, you transferred from Iceland?!”

“What?!” he asked, confused.

“You know, Iceland. Where the Italians come from.” Eiko explained. 

He could see Makoto visibly cringing to his side.

“Come to think of it, why are you here with Miss Prez?” she asked.

“Well-”

“Oh, I see what's going on here.” she smirked, turning towards Makoto. “I didn't realize you were into bad boys, Miss Prez.”

“H-Huh?” she stammered.

“You’re a real badass, Miss Prez!” Eiko grinned. “Not many people would consider dating the school delinquent.”

“N-No, we’re just friends! We’re not dating!” she insisted.

What she said was true, but…

For some reason, he felt a little sad, hearing her deny it.

“Say, is that a Buchimaru plush you're holding?” Eiko asked. 

“Yes… he got it for me.” Makoto answered.

“D’aww, your boyfriend’s just a big sweetheart on the inside, isn't he?” she giggled. “I actually have a bunch of Buchimaru stuff from my childhood. Hey, we should exchange contact info! I’d love to talk to you about Buchimaru… and your boyfriend.”

This girl was talking a mile a minute… it was hard to keep up.

“That does sound nice… b-but wait, he’s not my boyfriend!”

The two of them exchanged contact info, and Makoto and him played a few more games before walking to the station together.

“Sounds like things went well for you.” he smiled. “You expanded your horizons and made a new friend.”

Makoto nodded. “It was very fun, actually… but she said something that bothered me.”

“What was it?”

“She dragged me off at one point, and she mentioned how her opinion of me did ‘a total 360’.”

“...That's a full circle.” he pointed out.

“Her words, not mine.” she clarified. “Anyway, she said that she… used to think of me as a robot…”

“Beep Boop.” he responded.

“Don't tease me!” she snapped.

“S-Sorry. I’m sorry.” he responded. “I didn't realize how upset you were.”

She shook her head. “It's alright. At least I seem to be improving.  Anyway, did you have fun, Ren?” she asked. 

“I did, but shouldn't I be asking… wait, you didn't do this for me, did you?”

She smiled. “Well I wasn't lying when I said I wanted to expand my horizons and go somewhere fun, but I wanted to try and help you too! You deserve a break for everything you do, even if I have to drag you around in order for you to take it. I think this has been good for the both of us.”

“She… did this for me, too.” he thought.

He honestly had no idea how to express how he was feeling.

Spending time with her… having her _want_ to help him and genuinely care about his wellbeing.

Sure, the others did too, but… for some reason, his feelings felt… warmer for her.

Warmer and stronger.

“I still have a lot of work to do. I hope to live up to your expectations now that I’ve taken up your time.”

“I feel the same, since you're tutoring me.” he admitted.

“Then let's promise to do our best together, Ren.”

“I promise, Makoto.”

* * *

 

“I did reasonably well on my midterms in April and May, but thanks to her help, I aced my finals in June and my midterms in September. That's how I’m top of my grade. I felt a little guilty at first, taking up her time, but she said she didn't mind.”

“Where do you usually study?” she asked.

“Cafes.” he told her. “Sometimes we go to Leblanc and I fix us some dinner while we study.”

“You… cooked for her at your place...” Sae trailed off.

“Sometimes she cooks for me too.” he told her. “Her cooking is really good, too!”

She remained silent for a few seconds, likely processing what he had just said.

“What else did she do for you?” she asked.

“Our school has a major problem with rumors.” he said. “So, she wanted to help me and other students who suffered from the rumor mill. A few students actually warmed up to me a bit.”

He was quite surprised when he had reluctantly stepped into the library to get a book on Futaba’s Persona, only to have the girl from the library immediately apologize for her past behavior.

“She felt guilty that she wasn't able to do anything about Kamoshida or help his victims.” he recalled.

“Considering the type of man he was, I’m relieved that she _wasn't_ involved.” 

“That's understandable.” he said. “But she's got a really strong sense of justice. That's a big part of why I admire her so much.”

* * *

 

“She wanted to understand and relate to her fellow students better.” he recalled. “She realized that focusing on nothing but studying had left her very narrow-minded. So, she asked for my help to expand her horizons.”

“And how did you do that?” she wondered.

“Well, first, I took her to the arcade!” he smiled. “She actually had a lot of fun there, and even made a new friend from school.”

“I do recall her mentioning a friend from school, and the two of them studying together at our home recently.” Sae recalled. “And I suppose there's nothing wrong with going to the arcade every once in a while.”

“So… would this be a bad time to mention that she wanted to go to the Red Light District together afterwards.”

“Excuse me?!”

“O-Oh, well, I mean, she wanted to go, but I told her ‘I’m sorry, Makot-...err, Niijima-sempai, but that’s very irresponsible, not to mention that your incredibly smart and talented older sister would never approve of t-

“Yeah, nice try.” Sae interrupted, crossing her arms. “Now why don’t you tell me what really happened?”

“Ummm…”

“You have five seconds to explain before I wring your neck.” she said, her voice completely calm.

“You wouldn’t do that…”

“5”

“Like I said, she wanted me to go there with her!”

“4”

“We were pretending to be a couple!”

“...2”

“Shit!” Ren thought. “I’m really not helping my case.”

“She wanted to meet with this club host.”

“1”

“ShewasreallyworriedaboutafellowclassmatebecauseofrumorsthatshewasseenattheRedLightDistrictsosheaskedformyhelpandwefoundoutshehadaboyfriendwhowasalsoaclubhostsosheaskedmeifwecouldpretendtodatesowecouldgoonadoubledateandinvestigatehim!”

He had seen many disturbing sights in the palaces that he had infiltrated.

He had seen numerous grotesque, horrifying shadows.

He had seen Haru’s sadistic smile as she cut down said grotesque, horrifying shadows.

But none of them compared to the Niijima Death Glare.

And instead of a shadow, it was being directed towards him.

* * *

 

“So, after we spotted her new friend in the red light district, she told me ‘Let’s do it in the Student Council Room. I’ll leave the back entrance open for you’.” Ren said.

*SLAM*

“Do what, exactly?! And what did she mean by ‘back entrance’?!” Sae demanded.

“Talk with the student she was worried about, obviously. She left the back entrance to the student council room open.” Ren explained, smirking. “Why, what do you think I meant?”

“I… never mind. Continue.” Sae muttered.

To be fair, he was just as flustered when he got that text. 

And as soon as he entered the council room, Makoto ran up to him and apologized profusely, not realizing the innuendo in her message until after she sent it.

Considering Eiko was laughing in the back of the room at the time, she had probably been the one to point it out to her.

* * *

 

“She was unsure what she wanted to do in life.” he said. “She said her entire life was dictated by others… so much so that she had no idea how to make decisions on her own. Before, she figured she would just major in law like you, and just go wherever society took her.”

She sighed. “That's my fault. I was the one who forced my own cynical philosophy onto her.”

“She mentioned that when she was little, she wanted to be a police officer like her father.”

“She did.” Sae smiled. “She would always secretly watch cop shows on T.V. and keep asking to play cop and robber with us when she was little.”

“You know… when she mentioned that she wanted to be a cop before… I told her that I like a girl in uniform.” he smirked.

She glared.

“I’m sure that female officers already face enough stigma without you fetishizing their uniform.” she chided.

“H-Hey, she didn't mind when I said it!” he said. “And, well, if it makes you feel any better, I think she’d look attractive in anything, not just a police uniform.”

She only glared harder.

* * *

 

“Makoto was suspicious of her friend's boyfriend, and rightfully so.” he told her. “He was a club host that preyed on lonely and vulnerable woman. He would get them into debt and force them into paying it off.”

“Did the two of you end up investigating him?”

“Yeah… um…”

“What?”

“Makoto felt like Eiko would be more inclined to listen to her if she had a boyfriend too…”

“I don't like where this is going.” Saw grumbled.

“She asked me… if I was willing to… pretend date her.”

“Just pretending?” she glared. “And it was her idea?”

“Y-Yes, I swear!” he insisted. “It was to keep tabs on her and her boyfriend!”

“Did you two manage to convince her to leave him?”

“Not at first. She was so enamored with him, that she said that we should have a double marriage or something.” he chuckled. “So I told Makoto that I’d be down for it if she was.”

*SLAM*

“You said what?!”

“I-I was kidding!” he defended. “She found it funny, at least.”

* * *

 

“The club host started flirting with Makoto over text. His texts were so full of emojis that we could barely understand them. And then she asked me why he kept sending her eggplant and peach emojis. Explaining it to her was really awkward.”

“Maybe I ought to interrogate him next.” she grumbled.

“Get in line.” he joked. “The guy really pissed me off.”

The way he treated other girls was horrible.

And, well, him hitting on Makoto might have also pissed him off.

Being honest with himself, he had been attracted to her the moment she awakened her Persona.

The way she stood up to Kaneshiro.

How she had accepted her Persona with no hesitation, her gaze filled with unwavering willpower.

The powerful and commanding aura she gave off as she mercilessly cut down the enemy shadows.

And the way the floor had shattered underneath her foot.

Never before had he wanted so desperately to be the floor.

* * *

 

“I don’t know if it was spending more time with her, seeing that sleazy club host try to make a move on her, or just...I don’t know, like, remember all those things I said about her? About how she’s amazing and smart and elegant and-”

“Yes, I heard everything you said.” she interrupted.

“Sae-san, are you absolutely sure that you want to know everything about my relationship with my confidants?”

“I already told you, I don’t want anything but the truth.” she repeated.

“Why is he asking me that all of a sudden?” she thought. “Just how close is he with Makoto…?”

“Ok. The truth is… well, eventually, I became better at letting people in and making friends.” Ren admitted. “Everything seemed to be going fine… until I realized something.”

“And what was that?” Sae wondered.

“That… one of my confidants… was special. They meant more to me than anyone else. But I was afraid. Afraid that I wasn't good enough for them. Afraid that I’d ruin my friendship with them. Afraid that I’d just screw up. It was like all the anxiety I originally felt trying to make friends at first, only multiplied tenfold. So, I tried the hardest I could to just ignore my growing affections… ignore, push them back, whatever… but I couldn’t do it. My feelings were… too strong, I guess. Strong enough to overcome all of my anxiety and self-doubt.”

“And… what were those feelings?” Sae asked hesitantly.

He took a deep breath. “Now or never, I guess.” he thought.

“It… took me a while to figure that out myself, since… it was all so new to me. I had never really felt anything like it.”

She said nothing, simply paying very close attention to him.

“Well, at first, I teased her by calling her cute.”

Her expression turned sour.

“And then, I realized that the reason I tease her so much was because I was nervous… and I was nervous because I _really did_ think she was cute. Beautiful, even.”

Her eyes narrowed.

“And then, I realized what an absolutely amazing person she was, and realized I didn't just care for their looks. Her intelligence, her kindness, her strong will and sense of justice, the fact that she could kick my butt with aikido...”

Her expression actually softened.

“And finally, on the day right before we had our final confrontation with that club host… I finally realized that, for the longest time… that I was in love with Makoto.”

Her expression… did not soften this time.

*SLAM*                 

“Is this some kind of joke?!” she yelled, glaring at him fiercely.

He refused to flinch under her gaze. “I've been completely honest with you about how I feel about all my confidants, and this is no exception.”

“But what about your girlfriend?!” she snapped. “What would she think if she heard you saying all these things?!”

“She’d probably be very flattered.” he answered.

“Flattered?!” she exclaimed. “Why would she be flattered unless you were saying those things-”

“About her?” he interrupted, smirking.

A few tense seconds passed before a look of realization dawned on Sae’s face.

“Y-You… you can't be serious.” she stammered.

“Hey… Sae-san?” he smirked. “Isn't this the part where you ask me if the girl I’m talking about is my girlfriend? You did it with every other one of my female confidants.”

“I… I’m not sure that I…”

“Now, now, Sae-san.” he chided. “You wanted me to tell the truth, didn't you?”

He smiled his biggest, brightest, most Joker-esque smile, and spoke.

“The truth is… I’ve been dating Makoto, your little sister, for several months.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's quite the cliffhanger, huh? It sure would be unfortunate to wait for next Saturday for the next part...
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> So it's a good thing that the next part is coming tomorrow!


	21. Priestess Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys are incredible! Thank you all so much for all the comments you've left on the last chapter!

He liked her… as more than a friend.

And he wasn't sure how to feel about it.

He felt… selfish, harboring these feelings for her.

Wanting to see her smile.

Wanting to confess to her.

When he should be entirely focused on helping her.

He wanted to be close, but was afraid to let her near…

What if this caused issues later for the Thieves?

What if the group split up because of it?

What if… by admitting his feelings, he screwed everything up?

What if… he was left alone again?

“So, Miss Pres, could you tell me why you’re stalking people again?” he teased.

“It’s not stalking, Ren, it’s investigating.” she said, pouting. “And didn’t you say that you would help me?”

“Reporting for duty, Officer Niijima.” he replied, saluting.

She rolled her eyes.

“Don’t worry, I’ve come prepared.” Ren assured, pulling out a manga from his bag.

And pretending to read it upside down.

“They'll never see us coming.” Ren whispered, peeking over the manga.

“Ren, would you _please_ start taking this seriously!” she demanded.

“Oh… my bad.” Ren apologized. “You just seemed kind of tense, so I tried to lighten the mood.” 

“O-Oh.” she responded. “I see. I suppose I am very nervous. I don’t want to screw this up. So… thank you for trying to help.”

“Just calm down, ok? You've got a great plan. I’m sure Eiko will listen this time.” he reassured her.

“I hope so.” She muttered. “It's just… Eiko probably has a lot more experience in… relationships than I do, and she insists that Tsukasa is trustworthy. I’ve been thinking about this entire thing logically, but maybe this is just the kind of thing I just don't understand.”

Makoto was the type of person to attempt to analyze every problem in a logical manner. Of course, not every problem could be solved with pure logic, hence her struggling to deal with Eiko… who was a very emotional person. 

That being said...

“Listen, we know that Tsukasa does the bottle trick, and he’s been flirting with you over texts.” Ren said. “And seriously, calling Eiko ‘princess’? Queen would be much better.”

“Well, I won’t argue there.” She laughed. “And you’re right about Tsukasa. I… didn't even realize that placing an eggplant emoji and a peach emoji next to each other was considered lewd. I just thought he was hungry.”

“More like he was thirsty…” he mumbled.

“Honestly, thinking about it is just so embarrassing.” she sighed.

“Yeah, I can't believe he wanted you to leave the ‘back entrance’ open.” he chuckled.

“Do you want to get smacked?” she asked.

“Sorry, sorry. Look, just show Eiko that you're still her friend, and just want to help her.” he said. 

“I’ll try.” she murmured. “Still, if Tsukasa is with her, we should be careful, as we don’t know what he’s capable of. He could be dangerous, and I don’t want Eiko to get hurt.” 

“You think it could end up in a fight?” he asked.

“Well, that’s the worst case scenario.” she said. “But we need to be prepared, should it come to that.”

“Don't worry, I’ll let you hold on to me again if it gets too scary.” he teased.

“B-Be quiet!” she stammered. “I can handle myself.”

“I know, I know.” he said. “You know aikido and all.”

“What about you?” she asked. “How well can you handle yourself in a fight… in the real world, I mean? I wouldn't want you getting hurt either.”

“Well, I’ve gotten pretty good at Wing Chun.”

“Really?” she asked. “I wasn't aware that you knew any martial arts. Very impressive.”

“Thanks. Ryuji showed me this gym that we workout at from time to time. I’ve been practicing there for a while.”

He neglected to mention that the first time he worked out there without Ryuji he slipped and fell on the treadmill.

“We might have to spar one of these days.” she offered.

“So you have an excuse to smack me for my teasing?”

“Maybe.” 

“I don't know.” he smirked. “Wouldn't want people spreading rumors that I beat the Student Council President in a fight.”

“You don’t have to worry about that.” she smirked back. “Because you're not going to beat me.”

“Oh? Is that a challenge? Well now I really want to spar one of these days.” he said.

“Glad to hear it.”

She nodded in approval, and the two continued to walk towards their destination.

“Why are you so committed to helping her?” he questioned, breaking the silence. “I know you two are friends, but…”

She frowned. “Aren’t you helping people all the time?”

“Sorry.” he said. “It’s not that I don’t approve. I was just wondering why, is all.”

“Oh, ok.” she responded, smiling again. “Well… I just can’t stand around and do nothing when there’s someone in danger. If there’s a problem, then I can’t just ignore it.”

“Same here.” he agreed.

“I… didn’t do anything about Kamoshida. I had heard the rumors, of course, but… I didn’t do anything…”

He struggled to find the words he wanted to say to her.

“You… shouldn’t have had to have been expected to do anything about him. The other staff members should have handled things. You also shouldn’t have to have been blackmailed into investigating us, or felt you had to investigate Kaneshiro to help the students.” he said. “The only reason we were able to do anything was because of our powers. The authority figures in our lives failed us.”

“But… I understand that I put you into a… rather unfortunate situation. I… was following you around, and there’s no way you could have gone to anyone for help.” Makoto explained.

“You were being blackmailed by the principal and were under a lot of pressure. I felt like it was partially my fault that you were in that position.” he admitted.

“No, I’m the one at fault.” she muttered. “I was letting others dictate my entire life for me. I really was nothing but a pushover and a useless burden.”

“Makoto, that’s not-”

“But it’s different now. I feel like… I’ve finally hardened my resolve. For the first time in my life, I’m making my own choices. I’m going to continue to change people’s hearts, and I’m going to help people like Eiko. Not because I was told to. Not because I’m Student Council President. But because that’s my sense of justice.”

He can’t help but look at her in wonderment.

Without thinking, he slowly took her hand in his.

They had held hands before while trying to keep up appearances, but there was no one around now.

“R-Ren?”

He looked over, seeing her shocked expression, and a blush beginning to spread throughout her face, his mind just beginning to process what he was doing.

“Betrayal!” he thought. “I’ve been betrayed by my own hand!”

Although she was surprised, she didn't pull away.

Instead, she intertwined her fingers with his, and gently squeezed his hand.

“Hey, Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m… surprised that you took the sta-err, investigating so well.”

“Well, I didn’t want to cause a scene, so I was hoping that bringing up that I knew you were following me and teasing you would get you back off a little.”

She bit her lip, anxious. 

“You still tease me a lot…” she muttered. “Do you not enjoy my company… I know this isn’t very fun… I’m not burdening you, am I… if I am you… you could always-”

A mischievous idea came to him while she was speaking.

“Beep Boop.” He responded, poking her cheek.

“R-Ren!?”

“You’re overthinking things again, Makotron. I’m here because I want to be. You're not the only one with a strong sense of justice. I want to help Eiko too. And besides, it doesn’t matter where we go, I always have a good time when I’m with you.”

“Oh… um, t-thank you.”

She breathed a sigh of relief.

“I’m relieved. I really should have realized that. I suppose… that I do have a tendency to overthink things.”

“We can work on that if you want.” Ren offered. “After all, we wouldn’t want you overheating, Makotron.”

“W-Why do you keep teasing me?!” She asked. “Is it really just to lighten the mood like you said?!”

Ren smirked. “Well, that’s part of it. I also think you look really cute when you’re embarrassed.”

“W-What?!” she stammered, her face instantly turning bright red.

“D-Don’t say things like that!” she protested. “I-It’s not good for my heart!”

“I’m just trying to get in character.” he joked. “I am your boyfriend after all.”

 “I… I, um…” Makoto stammered.

“Right…” he mused. “I shouldn't put too much pressure on her. She probably doesn't feel the same way about me.”

“Sorry, I was fake flirting. And Makotron is just my fake pet name. We… need to practice this fake dating stuff to keep up appearances.”

“Oh… I see.” she muttered, eyes downcast. “Yes… of course.”

“Why does she look so upset?” he thought.

Her sad expression quickly gave way to a surprised one, however.

“Wait…” Makoto began.” ...were you also faking when you started to hold my hand… _Renren_?”

She poked his cheek back.

“Did she just call me Renren?!” he internally screamed.

It was his turn to blush. “Um, well, I mean, it was just kinda… instinct, you know? Had to play the role as your boyfriend, and…”

“Oh? Your face is all red, Renren. Are _you_ overhearing now?”

“I, ah… um…” he stuttered, his blush now going all the way to his ears.

“Well, well, now look who’s the cute one!” teased Makoto, only to realize what just came out of her mouth. “W-Wait, forget what I just said!”

She tried to bury her face in her hands.

Ren tried to stick his hands in his pockets.

Only for both of them to realize that they were still holding hands.

“Oh, um…”

“I… guess we look a little silly, huh, Makoto?”

She giggled. “Just a little, I suppose.”

“We, um… we should probably keep holding hands.” Ren muttered. “F-For practice, I mean. We still might need to pretend in front of them.”

He had made the suggestion a while ago to start holding hands in front of Eiko and Tsukasa in order to keep up appearances.

But to be honest, it was also because he had a crush on her.

She had suggested cuddling. He would wrap his arm around her while she leaned onto him.

But she was probably just trying to make their act seem convincing.

She bit her lip, looking away again.

“Is there something wrong?” he asked.

While he did like holding her hand, he didn't want to force her to do anything.

“Sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable.” he apologized.

“I… don't want to pretend or practice anymore.” she whispered.

He frowned. He really should have known better. She must be so uncomfortable already, and he was just making it worse for her. This was to help Eiko, not for him.

He mentally chided himself for his selfishness.

But when he tried to pull his hand away, she squeezed his hand, preventing him from doing so.

“I don't want to pretend.” she repeated. “I want to hold your hand for real.”

“F-For real?” he stammered.

“For real.” she nodded. “If that's ok with you…”

“Yeah… I’d like that.” Ren beamed.

The two of them continued walking in a comfortable silence, holding hands and smiling the entire way.

This time, she was the one who broke the silence.

“My dream… is to obtain a career in law enforcement.”

He had been joking with the Officer Niijima thing. Did she really want to join the police?

“Is it because of your father?” he asked.

“Partly, yes.” she admitted. “But I felt like that was still letting others dictate my life, in a way. So, I wanted a reason to call my own. I’m sure my father would be proud of me for that.”

“Your father sounds like a great man, from what you’ve told me.”

“He was.” she smiled. “I wish… I could have introduced you to my parents… I’m sure they would have liked you.”

He was glad that she had found her own goal.

Still, the police...

Ren thought back to the incident that got him arrested.

“There’s… probably some corruption in the force.” he muttered. “Although, I’m probably not one to talk. I was thinking of getting into politics.”

“I think you’d be a good fit for politics.” she responded. “And I know that you’re right about corruption. That’s why I plan to become police commissioner.”

“Police commissioner?” he repeated.

“I’ve let others dictate my entire life.” she said. “I was told to study hard, get into a good college, and enter our competitive workforce. But… because of that… it was as if I had no aspersions or dreams of my own. I had no idea why I was studying, and what for.”

“But it's different now, right?” he said. “Now that you’ve started walking your own path?”

“Yes… thanks to you.” she expressed. “Thank you for helping me expand my horizons. Now, my path is clear. I’m going to become the police commissioner, and reform the system from the inside. That's the reason that I’ve decided for myself.”

“Aiming for the top, huh?” Ren said. “That probably would give you the best chance of changing things. And if anyone can do it, it’s you.”

“Thank you.” she beamed. “I think the same applies to you as well. I believe if you put your mind to it, you could even become the Prime Minister if you wanted to.”

His eyes widened at her words, but he could tell that she was being sincere.

“Hey, Makoto?”

“Yes, Ren?”

“I know… that we probably won’t be able to work as Phantom Thieves forever, so… when that time comes, let’s promise that we’ll achieve our dreams, and keep trying to change society for the better.”

“I promise.” she said with conviction. “There are far too many incidents in this country that get covered up or ignored. Too many victims with nowhere to turn. And I intend to do something about it.”

“Then I promise to do the same.” Ren said.

She gave his hand another gentle squeeze.

“M-Maybe one day… I could even help clear your name.”

He looked at her in shock, in complete disbelief at what she had suggested. 

“Do… you really mean it?” he asked.

“Of course. What happened to you was unfair, Ren. And despite everything that happened, you still go out of your way to help people like me and Eiko. I promised to help people in need, and that includes you! I promise that I’ll help you clear your name. That’s my justice.”

How she could go from embarrassed and flustered to confident and determined, he had no idea. But it didn’t matter whether she was the confidant and intelligent Student Council President, or the awkward and flustered high school girl, or even the badass and analytical Queen. He thought that she was always amazing.

“Actually… I think that it’s _our_ justice, Makoto.”

She looked up at him and smiled, and he realized something.

He loved to tease her, sure…

But he also really loved to see her happy.

He wanted to be the one to make her happy.

Not trusting his voice at the moment, he instead held out his other hand for her to fist bump. She looked confused for a second before doing so.

“F-Fist of Justice, right? Ren eventually said, smiling as his face flushed.

She blushed before smiling back. “Y-Yeah. Fist of Justice!”

If there was any doubt about his feelings left in Ren’s mind, it was gone now.

He was in love with her.

And… maybe that wasn't such a bad thing.

* * *

 When this interrogation began, she had said that him having a girlfriend was the least believable part of his story.

Of course, that was just her insulting him out of frustration, due to him constantly talking about the Metaverse, something that, at the time, she had dismissed as fiction.

Now, however, the situation had reversed. She now believed in the Metaverse, but the identity of his girlfriend…

Was less believable than the Metaverse and Persona.

Less believable than the teacher maid.

Less believable than the talking cat.

Less believable than the almighty powers of the Big Bang Burger.

“My sister would never… you… you must have stolen her heart!” she accused.

“I mean, I guess I did… in a manner of speaking.” he responded.

“Y-You’re just messing with me.” she stammered. “It's not like there's any physical evidence.”

He nervously tugged at the hem of his blazer.

“It’s the truth.” he muttered.

She gave him a questioning look.

“What's with those bruises on your neck?” she asked, desperate to change the subject. “Did the police do that?”

“N-No…”

“Then who did?” 

“A-Are you sure that you want to-

*SLAM*

“Answer me!”

“M-Makoto did it to me…” he stammered.

“She gave you those bruises?” she questioned.

“Well, it… didn't hurt when she gave it to me.” he nervously chuckled. “It felt kinda good, actually.”

“What kind of bruise doesn't hurt when you get it?” she questioned.

“Um, well… the kind that's physical evidence that we're together.”

“Physical evidence?” she questioned. “What kind of couple gives each other… bruises… on… the… neck…”

It hit her then.

Her sister.

Her sweet, naive, innocent little sister.

Had given this… this DELINQUENT… a… a…

A HICKEY?!

The thought of it was too much for her to bear, so…

Eventually, Sae stopped thinking.

* * *

Ren had never seen someone’s face convey so many different emotions in such a short span of time. 

Realization. Horror. Anger. Shock. 

But instead of saying anything, she simply stared at him, wide eyed and mouth agape.

“...”

“...”

“Niijima-San?”

“...”

“...”

He started waving a hand in her face.

“Don’t tell me you’re having a mental shutdown now?” he said.

“...”

“...” 

“Hey Beep Boop-san? Are you rebooting? Updating your hardware?”

“...”

“...”

“...Hey, future sis?”

“...”

“...”

“Oh wow.” he thought. “I actually managed to catch her completely off guard.” 

He smirked, proud of himself.

 

“You’ll never see it _coming_!” he sang. “You’ll see that my mind is too fast for eyes.”

“You're done in!”

“By the time it's hit you, your last surprise!”

*SLAM*

Sae’s hands slammed the metal table with such force, that he saw large cracks beginning to form.

He felt the entire room began to shake.

For a second, he thought that she was going to awaken a persona herself.

“You… you concupiscent, impertinent, manipulative degenerate!” she yelled. “AND WOULD YOU STOP SINGING!” 

He looked her in the eye, completely calm.

“Are you done?”

“NASTY CRIMEBOY!”

 “Should have seen that one coming…” he sighed. “So… I take it that was enough physical evidence, or should I show you all the ‘bruises’ that she left on my torso too?”

“Quiet!” she snapped. “So… all this time… when you were describing your girlfriend… her hobbies, her personality… her father… your study sessions... your makeout sessions…”

“I was talking about Makoto, yes.”

“And what about when you said her guardian was neglectful?” she muttered, eyes narrowed.

“Technically, you said that.” he pointed out.

“I-I did?” she gaped. “Oh… yes… I suppose I did.”

“Honestly, with all the hints I dropped, I’m surprised you didn't notice.”

“Well, excuse me for not considering the possibility that my younger sister was dating one of the most notorious criminals in the country.”

“I did say I would save the best for last.” he said. “Weren't you counting when I said we had eight left?”

Her eyes widened, and she ran the numbers through her head.

After the informant… he said they had eight left…

She began counting all of the confidants he talked about after that...

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7… 8.

She ran the numbers a second time, just to make sure.

And a third time.

And a fourth, and a fifth, and a sixth, and a seventh, and...

Never before had she so thoroughly doubted her ability to count to eight.

Eventually, she simply sighed, shaking her head.

“I don’t even have the energy to stay angry.” she muttered. “I… I think, deep down… I had a suspicion, but I didn’t want to believe it.”

She wasn’t as angry with him as she thought she’d be.

Perhaps it was because she had already reserved most of her anger for herself.

“Listen… I know that maybe I took things a _bit_ too far with my teasing and hints.” he admitted. “I’m sorry for trying to get a rise out of you.”

“... I’m sorry for yelling, then.” she apologized. 

Realizing that her sister could be involved with this boy had been rather shocking, but… after everything they had discussed and been through together… the least she could do was hear him out.

“If you need any more convincing… look at my phone.” he told her, handing it over.

She would need his phone later for his plan, anyway.

She picked up his phone.

Looking through the photos, she saw that is was mostly just pictures of him and he friends throughout the year.

She cracked a smile when she saw a selfie of showed him, Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takemaki, and her sister at what she presumed was their class trip.

Her sister seemed to be a little awkward, not quite knowing how to pose for a selfie.

And… there were plenty of pictures of Makoto and him, at all the places he said they went.

At the beach in swimsuits… at the arcade, holding a plushie...

She had to admit, it was an odd feeling… this was the one time that she wished a suspect was lying.

She saw another photo, the two of them at Destinyland. They both bore bright smiles and silly little hats. And much to her annoyance, she saw that he had his arm wrapped around her sister’s waist.

Still… Makoto did look happy.

Very happy.

“I wasn’t sure why at first… but Makoto’s been very happy for the past few months” Sae thought. “Well, recently she seemed a little stressed, but I did receive that calling card…”

Was she happy… because of this boy and their friends? Because she had started walking her own path?

* * *

 

“Listen…” he began. “It’s clear that both of us care about her, so… can we at least form a temporary truce?” he asked.

“My… personal feelings aside, I suppose that there are more pressing matters at the moment.” Sae admitted. “Now, you mentioned that my sister wanted to become a police officer.”

“A police commissioner, to be exact.” he clarified. “As I said, she has a strong sense of justice, so heading an organization that fights crime seems like a perfect fit for her. In retrospect, I’m surprised that it took us so long to realize what a perfect fit that job would be.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“When Kaneshiro was blackmailing students at Shujin, she took it upon herself to investigate. She regretted that she couldn’t do anything about Kamoshida. She went to the trouble of trying to quell the rumor mill at school. She likes helping people, is what I’m saying.”

“And what about her friend? You never did say what happened in the end.”

“Right, that. Well, several times, we tried to give her advice…”

* * *

 

“What’s wrong with this girl?” Sae asked, shaking her head. “It’s clear that this club host boyfriend of her’s was taking advantage of her!”

“He treated her like she was special, which is probably why she latched onto him.” he answered. “Called her things like ‘princess’ and stuff. And… from what Makoto told me… she had a strained relationship with her family. Her parents neglected her.”

“And that’s why Makoto related to her.” Sae muttered sadly.

“San-san, that’s not what I meant to-”

“It’s fine.” she interrupted. “Just keep going.”

“Makoto confronted her with the lewd and flirtatious texts her boyfriend had sent her, as well as the information that we had gathered about him.” he recalled. “He would break an expensive bottle of sake, and have his girlfriend pay him for it.”

“Surely, she must have listened to her then?” Sae said.

He shook his head. “She still wouldn’t listen. She was convinced that Makoto was trying to steal her boyfriend away from her. Then her boyfriend walked up to us and tried to convince Makoto’s friend that we were lying to her.”

“How on Earth did you manage to convince her, then?”

“Well… Makoto might have slapped her.”

“What?!” Sae yelled.

A part of him actually found it kinda hot.

But he _probably_ shouldn't mention that to her.

“She told her friend that she needed to wake up and realize that she was being used. Makoto normally keeps her cool, but she can let her emotions get the better of her at times.” 

“Father was the same way.” Sae noted. 

“That club host tried to pick a fight with her.” he said. “Now, don’t get me wrong, I know that she could have easily kicked that guy’s ass, but I couldn’t just stand there and do nothing. And seeing that lowlife thug try and threaten her… well, I might have lost my cool myself.”

“You… didn’t actually fight him, did you?” Sae asked.

“Not gonna lie, a part of me _really_ wanted to knock that guy out, but no.” he answered. “I walked up to him started yelling. Then Makoto dared him to try something, saying she came from a long line of police officers. That was enough to scare him off, as well as her friend.”

“At the very least, nothing happened.” Sae said, breathing a sigh of relief.

“We noticed that a lot of people were staring at us, so I took her by the hand and quickly led her to the bar that I told you about earlier.” he continued.

“The one where you met with the journalist?”

He nodded. “When we got there… we sotra reflected on everything that happened, and she brought up something her friend mentioned.”

“And what was that?”

“Her friend told her she would ‘fail a test in love’.” he recalled. “It caused her to second guess herself at times when she was keeping tabs on her friend and that club host. So, at that moment, she started lamenting that she couldn’t study romance by herself.”

“Ok, now I _really_ don’t like where this is going.” Sae muttered.

“So then I told her ‘I’ll be your study partner.’” 

“Oh my God.” Sae groaned, burying her face in her hands. “ _Please_ don’t tell me she actually fell for that line. That is the worst pick-up line I have ever heard.”

Ren smirked. “Oh, she fell for it hard.”

In retrospect, that line was incredibly corny.

Even with how debonair he was, Makoto was probably the _only_ person he knew that would fall for that line.

Which, he supposed, also made it the perfect line, in a weird way.

“And you just… became a couple… just like that? Two teenagers in a bar… in the Red Light District?” 

“Well, when you say it like that, it sounds kinda bad.” Ren chuckled.

His face grew serious for a second.

“Actually, I was nervous and concerned.” he told her. “Our emotions were running high at the moment, so I asked her if she was really sure… and I asked her again, a few days later, after we had some time to cool down.

“You did…?” she gasped.

“I didn’t want to force her or rush her into anything.” he told her. “Even now, we go at our own pace. If we’re not both comfortable with something, we won’t do it. Admittedly, a part of it was also that… well, I honestly found it hard to believe that such an amazing girl would want to date me.”

“Still, that was very courteous of you.” she acknowledged. 

“Well, I am a gentleman thief.” he said, giving a weak smile.

* * *

 

“Thankfully, Makoto and her friend made up late.” he smiled.

“Yes, they study at our home sometimes.” Sae noted.

Sae quickly checked her phone.

“Ten minutes… we have a little more than ten minutes left.” Sae said.

“I just need to kill a little more time…” he thought.

“I’ll tell you more about us. We started fake dating in July.” he admitted. “And, I mean, at some point, it sort of became more like real dating, but we didn't call it ‘real dating’. I treated her to dinner at times, and we went to the movies together… but, well, it didn't become ‘official’ until later.”

They're relationship progressed incredibly quick. Well, he thought it was quick, but he didn't really have anything else to compare it to. Despite that, neither of them ever felt that it progressed too fast. Perhaps it had to do with how comfortable they were with each other, and how much they trusted one another.

He supposed risking their lives for each other in the Metaverse on multiple occasions helped in that regard. 

“Now, as for our first date… right, that was when I took her to a ramen stand. Not exactly glamorous, but I thought that it would help with the whole ‘broadening horizons’ thing.”

“Did she enjoy it?”

“Oh, she loved it!” he beamed “She ate as much as I did! Though she did feel a little bloated afterwards, so we took the long way back… which was fine with me, because I got to hold her hand longer!”

* * *

 

“Then we took a walk on the beach in Hawaii during the school trip.” he noted. “We ate this really tasty shrimp, and, at the end, we sat and watched the ocean together. There’s when she got me that charm.”

“Right, you mentioned it before.” she remembered. 

“There was also the Ferris wheel… she was afraid that it would fall apart at first, so she stuck really close to me.”

The elder Niijima could only groan.

“So, at the school festival… did you know that Makoto actually got Akechi to speak as a special guest?”

“He might have mentioned something like that.” Sae said.

“To be honest… I’m pretty sure that those two _really_ don’t like each other.” he confessed.

“What makes you say that?” she asked.

“Well, apparently, he called her a pushover when she was stressed out at being blackmailed by the principal.” he told her.

“Is that so? I wasn’t aware of that...” Sae muttered, her expression darkening.

“Oh wait, you’re acquainted with him, aren’t you?” he chuckled.

“I might be exchanging words with him later…” she grumbled.

“Well, anyway, there was also the student share event at the school festival. Makoto was chosen to share something about herself. But she got very nervous speaking in front of the crowd.” Ren said. “So, I tried to cause a distraction to get her out of a pinch.”

“And what did you say?” she asked.

“I… might have confessed my love for her in front of the entire school.” Ren admitted. 

*SLAM*

“You did what?!” she yelled.

“I-I mean, she was thankful!” Ren defended. “She said that I was reliable in a pinch, and that her sis said that if she were to get married, that her husband should be someone dependable like that.”

He started chuckling to himself.

“I guess then you’d have an outlaw for an in-law.”

“Are you trying to annoy me, because you’re doing a great job if you are!” Sae snapped.

“You can ask her yourself if you don’t believe me. And, well...you did say that to her, didn’t you?”

“T-That’s beside the point!”

He kept laughing. “Okay, okay. Anyway, after that, she gave me some donuts that she baked for me. And then I teased her for a bit. I mean, she wasn't even in the police yet and she already loved donuts.”

“Of course you did.” she said, rolling her eyes.

“So, I offered to share them with her back at Leblanc. Boss had already closed up shop, so it was just the two of us. I made us some coffee to go with our donuts. After we finished eating, we talked for a bit before I walked her to the station.”

“I imagine there were rumors about your relationship.” she assumed.

“Yeah… there still are, really.” he muttered.

“You two didn't do anything at school, did you?” she inquired, glaring.

“Not… in front of others.” he whimpered.

“What does that mean?” she asked, still glaring.

“I mean, there was the time she called me down to the student council room during lunch.”

“And why did she do that?” she asked.

“So we could eat the lunch she had prepared for the two of us.”

“Oh.” Sae smiled. “Well, that actually sounds rather nic-

“Also so she could make out with me in private.” he interrupted.

*SLAM*

* * *

 

“Finally, we went to Destinyland.” Ren said, smiling. “I got her a cute little blue hat, and she got me a black one. I remember how embarrassed she got when she asked me if she could hold my hand on the way to the train stop. It was a lot of fun, but…”

“But what?”

“Well… you see…”

* * *

 

So far, they seemed to be enjoying the theme park.

Makoto had enjoyed the roller coasters far more than he thought she would.

Even if she refused to get on the spooky themed one…

Currently, they were looking for some of the hats that they saw other people wearing around the park.

They figured that it would be efficient to look while on their way to the next ride.

He was really enjoying himself too, but…

He couldn’t help but keep glancing around, slightly paranoid.

If there was someone who recognized them, like a Shujin student…

Makoto’s reputation could suffer if people actually found out that they were dating.

That was the reason he had suggested keeping their relationship a secret.

And, well, there was also the fact that if her sister found out, then who knows what kind of terrible things she would do to him...

Although, from what Makoto had told him, she seemed to rarely pay much attention to anything besides work, so she probably wouldn’t find out anytime soon.

“Ren, are you listening to me?” she asked.

“H-Huh?” he stammered. “I’m sorry, it’s a little loud with all these people around. What did you say?”

“I said that I always wanted to try one of those hats on from the moment I saw them.” Makoto confessed.

“Well, I’m sure that you’d look great in one.” he complimented. “Want me to get one for you?”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “I’d feel a little bad about making you buy one.”

“I really don’t mind.” he smiled. “Get whatever one you want, ok?”

She nodded, looking through the stands until one caught her eye.

“I like that blue one over there.” she said, pointing towards it. “Is there… anyone that you’d like?”

“That black one looks nice.” he observed.

“Then I’ll get that one for you!” she beamed.

“You don’t need to do that.” he mumbled.

“I told you, I want us to be equals.” Makoto told him. “I wouldn’t want you to be the only one spending money.”

The two of them bought hats for each other and tried them on.

He really should be enjoying this more than he should.

But ever since his blunder at the school festival, he had been even more cautious about their relationship.

He kept looking around, glancing at all the other people walking around the park.

“Ren?”

“H-Huh?”

“Is… everything ok?” Makoto asked. “You seem… distracted.”

She must have noticed him.

“Y-Yeah, everything is fine.” he stammered. “I just… was looking for what ride we should go on next.”

“Well, ok…” 

“H-Hey, why don’t we take a picture together with our hats?” he suggested. 

“That does sound nice.” she whispered. 

He wrapped his arm around her waist, and snapped their picture with his phone, both of them smiling brightly.

“Come on, I’m sure that there are plenty of other fun rides for us to try.” he encouraged.

“Lead the way, Ren.” she smiled.

Her smile quickly faded, however, when she caught him glancing around once again.

He had tried to be stealthy about it, but she was far too perspective, catching him several times in the act.

He would mumble an excuse each time, but she seemed less and less inclined to believe him each time.

“Why does she look so upset?” he mused.

“Everything ok?” he asked.

“It’s nothing.” she muttered.

“You want to head back to Leblanc?” he asked. “Have some coffee?”

“Ok… Um…”

“Yeah?”

“Can I… hold your hand on the way back to the station?”

She usually didn’t ask him these days… normally she was comfortable enough to do so normally.

“It’s fine, really.” he assured her. 

He took her hand in his, an awkward silence falling between the two of them as they made their back to the attic at Leblanc.

Sojiro had already closed up shop, so he simply brewed coffee for the two of them as they sat on the couch.

“I… um, never imagined a boy’s room to be so clean.” Makoto muttered, trying to break the silence.

“You’ve been here before though, right?” he asked. “When the team meets together.”

“O-Oh… right…” she sighed.

More silence.

“Ok… what’s wrong?” he asked. “You’ve just been acting strange for a while now.

“At first, I wondered if I should even come, instead of studying.” she answered.

“It’s fine if you're too busy for a date.” he assured her.

“But… I thought that it would be fine because I was learning more about the world.” she muttered.

She started nervously fidgeting on the couch, looking away from him.

“I’m sorry that I was thinking about dates in such a logical manner.” she said. “I know that you were looking around at the park, probably because you were bored of the date… and bored of me. I’m sorry that I’m not a very bubbly girlfriend…”

“Makoto…”

She thought that he was bored of her because of how he was acting...

“I need to know something.” she asked.

“What is it?”

“Why me?” she asked. “Why out of everyone… would you choose me?”

“What do you mean?” Ren wondered.

“I just… all the other girls, especially the ones you know… they’re so bubbly or… better at this sort of thing than me. And I’m very headstrong, rather than docile. They’re so much more experienced, and I’m all… beep boop.” she said, whispering the last part. “And I know that I present myself as prim and proper, but I’m… not as pretty as them.” 

This was his fault. She was doubting herself because of him. He had to fix this.

“Makoto.” he said. “I wouldn't want someone to be my girlfriend just because they were the prettiest girl around.”

“Of course not!” she agreed. “I didn’t mean to imply that. It's just that…you could probably get any girl you wanted. I’m sure there are plenty of girls with their eyes on you. You could have someone beautiful and with a great personality.”

He gave her a warm smile. “Makoto, listen to me, ok.”

“Hm?”

“You're not a robot. Be confident in yourself.”

“I… don't know if I can. I just…”

“But what about when you're Queen? You give off this commanding and powerful aura.”

“That's different…” she insisted.

“No, it's not.” he disagreed. “Queen is a part of you, and it's amazing, just like every other part of you.”

“Y-You really think that?”

“I do. I love it when you let loose in the Metaverse. I love it when we study or have insightful conversations about literature. I love how excited you get when you talk about your hobbies. I love your strong sense of justice. I love spending time with you.” 

“Are you sure… I mean, it's so embarrassing when I get excited…”

“I don't think you’re embarrassing.” he said. “I think you're smart, talented, caring, strong-willed, helpful, and… I just…

She had a soft smile on her face now.

“W-When… we were at the beach with Futaba, I…”

“You what?”

“I… was surprised when Mona said that you were so worried about… your figure.” he muttered. “Because, well… I thought you looked gorgeous. Although I was a little concerned when he said you skipped breakfast.”

“Did you… have feelings for me then?”

“Way before then, actually.” he murmured, embarrassed. “I… think it was when you awakened your Persona, that I fell for you. Right then, you were like the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen. And you still are.”

“A-All the way back then?”

“Yeah…” he admitted. “Sorry, is that weird?”

“No, not at all.” she reassured him. “I’m flattered, actually. I… don't think any boy’s called me beautiful or gorgeous before you…”

“I could list every single reason why I find you absolutely amazing and beautiful, but I’m afraid the last trains will have left by then.” he told her.

“But… the last trains won't be leaving for another hour or so.” she responded.

He smiled. “I know.”

“O-Oh…” she stammered, her face reddening.

“Listen, I know that I tease you a lot, but I really do mean everything I say. I do think you’re cute, and I love being around you.” he told her.

He delicately placed his hand atop hers.

“I don’t want a bubbly girlfriend. I don't want an experienced or docile girlfriend. What I want is to learn love together with my study partner. I want you, Makoto Niijima.”

“Ren...I…”

“Maybe you're right. Maybe a lot of girls do have their eye on me.” he admitted. “But if that's true, then I never noticed, because I’ve only got eyes for you. I already have a beautiful girl with great personality.”

She was speechless as he poured his heart out to her.

“Makoto, if you truly feel the need to change, then I won't stop you. But please don't try to change yourself for my sake.” he told her. “Because I love you just the way you are.”

“H-Huh? D-Did you just say...?”

He had to tell her. He had to tell her the depths of his feelings.

“I love you, Makoto.” he confessed. “I know I said it was just to draw attention away from the Thieves, but I meant what I said at the festival. But it breaks my heart seeing you doubt yourself like this. I chose you because you're the most wonderful and beautiful girl I know. And I’ll keep telling you that until you believe me, and even after that.”

“R-Ren…” she whispered.

She pulled him into a hug, a bright smile and an adoring look in her eyes.

“I… I love you two, Ren!”

His eyes widened, as did hers, as if neither could believe what she just said.

“R-Ren, I-”

“D-Do you mean it?”

“H-Huh?”

“Do you… mean what you just said?”

Her face was crimson red now, and her eyes were downcast, but she still smiled.

“I do.”

“C-Can you… say it again… please.” he pleaded.

“I love you, Ren.” she said, with no hesitation. “I’ve loved you for quite some time now.”

She loved him…

She actually loved him…

He honestly couldn’t remember a time when he had felt… so happy.

“I owe you an explanation for my behavior.” he told her.

“At the park?” she asked.

“Y-Yeah.” he nervously muttered, wondering how to explain it to her. “Listen, this is my first time in a relationship too.” he said.

“I’m still surprised by that.” she admitted. 

“This whole time, I was terrified that I’d screw things up, or that I wasn't good enough, or that I’d just drag you down.”

“What?!” she exclaimed. “Why would you think that?!”

“Because… you're the student council president, you’ve got amazing grades… hell, amazing everything, really.” he said. “You could be whatever you wanted. But… I’m just known as ‘the criminal’. It doesn't matter how many questions I answer correctly in class, or that I that I get the best scores in my grade for exams… to most people, that's all I’ll ever be.”

“Ren…”

“I’m terrified… that someone from school will notice us and start spreading rumors about you. It's already bad after what I said at the festival, but it’ll get even worse if someone sees us. That's why I was looking around. I was making sure I didn't recognize anyone. I was worried that your reputation would suffer if people found out about us. That you would be embarrassed to be with me.”

“That's wrong, Ren.”

“Huh…?”

“First of all, I’m not embarrassed by you. Secondly, you have a way of drawing people to you. Our friends, your confidants… and even some students at school are turning around.”

“They are…?”

“Remember the girl from the Newspaper Club?” she asked. “She's really warmed up to you. And so has the girl from the library. Eiko speaks fondly of you too.

“I…”

“Now it's you that needs to have confidence in yourself.” she said. “Because you're a wonderful person, a wonderful leader, and you're a wonderful boyfriend, too. And it doesn't matter to me what other people think or say about me… I would still want to be with you.”

Not trusting his voice, all he could do was smile.

His girlfriend really was amazing.

“I really do have a wonderful time with you whenever we're together, so please don't ever think that you're dragging me down, ok?”

He smiled. “I’m glad that you're enjoying yourself so much. And that you enjoy spending time with me.”

As if trying to demonstrate her love, she took him by surprise, pulling him into a deep kiss, her fingers dancing through his hair.

She seemed to be more daring, because as soon as they broke apart, she placed a kiss at his jawline, causing his breath to hitch.

The two of them slowly gave into their passion and hunger as they began making out on the couch.

Unable to form a coherent thought, he simply let himself be overwhelmed with desire, placing a trail of kisses down her neck.

He wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but hearing the soft mewls of pleasure she was making seemed like a good sign.

As their makeout session became more and more intense, he began to feel her awkwardly fidgeting on top of him, momentarily breaking him out of his hormonal daze.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

“I was thinking… maybe we could study some things we don’t have experience in yet…” she whispered. “Would that be ok…?”

“W-Wait…” he stuttered. “Are you suggesting…?”

She took a few moments to respond, as if she were trying to find her resolve.

“...I want to be with you.” she breathed nervously. “Y-You’ve already taken my heart… n-now I want you to take the rest of me.”

She wrapped her arms around him, kissing him with all the passion that she could muster.

He was completely under her spell.

Not that he minded.

Still kissing her, he found himself lifting her up, and carefully carrying her to the bed, laying her down beneath him…

“We still have some time before night falls…”

…

…

…

The two of them laid there, cuddled together in the aftermath of their latest ‘study session’, their clothing strewn across the floor, only the bedsheets protecting their modesty.

He felt Makoto lazily tracing the contours of his abs with her finger, a serene smile on her face.

“To think, I was considering just studying or working out today.” she whispered.

“Well, technically, we just did both.” he cheekily said.

“R-Ren!” she stuttered, lightly smacking his chest.

He smiled at the sight of reddening face before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I love you.” he breathed, shifting his hand to cup her cheek.

He could see the raw emotion stemming from her expression. Her tender smile, and the tears that threatened to spill from her bewitching crimson eyes.

Those raw emotions… the vulnerability… and the intimacy that they had shared…

It was beautiful.

“I love you too, Ren.”

He didn’t think he would ever get tired of hearing that.

“Please, stay with me forever, Ren.” she whispered.

This time, she caught him off guard.

Did he… hear her right?

Seeing his shocked face, she gasped.

“I-I’m sorry, I… don’t mean to… no, I did mean to… just… um… not out loud...”

“Is that… what you want?” he asked.

“Huh?”

“Is that what you want, Makoto?” he asked.

“...Yes.” she whispered.

“Good… that's what I want to.” he confessed. “I promise that I’ve never leave you, for as long as you’ll have me.”

“Always, Ren. Always.”

“Thank you.” he said before smirking at her. “But if we're going to be together forever, then I wouldn't mind a few little ones to keep us company. Little princes and princesses, you could say.”

“H-Huh?” she squeaked. “Little ones? Like children? M-Multiple children?!”

“I’m joking.” he said. “Well, half joking. I do want to have a family someday, though I’m a little young at the moment. It sounds nice though, doesn't it?”

“That… that does sound nice…” she smiled. “That sounds very nice, Ren…”

* * *

 

“Ok… I probably shouldn’t give her _all_ the details.” he nervously thought. “What she doesn’t know won’t kill me.”

“She's so bold… and really confident in herself.” he smiled. “It's a far cry from the girl who, only a few months ago, could barely ask to hold my hand without getting really nervous. And… it's really great to see her like that.”

“And why is that?” she asked.

“She was… very insecure at first… and I was too.” he mentioned. “It had to do with how others thought she was robotic-like. She’d sometimes compare herself to other girls we knew. And I was always concerned about my reputation… and how I thought I wouldn’t be good enough for her.”

“I… wasn't aware of any of her… insecurities.” she muttered.

“But like I said, when we started talking about our problems, we were gradually able to work through them, and we’re stronger for it.” he told her. “And… I hope I’m not speaking out of turn, but maybe you could talk with her to sort out the problems between you two?”

“I plan to.” she nodded. “But… why are you… so concerned about my relationship with my sister?”

“Because I want her to be happy.” he said. 

It… was hard to stay mad at him when he said things like that.

She had pushed her sister away… right into the arms of a delinquent.

A delinquent that had treated her sister better than she did.

“She still really cares about you, you know?” he told her.

“She does…?”

“Remember what I told you about the time she was scared when we first met Futaba?” 

“I remember. You said that she was… calling out for her older sibling…” 

“As someone who’s spent a lot of time with her, you can trust me when I say that she wants to repair her relationship with you, and that she still loves you.”

* * *

 

“I… probably should have noticed something was up when she brought home that motorcycle figure with a silly grin on her face. When I asked her, she got embarrassed and said it was a gift. I even saw her staring at it at one point, and she looked… happy. Happier than I’d seen her be in a long time… I didn’t even know she liked motorcycles.”

“She loves them.” Ren said. “Maybe she thought her big sis looked really cool on hers.”

“Maybe she did…” Sae trailed off. 

“Sae-san… she still admires you and her father.” he informed her.

“Is that why she wants to become a police officer?” she asked.

“A part of her thought that it would be a continuation of her father’s legacy… but the main reason was because of her sense of justice. She’s always willing to help people in need. She… she even promised to help clear my name. That meant so much to me…”

“Her sense of justice…” Sae repeated.

“She told me… what happened to her father.” he confessed. “About how he died, and what type of person he was.”

“It’s strange… after speaking with you… I feel like I understand my father better than before.” Sae smiled. “I’m starting to understand why he did what he did.”

“From what Makoto told me, he seemed like a great man.” 

“He truly was.” Sae recalled. “He truly was.”

“Makoto told me about something that he used to say to her all the time.” he remembered. “He would say that-”

“The most important part of your life is how you choose to live it.” Sae finished. “I… I remember now. I… remember everything.”

“What do you mean, Sae-san?”

“I remember the reason that I wanted to become a prosecutor in the first place.” Sae whispered. “I… wanted to get justice for the victims… including my father… and to make sure that criminals wouldn’t get away with their crimes… that was my justice.”

The most important part of your life is how you choose to live it.

That's what her father had always said to her and Makoto.

And is seems that her sister had taken his words to heart.

And it was time for her to do the same.

“Excuse me for a moment.” she muttered. “I need to stretch my legs for a second.”

She got up from her chair and turned her back to him and the camera.

If it were any other criminal, it would probably be a dangerous move, but she trusted him.

However, she still didn't want him to see her wipe the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“Oh, Makoto…” she thought. “You’ve grown up so much, and I’ve completely missed it.”

She turned back to him, smiling.

“I wanted to be just like my father… thank you for helping me realize that.” she said sincerely.

* * *

 

“Time is up.” Sae said. “So, where do we go from here?”

She was quite nervous for his sake.

Meanwhile, he felt as if a big ball of anxiety was thumping in his chest.

This was it.

This was the moment of truth.

“My phone…”

“What about your phone?!” she yelled.

He flinched at her tone, beginning to cough once again.

“S-Sorry. I’m sorry.” she apologized. “I know that you must be very nervous right now, but please… what do you need me to do?”

He tried to consider his words carefully. The truth serum seemed to be wearing off a bit, but he still had a splitting headache, making it hard to think.

“I’m sure that… you need to show that phone… to a detective, right…?”

Her eyes widened. “You want me to show it to… I see…”

Akechi. He wanted him to show it to Akechi.

She had no idea what he was planning.

But she trusted him.

“Very well.” she told him. “I’ll do that.”

“Thank you.” he smiled. 

“That honest look in your eye… I used to look at the world like that as well.” she confessed. “But then I turned a blind eye to injustice, the very thing I swore to fight against. I was even willing to embrace injustice, so long as helped me move up in the world. But you opened my eyes… because of you, I remember what mattered to me the most.”

“Sae-San…” he trailed off.

“Is there anything else you want to say?” she asked

 “P-Please… if… things don’t work out… please be there for Makoto…” he said, his voice shaking.  “And if it’s not too much trouble… c-could you tell her that… I love her?”

15 seconds.

It took her roughly 15 seconds to respond.

“You can tell her yourself… when you see her again.” she said, a small smile on her face. “Thank you… for everything, Ren-kun.”

* * *

 

I am thou, thou art I…

Thou hast turned a vow into a blood oath.

 

Thy bond shall become the wings of rebellion

And break the yoke of thy heart.

 

Thou hast awakened to the ultimate secret 

Of Judgement, granting thee infinite power...

 

Your Judgement Confidant has increased to MAX Rank!

 

Sae has awakened to True Justice!

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're not quite done yet!   
> We still have a few more chapters to go for the epilogue!


	22. Epilogue Part 1

Sure enough, she ran into him in the hall.

So… it was true.

Akechi really was here to kill him...

“Akechi-kun?” Sae asked, trying not to arouse suspicion. “What are you doing here?”

“Why do you seem so surprised?” he smiled, his voice eerily calm.

“I needed to contact my director in order to get access, and I was directly responsible for this case.” she pointed out. “How did you get approval?”

“The same reason as you.” he answered. “I’m heading the investigation team. So it’s only natural that I would have the chance to interrogate our culprit as well, don’t you think?”

“They assigned you command…?!”

“Just a joke, of course.” he said, his tone of voice never changing. “I’m simply here to assist with the public security interrogation. Although I am surprised that he’s being held so far underground. Why, nobody would know if things got a little violent.”

She narrowed her eyes.

“He was covered in bruises when I saw him.” she mentioned. “Do you think someone would try to attack him?”

His calm demeanor faded, if only for a moment.

“N-No, that’s not… I was saying that _he_ could go on a rampage.” Akechi suggested. “If he took down the guard in his room, then…”

“I see.” Sae nodded. “Well, you don’t need to worry about that. He was far too weak to even stand.”

“Ah, I see.” 

“Come to think of it… didn’t you say that there was another culprit besides the Phantom Thieves?” Sae asked.

“That was but a lie I spread to set them up.” Akechi admitted. 

“Seems there’s a kernel of truth in this lie.” Sae thought to herself.

“Oh, but I’m terribly sorry, Sae-san. I had to deceive you as well.” he said, smiling brightly.

But it was a smile that didn’t reach his eyes.

“So, you sold out the Phantom Thieves.” Sae accused.

“Is there a problem with that?” he asked. “So long as justice is achieved, the ends justify the means, after all.”

Hearing this from the same person would had recently criticized the Phantom Thieves for their methods was rather jarring.

“... Yes, that’s correct.” she muttered. “Actually, I wanted to show you something.”

She brought out Ren’s phone.

“Is this familiar to you?” she asked.

He looked uncomfortable for a second, but strangely confused as well.

“No. Should it be?”

“It belongs to the leader of the Phantom Thieves.” she told him. “I thought that it would be helpful to you during your interrogation.”

“That won’t be necessary, Sae-san. I pretended to work alongside the Phantom Thieves, after all. I know everything I have to.”

“Indeed.” Sae nodded. “Well, in any case, I’m sure that justice will prevail in the end… and the one responsible for those murders will pay for their crimes.”

She put the phone back into her pocket, walking off.

“Oh, and Sae-san?”

She froze.

“Perhaps we could grab some sushi later?” Akechi suggested.

She resisted the urge to breathe a sigh of relief.

“I’m sorry, but I already have plans.” she said. “I’m eating dinner with my sister tonight.”

“Really… that’s unusual… your sister, huh?” he responded.

“Unusual?” she repeated

“Well, usually you prefer to eat dinner with me.” he grinned.

Was that a jab at her?

Or simply an innocent remark!

She would have thought nothing of a comment like that before, but now that she was aware of his hypothetical, two-faced nature, she found herself instinctively analyzing anything he said.

It was the same way she would treat any other criminal…

Criminal…

Her partner was a criminal.

If she had paid better attention… would she have noticed something off about Akechi beforehand?

As frustrating as he could be at times, she still enjoyed his company.

But it seemed that the Akechi she knew was gone.

Or perhaps he was never there to begin with...

“Yes, with my sister… you know… the pushover.”

Again, she saw his facade drop for a second.

“...It’s... not nice to refer to people as such, Sae-san.”

“No, Akechi… no it isn’t.”

She rounded the corner, watching as Akechi descended the elevator down to the floor that Ren was being held in.

“What do I do?” she thought, panicking. “Should I go back down, or should I tell someone, or…?”

Suddenly, the phone she was holding started ringing.

“What good did showing him this phone do?” she wondered. “And who’s calling…?”

Looking at the caller ID, she saw it was…

“The Phantom Thief Alibaba…?” she questioned. “I think he mentioned that name once or twice in his initial story…”

“I am Alibaba, A member of the Phantom Thieves.” the voice on the other line said. “I inquire as to your justice, Sae Niijima.”

The voice sounded feminine, but it was clear they were using something to disguise their voice.

“How do you know I have this phone?” Sae asked.

“Goro Akechi is evil.” the voice continued, ignoring her question. “He came here to kill the leader of the Phantom Thieves.”

They then played a recording, confirming what she already knew.

“The guard is an accomplice too. Don’t trust him.” Alibaba said.

“Don’t worry, we’ll tell you exactly how to save Joker!” another voice said.

“Wait, if the other person’s Alibaba, then who are you?!” Sae asked.

“I told you I could handle this!” Alibaba said, seemingly quarreling with someone on their end. “Now stop pulling a Nebby and get back in the bag!”

“Um…” Sae trailed off.

“In any case, as my companion here said, I will give you detailed steps on how to save my broth-... m-my leader’s life.”

 “Save him… ok.” Sae said. “Just tell me what to do.”

She began walking back to where Ren was, but as she did, she suddenly felt a wave of discomfort pass through her body.

It wasn't painful, so much as it was… bizarre.

She took a moment to survey her surroundings and, finding nothing out of the ordinary, she continued on her way.

Finally, she reached her destination, with the guard standing in front of the door.

“W-What are you doing here?” he stammered. “D-Did you forget something?”

“Did anyone enter this room while I was gone?” the prosecutor asked.

“W-Why would anyone else want to come down here?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“Not suspicious at all…” she thought sarcastically.

“Akechi-kun already informed me of everything.” Sae informed. “He had some urgent business to take care of, so I’ve been asked to handle things in his stead…”

“Y-You?” the guard stammered. “But I was told-”

“You do realize that they’ll eliminate you to tie up any loose ends, don’t you?” Sae asked.

She could see the guard’s face paling.

“If you value your life, then I would suggest going into hiding.”

“Y-Yes ma’am!” the officer stuttered.

“And don’t say a word about this to anyone. Forget this ever happened.”

The guard nodded, walking away.

She walked into the room, hoping she’d find him waiting for her on the other side...

* * *

 

“We have breaking news. The young man being held in custody has committed suicide. The police have confirmed his death.”

She dropped her stack of papers to the ground.

“It can’t be.” she gasped, hand covering her mouth.

It made sense… she was just acting surprised in case she was being watched.

Her plan had obviously worked.

Ren was safe. He had to be.

So why was she crying?

“Ren…” she whispered, her lip quivering.

She quickly finished her council business, and took the train to Yongen-Jaya, wandering into Leblanc.

She was surprised to find that she was the only one of the Thieves there.

“Good evening.” Sojiro said from behind the counter.

“... Evening, Boss.” Makoto greeted, sitting down at the counter.

“Need anything?” Sojiro offered.

“I don’t have much of an appetite…” she muttered.

“Coffee, then?” he asked. “You look like you haven’t slept a wink.”

Was it that obvious?

“The boy told me that you like Blue Mountain.”

“O-Oh, I couldn’t… not for free, anyway.” she declined.

“Well, how about I make you some when he gets back then to celebrate.” Sojiro offered.

“When he gets back… yes, that sounds good, Boss. Thank you.” she said, a small smile returning to her face.

“I’ll be sure to give that boy a stern lecture later.” Sojiro chuckled. “It’s not very gentlemanly to keep a lady waiting.”

“That’s quite all right, Boss.” she said. “Just… having him here would be enough…

No matter how long it took… she would believe in him, and wait for his return.

The aroma of coffee filled the air, and she couldn’t help but be reminded of him, and the memories they made together, like on the day of the school festival…

* * *

 

“Akechi is a tough foe.” she muttered.

“He won the battle, but we’ll win the war.” he consoled her. “You’ll outsmart him next time.”

“Even still, he knows that we're the Thieves because of those photos.” she lamented.

“That's all of our fault. We should have been more careful.” he said.

“Still, I can't believe that he managed to follow us around without us noticing.” she sighed.

He flashed that signature smirk of his.

That stupid, sexy, signature smirk of his.

 Honestly, he would be the end of her at this rate.

And she would probably thank him for it.

“Maybe he hid behind a manga.” he teased. “I’ve dealt with blackmailers before, so I know their tricks.”

“Oh, hush, you.” she smiled, lightly tapping his shoulder.

“And now it’s time for your favorite Shujin tradition!” the festival Mc said excitedly. “The student sharing festival!”

“Student sharing festival?” he repeated.

“This event isn’t really that popular.” Makoto explained. 

“All right? Who has something to say? Anyone? Anyone?!” the MC asked. “No? Then I’ll just have to pick someone!”

“Well, at least the MC this year seems somewhat capable.” Makoto said.

“Oooh, is that our lovely student council president over there?” the MC asked.

Suddenly, all eyes were on her.

“Huh?” she gasped.

“Come on up here, Miss Prez!” the MC called

“Do I have to go?” she nervously asked him, even though she knew he wouldn’t be able to help.

“It was an honor to serve under you, Officer Niijima.” he joked, saluting. “I shall never forget your sacrifice.”

She sighed, resigning herself to her fate.

“Don’t worry.” he told her. “I’ll be right in front of the audience. Just look at me if you get nervous, ok?”

“Thank you.” she replied, managing a small smile.

She walked onto the stage, hoping that the MC would be merciful with his questions.

Things seemed to be going ok until MC asked her what she thought about the Phantom Thieves, and if they were Shujin students.

“Um… that’s…”

She glanced towards Ren, a pleading look in her eye, but he seemed just as nervous.

He quickly shot out of his chair, earning a few looks from his fellow classmates.

“Oh good, he has a plan.” she thought, breathing a sigh of relief.

“I’ve always loved you!”

 She froze.

Had she heard him right?

Did her boyfriend just… declare his love for her… in front of the entire school?!

“What?!” she cried, her face heating up.

“Now this is drama!” the MC declared. “A boy caught in the throes of bittersweet youth! A stunning declaration of love! 

The other students immediately began excitedly conversing amongst themselves about how this student sharing festival was already shaping up to be better than last year’s.

“I think it was him.” the MC said, pointing at him.

“...Urgh!” Makoto adorably groaned.

“Sooo, Miss President! What's your relation to this guy?”

“R-Relation?” she stammered.

“My, she's red as a beet!” the MC commented.

The room quickly quieted down, waiting with bated breath as to what her answer could be.

“This is fine. This is fine. This is fine. This is fine!” she thought, trying to convince herself.

She took a deep breath to calm down.

“It could be worse. At least this is drawing attention away from the Phantom Thieves.” she rationalized to herself.

Any rumors about the two of them would probably go away quickly, as long as nobody told anyone about how they were dating.

Ren and her wouldn't confirm anything, and it wasn't like anyone else knew.

“Wait!” she nervously thought. “Someone else _does_ know.”

And out of the corner of his eye, she could see said person getting up from their seat.

“He’s Miss Prez’s boyfriend!”

Eiko.

She had nearly forgotten about her.

She had shouted loud enough for the entire room to hear her.

She flashed her a thumbs up. She probably thought she was helping.

“Eiko, that's supposed to be a secret!” Makoto protested.

Quickly realizing what she just said, and covered her own mouth, feeling her blush spreading over her to her ears.

The room instantly burst into gossiping.

But one voice easily managed to drown out all of the others.

“For real?!” Ryuji yelled, getting out of his seat. “Is that why she called him to the student council room the other day?! Where they making out or something…?”

“Ryuji, what the hell?!” Ren hissed.

“For real?!” Eiko yelled. “Did she leave the back entrance open again?!”

“What?! The back entrance?!”

“Yeah! I thought that they just sneak off to the roof together!”

“The roof too?!”

The two of them looked at each other, surprised that there was someone else as loud as they were.

And they continued yelling their conversation from across the room, to excited to realize how many people were listening to them.

“They went on a double date with me and my ex.”

“I think they snuck off together during the Hawaii trip.”

The whispering and gossiping only got worse, and as all eyes in the room turned to her, her expression was absolutely mortified.

“I… I… I need to go… somewhere else!” she excused herself, running off the stage with her face buried in her hands.

“A rare glimpse into the girly side of our stunning Miss President!” The MC said.

The post festival party had never seemed so long and exhausting before...

Naturally, the two of them quickly denied anything was going on between the two of them when any of the other students asked.

They did admit to the fake dating when the other thieves asked, but that was all.

Aside from Haru, who was new to the group, and Ryuji, who was… Ryuji… she wasn't sure if any of them believed her.

Still, she was… thankful that Ren had managed to help her out of a tight spot like that.

Miraculously, she had managed to sneak away from the others, heading to the roof of the school for some peace and quiet, hoping that the soft October breeze would calm her nerves.

Apparently, she wasn’t the only one with that idea.

“Ren?” 

He turned, eyes widening when he saw her.

“O-Oh… Makoto?” he gasped. “Hey…”

“H-Hello… did you come up for some fresh air too?”

“Yeah.”

“I see…”

She wished she could say something to make this situation less awkward.

“I’m sorry…” Ren finally muttered. “It was just the first thing that came to mind… and well… now there are rumors, and…”

She had to say something. He looked so guilty.

“P-Please don’t apologize.” she managed to say. “You helped me out back there.”

“I… had to do something.” he said. “You were in trouble.”

“I suppose I was at a complete loss for words.” she admitted. “So thank you.”

“So, you’re not mad?”

“I don’t mean to be rude, but you’re surprisingly reliable in a pinch.” she smiled. “My sister always said that if I get married, my husband should be someone reliable like that.”

She gasped, realizing what she had just said.

She had meant to speak from the heart, but she had said too much.

“Oh, um… uh… forget what I just said!”

She was worried he would be weirded out by what she had said.

When she looked up at him, however, she saw that he had a big smile on his face.

A smile so bright and warm that it put the sun itself to shame.

It certainly felt like she was staring at the sun, anyway, as she could feel heat rising to her face, and she felt the need to look away.

But his expression felt so inviting, that it kept drawing her back in, even if it felt like her entire body was melting under his sunny smile.

“Husband, huh?” he chuckled.

“...Urgh.” she groaned, making a sound that only made him smile brighter.

“Well, I suppose my last school festival has turned out to be quite memorable.” she smiled. 

“Seriously.” he sighed. “Those two can’t keep their mouths shut at all, huh?”

“All the better than, that you changed the subject from the Phantom Thieves.” she pointed out. “Come to think of it… I believe I saw those two talking together at the post festival party.”

“Really?” he wondered. “Huh. That’s an interesting duo.”

“Actually… Ren… I had something to give to you.” she said bashfully.

She held out a box of donuts.

“I remember you saying you liked sweets…” she whispered. “So, I made these… if you’d accept this…”

“They look delicious!” he beamed. “I can’t wait to eat them.”

“I hope you enjoy them.” she smiled.

“Donuts, huh? Ren chuckled. “Not even part of the force yet and already an addiction to donuts, Officer Niijima?”

“That’s not it.” she laughed. “If anything, you’ve gotten me addicted to coffee.”

“Then why don’t we head to Leblanc so your _husband_ can fix you some coffee.” he smirked. “How does that sound, honey?”

She froze up for a few seconds, but quickly regained her composure, hoping to turn the tables on him.

“It sounds very nice, dear.” she cooed, pecking him on the cheek before smirking back at him.

“C-Come on, not even a blush?”

“I think you’re blushing enough for the both of us this time, Renren.” she said, laughing even more.

The trip to Leblanc had been mostly uneventful, but she did notice that her boyfriend had a mischievous smirk on his face.

That usually meant that he had thought of a way to turn the tables back on her, and sweep her off her feet all over again.

She figured she was alright with that.

She found herself sitting down at a booth, smiling as she watched her boyfriend fix coffee for her.

“You look good in an apron, Ren.” she complimented.

She giggled as she saw him nearly trip over himself preparing their coffee.

“So… I hope you don’t mind, but I thought that maybe you’d like to try something new.” Ren said. “This is Blue Mountain coffee, made from beans imported all the way from Jamaica.”

“Thank you, but are you sure that Boss would be ok with us having coffee here after hours?” she asked.

“He… told me I could experiment with blends on my own time if I wanted.” he said. “Say, I’ve got something for you… just give me a second.”

He climbed up the stairs...

And returned holding a small motorcycle figure.

“I got you this.” he told her. “I wanted to congratulate you for going through a second awakening.”

Recently, Johanna had transformed into… well, a transformer, basically. 

She was called Anat, and it made her even deadlier on the battlefield.

Still, she missed being able to ride her Persona… maybe someday she would transform again.

Another motorcycle, or a tank, or something…

“T-This is… how did you know?!” she gasped. “I’ve wanted this from the moment I laid eyes on it! It’s so little, but you can buy all sorts of separately sold parts to customize it, and… and…”

She looked at him, worried that she might be annoying him, but he seemed just as happy as she was.

“I mean, I figured… with Johanna and all, it would be pretty fitting.” he smiled.

This is so amazing… thank you so much, Ren!” she beamed.

“Looks like I picked out the right gift.” he said. “Say, do you mind if I sit next to you? We can share the donuts too.”

“Are you sure?” she asked. “These donuts are for you.”

“And I want to share them with you.” he offered. “Besides, coffee and donuts go great together.”

“Well… I suppose one donut couldn’t hurt.” She agreed.

She took a bite out of her donut, satisfied with how they turned out, before taking a sip of her coffee.

Mild. Smooth. Surprisingly not very bitter at all. It was… quite sweet, actually. 

“This is really good.” she complimented. “You said this was Blue Mountain Coffee?”

He nodded. “Your donuts are really good too.”

“Thank you.” she beamed. “I’m very pleased with how they turned out. As for the coffee… I think I have a new favorite. I might pick some up later.”

“Just a word of warning… they’re very expensive.” he told her.

“Understandable, I suppose, given the quality.” she replied, taking another bite from her donut.

“Hey, uh… you’ve got a little something…” he trailed off, pointing to his lips.

Some of the jelly from the donut must gotten on her lip.

“Don't worry, I’ve got it.” he smirked.

He kissed the spot where the jelly was, licking at it with his tongue.

“R-Ren!” she stuttered. 

“Like I said… tastes great.” he grinned.

That smug little trickster!

She would just have to get him back!

She grabbed the side of his face, pulling him into a kiss.

She looked at him, gauging his reaction as she nibbled at his lip.

Sure enough, he had quite the shocked reaction, and a reddening face to boot.

Just the reaction she was hoping for, except...

“T-This is too much!” she squealed as she pulled away from him, covering her face.

He simply laughed it off, throwing his arm around her. 

“You ok?” he chuckled. “You kinda took me by surprise there.”

Not quite trusting her voice, she simply nodded.

“Say, I’ve been meaning to ask you… did you ever read the first Arsene Lupin novel?” he asked.

“Oh!” she said, perking up. “Yes, I did! I really enjoyed it, actually! I was quite surprised to find out that the narrator was Lupin himself!”

“It was pretty surprising.” he agreed. “I noticed that some of his methods seem quite similar to our own.”

“He’s quite the master of disguise, and he uses calling cards as well.” she noted.

“He’s also got a set of morals that he never crosses, despite being a thief.” he continued. “Anyway, I ask because I have the second novel right here.”

He held out the novel, titled Arsene Lupin vs Sherlock Holmes.

“I was hoping that we could read the start of it together.” Ren offered. “We could alternate based on pages or something.”

She nodded. “I would enjoy that.”

She leaned into him, his arm still wrapped around her as they began reading.

Occasionally, the two of them took sips from their coffee, or he would plant soft kisses wherever he could reach.

In that moment, there were no Phantom Thieves.

There wasn’t Palaces, or shadows, or Akechi, or anything of the sort.

It was just the two of them, enjoying each other’s company.

* * *

 

The thought brought a smile to her face.

She never thought that she would be in such an intimate relationship while she was still in high school, but then again, she never thought that she would become a Phantom Thief either.

Initially, she had been rather insecure about her own attractiveness, as well as her own attraction of Ren.

It was far from the only thing she liked about him, but despite that, that fact that she found him so attractive still used to make her feel shallow…

As for her own attractiveness, she had tried to look up ways to be romantic, in an attempt to be a better girlfriend, but most of the tips online caused her cheeks to flare up, and she would slam her laptop shut in embarrassment.

Since the two of them had talked it over, however, she found herself feeling more confident in herself, and comfortable in her feelings and her needs, and that it was ok for her to have those needs.

Which, amusingly, made her look up those tips anyway, although that was more for her own curiosity now, rather than insecurity.

Through their talks, she had also found out that he was insecure as well...

She was very surprised that he of all people would feel insecure about screwing up. But it was also endearing to her, how he had trusted her enough to let his guard down and show her a new side of him reserved only for her.

When he looked at her, she sensed a warmth in his eyes that he also never showed anyone else.

Warmth… and vulnerability.

He sincerely smiled at the others too, and when he addressed the team, but as the leader of the group, he needed to give off a strong, unflappable presence.

And it wasn't as if the calm, confident, stylish, and somewhat ruthless Joker wasn't a part of him.

But it wasn't all of him.

Others also knew him as a kind and caring individual, who was willing to help anyone in need.

And to her, he was all of this, as well as a high school boy with his own doubts and insecurities… and her wonderful boyfriend who made her feel like the most beautiful and loved girl in the world. 

She had been reluctant to bring up these issues with him at first, but she was glad she did, as she felt that they shared an even deeper connection than before.

‘This is complicated, but only because you’re making it like that.’

Eiko’s words.

Now that she thought about it, the way she stressed over with her insecurities with her relationship with Ren was similar to how she stressed over talking with her sister.

When she was struggling with her insecurities, talking with Ren had helped.

When the… situation with Haru happened, talking with her had helped.

So she was sure that talking with her sister would have similar results.

Because really, communication was important in any relationship, whether it be a relationship with a significant other, a close friend, or family.

“Hey, I didn’t think anyone would beat me here.”

Ryuji had entered the cafe, and despite the circumstances, he had a big smile on his face.

“Good evening, Ryuji.” she greeted.

“Hey, Makoto.” Ryuji waved. “You see the others around?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Well, I’m sure that they’ll be here soon.” he grinned.

“You seem… very chipper.” she noted.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Ryuji grinned. “We got ‘em, Makoto! Didn’t you see the announcement that Ren 'committed suicide’?”

“I did…” she muttered.

“Hang on… you don’t think that he actually…”

“I don’t know.” she whispered. “I wanted to believe that everything would be ok, but when I saw that announcement, I just… I’m so scared for him.”

“He’ll make it.” Ryuji said. 

“How can you be so sure?” she asked.

“Don’t you believe in him?!” Ryuji asked.

“Of course I do!” she yelled. “But what if I overlooked something?!”

“You believe in him… and he believes in you, too.” Ryuji said.

“Huh?”

“Renren had total faith in you, ya know?” the blonde boy said. “He knew that you would come up with something, and that’s good enough for me. So… if you believe in him… that means you gotta believe in yourself too, cause he believes in you.”

“Um…”

“I didn’t confuse ya, did I?” he frowned. “I probably could have worded that better.”

“No, no, I get it.” she insisted. “I need to believe that he’ll come back to us. That my plan will work.”

“I had to tell Ren the same thing, you know?” he told her. “He was having doubts too, so I asked him if I had any faith in you. He got a little mad when I said that.”

“He did?”

“Yeah, he said, ‘Of course I have faith in Makoto’s plan!” Ryuji recalled. “So I told him if he had faith, then there was nothing to worry about!”

So, he had doubts as well, not that anyone could blame him, given his predicament.

“You know, Ren asked me to look after you if he failed to convince your sis.” Ryuji confessed. “And I told him eff that, cause he’s getting out of there alive!”

“He will.” he smiled.

“There’s a smile!” Ryuji grinned. “Just keep smiling just like that, ok?”

“Why?”

“Cause when he gets here…” Ryuji started. “...we can’t look like we’re at a funeral or some shit. I say we greet him in high spirits and big grins on our faces. The last thing we want is for him to feel bad if we’re all gloomy.”

“Yes, you’re absolutely right, Ryuji.” beamed Makoto.

She could definitely see why Ren considered him his best friend.

“Ryuji?”

“Yeah, Makoto?”

“I fear that you don’t hear this enough, so I wish to remedy that.” she stated, clearing her throat. “We all really appreciate everything that you’ve been doing, Ryuji.” she said. “Thank you for all of your hard work on the plan, and for keeping everyone’s spirits high.”

“Oh, um… it’s nothing, really.” he said. “I mean, like I said, I have faith in the both of you… and myself. When we were at the palace… there’s nothing more I wanted to do then beat the shit outta that traitor, but every time I did, I started thinkn’. This wasn't about fame or girls… lives were at stake. If I didn’t keep my mouth shut for once, Ren would die. So that’s what I kept telling myself… if I do my part, then Renren will be ok!”

She nodded. “We do need to have faith in him… and in ourselves. Thank you for reminding me of that.”

“Heh, what do you know?” Ryuji chuckled. “Miss Prez actually learned something from me.”

“Um… actually, Ryuji.” she mumbled. “When we were going over everything that happened, Ren mentioned that you… got in the way of a taxi when I was taken by Kanshiro’s men so that you could chase after them.”

“Oh, yeah…” he whispered.

“Thank you so much for that.” she expressed. “Even after all the horrible things I did to you and the others… if you hadn’t done that, then… I could have been-"

“Hey, don’t mention it.” Ryuji interrupted. “I didn’t want you to feel like you owed me, or anything, so I didn’t want to bring it up."

“Still, is there any way I could make it up to you?” she asked.

“I mean, you just saved my best friend’s life.” he chuckled. “That’s more than good enough for me.”

“Well, all right.” she smiled. “But, now that I think about it, Yusuke helped out as well by sketching the driver’s license plate numbers. I should thank him as well."

“Think nothing of it.”

The two of them looked towards the entrance, where Yusuke had just walked in.

“Although, if you _truly_ wish to repay me, then, well…” the artist trailed off, a pencil twirling in his hands.

“Yusuke, while I appreciate your help, I would not feel comfortable modeling for you.” she sighed.

“Careful Yusuke, I’m not sure Ren would appreciate you askin’ that of Makoto.” Ryuji chuckled, much to her embarrassment.

“Wait, you weren't going to have me be nude, were you?” she groaned.

“O-Oh, that’s not what I wanted at all!” Yusuke lied, looking frantically around the room.

His eyes finally settled on the stove. “A-A meal! Yes, a meal… if it’s not too much trouble.” Yusuke requested.

“Hmm… well, actually, cooking my help take my mind off things a bit.” she smiled, getting up.

“Oh, let me help you, Mako-chan!”

She turned to see Haru at the entrance.

“Oh, thank you, Haru.” she beamed. 

“You’re very welcome. Personally, I think we should make curry for everyone!” Haru suggested. “It’ll be a celebration for when Ren gets back!”

“I like the sound of that!” she agreed.

After getting Sojiro’s permission, the two girls quickly got to work. She even found herself humming a tune as she was making the curry, Haru giggling before trying to hum along.

“What the hell is taking the other’s so long?” Ryuji asked.

“Hang on, I’ll text them.” Makoto offered.

“Sorry, sorry. The shoot went on a little longer than I thought!”

She saw Ann barreling through the door, panting.

“Are you all right, Ann?” Haru asked.

“Yeah, yeah, I’m good.” Ann grinned. “I just didn’t want to get here before Ren, I as soon as my shoot ended, I rushed over.”

“I’ll grab you some water.” Makoto offered.

“Thanks.” Ann said. “Oh, and I texted Futaba, and she said she’s on her way with Morgana.”

“Was she able to contact Niijima-san?” Yusuke asked.

“Oh yeah, she said that everything went fine.” Ann grinned.

“Hell yeah! Then Ren’ll be here in no time!” Ryuji cheered.

A few minutes later, Futaba entered Leblanc, quietly sitting down, Morgana right behind her.

“Good evening, Futaba.” she greeted.

The younger girl simply nodded in her direction, not saying a word.

Before she could question things further, Morgana came running up to her.

“Queen, Queen, Queen!”

“What is it, Morgana?” she asked.

“You need to tell me your secret!” Morgan's pleaded.

“My… secret?” she asked.

“It takes me like an hour just to get Joker to get into bed!” Morgana grumbled. “You spend 30 minutes with him and he's already out like a light!”

Right… that was when he had dozed off with his head in her lap...

“O-Oh… well, that's… not exactly something you could do in your current form…” she whispered, hoping he would drop the subject.

Morgana sighed. “I see… guess I’ll have to get my human form back soon, then.”

Looking over at Futaba, she saw that the younger girl still had a blank look on her face.

“Morgana, is Futaba feeling alright?” she asked.

“I tried asking her, but since that whole announcement about… Joker’s suicide, she's been really quiet.” Morgana sighed.

“I see…”

She turned towards Haru, an apologetic look on her face. “I’m sorry, Haru, but could you…?”

“Don't worry, Mako-chan!” Haru beamed. “I can take over for a little bit.”

“Thank you.” she said, breathing a sigh of relief as she sat down next to Futaba.

“Everything ok?” she said softly.

“I'm worried that I might have screwed up.” Futaba mumbled.

“But you were able to contact sis and give her instructions, weren't you?” she asked.

“I was… and I thought that I did a good job, but when I saw that announcement… t-that he d-died, I…”

“That… was supposed to happen.” she pointed out. “We needed to fake his death.”

“B-But what if it was real?! W-What if he doesn't come back?!” she yelled, looking up at her with tears in her eyes.

Seeing her distress, she wrapped the younger girl into a hug.

“T-That stupid aggro tanking idiot.” Futaba said, crying into her chest.

Gently, she started to pat the younger girl’s head, just as her mother and sister had done for her when she was upset.

“Shh… it's ok.” she soothed. “He’ll come back to us. He's your key item, after all. You can't just lose a key item, right?”

“Y-Yeah… he promised that he’d stay in touch.” Futaba whispered. 

“Ren’s not the type of person to go back on his promises.” she pointed out. “When he gets here, let’s greet him with a smile, ok? 

“Y-Yeah.” Futaba sniffled. “Y-You’re right. He’ll definitely be back!”

“Of course he will!” Ryuji yelled. “So let’s stop thinking about all this gloomy crap!”

“Indeed.” Yusuke agreed. “Let us beat that rubbish mentality into submission.”

“We’ve made it this far… there’s no way that things can end here.” Ann declared.

“He’ll get back to us, and then we’ll take down the leader of the conspiracy together!” Morgana encouraged. 

“He’s helped all of us with our troubles… but this time it was our turn to help him.” Haru beamed.

Seeing that Futaba was feeling better, she started walking back to the kitchen before she felt a tug at her sleeve.

“Hmm?”

“Um… can I help?” Futaba asked. “Ren taught me how to make curry, so I want to make some for him…”

“Absolutely.” she beamed. “I’m sure Ren will really appreciate it.”

They quickly got back to work, the mood amongst the thieves vastly having vastly improved.

They had been through so much together, and that wouldn’t end here.

* * *

 

“Where… am I?”

He awoke to the whirring of a vehicle.

“Good, you’re finally up.”

Rubbing at his eyes, he saw that he was in the back of a car, and that Sae was driving.

Jack Frost was riding shotgun.

“It’s a long drive back to Leblanc, so I figured I'd let you get a little sleep.” Sae explained.

“So… everything went ok…?” he asked.

“You’ll have to lay low for a while.” she said. “The news has already reported on your ‘death’.”

“I figured.” he nodded.

“I assume… that your next target will be Shido?” she asked. “He seems to be the one pulling the strings.

“Seems like it…” he trailed off. “I… wanted to trust him…”

“Hmm?”

“Akechi.” he clarified. “I wanted to trust him… and even if he wasn’t ever one of us… I wanted to believe that he was a good person…”

“I… wanted to believe that two.” Sae frowned.

* * *

 

“About my sister…”

“Yeah?”

“You talked a lot about the good times you shared together.” Sae noted. “But I doubt that it was all sunshine and rainbows.”

He sighed. 

“Guess I’m in for another interrogation.” he thought.

“I will admit, not everything was perfect.” he confessed.

“I figured.” she said. “No relationship is. What was the problem?”

“Like I mentioned before, we just… didn't communicate with each other about some things. Like, I didn't want to worry her, so I kept quiet about everything that was affecting me. But keeping quiet just made her worry more. And everything just kept building up, until it all came out.”

“What happened then?”

“We got into a huge fight.” he admitted. “We’ve fought at other times, but those were really minor in comparison This time, there was lots of yelling and stress. But… I realized that… even if I was afraid of appearing weak in front of her, I needed to tell her the truth.”

“I appreciate your honesty.” she said. “Could you tell me what happened?”

“I suppose I have to, huh?” he half-heartedly chuckled.

* * *

 

The atmosphere was tense, to say the least.

They had made slight progress on Sae’s Palace today, and if they kept up the pace, they would easily reach the treasure before the deadline.

But that wasn’t the issue.

They had just discovered a few days ago that Akechi was planning to capture and kill him.

To be honest, because of his slip-up, it was obvious from the get-go that Akechi was up to something, but this…

He had tried to hide his growing anxiety from the rest of the team, but knowing that you were going to die soon wasn’t exactly something you could just brush off.

As the others filtered out of the Leblanc, he saw Makoto walking up to him.

“We need to talk.” she said.

He nodded, turning to Morgana.

“Hey Morgana, the two of us are going to study, so could you…?” Ren trailed off.

He felt horrible about sending him away whenever he wanted to be with Makoto. Boss didn't want him downstairs, so that only left the attic. If he had a bigger living area it'd be fine, but the two of them needed privacy.

“Come on, Joker! I'm not going to bug you while you're studying!”

“Morgana…”

“I’m staying, and nothing will change my mind!”

“...Hey Morgana, why don't you spend the night at my place.” Ann suggested.

“OkbyeRenhavefunstudyingandmakesureyougetplentyofsleep!” Morgana babbled, running down the stairs.

“Thanks Ann. I owe you one.” Ren said.

“Don't worry about it. Now, have fun…’studying’ you two!” Ann said, winking.

“God, does she know too?” Ren thought.

He sighed, turning to Makoto.

“So, what’s this about?” Ren said.

“Tell me what’s wrong.” Makoto asked.

“What do you mean?” he asked.

“Ren, please… you’ve looked very anxious this entire time.”

“It’s nothing.” he lied.

“Why do you insist on lying? I’ve known you long enough to know when you’re not yourself.”

“Really, there’s noth-”

“Stop.”

“Stop?”

“Stop saying there’s nothing wrong! Akechi is going to betray us! He’s going to kill you!” she yelled. “So don’t tell me that there’s nothing wrong!”

She lowered her head, her voice shaking. “You’ve been distracted and overly reckless these past few days. W-When… you had to go into that arena to fight that gauntlet of shadows all by yourself… you weren't paying attention, and… I thought you were going to die, Ren.”

She did have a point. He had been incredibly reckless, hoping to take his mind off of his predicament. But his mind would inevitably drift back to those thoughts, distracting him, which had caused him to nearly die in that arena.

They had been forced to cut the infiltration short that day, despite his protests.

“I’m sorry.” Ren mumbled, unsure of what else to say.

“How can you act so calm about this?!” she cried. “I… if his plan succeeds, we won’t be able to change sis’ heart, and you’ll die. I don’t want to lose either of you, let alone both!”

“I didn’t want to worry you. I figured that with your sister’s palace, you already had enough on your plate. I mean, seriously, there’s school, college exams, your sister’s palace, and you’re also trying to think of some plan to save me! Just don’t worry about how I feel.”

“But if you don’t say anything, that’s just going to make me more worry more!” Makoto argued.

“Can’t resist helping someone in need, Officer Niijima?” Joker teased.

“I don’t want to hear that coming from you!” she yelled. “Now isn’t the time for your stupid jokes!”

He was just trying to make her feel better! What was wrong with her?!

“Don’t act like you’re any better!” Ren yelled back. “Do you know how many times you dragged me to Shinjuku because Eiko wouldn’t listen to reason?!”

“Eiko is my friend!” she yelled. “Don’t bring her into this! And everything’s fine now!”

“I don’t mean to talk badly about her, but don’t you realize how many things could have gone wrong?!”

“So what the hell was I supposed to do, let her get taken advantage of by that asshole?!”

He knew she was angry. She never swore unless she was. But he wouldn’t let this go.

“I’m saying you’re the one who’s too reckless!” he argued. “What if something happened to you?!”

“I know akido to defend myself!”

“And what if he had a knife?! Or a gun?! Or if he wasn't alone?!”

“And what about you?! Don’t lecture me about how reckless I am. You’ve always overworking yourself to the bone! You nearly died the last time we went to sis’ palace! Even when you found out about Akechi’s plan to kill you, you’re still going on like nothing happened.” she expressed, letting all of her pain and fear seep into her voice.

“Why do you keep prying into my business?!” 

“Because I care about you! Why can’t you tell me? Why can’t you tell anyone? Why won’t you let me help?!”

“I already told you, it’s because you have too much on your plate, Makoto!”

“That’s not for you to decide! You don't get to make those decisions for me! Only I can decide that!”

“Makoto, have you looked at yourself?! You’re a mess! There are bags under your eyes because you haven’t been sleeping! I’ve never seen you this stressed out before! And you want me to _add_ to your troubles?! So don’t lecture me about overworking myself!”

“I’m doing this for you!” she yelled, her eyes staring to water. “Because you’re going to die if I can’t think of anything!”

“And you’re going to die if you collapse in the middle of a palace because of exhaustion!” he yelled back at her.

For a while, neither of them said anything.

She turned her back to him, not wanting her to see him cry. 

She was crying because of him…

He knew that she wanted to help, but...

“I’m leaving.”

Her words snapped him back to reality.

“I’m sorry for bothering you.” she said

Was… he really that stressed…?

He was.

He was, and he couldn’t hold it in any longer.

He had endured so much this past year, but even he had a breaking point...

He let his mask fall.

“P-Please… don’t leave me…” he choked out.

She turned around, surprised at the change in tone.

And she gasped.

Because he was crying.

None of his friends had seen him cry before.

Because he has _never_ cried once since coming to Tokyo. 

Despite all of the horrible things that have happened to him.

But he can’t hold it in anymore. 

“Ren, what’s wrong?!” she exclaimed.

She rushed over to him, sitting next to him on the bed.

“I don’t want to die, Makoto.” he choked out. “I don’t want to die.”

He looked up, seeing her tears as well.

And he hated it, because it was his fault that she was crying. Because he was an asshole and made her worry.

He felt two arms gently wrap around him, one on his back, the other guiding his head to her shoulder, where he continued to sob. 

She gently kissed his temple, while she started running her fingers through his hair to soothe him.

“I will think of a way to save you.” She firmly stated. “I won’t let you die. I’m going to protect you, ok?”

“I’m sorry…” he whispered. “You’re right… I’m so exhausted.”

“So am I.” she confessed. “If sorry too, Ren. I shouldn’t have yelled.”

“I’m afraid, but… I don’t want the others to see me this way.” he admitted. “I didn’t want to seem weak. I thought it would be unfair to vent about all my issues to you guys.”

“You’re not weak, Ren.” she said. “You’re one of the strongest people I know. You’ve suffered so much, but you still keep fighting. But it’s ok to vent every once in a while, especially if it’s about something like this. That’s not being weak. That’s being human.”

“Makoto…”

“You’re always helping everyone else.” she said. “Even now, knowing that someone is plotting to kill you, you’re thinking of the others. Thinking of me. I know that you don’t want to make me worry, but you’ve already helped me so much, so please… let me help you. You can rely on me for anything. I want us to be equals.”

He was speechless, touched by her words.

He normally hatred showing vulnerability, but… maybe with her, it would be ok.

He managed a small smile.

Because despite the horrible circumstances that brought him here.

Despite everything that’s happened.

And everything that’s yet to happen.

He’s glad he came to Tokyo, and the memories he’s made.

And that he’s met people that he can speak to as himself.

“Makoto…” Ren said. “I… Can I confide in you?”

She looked up at him. “Of course.” she said. “That’s what I’m here for.”

“You have to promise me that this stays between us. I can’t tell any nonmembers about this, and I don’t want the others to worry.” he explained.

“As long as you talk to someone, it’s fine.” Makoto said.

“And… if there’s anything that's bothering you, Makoto, you need to tell me too, ok? If we're going to be equals, you need to confide in me too, ok? I really am worried about you.”

“Of course… thank you, Ren.”

So, he took a deep breath, and spoke.

“I’m afraid.” Ren whispered. “I’m more afraid now than I’ve ever been in my life. More afraid then when I was when I was arrested on false charges. More afraid then I was at Kamoshida’s Palace. I feel like I’m about to march towards my death. It’s taking everything I have not to just completely shut down right now.”

“Don't worry.” she said, wrapping him into another hug. “I’ll save you. I’ll save you and sis. I’ve lost so much already, and I don’t want to lose any more. I _refuse_ to lose the two most important people in my life.”

“I know.” Ren says. “One of the only things keeping me sane is that I knew that I’ve got the best advisor around, and that they’re sure to think of something.”

“In that case, I promise to live up to your expectations.” beamed Makoto.

They stayed in each other's embrace for a few more moments before separating.

“I’m sorry.” Ren repeated. “I didn’t want to say anything because, well, if even the leader can’t keep his cool, then how can I expect anyone else too? Everyone’s already so stressed out after what happened with Okumura. I didn’t want anyone to worry anymore.”

“It’s very sweet how you’re always thinking about others and how to help them.” Makoto said. “But we care about you too. You can’t keep everything bottled up inside.”

“Yeah, I guess you’re right.” Ren admitted. “See, this is why you’re the advisor. You’re smarter than me.”

She let out a small laugh.

“We’re a team, Ren.” Makoto said. “And every single one of us would do anything to save you. We will overcome this if we work together.”

He sighed, causing her to raise an eyebrow.

“Is everything ok?” she asked

“If I don’t make it out of this alive-”

“You will. I’ll make sure of it.”

He looked into her eyes, and saw nothing but affection and determination.

His smile grew wider.

And he felt that everything was going to be ok.

“Right. In that case, can you promise me to take care of yourself? The fact that you're doing so much to try and save makes me love you even more, but I still worry.” he told her. “We’ll talk to the others, and work something out together. That way, we can divide up the workload.” 

“That sounds like a good idea.” she nodded. “But you still need to pay attention in the Metaverse, alright?”

“Now that I talked with you, I feel a bit calmer.” he said. “So, I think I’ll be able to stay alert. As for you… try to get some sleep, ok?”

 “I’ve actually been trying to sleep but… sis has been working more and more hours at the office, and she hardly speaks to me anymore…”

“We’ll save her. I promise.” he assured.

“I know, but… I feel so alone… so unwelcome… in my own home.”

“I… yeah, I get what you mean. It was like that when I first got here. And it helps to get all of this off my chest, but I’m still a little scared.” he admitted.

“Then can I stay a little longer? I want to be with you. To help you.”

“Y-You mean… stay the night?” he stammered.

“I… I meant stay until the last train!” she squeaked out.

“O-Oh, I’m sorry…”

“But…” she whispered. “I think… I like your idea better.” I don’t want to be alone tonight.”

“I… I don’t either.” he confessed.

After changing into suitable nightwear, the two of them crawled into bed together, cuddling under the moonlight shining from his window.

“I love you, Ren.” she expressed. “I promise, everything will be ok.”

He believed her.

* * *

 

In retrospect, it was probably one of the best sleeps of his life.

“We were both exhausted and overworked.” he told her. “But… we talked things through, and we figured things out. We just needed to take a break.”

“I see… now that I’m on your side, I was hoping if you’d tell me if my sister is a Phantom Thief.” she asked.

“Well...” 

“It’s ok. You can tell me. I won’t turn you or her in.” she promised.

“I know. So, originally, we were ‘enemies’ I guess, since she was investigating us… but even then, I couldn’t help but admire her sense of justice.” he told her. “She actually discovered our identities, but offered to keep it a secret if we proved our justice and took down Kaneshiro. I found her… rather intimidating at first, but also was very impressed by her.”

“She figured it out that long ago?” she gasped.

“In Kaneshiro’s palace… he surrounded us with shadows. He started tormenting Makoto… but when he threatened you… that’s what sent her over the edge… what got her angry enough to fight back. To embrace her other self and awaken her Persona.”

“... Me? She did that because he threatened me?” she asked, surprised.

“Well, yeah.” he smiled at her. “You’re her sister.”

“I am her sister.” she smiled. “And it’s time I started acting the part.”

* * *

 

“Makoto is my second-in-command, actually.” he smiled.

“I see… so the whole time, your girlfriend, your second-in-command, and Makoto were all the same person.”

“Yes.” he confirmed. “And, well… you should also know that while I do call her my Queen, it's because that's her code name. Queen. I even named her myself.”

“And why did you call her that?”

“She was just… really elegant. At first, I jokingly suggested Prez, and she asked if I wanted to get smacked.” he laughed.

Her eyes narrowed for some reason...

“Now that I think about it… I remember you saying that your second-in-command had a ‘cute butt’.” she scowled.

He paled. “W-Well, wouldn’t it be weird if I _wasn’t_ attracted to my girlfriend?”

She sighed, but he could see that she had relaxed somewhat.

He was clearly in love with her, and… the last thing she wanted to do was to break her little sister’s heart.

And she had to admit, from what she knew about him, he was exactly the kind of man that she would want her sister to be with.

Smart, compassionate, honest, hardworking, reliable… 

“I could tell from the way you talked about her during the interrogation… that you really care about her.” she said. “A part of me is angry that she didn’t tell me about any of this… but another part of me knows that I wasn’t there for her _to_ tell me anything.”

He sat there in silence, listening to her.

“The Phantom Thieves reignited my sense of justice, risked their lives to save my little sister, and made me realize just how much I care about her.” she continued. “I’ll have to talk to her about this, but…”

“Sae-san?”

“I have one more question for you.” she stated. “When it comes to my sister, what's most important to you? Her looks? Her intelligence? Her personality? Or is it her company?”

He thought about his answer carefully.

This wasn't exactly a question to be answered lightly.

“I love all of those, Niijima-san.” he said. “But none of those are the most important.”

“None of those?” she asked, surprised. “Then what is?”

“Her happiness.” he answered. “I know that if she continues to pursue her dream job, and tries to repair her relationship with you, she’ll have less time to spend with me. But if it makes her happy, I’ll do whatever I can to help and support her.”

Sae was silent for several minutes.

“Sae-san… I-I understand if you don't approve, but I was the one who confessed my feelings first!” he insisted. “So please don't be angry at Makoto! If you have to be angry, be angry at me!”

More silence.

He wished if she was going to kill him, that she'd just get it over with.

But then he saw her lips curl into a smile.

“I’m glad that she found someone like you.” she confessed.

“R-Really?”

“The interrogation may be over, but I still trust you.” she said. “If there's anyone I trust to be with my sister, it's you.

“T-Thank you, Sae-san.”

“You're very welcome, Ren-kun.” she said.

“Well.” Ren mused. “Guess that’s two bullets I’ve dodged today.”

* * *

 

“You know, there was one day… she was studying with a friend, and I caught her hugging that Buchimaru plush you gave her and giggling to herself while looking at her phone.” 

He grinned.

His girlfriend was adorable.

“Was she talking to me over text?”

“Probably.” she said. “She got embarrassed when she saw me and hid her phone, but I didn't think much of it.”

He peeked out the window, letting out a yawn as he noticed familiar scenery.

“Hey, stay with me now.” Sae said. “You probably shouldn’t fall asleep again yet. We need to get you back to Leblanc.”

Everything still felt like a blur. He was struggling to hold onto conciseness.

He just needed to keep talking.

“Just a little longer, ok?” she assured. “Then you can sleep.”

“Ok…” 

She grabbed a small cup and handed it to him.

“My coffee.” she mentioned. “You can have the rest.”

“Thank you.” he said weakly.

He slowly took a sip of coffee.

“Blue Mountain…” he mumbled.

“Right… I mentioned it before.” she said. “Is it fine?”

“Yeah… It’s her favorite…”

“Alright, just hold on a little longer, ok?” she smiled. “You’ll see your friends again soon.”

* * *

 

“Where are you going, Mako-chan?” Haru asked.

“I have to use the bathroom. Be back in a second.” Makoto explained, ascending the stairs to the attic.

“You know, this place is really good for holding meetings.” Ann observed.

“Yeah, this place is great since it's always empty.” Ryuji admitted. 

“Don’t give him any curry.” Sojiro grumbled from behind the counter.

“You got it, Sojiro!” Futaba joked.

“C-Come on, I didn’t mean it!” Ryuji gasped.

“Well, I must agree.” Yusuke concurred. “This is certainly a better meeting place than our last choice.”

“When Joker comes back, he’ll be confined to here for a while, so that makes this place even more convenient.” Morgana mentioned. “We’ll still be able to hide from the enemy that way.”

The door to Leblanc opened again, and Sae Niijima walked in.

No one noticed this time at first, as a certain booming voice drowned out the sound of the entrance bell.

“YEAH, AS LONG AS WE MEET HERE, NO ONE WILL KNOW THAT WE’RE THE PHANTOM THIEVES!!!!” Ryuji yelled excitedly.

The room went dead quiet for a second, as only then did the others notice the new visitor.

“RYUJI!” Ann yelled.

“Stop saying we’re the Phantom Thieves out loud, numbskull!” Morgana chided.

Sae dropped her things to the floor, clutching her chest as a look of shock appeared on her face.

“T-That cat really can talk.” she gasped as her face turned pale.

Everyone was silent.

Absolutely everyone.

Except for one person.

“Way to go, Morgana! You and your big mouth!” Ryuji yelled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we're finally at the ending. There will probably be about 1 or 2 more parts, depending on length, left of this fic.  
> I hope you'll look forward to them, and have a great day!


	23. Epilogue, Part 2

“Me?!” Morgana yelled. “Why are you blaming me?!”

“A-Again?! So it wasn’t just my imagination…” the prosecutor gasped.

“Wait, how can she hear Morgana’s voice?!” Ann asked.

“It would appear… that the cat’s out of the bag…” Yusuke muttered.

As the others were dumbfounded, Haru walked towards Sae from behind the counter.

“Hello there!” Haru greeted. “You must be Mako-chan’s sister!”

“Mako-chan?” Sae repeated.

“Oh, that’s what I call Makoto.” Haru smiled.

“Are you good friends with Makoto?” Sae asked.

“Oh yes!” Haru beamed. “We all are… but more importantly… is Ren with you?”

“R-Right!” Sae gasped. “I nearly forgot… Sojiro-san, are you there?”

“What’s all this about a talking cat?” Sojiro muttered.

“Never mind that. The boy’s in my car, and I need your help to grab him.”

He nodded, a grim expression on his face as he followed her out.

Everyone waited in anticipation as Sojiro and Sae walked out of Leblanc, returning a minute or two later with their leader.

“Hey, guys…” Ren said, hoping his fatigue didn’t show through his voice.

Immediately, the others surrounded him.

“Hey, you big bastard!” Ryuji grinned, throwing this arm around him.

“Good to have you back, Joker!” Morgana cheered from a booth.

Ann and Haru quickly followed, hugging him from the side and the front, tears in their eyes.

Yusuke simply chuckled, waving at him from where he was sitting.

“Good to see you’re ok.” Yusuke said.

Considering his arms were sorta… occupied, he simply smiled at him.

“H-Hey, Ren… how are you?” Ann stammered. “Are you ok?”

“Well, I did die.” he joked.

“Y-Yeah… you must be fine if you’re joking like that.” Ann beamed.

“Ren, are you sure you’re ok?” Haru asked, concerned. “You don’t need to push yourself.”

“I’m a little stiff from sitting down for so long, and I’ve got some bruising on my face from when they restrained me, but I’m fine aside from that. Just a little tired, that's all.”

In truth, every part of his body ached.

It hurt just to stand, even when he wasn’t putting all of his weight on his bad leg.

He was lying to them again… he hated doing it, but he had already made them worry so much. Between the aftermath of the Okumura incident and this, everyone had been so stressed.

 So, for just one day. 

Just one day.

He wanted them to be happy.

Haru didn’t look convinced, but she dropped the subject, satisfied that he was alive.

“R-Ren…”

He heard Futaba call his name, unable to hold back her tears.

Haru made some room for the younger girl, who quickly wrapped him into a hug herself.

“Stupid, stupid, stupid!” Futaba sobbed. “Why do you always have to put yourself in danger?!”

They both knew that this was the only way.

But now wasn't the time to point that out.

“I’m sorry.” he muttered. “I’ll try to be more careful.”

“You’d better.” Futaba sniffled, a small smile on her face.

The sound of footsteps alerted Futaba, who broke the hug and stepped away.

“Why don't we give him a little space?” Futaba suggested.

“Oh, yes, Ren must be rather exhausted.” Haru agreed.

Ann and Ryuji looked somewhat confused, but stepped away anyway.

To be honest, he was confused as well until he saw who was descending the stairs.

“Is everything ok?” Makoto asked. “I heard lots of… yelling... down… here…”

Their eyes met, neither of them saying a word.

Not that they had to.

Actions spoke louder than words, after all.

She ran up to him, throwing her arms around him, and pulled him into a passion filled kiss.

It was impulsive, sure, but he probably would have done the same.

And while he was surprised, he didn’t pull away, even if they were surrounded by the others.

At that moment, nothing else mattered.

He could hear Ann squealing, and Ryuji shouting ‘For real?!’, but he doesn’t care what the others thought right now.

Sae cleared her throat behind him.

Ok, maybe he cared a little bit.

He reluctantly stopped kissing her, and looked at her face, stained with tears, but no less beautiful.

“I’m so relieved you’re ok.” she whispered.

“I told you that I would never leave you, Makoto.”

“I love you.” she expressed, resting her head on his chest.

“Love you too.” he smiled, wiping at the tears in her eyes.

He was home.

He was finally home.

“It must have felt like an eternity in there.” she said.

“Every moment I’m away from you feels like an eternity.” he whispered into her ear.

“H-How can you even say something like that with a straight face, you...”

She suddenly gave a thoughtful expression.

“Makoto?”

She licked her lips, as if she were trying to taste something.

“Jamaican Blue Mountain? You were drinking Blue Mountain coffee?”

“Hey, you got it!” he praised.

“I did?! Then… do I get a reward?”

“Oh? Do you want another taste?”

Sae cleared her throat even louder, and he didn't need to use his third eye to see she was getting annoyed.

“M-Maybe later.” Ren stammered.

“She… does seem happy.” she thought. “But we’re in public for God’s sake!”

“Makoto…”

Makoto froze upon seeing her sister had entered Leblanc, and the two of them quickly broke apart.

“O-Oh, sis, hey… this is my boyfr...err… study partner.”

“Hello, I’m your sister’s boyfr err study partner.” he cheekily said.

“No, wait, go back to the position you were in before!” Yusuke insisted, his fingers in a framing motion. “I must capture this moment of burning passion between man and woman! I missed my chance at the boat ride, but I shall not miss it again!”

“Stop being a weirdo, Inari!” Futaba yelled.

“O-Oh, that Yusuke…” Makoto nervously laughed. “Always a kidder!”

She looked around frantically, seeing the other thieves with amused looks on their faces.

“W-What are you all looking at?!” Makoto stammered.

“Oh, nothing!” Ann laughed. “Don't mind us!”

“I… already told your sister.” Ren confessed. “About us…”

“Y-You… didn't tell her everything we did… did you?” she whispered, quiet enough so that only he would hear.

“If I did, I’m pretty sure I wouldn't still be alive.” he whispered back.

“Well… since everyone knows now…” Makoto trailed off.

She quickly wrapped him into another hug.

“T-There’s no problem… if we stay like this… just a little longer.”

Looking at the two of them, Sae couldn't help but sigh.

Considering the circumstances, she was willing to cut the boy some slack.

But still… her sister had found a group where she belonged. A group of great friends, a boyfriend…

She should be happy for her little sister, and she was, but…

Did she even need her anymore?

* * *

 

“Hehehe… I taught him everything he knows.” Sojiro chucked.

The elder Niijima gave an annoyed look at the older man.

“He’s the one who taught him that damn coffee trick.” she mused.

“Sojiro-san… did you know that he was in the Phantom Thieves?” she asked.

“I found out recently.” Sojiro nodded. “And another thing I know is that they helped Futaba and I when no one else would.”

“I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you.” Sae muttered. “He told me about the situation… with Futaba’s uncle.”

“As long as you understand.” Sojiro grunted. “Thanks for bringing the kid home, by the way.”

“It’s the least I could do.” She said. “He told me about you and his other friends. He really looks up to you.”

“...Kid’s family to me.” Sojiro said, turning his back to her. 

She was confused about his action until she saw him wiping at his eyes.

“Boss, are you ok?” Ren asked, concerned.

“Idiot.” he grumbled. “I should be asking you that. I… just got a bit of dust in my eye from cleaning earlier. You’re cleaning tomorrow.”

“Sure thing, Boss.” he said. “And don't worry, I’m fine. I’ll close up shop later.”

“Don't try to act tough.” Sojiro said. “You know what, never mind, I’ll clean tomorrow.”

“Thanks, Boss.”

Sojiro waved him off. “Don’t mention it.”

Sae smiled at the interaction. It seemed that the boy's caretaker really was a ‘big softie’ as he put it.

Of course, Sojiro wasn't the only person she needed to apologize to.

* * *

 

By now, the others had sat down at the booth.

So, she took her boyfriend’s hand and led him towards the others.

But something was wrong.

Because when her fingers brushed by his wrist to hold his hand...

It was just for a moment, but she saw fear in his eyes.

The two of them sat down, listening to Futaba explain how they pulled of their plan.

“Ha! I bet that moron Akechi doesn't even know we tricked him yet!” Ryuji cheered.

“Goro Akechi, Ace Detective? More like Gomoron Sketchy, Ace Defective.” Yusuke joked.

“Booooooo! Your jokes stink, Inari!” 

“I can't keep up with any of this.” Sojiro sighed. “All of this Metaverse stuff is flying right over my head.”

“I’m getting the gist of it.” Sae said. But why am I able to understand that cat? I… eventually believed that you were telling the truth that he can talk, but-”

“I’m not a cat!” Morgana interrupted.

“You look like a cat to me.” Sae deadpanned. 

“I’m not! I’m a human!”

“As amusing as it is to see you argue with a cat, maybe we should get back on topic.” Ren suggested.

Admittedly, he was still curious what Morgana really was.

They didn’t even know if his real form was human, or even male...

He could end up being a green haired goddess, for all they knew.

“Like I said, I might have an idea!” Futaba chimed in. “See, in the Metaverse, Morgana speaks like a regular human. And when you showed Akechi the phone, you were both transported to the Metaverse, and you didn’t get out until after I called you.”

“So, you were Alibaba, and the other voice I heard was…”

“It must have been Morgana.” Ren nodded. “Once you hear him, and your brain realizes that he can talk, you start understanding him in the real world.”

“It must be a change in cognition.” Makoto noted.

They continued with their explanation of how they had outwitted Akechi and his superiors. 

It was a lot to take in, but she managed to understand most of it.

As soon as they finished, she got up, approaching Futaba.

She saw the small girl hide behind her sister. She smiled, trying to seem less intimidating. 

But part of her was also happy to see the relationship the two girls seemed to have.

“Hello there, Futaba-chan.” she said in as gentle a voice as she could manage. “I’m sorry for all the trouble I’ve caused you.”

“Go on, it's ok.” Makoto said, softly coaxing the younger girl forward.

“Um…” Futaba muttered. “It's fine. It's water under the bridge now. And… thanks for saving Ren. But…”

“But?”

“I’m not the only person you should apologize to!” Futaba forced out. 

“F-Futaba!” Makoto gasped. “S-Sis, I’m so sorry, I-”

“It’s fine.” Sae cut her off. “It’s fine… listen… I’m sure you want to be with your friends right now. I’ll be at home.”

“Are you sure…?” Makoto frowned. “I thought we were…”

“Don’t worry, we can still talk at home.” the elder Niijima smiled. “Wouldn’t it be preferable that we talk in private?”

“O-Oh, of course.” Makoto smiled back at her. 

“Why don’t you stay a little longer?” Sojiro smiled. “Your sister helped made some curry.”

“I’d like to, but I’m afraid people might get suspicious if I stay here too long. But if it’s not too much trouble, could you wrap it up for me?”

“Sure thing.” Sojiro nodded.

Her curry in hand, Sae looked at Makoto and nodded. “Make sure you get home before dark. We need to talk, so I don’t want to hear about any late night study sessions.”

“S-Sis?!”

“Thanks for the coffee! I loved it… and so did Makoto!” Ren chuckled.

Sae muttered something under her breath, handing him his belongings before walking out, leaving the room quiet for a few moments.

Naturally, Ryuji broke the silence.

“WAIT!” he yelled. “So, all those times Makoto stayed behind after team meetings to study...and all those times you studied with her on school days… were you guys...?

“Wait a minute.” Ann recalled. “Weren't we eating lunch one day, and Ren was called down to the Student Council room for like, _the entire lunch period_.”

“Even in the Student Council room?! For real?! 

Ren chuckled, wrapping an arm around Makoto as she buried her blushing face into her hands.

* * *

 

The entire group was now seated, enjoying Sojiro’s curry.

“Is the curry good, Ren?” Futaba asked. “Haru and I helped Makoto make it.”

“You did?” he asked. “Well, you did a great job! Thanks!”

The younger girl beamed at his compliment. “Aha! My cooking skill has leveled! If I keep this up, I'll fill out my Currydex in no time!”

“Sooo… are we going to address the elephant in the room, or…” Ann trailed off.

He glanced over at Haru.

“N-No, I swear I didn’t use those beans this time!” Haru claimed.

“I was talking about how bold Makoto was.” Ann grinned. “Just running up and kissing Ren like that!”

“Well… is it really so strange? He is my boyfriend, after all.” Makoto confessed, a bashful smile on her face.

A confession that was meet with more squealing.

“Seriously, you guys are already dating?! I knew you liked her, but…” Ryuji trailed off. “You really did make your move on the Hawaii trip, huh?”

“Actually, we started dating a little before then.” he confessed.

“I’m sorry we didn’t tell any of you.” Makoto said. “We wanted to keep it a secret.”

“I had a suspicion, but I didn’t think you’d been dating for that long.” Ann smiled. “I’m so happy for you two!”

“I bugged Ren’s phone and this place, so I knew too.” Futaba said.

“I figured it out myself, but...” Haru trailed off. “Didn’t you confess your love in front of the entire school?”

“Wait, I thought Ren was just trying to divert attention away from The Phantom Thieves!” Ryuji said. 

“Come on, Ryuji!” Ann chided. “That confession totally came from the heart!”

“And it was so romantic, too!” Haru agreed.

“Haru, you should have seen Makoto when we first went to Boss’ house. The lights shut off and she was like ‘Oh, Ren, can I hold onto you?’ When Boss caught us, she was on her knees, gripping his pants!”

“Oh my Mako-chan!” Haru gasped. “How bold!”

“T-That’s not how it happened!” Makoto protested. “W-Well, ok, maybe it was, but… urgh.”

“Now that I think about it, that does explain a few things.” Morgana admitted. “If you guys were really just studying, then you wouldn’t have kicked me out. You should have told me from the beginning! I would have been fine giving you two some alone time.”

To be fair, it wasn’t that they _didn’t_ study.

It was just that, more often than not, their studying sessions often led to cuddling sessions.

“It’s fine, Morgana. Don’t feel the need to leave for our sake.” Makoto smiled. “If you really want to stay, it’s fine.”

“Nah, that’s ok. I get it.” Morgana said. “But why did you keep it a secret in the first place?”

“We thought that it would make the team dynamic awkward.” Ren confessed. “Like, you guys might find it strange if the two leaders are dating.”

“Your positions are well earned, so I see nothing wrong with it.” Yusuke said calmly.

“We all feel the same! We’re all happy for you two!” Haru beamed.

“Thanks, everyone.” Makoto said. “But before, we were also worried about my sister or other students finding out.”

“Makes sense… cause after all, _some of us_ can’t keep our mouths shut.” Ryuji smirked, looking at Morgana.

“You are the LAST person who should be saying that to me!” Morgana hissed.

Everyone started laughing at Morgana’s outburst.

Ren’s laughter, however, quickly changed into a coughing fit.

“Woah man, are you ok?!” Ryuji exclaimed.

“F-Fine, I’m fine.” Ren said in between coughs. “I just ate too fast. They didn’t feed me much in the interrogation room.”

“Ren… are you sure you’re ok?” Makoto asked.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” he lied.

She said nothing, instead turning away from him.

She always could tell when he was lying.

She was hurt, but didn’t wish to cause a scene in front of the others.

He didn’t want to upset the others when they were supposed to be celebrating.

But he also didn’t want any secrets between them anymore.

“I’m sorry.” he whispered to her. “I was going to tell you in private.”

She let a smile grace her face as she gave his hand a comforting squeeze.

“Alright then.” she responded.

She was still worried, but he knew that she was also happy that he wanted to confide in her.

* * *

 

“So, Makoto, I need to ask… when did the two of you get together?” Ann asked.

“I’ll give you a short summary.” she said. “You see...

* * *

 

She liked him… as more than a friend.

And she wasn’t sure how to feel about it.

She liked to think that they had bonded by spending time together… but did he really like her that way?

Probably not… Ann was around him just as much as she was, and she was so much prettier and bubbly than her.

Not to mention all the other woman he knew…

For a while, she had been confused, not quite understanding her feelings for him.

But the more time she spent with him, the more her feelings grew, eventually reaching the point where even someone as naive as her was able to understand.

She had a crush on him.

He was intelligent, interesting, handsome, mature, and overall a very kind and dependable person.

He had even agreed to pretend to date her so that she could keep tabs on Eiko.

In truth, she sympathized with Eiko. Having lost both her parents at a young age, and the strained relationship with her sister, she understood her desire to have someone pay attention to her.

But Tsukasa was only using her.

She wanted to help Eiko. To reach out to her, just as the Phantom Thieves… just as Ren… had done for her.

She had suggested a while ago to start cuddling in front of Eiko and Tsukasa in order to keep up appearances.

But to be honest, it was also because she of her crush.

He had suggested holding hands in front of them.

But he was probably just trying to make their act seem convincing…

As they saw Eiko approaching, he felt Ren give her hand an encouraging squeeze.

Eiko was still mad at her, but hopefully she would get through to her.

“... What do you want?” Eiko muttered.

“Eiko… I have testimony that states that your “boyfriend is infamous for tricking girls into debt, then forcing them to sell themselves.” she stated.

“Just shut up, Makoto!” Eiko yelled. “I’ve had it with your lying bullshit!”

She could feel Ren tensing up, but he said nothing.

“Eiko, please, listen to me!” she pleaded. “You’re not the first girl he’s done this to! You need to reconsider your relationship!”

“I told you to shut up!” Eiko yelled. “We have a date at his club today. Stay out of my way!

Why?! Why wouldn’t she listen?!

“Yo! Did I make ya wait, babe?”

Tsukasa.

Things suddenly went from bad to worse.

“Oh, hey, it’s you two.” Tsukasa greeted. “Wanna hop on over to my club too. It’ll be a blast.”

“They were saying all kinds of horrible things about you, honey.” Eiko told him, a hint of desperation in her voice. “Like how you force girls into debt… they’re lying, right?”

“Don’t tell me you believe that crap.” Tsukasa asked. “Listen… I’d never lie to you, princess.”

“It’s always ‘princess’ with you. Why not call her by her actual name, Tsukasa?” she requested. “Or are there to many princesses in your life to remember.”

Good… lay down the pressure. Keep calm. She was doing well.

Tsukasa had a hesitant look on his face, not saying a word.

“T-Tsukasa…?” Eiko whispered. “Y-You know my name, right…?”

Tsukasa quickly recovered after hearing Eiko’s voice.

“Course I do. Their stupid question just took me by surprise.” Tsukasa chuckled. “You just texted me, after all… I could never forget you, Makoto.”

Bingo.

She allowed herself to smirk at his error.

“I’m the one who texted you.” Makoto said. “I even added tons of emojis to make it seem like I was Eiko.”

She had studied late into the night about emojis and their meanings just so that she would be able to put this plan into action.

She was quite proud of her research.

“Admit it. You’re only using her for money! You don’t even know her name!” she pressed. “Don’t you see, Eiko? This is who your ‘boyfriend really is!”

“O-Of course! That was my next guess!” Tsukasa defended.

“Tsukasa…” Eiko muttered.

“Yes, Mako… err, Eiko?”

“Shut up.”

She then turned towards Makoto.

“A-And as for you… you tricked him!” Eiko yelled. “Tsukasa is the only person I have! What would you know about love! Just leave me alone, you bitch!”

She felt something, then...

It was similar to how she felt in Kaneshiro’s palace.

Why was she being so stubborn?! What was wrong with her?!

Rage began building inside of her like a raging inferno consuming a building.

Something inside of her snapped.

“Eiko.”

“Yeah?”

“Don't forget this feeling.”

“What feeli-”

*SLAP*

She slapped Eiko across the face - hard.

“Wake up!” she yelled. “Stop lying to yourself! You know how he really is!”

Tears began streaming down Eiko’s face…

“B-But… Tsukasa is the only one who cares about me…” she sobbed. “Nobody else cares about my day, or my work, or anything about me!

“I care, Eiko!” she expressed. “I care about your grades, your job, your wellbeing… I’m your friend! This entire time, I’ve been doing this because I care about you.”

“D-Don’t give me that…” Eiko whimpered. “You’re a perfect girl who lives up to everyone’s expectations… so don’t feed me that honor student bullshit…”

“This isn’t about that!” she insisted. “When I… lost my parents… I tried everything I could to help my sister. I learned how to cook… how to clean… everything I could to help her… do you know what she said to me, Eiko?”

Eiko looked up at her, a shocked look on her face.

“She called me a burden… that I did nothing but eat away at her life.” she said. “You say that I always live up to people’s expectations… but the truth is… I was just blindly following what I was told. I let others decide my path for me… and… I envied you, just a little…”

“You… envied me…?” Eiko gasped. 

“You seemed like a free spirit… someone who knew what they wanted to be in life.” she confessed. “I wished I was like that as well. But, even so… I can’t sit by while you have your life ruined! I can’t sit by while there’s evil people like Tsukasa in this world! Damn it, Eiko… please, listen to me… I don’t want you to be hurt…”

“Miss Prez…” Eiko trailed off. “I…”

“And as for you!” she shouted, glaring to Tsukasa. “Apologize to Eiko and stay the hell away from her!”

She watched his face scrunch up in anger, but she stood her ground.

“You’re startin’ to annoy me with this shit, you bitch!” Tsukasa shouted, walking closer. “Don’t think I’ll go easy on you cause you’re a chick! I’m gonna teach you a lesson.”

“I dare you!” she shouted.

Immediately, Ren let go of her hand, and she was surprised to a rage just as fierce as her own in his eyes.

He glared at the Tsukasa with pure anger, causing him to back away a few steps as he walked towards him.

“Get the hell away from her, you piece of shit!” Ren spat.

She gasped. She had never seen him get angry before. Usually, he was the epitome of calm. He also wasn't the type to call someone a ‘piece of shit’ lightly.

“W-What was that, you bastard?!” Tsukasa stammered, unable to hide his fear.

“Ren…” she whispered.

She was… touched by his desire to protect her.

But they were a team, so she wouldn’t let him fight alone.

“I come from a long line of police officers, not to mention we’re both trained in martial arts.” she said sternly, standing beside Ren. “If you really want to try something, be my guest.”

He looked between the two of them, backing away more when he saw their eyes glaring as they stood ready to fight.

“D-Dammit, I’ll remember this!” Tsukasa shouted, running away.

“I… I… I need to go.” Eiko excused, running off as well.

“E-Eiko.” she called out, to no avail.

“Looks like we need to go to.” Ren said, noticing people in the area staring at them. “Follow me, ok?”

“Yes. Staying would only cause more trouble.”

He took her by the hand, leading her to some strange bar.

Her face might have flushed had she not been worried about Eiko.

“Lala-chan.” Ren called. “There’s been a problem. This club host tried to pick a fight with us and-”

“Say no more.” the bartender waved him off. “Stay as long as you need. I’ll fetch some tea.”

They sat at the counter, and finally out of danger she couldn’t help but let out a sigh.

“I can’t believe I hit one of my friends…”

“Yeah, you really gave her a smack of justice.” he joked.

She gave him an annoyed glance.

“Sorry.” he mumbled. “But honestly, I think it was the right move.”

“I hope so…” she muttered. “I apologize. I have a bad habit of acting in the moment. I can’t help but get swept up in emotion… if you hadn’t stepped in…”

“It’s ok.” he told her. “We’re a team. And… I sort of lost my cool too…”

While the other thieves were open books for the most part, she always had trouble reading Ren’s expression.

It didn’t help that whenever she tried looking at him, he would quickly turn away.

She did notice, however, that his face looked very red.

“Ren, your face is beat-red!” she told him.

“I-It is?!”

He quickly turned away once again.

“It must have been from all the running we just did.” she said.

“O-Oh, yeah, that must be it…” he whispered.

Why did look so nervous all of a sudden?

“You seem unnerved about something. Are you worried about Tsukasa?”

“No, that’s not it…

“Then what is it?”

“Um… well… I just thought you looked really cool back there.” he stammered.

It was moments like this where she wished her skin wasn’t so pale. 

It would make the blush on her face much less obvious.

“T-Thank you.” she replied.

She nervously brushed aside a stand of hair that was already in place.

“A-Anyway, this place is… interesting…” she mentioned, trying to break the awkward silence. “How do you find places like this?”

“You remember the journalist I told you about? I meet her here.” he explained.

“I see… it’s hard to believe that you’re still a high schooler. You have so much more life experience than me…”

“Don’t sell yourself short.” he said. “You’re incredibly smart yourself, and you’ve definitely been expanding your horizons.”

“Yes, talking to Eiko and you has definitely given me plenty to think about. I even found out the path I want to take in life. I really was painfully naive back then. There’s more to learn in life than what’s in between the pages of a textbook. Except…”

“What is it?” he asked.

Should she say it…?

“... Do you remember how Eiko said I would flunk a test in love?” she asked. “Um… I don’t know how to study that subject. I can’t learn about romance by myself…”

Perhaps she was looking for some sort of validation. For him to say that she would find someone someday. That she wasn’t some robot incapable of love.

That… was probably the best she could hope for...

Seeing that he hadn’t responded, she turned to him, and once again, he had an unreadable expression on his face, as if struggling over what to say.

Finally, he took a deep breath, and looked right at her.

“I’ll be your study partner.” 

She felt her heart skip a beat. 

D-Did he just…?

Was he…?

“Huh?” she stammered. “U-Um, I’m not exactly the most well-versed in these matters… so allow me to confirm this…

She might just be being naive… just setting herself up for disappointment…

But she had to know.

“S-Sorry if I’m mistaken, but um…”

She just couldn’t force it out, no matter how hard she tried.

“I... don't think either of us are really good at this whole hint thing.” he admitted. “I don't really like to make assumptions.”

“Neither do I.” she agreed. “I think it would be better… if we were just up front about how we felt.”

“Yeah… I think I’d prefer that.”

She took a deep breath herself, trying to regain any composure that she could.

“I… like you.” she confessed. “As more than a friend. I… would very much like to… date for real.” she said.

“A-Are you sure?” he asked. “I mean… we're both kinda in a really emotional state right now… m-maybe we should just… calm down.”

Oh…

He probably didn’t mean it like that.

She had just made a fool of herself...

“I see… I’m sorry.” she said. “I should be going…”

He made no call to her as she got up, but as soon as she reached the door…

“W-Wait…”

It was quiet. Desperate, even.

“I just… I don’t want you to rush into something you might regret.” he said. “Are you absolutely sure that you… like me like that?”

This would be the perfect time to back out. To say that she was simply overwhelmed with emotions at the moment. But…

That wasn’t what she wanted.

“That’s very considerate of you, Ren.” she smiled. “But you don’t need to worry. Truth be told, since the day you took me to the arcade, I… I think I had a crush on you then, but I didn't realize it at the time.” she admitted. “Eventually, after spending more and more time with you… my feelings grew even stronger, and I realized. I’ve been meaning to tell you for some time.”

He stood there, once again speechless, and once again, she felt like she had blundered.

“W-We could still be friends too!” she tried to backpedal.

“N-No, that’s not what I...” he trailed off. “I’m sorry, I don’t mean to upset you. I should be happy, because… I never thought that… you would ever return my feelings for you.”

“Return your… then, do you… like me?” she asked, allowing herself to have a bit of hope.

“I do.” he nodded. “I’ve liked you for quite a while now.”

“O-Oh… you really mean it?”

“Y-Yeah…”

Why was she being so awkward! She needed to say something!

“W-Well then… if it’s alright with you, could we date for real?” she beamed.

“I… would really like that, Makoto.” he smiled back at her.

“I’m sorry… this is so embarrassing…” she giggled. “I look forward to, um, growing our relationship, um… together.”

“Y-Yeah, um… me too.” he nervously chuckled.

“Ah, young love.”

“W-What?” she squeaked.

The bartender chuckled. “You kids done with your little heart-to-heart yet?”

“S-Sorry about that. It’s rude to stay so long…” she apologized. 

“Oh, don’t worry. Just a glimpse into this fresh drama of yours is the only apology I need.” Lala teased. “Ah, it makes me think back to when I was just a wee girl…”

“R-Right. Thank you for having us.” she said politely.

“It’s quite alright, dear.” Lala said, before turning towards Ren. “Now, you take good care of her, alright? Shinjuku is a dangerous place at night.”

“O-Of course, Lala-chan.”

As the two of them walked out of the bar, she still couldn’t believe it.

He actually returned her feelings.

“Is your sister home tonight?” he asked.

“No, why?” she asked, eyebrow raised.

“Lala-chan’s right.” he explained. “I wanted to walk you home, but if she’s there…”

“No, no, that’s alright.” she smiled. “Thank you for the offer, however.”

“Well, let’s walk to the station together, then.” he told her. 

“Yes. That’s a good idea.” she nodded.

They walked side by side, but she couldn’t feel as if something was missing…

They were in a relationship, right? So, maybe…

“Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“Um… c-can I hold your hand?”

His eyes widened. “O-Oh, um...God, Makoto… I didn't know you could be so… lewd.”

Her face paled. Had she screwed up?!

“R-Ren, I’m so sorry! I had no idea that h-holding hands was such an intimate action, and-”

She paused, seeing that he was smirking at her.

“Y-You're teasing me again, aren't you?!”

“I’m sorry.” Ren said. “It's just that you're way too cute.”

Slowly, he took her hand in his, and their fingers intertwined.

She saw that he was blushing too. Maybe he hid how flustered he was by teasing. 

Well, she did enjoy his teasing somewhat, as it would always result in him telling her how cute she was.

I was nice to feel appreciated by anyone, sure, but Ren’s compliments in particular had a much bigger effect on her.

But judging by the growing blush on his face, it seemed that, much to her surprise, she had a huge effect on him as well.

“Thank you for everything.” she said. 

“Hm?”

“Just… all the things that you did for me.” she smiled. “Helping me expand my horizons, helping me find my path in life… and, more recently… helping out with Tsukasa.”

“I wanted to leave things to you.” he said, his hand slightly tightening around hers. “But when I thought of that guy hurting you, I…”

“It’s ok. It’s over now.” she smiled. “I’ll have to repay you one of these days.”

“Oh? Do I get a kiss?” he joked.

She knew he was just trying to fluster her again. 

“Well, two can play at that game.” she thought.

“S-Sorry, I was just kiddi-”

“Of course you do, Renren!” she beamed.

She could hardly think straight at this point, her mind going all over the place.

She had, after all, just smacked Eiko across the face!

She had nearly beaten Tsukasa into the dirt!

She, the prim and proper student council president, was now in a secret relationship with Ren, a ‘delinquent’ and leader of the Phantom Thieves!

They had run for dear life, and he had confessed to her. In a bar! A bar! In Shinjuku, no less!

How scandalous!

Imagine what Sis would say?!

Who cares?! She felt absolutely invincible right now!

Perhaps that was why… she suddenly kissed him on the lips.

It was impulsive, it was awkward, and she was pretty sure that she had missed her mark somewhat, only kissing the left half of his lips… but it was her first.

And when she looked at him, she saw his face was beet red, and he was completely speechless.

“No wonder he tries to fluster me so much.” she thought. “He looks so cute right now!”

“How was that?” she whispered.

“...Y-You’d pass any test of love with perfect marks.” he stammered.

Success!

 “Um…”

“What is it?”

He started laughing. “I, uh… I just wasn’t expecting that, is all.”

“That was… my first kiss, actually.” she confessed.

“Mine too.” he said.

“Really?” she asked. “You’ve never dated before?”

“No… so I guess we’ll learn together, study partner.” he smiled. 

So, he had no experience either… they would be learning together...

That gave her a bit of comfort, at least.

The two of them continued their walk to the train station, arriving a few minutes later.

“Thank you for escorting me.” she told him. “Text me when you get home, ok?”

“Are you worried?” he asked.

“A little.” she confessed. “I’ll text you when I get home too, ok?”

He nodded, glancing at his phone. “It looks like the train won't arrive for another few minutes.”

“Seems we arrived a bit early.” she observed.

“Then, in the meantime… maybe we could study some more… if that's ok with you.”

“O-Oh!” she stuttered, realizing what he meant. “I… yes, let’s do that...”

He slowly closed in and kissed her, holding it for a few seconds, giving her time to really enjoy the moment.

When Eiko would gush to her about how good kisses felt, she figured that she was simply exaggerating in typical Eiko fashion.

As it turns out, she was underselling it.

Perhaps it was due to the rush of new emotions.

Perhaps it was because of how soft his lips felt.

Maybe because it was the first time a boy had kissed her.

Or maybe it was because she had wanted to kiss Ren for some time.

It felt like a Garu spell had swept her off her feet.

It felt like an Agi spell had melted her heart.

It felt like a Zio spell had sent sparks and tingles throughout her body.

It felt like a Bufu spell had sent a shiver down her spine.

It felt magical.

He pulled away, smiling at her.

“How was that?” he asked.

“...Are you sure I’m the first girl you’ve kissed?” she asked.

He started laughing.

“You are, but thanks for the ego boost!” he chuckled.

“I think… we’ll have to find the time to study this more later.” she said. 

“Why wait?” he smirked. “It’s not good to cram. We should take the time to study while we can, rather than wait till the last second.”

“Well, I can’t argue with that logic.” she smiled.

She let herself be pulled into another magical kiss.

She suddenly found herself understanding Eiko a bit more. If this is what she felt towards Tsukasa, then it was no wonder why she was being so stubborn. 

She made it home safely, texting Ren as soon as she entered her apartment.

She got a text back, but it wasn't from him…

Eiko: Hey, can we talk?

She bit her lip. What if she was still mad at her?

No, she couldn't worry about that. This was about Eiko, not her.

Makoto: Of course we can.

She waited a few tense seconds, seeing that she was writing a response.

Eiko: I’m so sorry! I’m sorry about all the horrible things I said about you! I’m sorry for not listening to you! 

She breathed a sigh of relief.

Makoto: It's ok, Eiko.

Eiko: You're not mad?

Makoto: I’d be lying if I said I wasn't frustrated, but that's because you're my friend. 

Makoto: That being said, I shouldn't have slapped you. I apologize for that.

Eiko: Nah, it's ok. I needed that.

Eiko: But do u really still think of me as a friend?

Makoto: Yes, I do! I was so worried about you, especially when you described the bottle incident.

Eiko: Yeah. Hey, Miss Prez?

Makoto: Yes?

Eiko: Hey, is what you said about your parents and sis true?

Makoto: Yes. My sister apologized for what she said, but our relationship hasn’t quite been the same since...

Eiko: I didn’t even realize that you could be suffering too. I’m sorry for that too.

Makoto: It’s ok. I’m doing better now. A group of people reached out to me and offered me their friendship. 

Makoto: And I wanted to do the same to you.

Eiko: Jeez, you're making me cry IRL. (ಥ﹏ಥ)

Makoto: IRL?

Eiko: In real life.

Makoto: Oh.

Eiko: BTDUBS, thanks for all your help. And tell your BF thanks too.

Eiko: BF is boyfriend, by the way.

Makoto: Actually… we were pretending to date, hoping it would help gain your trust. Sorry for misleading you.

Eiko: I see. So, he's available…

Makoto: Wait! Um…

Makoto: After Tsukasa ran off… he took me somewhere safe, and we confessed our feelings for each other.

Makoto: So, now we’re dating for real.

Eiko: Oh, congrats! Soo… what happened next?

Makoto: Well, I asked to hold his hand.

Eiko: Lewd.

Makoto: Ren already made that joke.

Eiko: Damn. 

Eiko: Has he kissed u yet?”

Makoto: Actually… I kissed him first. 

Makoto: On the lips. 

Makoto: Sort of.

Suddenly, she felt her phone ringing.

Confused, she answered it…

Only to be greeted to the sound of Eiko squealing into her ear.

“You go, Miss Prez!” Eiko exclaimed. “I didn't think you had it in you!”

“N-Not so loud, Eiko!” she chided. 

“Sorry, sorry, it's just, like… I’m so happy for you, Miss Prez!”

“Thanks…”

“ _Soooo_ … is he a good kisser?”

“E-Eiko!”

She was glad Eiko couldn't see her blush over the phone.

“I’m not hearing a _noooo…”_

She shook her head, smiling as she talked with Eiko about Ren, shopping, Buchimaru, and all matter of other topics.

“Thanks for everything, Miss Prez.” Eiko said. “But I gotta go now. I’ll see you tomorrow, kay?”

“Yeah, see you tomorrow.” she responded.

She hung up, checking to see if Ren had texted her yet.

To her relief, she saw that she just texted him a minute ago.

Ren: Back at Leblanc.

Makoto: Thank goodness.

Makoto: Eiko texted me. We made up.

Ren: That’s great!

Ren: Told you that you’d get through to her.

Makoto: Thank you for letting me do the talking.

Makoto: It was something I had to do.

Ren: You’re welcome. So, are you doing ok?

Makoto: I’m fine. You?

Ren: I’m ok.

Ren: But I’d be better if I was with you. 

“R-Right…” she whispered. “We’re dating now…”

He was flirting with her… at least, she thought he was.

Makoto: Sorry.

Makoto: It just… this feels so surreal.

Makoto: Us dating, I mean.

Ren: Surreal, huh?

Ren: So, would that make me the man of your dreams? 

_That little trickster!_

Ren: But yeah, I get what you mean.

Ren: But hey, we don’t need to rush into things. Just take things at your own pace, ok?

Makoto: Thank you for being so understanding.

Ren: Say, is our sparring session still going on?

Makoto: Oh… is that something that couples do?

She bit her lip. Sparring didn’t exactly seem like the most romantic thing in the world.

Ren: I’m not really sure, but as long as we’re having fun, right?

Ren: But, hey, if you’re worried, why don't we spice things up a bit?

Makoto: What do you mean?

Ren: The loser has to give the winner a kiss!

Makoto: But… we’d both end up kissing anyway.

Ren: True.

Ren: I guess I just wanted an excuse to kiss you.

Makoto: Excuse me?!

Ren: See you then. <3

Eiko had shown her that symbol and how to make it before.

It was a heart.

And right now, her heart was fluttering.

Quickly, she tried to change the subject.

Makoto: A-Anyway, you mentioned that you wanted to be a politician, right?

Ren: Yeah, that’s right. And you wanted to be a Police Commissioner?

Makoto: Yeah...

Ren: You know, I like a woman in uniform.

The scoundrel! Him and his honeyed words!

She could envision the smug smirk he most certainly had on his face right now.

Although her mouth was tongue tied, her hands were still fine.

And she _certainly_ knew how to write!

Multiple perfect scores on her essays proved that.

Makoto: I do hope that's not some sort of fetish.

Ren: Is that illegal, Officer Niijima?

Makoto: No, but I could arrest you for something else.

Ren: I’ll accept any punishment you give me.

Makoto: Then it's a date!

It took him a few seconds longer to respond to that one.

Ren: Ok, if that's the punishment, then tell me the crime so I can keep doing it.

Makoto: Sorry, but you can only steal my heart once.

There was no response for about a minute. 

Makoto: Oh? Don't you have something witty to say?

Another minute passed. She worried she had gone too far. She was about to type another message when he responded.

Ren: Um…

Ren: Something witty?

Ren: Ok, can't think of any witty comeback for that one. You win.

She allowed herself to feel a bit of pride, imagining the blush on his face right now.

With any luck, it was at least half as intense as her own.

Ren: Say, have you ever have ramen?

Makoto: A few times. Not much.

Ren: I know a ramen place in Ogikubo. 

Ren: Not exactly glamorous, but expanding horizons and all that, right? You free Thursday?

Makoto: No… I… since there’s school, since we usually study after class, so...

She sighed. Already there were complications. 

Their schedules were quite packed.

Well, she would just have to find a way to make things work.

Makoto: What about during the weekends? We could still study during the weekdays.

Ren: Sounds good. This Sunday work for you? Around noon?

Makoto: That would be perfect.

Ren: Then it's a date!

Makoto: Um… should I dress up?

Ren: Oh no, it's fine. It's just a ramen stand, so something casual would work.

Ren: It’ll be my treat.

Makoto: Are you sure? I was the one who asked.

Ren: But I lost our little game. Plus, it would be the gentlemanly thing to do.

Makoto: Well, all right. But I’ll pay for the next one.

Ren: Oh? Planning another date already?

She really should have been expecting that response.

Makoto: Well, I do like to plan ahead.

Ren: Considering your track record, I’m sure whatever you have planned will be excellent.

Makoto: I aim to impress.

Makoto: But it’s getting rather late, so I should head to bed.

An idea crept into her head.

She debated over whether she should send it or not.

Well, she had practically spent the entire day throwing caution to the wind. What was one more time?

Makoto: Good night, Ren. <3

There! A suitable application for her emoji studies.

He quickly responded.

Ren: Sweet dreams, my Queen. <3

She blushed, holding her phone close to her as if it were the most precious thing in the world.

She felt a sense of overwhelming joy, as well as other wonderful, unknown emotions filled her at the realization that her crush had asked her on a date…

Or maybe she asked...? She wasn't even sure anymore.

Trying to navigate the rush of emotions only seemed to make them more feel more intense as she realized that, well, of course he would ask her on a date, because he was her…

Boyfriend.

She quickly looked out the door to her room.

Then she looked out the door to her apartment.

Then she looked down the hall.

No sign of sis.

And for once, she allowed herself to act like the teenage schoolgirl she was, the need of an outlet for all these emotions overpowering her normally calm demeanor. 

She buried her face in her pillow and squealed in joy, kicking her legs back and forth in the air as she did so.

* * *

 

“So… after the altercation with that club host, Ren and I ran into this bar for safety.” Makoto recalled. “I… well… I was upset that I was told that I would flunk a test in love, and that I had no way of studying it on my own.”

“Go on.” Ann encouraged, a widening grin on her face.

“And then… Ren said he’d be my study partner.” Makoto reminisced. 

“You… didn’t need to tell them that.” he muttered.

“Why not…?” Makoto asked, confused.

“Pfft… he really said something like that?” Ann laughed.

“That’s the corniest line ever!” Ryuji said, laughing as well.

“Study partner? Seriously?!” Morgana exclaimed, doubling over laughing.

Once again, the others had amused looks on their faces.

“Urgh…” he groaned. 

“Well, I didn’t think it was corny at all.” Makoto said, giving him a radiant smile as she cupped his cheek. “I thought it was really sweet and romantic, Ren.”

“Dorks.” Futaba whispered, smirking.

Ryuji, however, had an entirely different reaction.

“Dude, we need to talk.” Ryuji said, pulling him aside.

He flinched at the sudden movement, hoping no one noticed.

“First of all… I’m proud of you, man.” Ryuji chuckled, throwing his arm around him. “Just… make sure you don't get on her bad side. You might actually end up dead then.”

“I don’t plan to.” he responded.

Ryuji’s face took a more serious expression.

“Ok, but seriously, how the hell did you get Makoto to smile like that?” Ryuji whispered. “I didn't even know she _could_ smile like that.”

“She's just really happy, that's all.” he told him.

“But how do I get a girl to look at me like that?” Ryuji asked.

“I… don't really know what to say.” he confessed. “I was just… being myself, I guess.”

“Yeah, but you're the kind of guy that can somehow make even the corniest lines work.” Ryuji groaned. “I could never pull that off with the girl I was thinkin’ of...”

“So, you have a crush on someone?” he smirked.

“Not so loud!” Ryuji warned. “Look, we sort of hit it off at the school festival, and I was thinkin’ of askin’ her out.” 

“Well, you think she likes you back?” he asked.

“I don't know.” Ryuji shrugged. “I mean, we get along really well, and she's started calling my Blondie-kun.”

“Well, if she already enjoys your company, then just be yourself.” he told him. “Be honest with her.”

“Honest, huh. Yeah, I can do that.” Ryuji said, before smirking at him. “Maybe I’ll even confess in front of the whole school.”

“Very funny.” he said sarcastically. “And maybe I’ll tell everyone about the time you hired Ms. Kawakami as a maid.”

“She’d kill you.” Ryuji smirked.

“I’m already dead.” he countered. 

Ryuji just laughed. “I guess so, huh? Anyway, I need to get goin’.”

“Before you go… I think I might have an idea about our next target.”

He explained to the others his theory on Shido, and everything he had done.

“WAIT?! SHIHO IS THE LEADER OF THE CONSPIRACY?!” Ryuji yelled.

“No, you idiot!” Ann shouted. “He said _Shido_! The politician!”

“Ignore the bonehead, Joker.” Morgana sighed. “Just continue with your theory.”

He did just that, telling everyone about Shido’s connection to the mental shutdowns and his probation.

“So, he’s the bastard that got you stuck on probation in the first place!” Ryuji snapped, boiling with rage.

“It's fine. I’ve made my peace with it.” he said, trying to calm Ryuji down. “And besides, if I never got sent here, I would have never met any of you.”

“Oh, Ren!” Haru beamed. “That's so sweet of you to say!”

“Still, if this man truly is responsible for the mental shutdowns, then it's not something that we can ignore.” Yusuke pointed out.

“Well, we know his name, right?” Ann asked. “So, let's look him up on the Metaverse.”

He did just that, typing out his name.

Match found.

“Aha! So, he does have a palace!” Futaba exclaimed.

“We’ll still have to find out the other keywords.” Morgana mentioned.

“Thankfully, with Shido being such a public figure, it shouldn’t be too difficult getting information on him.” Makoto said.

He discussed their plans going forward, and after their impromptu strategy meaning, one by one, the other thieves started saying their goodbyes.

“See you around, man.” Ryuji called. “I think I’m going to head to Protein Lovers. After hearing about this Shido bastard, I need to go blow off some steam.”

“Wish I could join you.” he sighed. “But I guess I’ll have to lie low.”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be sure to visit.” Ryuji grinned. “And once we’re able to enter his palace, we’ll be able to let loose!”

Ryuji left, Yusuke approaching him next.

“So, how does Makoto feel about boats?” Yusuke whispered. “Because I never did paint a couple at the boat ride.”

“Seriously, Yusuke…” he groaned.

“See you later, Ren.” Ann said. “I’ll be sure to pick up your homework, ok?”

“Thanks, Ann.” he smiled, waving her off.

He saw Haru approaching Makoto, whispering to her.

Not wanting to eavesdrop, he turned towards Morgana.

“Is… Queen staying?” Morgana asked.

He smiled. “I’m not sure. But even if she does, you’re welcome to stay as well. Neither of us mind.”

“A-Are you sure?” the cat asked.

“You’re our friend, Morgana.” he said. “We don’t want you feeling left out.”

“Thanks, Joker.” Morgana smiled. “But I already take up a lot of your time. But now that I know that you just wanted some privacy, I totally get it. I… I thought that you were replacing me or something…”

He frowned “I’m sorry, Morgana. I should have paid better attention to your feelings.”

“It’s ok.” Morgana told him. “Are you... going to be ok? You’re really not that hurt?”

“N-Not that much.” he lied. “I’m fine.”

In truth, the pain was becoming more and more unbearable by the minute.

Perhaps his near death experience had sent him into an adrenaline rush, giving him a higher tolerance to pain, and now he was dealing with the aftermath, on top of the pain from his injuries.

Well, if you’re really doing ok I’ll be staying with Futaba today again. She was so worried last night that she couldn’t sleep at all. So I’ll keep an eye on her.”

“Thank you for that, Morgana.” he smiled. 

* * *

 

Haru had walked over to her, a kind, if concerned, expression on her face.

“Mako-chan… you noticed it too, haven't you?” Haru whispered. “How Ren is hurting more than he lets on.”

“... Yes.” she admitted. “He said he would tell me in private, however.”

Haru smiled. “That's a relief. Ren is always so willing to help out others, but he needs someone to be there for him as well.”

“Haru…”

“Please take good care of him, Mako-chan. Please make him happy.”

“I will.” she promised.

Haru’s smile grew brighter. “Thank you. Be sure to take care of yourself as well.”

After she left, she saw Futaba enveloping her brother figure into one last hug, which brought a smile to her face.

A smile that only grew brighter when Futaba turned and gave her an expectant look, and she quickly joined into their hug.

“Be careful, Ren.” Futaba muttered. “I’ll be back first thing tomorrow.”

They held the hug for a little longer, before the younger girl left along with Sojiro, leaving just the two of them.

“Ren… I…”

“It’s ok.” he said. “Go see your sister.”

“Are you really sure?” she asked. “Will you be ok on your own?”

“I… could you help me to my bed?” he asked.

Just how bad could his injuries be?

She glanced over at his face as she carefully led him up the stairs and into the attic, and finally onto his bed.

He looked so exhausted.

“Should I call the doctor?” she asked.

“It’s ok…I can do it.” he told her. “I’ll be ok…”

“I’ll be back later, ok?” she said. “As soon as I’m done talking to sis I’ll come right back!”

“Please… please do…” he whispered, his voice shaking.

It took everything she had not to break down. 

But she needed to be strong. For him.

“Joker… my dear Joker…” she whispered. “I’ll promise. I’ll be right back.”

She gave him one final kiss before leaving.

* * *

 

On the train back to her home, she checked her phone, seeing that he had texted her.

Ren: You on your way?

Makoto: Yeah.

Ren: You got this.

Makoto: Thank you. How are you?

Ren: It’s hard being cooped up in here...

Ren: You up for some sparing when I recover?

Makoto: That sounds fine. 

Makoto: And just so you know, you won't be able to distract me by taking off your shirt this time.

Ren: Well, there goes my secret weapon.

Makoto: Actually, I’ve got a secret weapon of my own!

Ren: That's hardly fair. You’re already rough enough without one.

Makoto: You know you like it rough. ;)

Ren: Got me there!

Makoto: You’ll just have to prepare for my...

Ren: Prepare for what, Makoto?

Makoto: Hold on one second. I’m working on something.

Ren: Ok…

Makoto: Prepare for my FIST OF JUSTICE! (ง'̀-'́)ง

Makoto: Eiko’s been teaching me more about emoticons, and I liked that one. Is that weird?

Ren: It looks cute. Also tough. Suits you.

Her next response came a few minutes later.

Makoto: Thank you!

Ren: Took you a while to respond. Did I make you blush?

Makoto: A little… (˶^﹏^˶) 

Talking to him always seemed to set her mind at ease.

But as she got closer to her apartment, the all-too familiar feelings of anxiousness and doubt gripped her body and her mind, freezing her in place and clouding her thoughts.

Sis had saved Ren…

But what would she think about their relationship? Her friends? Her involvement with the Phantom Thieves?

What if she hated all of those things?

What if she forbid her from seeing her friends?

What if the only reason that she saved Ren was because of her involvement with the Thieves?

What if she hated the Thieves, but was forced to become an accomplice in order to protect her?

Was she still just a burden, even now?

“No…” she whispered. 

She was afraid.

But she needed to be strong. To face those fears.

She wouldn’t hide anymore. She was going to tell her sister how she felt.

She would reach out to her. She would get her sister back.

She was Makoto Niijima. She was her own person. With goals, dreams, wants, and needs.

And right now, she desired nothing more than to have her older sister back.

She slowly opened the door to her apartment...

* * *

 

He had never been in so much pain before in his life.

Slowly, he took out his phone, his arm aching even from such a simple action, and checked to see if he had missed any messages.

Sure enough, there were quite a few...

Takemi: You’re ok, aren't you, Guinea Pig? I saw the news, but I just can’t believe it…

Kawakami: You weren't in class today. Please tell me that you're ok. I don't want to lose another student...

Iwai: Hey, kid. I know that there's no way you’ve actually kicked the bucket, but be careful. I’d lay low if I were you.

Hifumi: You can't really be dead, can you? You must have come up with some sort of strategy to escape with your life, right?

Mishima: I didn't see you at school today, and the news… but I believe in you! I know that there's no way you're really dead.

Ohya: You can't go dying on me, you hear! I’m not going to let those bastards take another partner from me!

Chihaya: The news says you’re dead, and I’m too afraid to look at my cards. But you must have changed fate, right? Please respond, I’m very worried!

Shinya: You’re ok, right big bro? There's no way it's game over for the Phantom Thieves, is it?

Toranosuke: Are you alright, my young friend? You can't truly be dead. Not when you have your entire life ahead of you.

He smiled, remembering all the bonds he had forged in Tokyo.

Were it not for those bonds, he wouldn't be here today.

He heard his phone buzz again, wondering who it could be this time.

Sae: This is Sae. Makoto gave me this number. I figured that it would be good for us to keep in touch since we have a common enemy.

Ren: Yeah. Good idea.

Sae: Hey, you know a doctor, right? Perhaps you could contact her so she could look at your injuries.

Ren: I plan to. 

Sae: Good. And make sure you call your parents, ok? They must be very worried about you.

Ren: I was just about to do that. 

Sae: Very well. Take care of yourself, ok?

Ren: Yeah. You too, ok? Get some rest.

Sae: I’ll try, but with everything that’s happening...

Ren: I understand. We’ll be busy with Shido soon.

Sae: When the time comes for you to enter change his heart…

Sae: Please watch after my little sister.

Ren: We’ll keep each other safe.

Ren: So don’t worry, big sis.

Sae: Don’t push your luck.

He gave a light chuckle before staring at quickly ensuring his other confidants that he was alive, as well as asking Takemi for help.

Ren: Don’t worry, I’m alive, but I’m in really bad shape.

Ren: They beat me really badly there…

Takemi: Where are you? At Leblanc?

Ren: Yeah.

Takemi: I’ve already headed home for the day, so it’ll take a bit. Sit tight.

He sighed, looking at his phone…

There was one two people he needed to talk to.

His parents…

They said they were worried…

But what if they were angry at him for not calling now?

Or not ever calling?

What if they were just worried that his actions would reflect poorly on them?

What if they hated him?

“No…” he whispered.

That was the old Ren talking.

The old Ren that was afraid of rejection. Afraid of being abandoned.

He wasn’t like that anymore. He had people who cared about him. People who loved him, even.

He needed to be confidant. He needed to be strong.

He needed to make the first step.

He slowly began dialing the phone number of his old home...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned for the third, and final, part tomorrow!


	24. Epilogue, Part 3

The phone rang once...twice...three times… four times.

“Ren, dear, is that you?!”

“M-Mom?”

He hated how shaky his voice shouted.

“Oh, thank goodness you’re ok!” his mom cried. “When your probation officer said he hadn’t heard from you, I was so worried… and then your father heard something about a kid from your school committing suicide. I… I couldn’t help but fear the worst.”

“I… I’m sorry I worried you.” he said. 

“What happened? Where did you go?”

He struggled to think of a lie. “Um… I got into a bit of an accident.”

“WHAT?”

He nearly flinched at how loud she was.

“How did it happen? Are you ok? You’re not hurt, are you?” his mother frantically asked.

She always was a worrier.

“I’m fine, I’m fine.” he told her. “I’ll be out of school for a while, but I’m fine.”

“W-Well, all right. If you’re sure…”

“Hey… is dad home?” he asked.

“Yes, he is.” she responded. “I’ll go fetch him.”

He waited a few seconds until he heard his father’s voice.

“Ren?”

“Dad?”

“Are you alright?”

“Yes, I’m fine.

“You haven’t been causing trouble for Sojiro, have you?”

“No, I haven’t.”

“Good.”

Another few seconds of silence passed.

His father never was one for conversation.

“Dad?”

“I’m sorry.” his father replied.

“Huh?”

“I’m sorry for what I said to you after the incident.”

Oh. That.

“That’s all right.” he said. “I know that you just were worried about me.”

“I went too far.” his father argued. “I said some things I shouldn’t have said. I’m sorry.”

“R-Really, it’s o-

“Ren, let me speak.” his father said, cutting him off. “When we didn’t hear back from you, and when we heard that someone from your school committed suicide… even I feared the worst. And I felt horrible, not just because I thought you might be dead… but I thought you might have died having the last memory of your family being your father calling you a burden.”

“Dad…” he trailed off.

“I always thought I went too far, but I was too afraid to talk to you again after that.” his father confessed. “That’s why I never called. But that wasn’t fair to you. When I was afraid that you had died… I was also afraid that I had failed you as a father.”

“No, dad, that’s not… I could have called too. I’m at fault too.” he said.

“Ren, listen to me. Your mother and I… you are our entire world.” his father confessed. “Both of us love you more than anything else. Please, never forget that.”

“I… I love you and mom too.” he choked out, thankful no one was around to see that his tears.

“I’m glad.” his father said. “Your mother wants to speak to you some more.”

“Ok…”

He heard his mother quickly take the phone.

“Ren, dear… how have you been doing?” his mother asked. “Has everything been going ok?”

“It's been very good, actually.” he told her. “I’ll tell you all about my time here.”

He began telling her about everything, save for Phantom Thief business.

She fretted at first, when she heard about the rumors at school, but as he told her about his friends and experiences, she gradually calmed down.

“Goodness! Top of your class and part time jobs!” his mother exclaimed. “Your father and I are so proud of you!”

“Thanks, mom.” he smiled.

“But make sure you take a break every now and again, ok?” she requested. 

“Yes, mom.” he responded

“But still… top of your class.” she repeated. “You’ll do wonderful once you come back home!”

He frowned. Now came the hard part.

“Actually… mom, when I finish high school, I want to return to Tokyo.”

Silence.

“I see…” his mother whispered. “This… this is probably my fault. I was too afraid to call, and I wasn't there for you… but I’m sure your friends were…”

“Mom… no, don't blame yourself.” he told her. “I want to spend the last year of high school with you and dad. I want to spend time with you too!”

“T-Then why are you heading back to Tokyo?” his mother asked, her voice shaking.

“Please don't cry, Mom.” he pleaded. “I’ve just been thinking about my future, and… I realized that I wanted to be a politician.”

“A politician?” she repeated.

“Yeah. But I’ll need to get into a good university.”

“I... I understand. There aren't really any opportunities for that in our small town.” she realized. “I only want what’s best for you.”

“I’ll be sure to call more often!” he promised. “For the rest of my probation, and in the future, too!”

“I’m so happy to hear that!” his mother exclaimed. “And… I’m very glad that you've been putting yourself out there and making friends. Although, I have to ask…”

“Ask what?” he wondered.

“Have you met any nice girls?” she asked, a hint of a teasing tone in her voice.

“I… um… well… I told you Makoto, right?” he asked.

“Yes, you did mention her alongside the rest of your friends.” his mother noted. “Wait… are you two…?”

“We’ve been dating for several months.” he confessed.

“O-Oh!” his mother gasped. “R-Ren, dear, I was only teasing before. I didn't think… aren't you a little young to date?”

He heard his father scoff in the background. “Quit coddling him. Why, when we were his age, we were already-”

“T-That's quite enough!” his mother stammered.

“It feels like just yesterday you were my little baby, flicking at my hair.” his mother sighed. “So, when do we meet her?”

“Meet her?” he repeated. “Well, I suppose I could ask her to visit when my probation is over.”

“Alright then.” she agreed. “Your father wants to talk to you again now.”

“Ok. I love you, Mom.”

“I love you two, dear.”

She handed the phone back to his father.

“So… a politician.” 

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” his father said.

“Ok?”

“Just from hearing your voice, and hearing you describe your actions in Tokyo, I can tell that you’ve changed.” his father observed. “You’re a man now. And a man can make his own decisions.”

“Thank you for understanding.” he said.

“Just remember that we’ll always support you.” his father stressed. “If you need anything, don't hesitate to ask.”

They continued speaking for a while longer, until his mother insisted that he get some rest.

He ended the call, and despite the pain, he couldn't help but smile.

* * *

 

Sae sat down on the couch, letting out a deep sigh as she poured herself a drink.

“I deserve this.” she muttered, quickly downing the wine.

“I guess she had others to hang around now, instead of me.” she sighed. “But I deserve that too…”

It was ironic. She had finally wanted to spend more time with her sister, but now she was too busy, hanging out with her friends and… boyfriend.

Not that she could blame her for preferring their company to hers, with how she had acted.

She shifted her eyes to the other side of the couch, seeing her Buchimaru plush discarded there.

“I guess you've been replaced too, huh?” she empathized. “She has her boyfriend to cuddle with now.”

The stuffed animal, predictably, said nothing.

“...And now I’m talking to stuffed animals.” she said. “It's official; I’ve gone insane.”

As she prepared to pour another drink, the door opened.

* * *

 

“Makoto.”

Her elder sister smiled at her, greeting her from her spot on the couch.

It was time to let her sister know how she felt.

She ran up to her elder sister and hugged her.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” she cried.

Surprised, Sae hugged her back. “Why are you thanking me?”

“For bringing Ren back to us. Back to me. And for believing in him.”

“... He really makes you happy, doesn't he?” Sae asked.

“He does.” she nodded. “I… I love him, sis. I love him so much.”

Sae sighed, gently patting her head. “You’re not mad, then?”

“Why would I be mad?” she asked, confused.

“I’ve just… caused a lot of trouble to you and your friends.” Sae mumbled. “I was worried that you wouldn’t want to speak to me.”

“Sis… I… no, that’s not what I feel at all.” she insisted. “When I was thinking of a plan to save Ren, I was also thinking of a plan to save you.”

“Save me?” Sae repeated. 

“When I saw that you had a palace… when I saw what you had become… I was so worried about you.” she confessed. 

“So, you agreed to change my heart…”

“I... was the first to find out that you had a palace.” she admitted “And… I think that a part of me was hoping that it was a mistake… that things would get better.”

“But they didn’t, did they?” Sae guessed.

“When I told Ren… all I could do was cry as he held me. When I stopped crying… I told him that I thought that it was my fault. For stressing you out.”

Every word out of his mouth was like a dagger to her heart.

“Oh, Makoto...” Sae whispered, holding her closer. “Please, don’t blame yourself. Please, don’t ever blame yourself for my actions.”

“Ren… helped me through it.” she said. “We talked, and he convinced me that she wasn't at fault.”

“He’s right, Makoto...”

“He told me that we’d never change your heart unless everyone, myself included, agreed to it.” she told her elder sister. “It was the hardest decision I’ve ever made in my life.” 

“I’m glad you made it.” Sae confessed. “In the interrogation room… I heard your voice.”

“You did?”

“You told me to remember how I used to me. To remember the reason I became a prosecutor in the first place.”

“I… said those things to your shadow.” she explained. “I was hoping that I would be able to change your heart that way, even though we couldn’t steal your treasure.

“You did, Makoto.” the elder Niijima smiled. “You did.”

After she had taken a few moments to compose herself, she got up, grabbing a coffee mug for her sister before they continued speaking.

“The others thieves actually all pitched in to get me this coffee mug that Futaba picked out.” she smiled. “It was thanks for helping them with their studies.”

Well, everyone who was able to pitch on did so.

Yusuke simply gift wrapped it, which was still nice of him.

“I thought that belonged to our parents.” Sae said, confused.

“You did? Why?”

“Because it says, ‘World’s Best Mom’ on it.” her elder sister deadpanned.

She sighed.

“Don't ask, sis. Just… don’t ask.”

She sat down, giving her sister her coffee.

“I know it wasn't his fault, but I was jealous of how much time Akechi spent with you.”

“I suppose I can understand… even outside of work, I spent more time with him.” Sae mumbled, a guilt-ridden expression on her face.

“Akechi, and many others would compare me to you a lot.” she admitted. “And… well, I always looked up to you, but… I was a little envious of you too.”

“That's funny.” Sae said. “I… was actually envious of you.”

“Really?” she asked.

“I know I should have been happier for you… but recently, you seemed so happy, so free… while I felt shackled by my responsibilities.”

“Sis…”

“Akechi really is a murderer, isn’t he…” Sae trailed off, changing the subject.

“I’m sorry, sis.” she apologized. “I wanted to believe that he was sincere, but…”

“It’s ok.” Sae whispered. “Maybe I did lose my partner… but at least I have my sister.”

At the mention of Akechi, the discussion turned towards the plan she had come up with.

“So, this cognitive Akechi… did you hurt him?” she asked.

“A little…” she confessed. “Well, ok… maybe a lot.”

“Good.” Sae chuckled.

“Um… I’m going to continue working as a Phantom Thief.” she declared. “And… we might run into Akechi again in the Metaverse.”

“Going to give him a ‘Fist of Justice’ to the face?” Sae teased.

“Urgh… Please don't tease me.” she whimpered. “Ren teases me enough.”

“I have to ask… did he _really_ say that he’d be your study partner?”

“Yes…”

And then… her sister… suddenly started laughing.

“W-What's so funny?!” she stammered.

“I-I’m sorry.” her sister chuckled. “It's just… I’ve had a lot of men flirt with me before… but I’ve _never_ heard a line that corny before.”

“I-I thought it was really sweet!” she defended.

“Sweet?” Sae laughed. “That's worse than the guy who called me the prosecutest!”

“P-P-Prosecutest?” she squeaked. 

“I think he mentioned that before you found your path in life, you were going to become a prosecutor like me.” Sae mentioned. “What, were you thinking about him calling him that?

Her older sister continued to laugh as she simply buried her face in her hands in embarrassment.

She began to explain to her sister what went on in the Metaverse, her sister listening intently.

And occasionally, being very vocal about things she objected to, like her Queen outfit…

Finally, she had finished all that she had wanted to say on the matter.

“I… don’t exactly feel comfortable having you be in such a dangerous place.” Sae confessed.

“They need me sis.” she argued. “I have to help them. Help everyone affected by Shido and Akechi.”

“That fierce, determined look in your eye… that’s the same look I would see in father.” Sae sighed. “I see there’s no arguing with you. You’re so… confident and assertive now.”

“I have to be. I have to be strong for Ren and the others.” she said.

“Don’t get me wrong… I think it’s a good thing.” Sae assured her. “I’m just not used to it, that’s all.”

“Do you think father would be proud? Proud of how I am?”

“I remember when you asked me if he would approve of the Phantom Thieves.” Sae mentioned. “I think I finally have an answer.”

“Then…?”

“Father was always on the side of justice. He always believed in protecting the weak.” Sae smiled. “So yes, I do think he would be very proud of you. And I’m proud of you too.”

“Thanks, sis…” she beamed. “Um… I think he was always proud of you too.”

“Yes… I know that now.” Sae said.

“Father was a great man, wasn’t he?”

“Yes… yes he was, Makoto.”

Her elder sister sighed.

“I… Just promise me that you’ll be careful.” Sae muttered. “I… I don’t want to lose you too…”

“I will.” she promised.

“I still remember when you were little.” Sae reminisced. “What ever happened to the innocent little girl who would always copy everything I did and would wake me up every Sunday morning to watch Buchimaru on television with her?”

“She grew up.” she answered, giving a sympathetic smile. “But she still loves her sister just as much as she did back then.”

Apparently, that had been the right thing to say, as her elder sister had immediately wrapped her into a hug, not even bothering to hide her tears.

She was back. She finally had her sister back.

She returned the hug, and soon found herself crying as well.

“I’m sorry I never told you any of this!”

“I’m sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me!”

“I’m sorry I was so reckless!”

“I’m sorry for all the horrible things I said to you!”

“I love you, sis!”

“I love you, Makoto!”

They sat there for what felt like forever, muttering I’m sorrys and I love yous to each other.

The last time she had seen her sister cry, and the last time she had held her, both happened to be when their father had died.

Their relationship had soured afterwards, and she never wanted that to happen again.

So, when her sister reluctantly released her, saying she needed to get to work, and that the Phantom Thief case would no doubt have her pulling another all-nighter, she quickly stood up and spoke.

“Sis, we… we’re still going to the hot springs, right? Just the two of us? I know I have a boyfriend and great friends now, but I want to spend time with you too!”

“Of course we will.” Sae beamed. “I can't guarantee when, but we will. I promise.”

“Um… and maybe… in the days you get home early… we could eat together again. As a family.”

“I’d like that, Makoto.”

As she walked towards the door, she took one last look at her sister, who looked happier than she could ever remember her being.

And… she felt happier too. She hadn't felt this happy in a long time.

“Ren Amamiya.” Sae whispered. “I guess you and Makoto really did change my heart in the end.”

“Sis?”

“One more thing.” she smiled. “You're a grown woman now, so my approval doesn't really matter, but for what it's worth… if Ren-kun really makes you happy… then I suppose that's good enough for me.”

Her little sister’s face practically lit up.

“Just… don't get ahead of yourselves.” Sae warned. “I know my hair is… greying, but that _doesn't_ mean I’m old enough to be an aunt!”

“SIS!”

* * *

 

As she rode the train back to Leblanc, she checked her phone, checking if she missed any messages.

Sure enough…

Eiko: You see Glasses-Kun yet?

She quickly responded.

Makoto: I’m on my way. I hope I can at least help him feel a little better.

Eiko: Just don’t keep him up too late. ;)

She sighed, figuring that her cheeks might end up permanently red at this point.

“Excuse me.”

She quickly turned around.

“O-Oh… Takemi-san!”

She nodded. “Where is he?”

“Upstairs.” she answered. 

The two of them ascended the stairs to Leblanc.

“Ren…?” she whispered.

“H-Hey…”

He sounded so weak… as if he was straining himself just by talking…

“Guess the news isn’t very reliable these days.” the doctor smirked. “You look very alive to me.”

“Well, I feel like death.” he muttered. “There’s lots of bruises…”

“Well, all right. Time for you to strip then.”

“W-What?”

“I need to check your injuries.” the doctor explained. “So strip down to your boxers.”

“Oh…”

“Um… I could leave if it’d make you feel more comfortable,” she offered.

“N-No, I…”

He had gotten better at showing vulnerability, but he still struggled at times. Considering Takemi was here as well, she supposed it was understandable.

“Do you want me to stay, Ren?” she asked, her voice gentle.

“P-Please…”

The doctor nodded, giving her an appreciative smile before getting to work.

Slowly, they helped him out of most of his clothing

There… were bruises everywhere.

His skin looked more purple at this point…

“Oh my God…” she whispered.

“What the hell did they do to you?” she questioned.

“T-They beat me until I signed a confession… and they drugged me with truth serum.”

She desperately tried holding back her tears. She needed to be strong for him.

He was trying to be strong too, but those memories proved too much for him, a few stray tears falling down his face.

Slowly, carefully as not to hurt him, she guided Ren’s head to her shoulder. 

“It’s ok, Ren.” she consoled. “They can’t hurt you anymore.”

She heard Takemi curse under her breath. 

The doctor tried to keep a professional look about her, but she couldn’t help but scowl whenever she came across a particularly nasty looking bruise.

She observed that Takemi was very careful as she searched for injuries, not wanting to cause him any more pain than necessary.

Some pain was inevitable, however, and whenever he would hiss or grunt in pain, she would attempt to soothe said pain with feathery kisses.

His ribs and his leg seemed to be in the worst shape, as when Takemi pressed her fingers there, he let out a series of muffled sobs into her shoulder.”

“Shh…” she soothed. “You’re safe now, Ren. I’m here for you.”

Finally, Takemi finished her examination. 

“Not as bad as I thought.” the doctor said.

“It feels pretty bad.” Ren muttered.

“It could have been a lot worse.” Takemi pointed out. “Fractured ribs, minor cuts on your wrists, bruising on the face, chest, stomach, arms, and legs… and speaking of your legs, your left leg has a minor fracture, but it's nothing too serious. Still, I’d recommend against putting too much pressure on that leg.”

“What about the drug?” she asked. 

“I’m not really sure. I’d like to perform more tests for his injuries later…”

“Don’t worry, the side effects weren’t nearly as bad as they were in your medicine.” He joked.

“Really? Then maybe I should keep my pain medication to myself, just in case.” she smirked. “Glad that they couldn’t do anything about that sharp wit of yours.”

Takemi brought out some bandages and basic pain medication. 

“Let’s bandage your wrists, now.” Takemi suggested.

“I… um…” 

Seeing his hesitation, she decided to speak up.

“Um... maybe I could bandage him up?” she asked. “I-If it’s not too much trouble.”

“That’s fine.” the doctor nodded. “I’ll grab some water to drink with the pain medicine, then.”

As she descended down the stairs, she went to the bathroom, lightly wetting a towel before returning.

“Let’s get you patched up, ok Ren?” she whispered.

“I-I’m sorry…”

“For what?”

“F-For being weak…” he mumbled. “You… you’re so strong…”

“Because of you. I’m strong because of you.” she smiled. “Now let me help.”

She cautiously wiped up the blood from his cuts, her heart breaking when she saw the fear in his eyes.

“Ren, it’s just me.” 

“I-I know. I’ll be fine.”

She nodded, applying the bandages with equal precision and caution.

“T-Thank you.” he expressed. “They… were very rough…

Takemi came back then, holding a glass of water.

“Here. Now, I’m going to need you to take it easy for a few days. I still want to perform a few tests, but that can wait for now. If… either of you need any assistance, call me.”

“A-Ah, wait...” he told her. “Let me… get my wallet…”

“Even after all this time, you're still an idiot.” Takemi smiled. “There's no way I’m letting you pay me.”

“I don't want to make you work for free.” he argued.

“With everything you’ve done for me, I owe you a few favors.” the doctor dismissed.

“Well, I’m not an idiot…” he defended. “I got the top score on my exam out of everyone in my grade.”

“I weep for your generation.” Takemi joked. “Be safe, guinea pig.”

She left the two of them alone, and although she trusted the doctor, she couldn’t help but look him over again, just in case they might have missed something.

She was fighting hard to hold back her tears as she took in all the injuries across his body. His entire body was heavily bruised from when they had punched and kicked him… over and over...

When she saw the small prick in his arm, he reluctantly explained that that was where they injected the truth serum.

His eyes started to water from recalling those horrible memories.

She gently pulled him into a hug, letting him sob into her shoulder again. His tears finally sent her over the edge, and she started crying as well.

* * *

 

She wasn't sure how long she sobbed for. Only that, eventually, her sadness gave away to an incredible rage.

She had half a mind to march into Mementos herself and deliver a personal beatdown to all the officers involved, because she knew that anyone who would do this to her Ren would have to have to have distorted desires.

“How _dare_ they do this to him!” she thought angrily.

Beating up the cognitive version of Akechi wasn't enough. Now she wanted to do the same to the real Akechi.

She wanted that smug bastard to bleed.

She took a deep breath to compose herself, slightly disturbed by her own thoughts.

Ren slowly brought a hand to her cheek, sensing her distress.

“Don't worry.” he said. “One day, there's going to be a new police commissioner in town to put those bad apples in their place.”

“Then… you’re not angry about me wanting to be a police commissioner?” she asked. “Even after what the police did to you?”

“Even if we change the hearts of every person in power, that won’t matter if they get replaced with people who are just as bad.” he pointed out. “We need more good teachers like Ms. Kawakami, more good politicians like Old Man Tora, and more good officers like you and your father.”

“I’m relieved.” she said. “I was afraid you’d be angry, but I suppose that I was just overthinking things.”

“I know what it’s like to be blamed for things that aren’t your fault.” he continued. “That’s why I won’t group all authority figures as bad. Because without some of them, we wouldn’t be as strong as we are.”

“Very true.” she agreed.

“You said you wanted to change the system, so that no one else would have to go through what I did.” he reminded her. “I will _never_ stand in the way of your dreams. Your sense of justice is a big part of what I love about you.”

“We’re going to change this world for the better.” she grinned.

“We will.” he agreed. “But first, we need to take down Shido. So tomorrow, I’ll-”

“Tomorrow, you’ll do nothing but rest!” she interrupted.

“Makoto…”

“I don’t believe… that you are in any position to be arguing with a doctor.” she said. “I understand that neither of us like being bossed around, but I’m putting my foot down when it comes to your health and safety.”

Her smile and tone seemed sweet on the surface, but it also told him that nothing but a stern lecture born out of worry awaited him should he try and argue.

“As your advisor, I would recommend you take it easy.” she said. “And as your girlfriend, I _demand_ that you take it easy.”

“Still, if I go into the Metaverse and use the medicine-”

“Absolutely not.” she interrupted. “You can't even walk by yourself.”

“We need to find out those other keywords.”

“Hear me out.” she said. “It will probably take us at least a few days to come up with the keywords to the palace. By then, you should have recovered enough to walk on your own. Can you at least wait until then? There’s no way you’d be able to make it anywhere without drawing any attention to yourself.”

He sighed, but didn’t argue.

“You're right…” he said. “I’ll rest… at least for a day or two.”

* * *

 

“So… Futaba told me that you really let the cognitive version of Akechi have it.” Ren said.

She looked away, embarrassed.

“Well, I might have been a little more rough than necessary...” Makoto mumbled.

Ren chuckled. “That’s my Queen.”

“How… are you doing?” she asked.

“Everything hurts…” he admitted. “I’ve never felt this much pain in my life.

Seeing him there, the normally strong and confident leader of the Phantom Thieves looked so...small. So fragile. So afraid. 

He needed her. 

“I’m staying.” she said.

“The last train it’s going to be leaving soon.” Ren said.

“No, I mean… I’m staying the night again.” she said. “I-If that’s ok, I mean.”

For once, he was the one blushing at her.

“Y-Yeah, but isn’t school tomorrow?”

“I’m not going to school tomorrow.” she said. “I’m going to stay here and take care of you. A few of the others are skipping, but not all.”

“I… I’m flattered, but won’t Akechi and his boss get suspicious?”

“I considered that, but I think they’d be more suspicious if I went about my everyday life completely the same the day after my boyfriend ‘died’.”

“You think Akechi knew? About us?”

“Well, considering that you’re here, still alive, but the news says your dead, he’s clearly not as smart as he thinks he is.” she said, unable to help the bitterness from seeping into her tone. “But, he probably noticed that we were close.”

“I guess most of the other’s did. As for you… you seem pretty proud that you outsmarted the ‘Ace Detective’.”

“Maybe a little.” she admitted. “But it was a group effort. We should all be proud.”

Her eyes started to water again.

“If only… I could have accounted for the police…”

“Stop.”

“R-Ren?”

“Don’t blame yourself.” Ren said. “We were strapped for time, and even if we weren’t, you couldn’t have predicted that the police would do this.”

He brought one hand to her cheek while his other hand wiped the tears beginning to form in her eyes.

“It was because of your plan that I’m still alive. And that’s the most important thing. That I'm alive and with you.”

He kissed her.

“I love you so much Makoto. Thank you.”

“Sorry.” she mumbled. “I should be the one comforting you, not the other way around.”

“You are comforting me.” Ren replied. “Just you being here helps so much.”

“I’m glad that I’m able to help you.” she said. “Hold on a second. I’ll lock up Leblanc and change.”

“You brought a change of clothes?” he smirked. “You really did come prepared, huh?”

“W-Well, I figured… just in case…” she stammered.

She locked up Leblanc and proceed to change into her pajamas.

Her panda pajamas.

“How do you do it?” he asked.

“Do what?”

“Become cuter every time I see you.”

“Alright, move over, you sweet talker.” she giggled.

She climbed into bed next to him.

* * *

 

“I… talked to my parents.” Ren said. “My probation officer contacted them when I was missing.”

“What did they say?” Makoto asked.

“They were worried that something had happened to me.” Ren said. “Mom started crying, saying she was sorry. And then dad came on the phone.”

“W-What did he say?” Makoto asked, hesitantly.

“He… said he was sorry,” Ren answered. “For what he said to me. And then I started crying, saying that I was sorry for worrying them.”

“Oh Ren…”

“We talked… about everything.” Ren said. “My grades, my friends, all the jobs and activities I did… everything really. Well, not Phantom Thief things, but you know. They… they sounded really happy for me. And… they said they were so proud of me, and that they loved me.”

“That's wonderful.” she beamed. “I’m so happy for you.”

“T-Thanks.” he choked. “I… couldn’t tell them the truth about the Phantom Thieves.”

“That was probably for the best.” she admitted.

“I know. I just hate lying to them.”

“Do you feel better now that you’ve talked to them?” she inquired.

“I do.” he confessed. “Also, they want to meet you.”

“H-Huh?” she gasped.

“I… might have mentioned you and me being together.” Ren confessed.

“O-Oh, well that’s ok.” Makoto said. “They are your parents, after all. I just hope I can make a good impression.”

“Relax.” he assured her. “I’m sure that they’ll adore you.”

“Well, that's reassuring.” she said. “Sis and I made up too.” 

“Really?” Ren asked, genuinely happy for her. “That’s great!”

“It is. We had a nice heart-to-heart.” she explained. “We both ended up hugging and crying...”

“Wait?! Your sister… crying?!” he asked, shocked. “Are we talking about the same person?”

“Of course my sister cries, Ren.” she said. “Everyone does.”

“Hmm… nope, don't believe it.” he said.

“Stop it.” she giggled. “I think you’ve grown on her. She actually approves of you now.”

“Well, would you have really stopped dating me if she didn't?”

“Absolutely not!” she beamed. “But it is nice to have.”

“It is.” he agreed. “I’d hate to have to have you choose between us.”

“She told me that due to everything about the Phantom Thieves, she’ll be pulling more all-nighters at work, but only for a bit. After that, she said she would try her best to spend more time with me, like the hot springs visit she promised.”

“I could tell she really cared for you. You really got through to her shadow.”

“I needed to save both of you. I refused to accept anything less. But you helped out too, you know?”

“I… well, it was your plan, after all.”

“Even so, it only worked because you got through to her. I’m so thankful for what you did.”

“I’m thankful too.” he said. “I mean, how many guys can say that their girlfriend is badass enough to have saved their life?!”

“Well, after you recover, we can catch up on our studies.” she smiled. “I admit, I am… curious about trying a few things.”

“Oh?” he smirked. “What did you have in mind?”

She smirked right back at him.

“Would you like me to leave the back entrance open?”

She giggled at the sight of his entire face turning bright red.

* * *

 

“You sure you’re ok with staying here? I’d hate to keep you from your studies.”

“Well, some things in life are more important than studying.”

“Makoto!” Ren gasped in mock surprise. “It’s like I don’t even know you anymore.”

“Oh, hush you.” she responded, amused.

“So, when did Ms. Student Council President become so rebellious?”

“Mmm… probably around the same time a certain trickster stole her heart.”

“Yeah… guess everyone knows about that now.” he said.

“It's a bit of a relief, to be honest.” she said. “We don't need to hide in front of anyone now, which is good, because…

She trailed off, not finishing her sentence.

“What's wrong, Makoto?” he asked. “Tell me.”

“In a few months… you'll be going back to your hometown.”

His eyes widened. He hadn't even thought about how this would affect their relationship.

But he only needed a second to figure it out.

“Nothing will change between us.” he said with firm conviction.

“Really?”

“We can still call, and text, and video chat, and visit each other on our birthdays, holidays, our anniversary, or whenever we have time. We can plan things out later.”

“Yes.” she smiled. “You’re right. We _will_ make this work.”

“And besides...” he said. “... I won't be gone for long. I’m going to return after I finish high school.”

“B-But what about your parents?” she asked.

“I love my mom and dad, but Tokyo is my home.” he said. “Is has Boss and Futaba, the thieves, all of my friends… and you.”

“Ren…”

“And… well, I kinda live in the middle of nowhere, so if I want to go to a good university, I kinda have to go out of town.”

“O-Oh, of course.” she replied. “I had forgotten you lived in such a remote area.”

“I talked with my parents, and they understood.” he said. “But they still want me to spend my last year of high school with them, and… that's what I want too.”

She smiled brightly at him. “You want to spend time with them now that you’ve mended your relationship. It's like me and sis.”

“Yeah…” 

“Ren?” 

“Hmm?”

“When you were gone… even if it was for less than a day, it felt like the longest I’ve ever waited in my life.” she admitted. “Waiting a year, knowing that you're safe with your parents, is nothing in comparison.”

“Makoto…” he muttered.

He figured now would be a good time to give her that...

“Hey, could you get the box on my desk. I would have gotten it, but…”

“Stay there, I’ve got it.” she insisted.

She got off the bed, grabbed the small wrapped gift box, and climbed back in.

“Unwarp it...” he told her. 

She carefully removed the gift wrap, gasping at what was inside.

A Buchimaru pencil case.

“You said your old one was looking a little worn down.” he smiled at her. “So I wanted to get you a new one.”

“W-Where did you get this?!” she asked. “I’ve been looking for one for so long!”

“There… are a lot of pawn shops near Leblanc.” he answered, a nervous expression on his face. “There's… something else inside of the case.”

She opened the pencil case, her expression even more surprised than before.

“I was going to wait until my last day here to give it to you, but it feels like it’d be better to give you it now.”

Inside the case… was a ring with a red heart shaped stone.

“R-Ren!” she stammered. “I-Is this… are you… p-proposing?”

“P-P-Proposing?!” he stuttered. “N-No… this, um… this is a promise ring.”

Although, to be fair, a promise ring was just one step below an engagement ring.

“Are you sure?” she asked guiltily. “It must have been so expensive…”

“You’re worth it.” he expressed. “May I put it on… it can go on any finger you want. Or you could attach it to a necklace.”

“Please do...” she smiled. 

He grinned as he carefully placed it on her left ring finger.

“It's beautiful, Ren.” she beamed.

“It is beautiful… when I first saw the ring, it reminded me of your eyes.” he confessed. “When I leave, I want you all to remember me by that ring. And remember my promise to you.”

He cupped her cheek with his hand, staring into her eyes.

“I promise that I will stay with you forever, and that I will always love you… and… when we're older… I’ll get you an even better ring.”

She said nothing, instead choosing to gently grab the sides of his face and pull him into a deep and passionate kiss.

He could feel the tears rolling down her face and onto his.

“I… don't know what to say.” she said, making a noise somewhere between a laugh and a sob. “Um…”

“What is it?” he asked.

“I have a gift for you too… it may not be as glamorous…”

“It's the meaning behind it that matters, not the price.” he said.

“Yes, I suppose you’re right.” she grinned.

She pulled out a basic calculator with Buchimaru on it.

“My father gave it to me when I was very young.” she explained. “It's what kickstarted my studying habits.”

“From your father?!” he gasped. “I… this must mean so much to you! There's no way I can accept this!”

“You're worth it.” she mimicked. “When you get home, I want you to remember me by this calculator, and the other promise we made.” 

“Other promise…” he repeated. “I see.”

“We’re both going to study hard, so that we can get into a great university, achieve our dreams, and change this country for the better!” she exclaimed.

“And we’ll do it together.” he promised.

“Forever.” she promised.

The gift exchange over, they snuggled into a position that was easy on Ren’s injured body. Her back to him, he wrapped his arms around her stomach and whispered sweet nothings in her ear until they both drifted off to sleep.

If only it could have been a peaceful sleep…

* * *

 

“How?! How could you let that happen to Makoto?!”

“I-I didn’t mean for that to happen!”

He was in the interrogation room, an enraged Sae glaring at him.

“Your group pushed her into confronting Kaneshiro! And now she’s-”

“I didn’t mean it! I tried to take down Kaneshiro, I did!”

“I don’t want to hear your excuses!” the prosecutor snapped. “We’re done here.”

“P-Please, wait…”

She left without another word.

He started shaking in fear. He needed to get out of here, but his body wouldn’t move…

A few minutes later, he entered the room.

Akechi.

He shot the guard in the room, and started speaking to him, but he couldn’t hear any of it…

He aimed the gun at him… and fired.

As his blood spilled onto the table, he swore he could hear her voice…

Ren…

Ren…

“REN!”

His eyes shot open, and once again, he found himself in Leblanc, Makoto laying down right next to him.

“M-Makoto…” he whispered. “Am I dreaming?”

“No, Ren.” she assured him. “You’re safe now. You’re home.”

“Home…” he repeated.

More tears started falling…

“Damn it.” he cursed. “I’m so fucking sick of crying!”

“What happened, Ren?” she asked. “You were shaking and mumbling in your sleep.”

“A nightmare…” he confessed. “I... dreamed that I died in the interrogation room. And that Kaneshiro… that you…”

“It’s ok, Ren.” she comforted. “I’m still here, and you’re alive. We’re safe…”

“I think… it was because of the truth serum…” he mentioned. “That truth serum was brutal. There were several times when I nearly lost it, recalling horrible things that never happened. But… talking about you guys, and what you all did for me… that gave me the strength to go on.”

She calmly listened to him go on about his experience in the interrogation.

“I w-wanted to tell you, but there was just many things going through my mind, and-”

“Shh...it’s ok, Ren.”

She slowly ran her fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp. 

“It’s ok.” she whispered. “I’m here for you. We’re both safe. Everything’s going to be ok.”

She held out her hand, showing him her gift.

“Look at this ring, Ren.” she said. “It shows that I’m always here for you. That was just a nightmare.”

“Makoto, I’m so-”

He started to apologize, but was cut off by her lips.

“You have nothing to apologize for.” she said. “I’ll interrupt you like that every time you try.”

He managed a weak smile. “That’s just going to make me want to apologize more.”

“Well then, I suppose I have no choice but to keep kissing you then.”

“Sure you’re up to it? I’m told that I can be very stubborn.”

“And I can be quite stubborn myself.” she smiled. “Hey… Ren?”

“Yeah?”

“Are you able to turn around ok?” she asked. “Or would it hurt too much?”

“I’m good.” he assured her. “I think the pain medicine it starting to take effect. Why though?”

“I… want to try something.”

He did as she asked, turning his back his back to her.

And she wrapped her arms around him.

“How’s this…” she whispered. “How do you feel?”

“Safe. I feel safe.”

* * *

 

He awoke, seeing her arms still wrapped around him.

He carefully adjusted himself so that he was facing her.

A few minutes later, her eyes fluttered open.

“Good morning, Makoto.”

She gave a peaceful smile upon hearing his voice.

“Good morning, Ren. Are you hungry now? I can make breakfast if you’d like?”

“Are you sure?”

“I told you I’d take care of you today.” she reminded him.

Waking up and eating breakfast together as a couple. He figured he could easily get used to this.

“Sure, let’s eat.” 

“Ok, let me just… let me just…”

She let out a loud yawn.

“Tired?”

“A little.” she said, rubbing her eyes.

“Guess we did wake up in the middle of the night.” he muttered.

“S’okay.” she mumbled, before yawning again. “I’ll just make some coffee first…”

“I mean, we have all day to ourselves, and yesterday was a long day for both of us.” Ren said. “Let’s just sleep in.”

“That sounds lovely.” she smiled. She began gently nuzzling into his chest, careful not to hurt him. 

“You know, you look really cute with bedhead.” he complimented, wrapping an arm behind her back.

“I’d say the same, but your hair looks just as messy as it always does.” she joked.

He chuckled.

“I know that you can’t move around much, so I brought some manga and movies in my bag.” she said. “We could read and watch them together later if you’d like?”

“I would love that.” Ren said. “Well, as long as we're not reading the manga upside down.”

“You’re never going to let that go, are you?” she asked.

“I could never forget an instance of my Queen showing how cute she is.” he said.

“I-I suppose that I was really bad at trying to get you to divulge your secrets at first.” she said. “I should have just been tailing the others.”

“You never did tell the teachers about my stalking complaint.” Ren said. “I was going to ask the other Phantom Thieves for help, but I fear that I’ve already stolen my stalker’s heart.”

She giggled. “Come on, it was investigating, not stalking.”

“As you say, my Queen.” he said. “Although I’m surprised you weren't better at it. Sae-san said that you’ve been pulling that whole ‘hide behind the manga trick’ since before you could actually read manga!”

She gasped. “S-She actually told you?!”

“Glad to know that my Queen has always been this cute, even when she was a little princess.” he teased. 

“Please tell me she didn't tell you anything else.” she pleaded.

“It's fine, it's fine.” he assured her. “Still, I guess it wasn't a bad thing that you started investigating us in the end, and playing a game of ‘follow the leader.’”

“I suppose.” she said. “I wouldn’t have joined the Phantom Thieves if I didn’t start investigating you.”

“And you would have never stolen my heart.” he whispered. “Even if it took me a while to notice.”

“Ren…”

“Of course, now you have both.” he continued. “My secrets and my feelings. My heart and my soul. They are yours.”

She smiled. “And mine are yours as well.”

“Thank you.” he smiled back. “And if we're going to be sharing everything, there's something I want to ask you.”

“What is it?”

“Did you ever finish Arsene Lupin vs Sherlock Holmes?” he asked.

She gasped, then smiled brightly at him.

“I completely forgot! I had just finished it a few days ago! I couldn't tear my eyes away once I started! You’ll have to tell me your thoughts on it!”

She was just as excited as she was when they first talked about Johanna back in the library, hands balled into fits, and an elated look on her face as she looked up at him.

This time, however, she didn't get embarrassed when he smiled back at her.

“Sure, sure.” he said. “We can do that later, too. The reason I bring it up, though, is because I wanted to thank you again… for saving me from my detective rival.”

Her eyes widened in realization, and her smile grew even brighter than before.

“I told you I would, didn't I?” she said.

“And I never doubted you for a second.” he responded. “I love you, Makoto.”

“I love you too, Ren.”

As they lay there in each other's embrace, slowly drifting back to sleep, he knew that he meant every word he said to her.

And also… that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with her.

* * *

 

He was reminiscing again...

Since that day, they had taken down Shido, Akechi, and even a God by the name of Yaldabaoth.

* * *

 

“Preposterous… You dare rob the people’s wishes?!”

“Of course!” he smirked. “You taught me that stealing is what a Phantom Thief does best!

* * *

 

He was quite proud of that one-liner.

He smiled, looking back.

It had been so long since he had led the Phantom Thieves…

They had all built names for themselves, establishing their careers and financial stability.

He had a great job, amazing friends…

“Coming to bed, dear?”

And a wonderful wife.

After defeating Yaldabaoth, he had to turn himself in, so that he could testify against Shido.

But she had never given up on him, instead rallying all of his friends and confidants into fighting for his release.

And sure enough, they had managed to clear his name.

Just like she promised she would.

Simply put, she was incredible.

And he had said as much, when we he proposed, his ring hidden in yet another Buchimaru pencil case.

It was probably the corniest proposal ever, but neither of them would have it any other way...

“I was just thinking…” he smiled. “It’s around that time again…”

She frowned, wrapping her arms around him.

“Have you been having nightmares?” she asked.

Over the years, he had suffered numerous nightmares about his time being beaten by the police, as well as his time in solitary confinement.

He had gotten help, and with the support of his family and friends, he had managed to overcome them.

“No, nothing like that.” he assured her. “It’s just… I think back to those days every now and again.”

“I do as well.” she nodded. “We’ve been through so much, but we’ve finally earned our happy ending.”

“We have.” he agreed. “I used to think that great friends… a loving family… that those were things meant for other people. Not me. But I know better now. Without the bonds I made… I would have never got through that interrogation… never would have had my innocence proven… would never have been happy.”

“Thankfully, it all worked out in the end.”

“It did.” he said. “Actually, speaking of bonds, how did big sis’ latest case go?”

Sae had since become a defense attorney, finding that said profession fit much better with her sense of justice.

“It went very well.” she answered. “And I know you call her big sis just to be cheeky, but she really does like it when you call her that.” 

“Really?” he asked, quirking an eyebrow.

“She does, but I don’t think she’ll ever admit it to you.” she giggled. “I think… it’s because she feels similar to me.”

“What do you mean, Makoto?”

“For the longest time, family was something that only got smaller, not bigger.” she whispered. “But it’s different now. I have you. I have your parents. And…”

She grasped his hand, slowly guiding it to her stomach.

“Soon… our family will grow even bigger.”

His eyes widened in utter shock. “Makoto, are you-”

“YES!” she cried out in sheer joy. “We’re going to be parents, Ren!” 

Her joy was infectious, and he started laughing as he picked her up and lifted her above him.

“R-Ren! P-Put me down!” she said, laughing as he spun her around.

He spun her a few more times before compiling, bringing her into a hug.

“Thank you.” he whispered. “I’m… I’m…”

“You’re going to be a dad, Ren.”

“And you’re going to be a Mamakoto.” he smiled.

“I guess so.” she giggled. “But...”

“But…”

“T-There’s so much to prepare for!” she stammered. “W-We need to tell everyone, and what I can eat, and what I can’t eat, the side effects, and we’ll need clothes and diapers, and food, a-and-”

“Makoto.”

“H-Huh?”

“Relax.” he told her. “We’ll work through this together, one step at a time. We’re a team. And besides, you have plenty of experience being a mom to the other thieves.”

“C-Come now, that hardly counts…”

“Talking about and caring for people’s needs is very important, I’d say.” he pointed out. “And you’re always been good at that.”

“I suppose…” she admitted. “And I could always ask mother for help.”

She had, at his mother’s request, taken to calling her mother.

Perhaps that to, had to do with family and loss. She had never really known her own mother...

“I think she’ll be almost as excited as us.” he chuckled. “Father and her will be visiting for the holidays, so we can tell them then.”

“She’ll definitely be excited.” Makoto agreed. She’s been... not so subtly asking when she can expect grandchildren ever since we’ve gotten married...”

“Yeah… say, I’m curious about something.”

“Curious about what?”

“Does my Queen think our child will be a prince or a princess?” he asked.

“I’m not quite sure yet, but I’m sure we’ll find out soon enough.”

“Then… what do you their first heist will be?” he smirked.

“Hmm… maybe they'll steal a cookie from the cookie jar.” she answered. 

“Taking after their father then.” he chuckled.

He let out a yawn. It was getting rather late.

“Let’s head to bed now, Ren.” Makoto offered. “All three of us.”

“Hold on…” he said, bending down, kissing her stomach. “I need to kiss the little one good night.”

“Perhaps we should read them a story too.” Makoto suggested, beaming.

“A wonderful idea.”

He looked through their collection, countless stories of various genres lining the bookshelves. He considered Arsene Lupin, worn as it was from countless readings, but ultimately decided against it.

“I have a story in mind.” he grinned as they lied in bed together. “It’s the story of the mysterious Phantom Thieves, how they saved the world, and how their leader stole the heart of his Queen. It’s a personal favorite of mine.”

“Seems we have similar tastes.” Makoto smiled.

He told his story with a dramatic flair, recounting many of their adventures together, and how, back then, now, and forever more...

She was his teammate.

His friend.

His lover.

His study partner.

And his confidant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to thank everyone who's read and commented on this, as well as the people who worked so hard on the TV Tropes page! It's been an incredible journey, and I'm glad that so many of you decided to see it to the end with me!


End file.
